Je te sauverai des ténèbres
by Ajikalo
Summary: Clarke, Lexa, Octavia et Raven sont les meilleures amies qui puissent exister. Rien ne semble pouvoir les séparer... Pourtant quand amitié, passion et amour se mélangent, ce lien si fort commence à flancher. Lexa est torturée par ce qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir, Clarke se voit fondre douloureusement sous son regard. Que se passera-t-il quand leurs sentiments verront le jour?
1. CHAPITRE 1

Seuls quelques rayons de soleil étaient là, comme à leur habitude, pour me tirer de ce lourd sommeil qui m'avait assommée la veille. Avec la plus dure des peines, je trouve la force de me lever pour affronter cette nouvelle journée qui m'ennuie déjà d'avance. Je me dirige lentement et difficilement vers ma cuisine, je ne peux décemment pas communiquer avec le monde extérieur si je rate de prendre mon café et de fumer ma clope, mes plus fervents compagnons matinaux. Foutues habitudes, comme je me le dis assez souvent.

Je manque de m'étouffer quand je sens passer une boule de poil dans mes jambes, décidément je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pris ce chat, à part miauler et manger, il ne sait rien faire. Une fois mon humeur grognon passée, je décide à me préparer, c'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire avant de partir en cours.

Alors que j'étais en pleine hésitation à choisir entre mes jeans noirs qui se ressemblent tous à quelques détails près, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de ce combat interne et inutile puisque je finirai avec un pantalon noir dans tous les cas. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de voir qu'il s'agit de Raven qui s'impatiente déjà, c'est bien la seule à se montrer si pressée d'aller à la fac tous les matins. Je décide de me dépêcher en bâclant un peu le reste de ma préparation, je n'ai aucune envie de voir la folie de Raven débarquer de si bonne heure dans mon appartement.

Une fois prête, enfin, une fois "sortable", je prends mon chat, qui continuait sa nuit dans le canapé, dans mes bras pour le bichonner un peu, il est peut être inutile mais il m'apporte une certaine affection que je ne pourrai pas nier. Je finis par passer la vieille porte bruyante de mon immeuble. Je suis vite éblouie par l'intensité de la lumière qui émane du soleil, je ne le voyais pas aussi aveuglant de par ma fenêtre.

" - Te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de déshydratation dans ma voiture !

\- Raven, je t'en prie, tu m'as envoyé un message il y a à peine 5 minutes... Octavia n'est pas avec toi? Demandé-je.

\- Non, elle a passé la nuit chez Clarke mais moi aussi je suis ravie de faire le trajet avec toi ! Allez on monte et on y va, je ne veux en aucun cas rater la tête de Clarke quand elle apprendra que Finn est de retour en ville !

Oh Finn... J'avais complètement oublié ce nouvel "événement". Il est l'ex de Clarke, ils étaient ensemble pendant tout le lycée et apparemment les fantômes savent revenir à la vie maintenant ! J'ai horreur de ce mec, je n'ai jamais compris ce que Clarke avait bien pu lui trouver à l'époque... Elle qui est si délicate, si rayonnante, si gentille, si...

« - Eh oh ! Je te parle là et si ce n'est pas trop demandé, j'aimerais que notre chère Alexandria Woods me réponde !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que j'en ai horreur ! Et puis quoi?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais !

\- Raven... Il est 7h30, tu m'as forcée à sortir et boire avec toi hier soir, ne t'attends pas à ce que je pète la forme aujourd'hui... Il n'y a que toi pour digérer aussi bien la tequila et parler autant un lundi matin.

\- Oh ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est tout un art de boire ! Puis tu n'étais pas totalement contre, surtout quand cette jolie rousse s'est rajoutée à notre beuverie ! »

Cette jolie rousse... Je me doutais bien que ce suçon n'avait pas pris place tout seul dans mon cou. J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude depuis quelques années de papillonner à droite et à gauche sans jamais m'attacher, je trouve ce concept bien plus simple pour combattre la vie. Clarke et Octavia, qui elles sont plus fleurs bleue, me répètent sans cesse que je devrais arrêter et trouver quelqu'un de bien, blablabla... Au moins, Raven ne me rabâche pas avec ça, au contraire, elle adore toutes les petites infos croustillantes que je peux lui apporter sur mes différentes conquêtes.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rends même pas compte que nous sommes arrivées et déjà stationnées dans le parking, habituellement plein, de la fac, mais à cette heure-ci, peu sont ceux qui se montrent courageux pour affronter le froid de ce dur lundi matin. Je ne boirai plus jamais un dimanche soir, même si Raven m'y oblige. C'est toujours bien de faire semblant d'y croire.

Nous voilà descendues et en marche vers l'entrée où nos deux autres meilleures amies doivent nous attendre. Raven se retourne vers moi, sans même s'arrêter:

« - J'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre à Clarke et Octavia que Finn est de nouveau ici ! Balance Raven en accélérant le rythme déjà bien élancé de sa course.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de le dire? Enfin, surtout pour Clarke...Demandais-je prudemment.

\- Et sinon quoi? Elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard ! Finn est mon ami et je ne manquerai pas d'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter la nouvelle ! Dit-elle avec son habituel enthousiasme. »

Oh non, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand Raven se décide à organiser une soirée, bon organiser est un bien grand mot quand on sait qu'elle ne fait qu'envoyer un message groupé demandant à tous ses contacts de la rejoindre chez elle avec une bouteille.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le grand portail qui habille l'entrée de cet énorme campus. Même de loin, j'arrive à entendre le rire aiguë et strident d'Octavia puis je parviens à apercevoir le sourire rayonnant de Clarke... Elle a toujours eu un pouvoir et un effet qui ont le don de m'appaiser immédiatement, j'espère seulement que son magnifique sourire ne se fera pas briser par la bombe que Raven compte bien lui lâcher en pleine face.

« - Clarke ! Clarke !!! Se met à crier Raven

\- Raven tu n'es pas obligée de crier aussi fort, je suis à à peine 5 mètres de toi, répond Clarke amusée. »

Je n'ai eu que quelques secondes pour leur dire bonjour que déjà Raven se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens, elle a cette drôle de façon de faire quand elle s'impatiente avant d'annoncer une nouvelle.

« - Bon Raven ! J'en peux plus alors crache le morceau ! Lui dit Octavia.

\- Ok, ok ! Mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas prêtes à l'entendre ! Surtout toi Clarke, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcil de la part de cette dernière. Finn ! Il est de retour en ville ! »

Ce fut tout d'abord un lourd silence qui accueillit la nouvelle. Comme si l'information était en train d'être traitée par leur cerveau. Puis vient l'étonnement et la surprise qui se lisaient de manière très claire sur leur visage. Je scrute avec attention les réactions de Clarke à la recherche d'une quelconque information qui me rassurerait sur son état après avoir pris connaissance de la nouvelle. Finn et elle ne se sont pas quittés dans de si mauvaises conditions, cela avait été fait d'un accord commun mais après 3 ans de relation, la rupture avait tout de même été difficile pour Clarke. Elle était restée près d'une semaine dans mon canapé à ne pas bouger, je m'en étais occupée, oubliant toutes ces filles de passage dans ma vie. Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 ans et demi que Finn était sorti de nos vies, même si il avait gardé de bons contacts avec Raven. C'est finalement Octavia qui se décide à briser ce silence:

« - Comment ça? Il n'était pas censé être parti à l'autre bout du monde pour faire je ne sais quoi?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si mais il a fini sa formation et maintenant il est de retour ici à la recherche d'un boulot ! S'enthousiasme Raven.

\- Wow, moi qui pensais réellement ne jamais le revoir, marmonne Octavia.

\- Je pensais exactement la même chose, mais il faut croire qu'on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, lui repondé-je avec un ton las.

\- Oh arrêtez les filles, ça va être super cool ! Et devinez quoi? J'organise une soirée mercredi pour fêter ça ! Enfin... Si ça ne te dérange pas Clarke? »

Cette dernière était restée silencieuse et maintenant toute l'attention est portée sur elle. Elle ne semble pas vraiment savoir quoi répondre vue le temps qu'elle met à réfléchir. C'est après de longues secondes que son regard se porte de nouveau vers nous et qu'elle tente une réponse qui se veut détachée en affirmant que tout va bien. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu y croire mais malheureusement pour elle, je sais desceller chacune de ses mimiques et intonations.

Après cette brève discussion autour de Finn et de cette soirée qui s'annonce déjà être un vrai carnage, je propose à Clarke de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle de cours, comme elle est sur mon chemin et puis comme ça je pourrai essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle ressent à propos de tout ça.

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Enfin tu sais avec Finn, la soirée... Lui dis-je calmement.

\- Oui tout à fait ! Répond-elle dans un faux sourire. Finn et moi, c'est terminé depuis maintenant 3 ans alors il n'a plus aucun impact dans ma vie aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais bien mais tu te sens prête à le revoir? Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais réellement eu de nouvelles relations depuis cette histoire et je sais que ça t'avait beaucoup chagriné à l'époque...

\- C'est faux ! J'ai eu Niylah ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Clarke, ça n'a même pas tenu 1 mois avec elle. Je veux juste être sûre qu-

\- Oh Lexa ! Tu m'énerves déjà de bon matin, je sais que tes intentions sont bonnes mais si je te dis que tout va bien, c'est que tout va bien ! Donc arrête un peu de croire que je vais me briser à chaque nouvelle étape de ma vie ! »

Un peu déstabilisée par cette soudaine colère qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas, je me vois m'arrêter quelques secondes pour digérer ses mots. Le temps que je réalise ce qu'il s'est passé, Clarke est déjà partie rejoindre son cours. Je m'acquitte de la même tâche avec une once de culpabilité, peut être que je m'inquiète de trop mais sa réaction ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais, elle n'est pas à l'aise avec l'idée.

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle pour suivre mon cours de droit international public, quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de me lancer dans le droit... Bien que je m'en sorte très bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver certains cours vraiment longs et barbants, et ce encore plus quand les mots d'une certaine blonde ne font que radoter dans mon esprit.

Après une longue et ennuyeuse matinée de cours, je me dirige vers le Grounder, notre fidèle point de rendez-vous où je retrouve toujours mes meilleures amies pour faire le bilan de nos aventures et partager les derniers potins autour d'une bonne assiette. Finalement, les cours avaient eu raison de moi et je n'avais même plus pensé à mon léger accrochage avec Clarke ce matin, c'est en y repensant maintenant que je mets à appréhender le moment où j'allais la revoir. Nous nous sommes déjà disputées, plus d'une fois même et parfois pour des choses futiles mais nous n'avons jamais eu la force de se faire la tête plus d'une journée donc je savais que tout allait s'arranger mais je ne pouvais pas retenir cette boule de nerf qui grandissait dans mon estomac.

J'arrive enfin devant l'enseigne, j'aperçois Octavia et Raven déjà bien installées au chaud. Je passe donc la porte et salue la gérante que je connaissais assez bien maintenant. Il me semble même que j'ai dû la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle une fois, je vous laisse imaginer comment s'est terminée la soirée. Je rejoins donc la table de mes amies en attendant que ma commande arrive. C'est quand je sens le regard insistant qu'Octavia me porte que je l'interroge:

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai encore une marque de stylo sur le nez?

\- Presque mais cette marque se situe un plus en bas, me dit-elle en jouant de ses sourcils. »

Ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, je la regarde avec incompréhension avant de tourner mon regard vers Raven pour voir si cette dernière avait saisi le sens des remarques d'Octavia. Au vue de son expression, elle comprend très bien mais ne compte pas m'aider, merci Raven. Ce sont les mots d'Octavia qui me sortent de ma léthargie:

« - Ce suçon que tu as dans le cou ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ma parole !

\- Ah oui effectivement... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Raven qui m'a forcée à sortir boire hier, je n'avais rien demandé moi !

\- Oh Lexa, se met à rire Raven. Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour rassasier cette soif animale de sexe !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! M'exclamé-je. J'ai seulement envie de m'amuser un petit peu de temps en temps.

\- De temps en temps, répètent-elles en coeur avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire. »

Ces deux là sont infernales ensemble mais je me retrouve forcée de rire quand je vois Raven s'étouffer à force de se moquer, j'en ai quasiment les larmes aux yeux et Octavia manque de tomber de sa chaise en se tordant de rire.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? »

Clarke...


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Ces deux là sont infernales ensemble mais je me retrouve forcée de rire quand je vois Raven s'étouffer à force de se moquer, j'en ai quasiment les larmes aux yeux et Octavia manque de tomber de sa chaise en se tordant de rire.

" - Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?"

Clarke... Elle prend place à coté de moi et commence à nous raconter sa journée en sachant très bien que l'explication de ce fou rire n'était sûrement pas très importante, en même temps si elle comptait obtenir des raisons à tous nos rires, elle n'en finirait pas. Elle continue à nous parler de son prof d'histoire de l'art qu'elle a en horreur:

" - Je vous jure que c'est un gros con, encore aujourd'hui il a essayé de me ridiculiser en m'interrogeant sur des sujets qu'on n'avait absolument pas étudiés."

Octavia et Raven l'écoutent avec attention, bon sans compter les insultes que Raven balance à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. De mon côté je ne sais pas trop comment réagir alors je me contente de finir mon assiette que la gérante m'avait servie il y a peu. Pour être honnête, je n'écoute quasiment pas la discussion qui anime le repas, je suis toujours hantée par cette culpabilité et je ne voudrais pas perturber notre pause. C'est quand nous commençons à mettre nos manteaux pour à nouveau braver le froid qui nous attend sagement que Clarke capte enfin mon attention:

" - Hum Lexa? Dit-elle hésitante.

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler avant de retourner en cours?

\- Bien sûr, je paie l'addition et je te rejoins dehors ! "

J'essaie de garder ce sourire crispé sur mon visage en espérant le rendre plus vrai. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de grave, que ce n'est qu'une broutille mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir que j'ai pu mettre Clarke en colère. Normalement je suis toujours celle qui l'appaise quand elle fait des crises d'angoisse ou qu'elle est simplement stressée par un quelconque événement, alors savoir que cette fois-ci, mes mots n'ont pas suffi, me met le moral à plat. Je sors enfin de la bâtisse où je retrouve Clarke en train de grelotter dans le froid.

" - Raven et Octavia sont déjà parties? Lui demandé-je.

\- Oui, je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de nous attendre, je voulais te parler à toi seule.

\- D'accord... "

Nous nous mettons à marcher un petit peu, le temps de trouver un endroit un peu plus calme, le Grounder attire toujours beaucoup de monde puisqu'il est directement installé sur le campus. Nous trouvons donc un banc où nous nous installons, je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour lutter contre ce froid. Un moment de silence prend place jusqu'à ce que Clarke se tourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et se perdent, elle prend la parole:

" - Ecoute Lexa... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les excuses, enfin tu le sais bien... J'aimerais seulement que tu arrêtes de me faire la tête parce que sinon je vais très mal finir cette journée, j'ai déjà culpabilisé toute la matinée, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi...

\- Je ne te fais pas la tête... Moi aussi, je suis désolée Clarke, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, je me suis trompée mais je me suis tout de même entêtée comme à chaque fois.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser enfin ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi et je me suis comportée comme une vraie conasse, répondit-elle avec une haine apparente envers elle-même.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je ne t'en ai même pas voulu.

\- Tu as tiré la tronche pendant tout le repas Lex'...

\- Je ne voulais juste pas intervenir, j'avais peur que tu sois encore en colère et je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses. "

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon regard se met à fuir de plus en plus du sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens ridicule de prendre les choses tant à coeur quand il s'agit de Clarke. Je suis plutôt du genre à me fiche de tout, j'en ai brisé plus d'un de coeur mais jamais je ne me pardonnerais de causer du tort à l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je sens alors sa main passer sous mon menton pour m'obliger à rencontrer ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

" - Oh Lex'... J'ai regretté mon comportement dès le moment où je l'ai eu. Je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi et je ne l'ai jamais été, c'est juste que... La nouvelle de Raven...

\- Oui je comprends et si tu ne veux pas en parler, je le comprendrai aussi cette fois-ci.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je lui réponds en hochant négativement de la tête. On va se faire une petite soirée ! Rien que nous deux pour éviter de tomber dans l'excès avec Octavia et Raven, dit-elle en rigolant. Je t'attendrai ce soir devant le portail, on prendra ma voiture ! Enfin si tu le veux bien...

\- Avec plaisir ! Répondé-je avec le sourire, qui était plus que sincère cette fois-ci.

\- Super ! Ça va être génial, ça fait super longtemps ! Alors à ce soir Lexou ! "

Je m'apprêtais à la reprendre sur cet affreux surnom mais ses lèvres s'étaient posées en un temps record sur ma joue et tout en vitesse, elle avait détallé en direction de son bâtiment pour assister à son cours. Le sourire retrouvé et la conscience soulagée, je prends la direction de mon prochain cours, qui j'espère passera bien vite, j'ai hâte de retrouver Clarke ce soir !

Après le dernier cours de la journée qui m'a semblé être le plus long et le plus chiant au monde, je suis exténuée. Je me dirige mollement jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver Clarke et m'installer tranquillement pour reposer mon dos qui a encore payé les frais de ces chaises inconfortables. Je suis sûre qu'elles font office d'objet de torture dans un autre monde. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le grand portail, une voix m'interpelle:

" - Hey Lexa ! Je me retourne pour identifier la personne.

\- Ah salut Costia ! "

Costia est une fille que j'ai rencontrée plusieurs fois lors de mes soirées de "chasse". Il se peut qu'il se soit passé quelques petits trucs entre nous et peut être même plusieurs fois mais je ne la considère pas plus qu'une autre. Certes elle est très gentille mais quelques fois un peu collante, notamment en ce moment car je n'ai pas du tout la foi d'échanger avec elle mais je reste polie. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, elle suivra ma course si l'envie lui prend.

" - Comment est-ce que tu vas? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Complètement épuisée par cette journée beaucoup trop longue mais ça va, répondé-je en forçant un sourire. Et toi?

\- Moi ça va super ! Comme d'habitude, dit-elle dans un rire bien trop bruyant pour mon cerveau actuellement. Dis-moi, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vue toi et moi...

\- Tu sais avec tout ce travail, j'ai peu de temps pour moi malheureusement. "

Oui bon sûrement que je mentais un petit peu en disant cela puisque encore hier je faisais la bringue avec Raven et que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Clarke. Je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'on me reproche de ne pas passer du temps avec des personnes qui m'importent peu.

" - Oui je comprends... Si jamais tu as un peu de temps, tu sais où me trouver, me répond-elle sur un ton soulignant la subtilité de ses propos.

\- Pas de soucis Costia, lui dis-je avec cet habituel sourire de politesse qui ne me connaît que trop bien.

\- Lex' !! Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la voix de Costia mais une toute autre qui me remettait déjà un peu de baume au cœur. "

Clarke nous avait probablement vu et nous avait rattrapé. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, elle me servira de bouclier pour esquiver les prochaines tentatives de Costia pour le moment.

" - Clarke ! M'exclamé-je avec un un peu trop de gaieté. Tu te rappelles de Costia? Lui demandé-je en désignant la concernée.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Salut Costia, dit-elle en s'adressant à celle-ci.

\- Salut Clarke.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'ambiance est soudainement devenue pesante et lourde à porter, comme si deux ennemies se rencontraient, ce qui est plutôt absurde en sachant que Clarke et Costia ne s'étaient croisées que deux ou trois fois. Voulant m'extirper au plus vite de cette situation, je salue Costia en lui promettant de lui consacrer une soirée un de ces quatre, un plan de secours ne se refuse jamais.

" - Wow c'était vachement étrange, tu ne trouves pas? Me demande Clarke alors qu'on se dirige vers le parking où se trouve sûrement sa voiture.

\- Si carrément, j'ai du mal à cerner cette fille.

\- Oh ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Elle est atteinte par la Woods fever ! "

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle explose de rire. Pourquoi j'ai toujours cette impression de ne pas comprendre pour quelles raisons mes meilleures amies s'amusent autant de mes réactions face à leurs bêtises?

" - La Woods fever? Sérieusement? La questionné-je toujours habitée par mon froncement de sourcils.

\- Lex' ! Tu vampirises les filles jusqu'à l'obsession et tu t'étonnes ensuite quand elles reviennent à la charge, je pensais que tu t'en rendais compte toute seule ! "

J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle me dit, je n'ai jamais cherché à séduire mes partenaires d'une façon autre que physique, si elles reviennent par la suite, je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai toujours été très claire dans ma manière de faire les choses, je ne donne aucun espoir et fais bien comprendre que je ne cherche en aucun cas une relation sérieuse. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne me suis pas un peu vexée après ce que Clarke vient de me dire, je n'aime pas qu'on me montre ce que je suis et ce dont je suis capable. Elle le remarque vite quand on monte à bord de sa voiture, elle tente alors de capter mon regard mais j'ai décidé de bouder telle une enfant.

" - Par pitié ! Ne commence pas à bouder, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton charme en fait tomber plus d'une ! "

Je ne réponds toujours pas, feignant l'ignorance totale. Je préfère porter mon attention à l'extérieur, comme si je découvrais pour la première fois la route que je connais déjà par cœur pour aller chez Clarke.

" - S'il te plaît Lex'... Je déteste quand tu es silencieuse, ça m'oppresse et puis tu es bien plus adorable quand tu fais tes blagues et jeux de mot pourris."

Cette fois-ci je tourne la tête pour la regarder, je suis indignée. Elle continue à me provoquer alors que je suis déjà en train de la bouder. Pour réponse, je lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule.

" - C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre Woods? Une mouche m'aurait fait plus mal !

\- C'est toi qui tiens le volant et je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui, puis tu sais très bien que si j'y mettais toute ma force, tu serais déjà passée par la fenêtre de cette horrible voiture, lui répondé-je sur un ton légèrement provocateur. "

Son rire se met soudainement à remplir l'habitacle que nous offre sa voiture et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. C'est ce que j'aime avec Clarke, notre complicité.

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'immeuble qui protège son appartement. Je sors de la voiture et récupère mon sac qui m'attendait dans le coffre de celle-ci. Clarke en fait de même et nous rejoignons son appartement.

S'asseoir, enlever ses chaussures, canapé, s'asseoir, enlever ses chaussures, canapé. Mon cerveau est restreint à ne penser qu'à ça. Je retire donc vite mes chaussures et me jette dans le petit canapé qui décore son salon, un long et puissant soupir détruit la barrière que mes lèvres s'efforçaient de tenir pour s'échapper. Cela amuse Clarke qui ne manque pas de se moquer de moi mais je n'ai pas la force de riposter.

" - T'as vraiment l'air fatiguée, me dit Clarke. Tu ne penses pas couvrir quelque chose?

\- Une belle gueule de bois oui ! Cette journée m'a achevée, j'aurais dû dormir un peu plus...

\- Ce qui explique ce fameux suçon dont Octavia m'a parlé, tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher Lexa, me dit-elle sur un ton légèrement réprobateur. "

Je n'ai absolument pas honte de ce que je fais mais quand Clarke me lance ce genre de regard, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui vient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Je connais déjà son avis sur la chose mais elle ne manque pas de me le rappeler dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Comme ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, j'en suis sûre.

" - Lex'... Je sais que je t'ennuie avec ça mais tu ne crois pas que tout cela dure depuis assez longtemps? Je veux dire, je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas envie de commencer quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un mais peut être que tu devrais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, envisager ou imaginer la chose.

\- Je ne pense pas être faite pour ce genre de chose. Puis j'ai vu Raven se faire lapider le cœur par un connard, je t'ai vu toi au bord de la dépression après que Finn soit parti, j'ai vu Octavia souffrir des années entières quand son soit-disant petit ami l'a trompée, alors comprends moi, si je peux éviter tout cela, je le ferai.

\- Tout est question de trouver la bonne personne, je suis sûre que tu es faite à l'amour autant que moi je ne le suis, tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer mais je sais que tu es capable d'aimer, de te sacrifier, de te donner entièrement quand il s'agit de personnes auxquelles tu tiens."

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais répondre si je le voulais. Peut être que tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai mais je trouve cela un peu utopique de se dire qu'un jour on rencontrera la bonne personne. Comme si c'était une évidence, rien n'est évident dans la vie et on ne peut pas me reprocher d'être réaliste. Elle remarque mon mutisme et décide de changer l'ambiance en commandant une pizza et en sortant des bières pour patienter.

Ce petit moment avec elle me fait énormément de bien, c'est vrai que Clarke et moi n'avions pas organisé ce genre de soirée "privée" depuis un long moment. Il n'y a pas de réelles raisons à ça, nous avions juste oublié à quel point le temps passé à deux est reposant et revitalisant, comme une bouffée d'oxygène quand on a l'impression de se noyer dans une marre de boue. Je n'ose pas lui reparler de Finn par peur de gâcher cette bonne ambiance, tout est si léger avec elle. Je ne fais que vivre le présent à ses côtés, le passé reste où il est et le futur m'angoisse beaucoup moins.

C'est aux alentours de 23h30 que je me décide à partir pour regagner mon appartement, je vais devoir utiliser les transports en commun puisque nous sommes venues avec la voiture de Clarke. J'ai horreur de prendre le métro à cette heure-ci, j'ai l'impression que tous les fous se sont mis d'accord pour se montrer la nuit. Je commence à me lever pour enfiler mes chaussures et mon manteau laissés à côté de la porte d'entrée mais Clarke me retient par le bras en me fixant droit dans les yeux:

" - Tu ne penses tout de même pas prendre le métro à une heure aussi tardive Lexa?"

Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de me faire réprimander comme lorsque j'avais 7 ans et que je volais en cachette les cookies que ma grand-mère préparait. Je la regarde un moment pour prendre le temps de formuler une réponse qui lui conviendra.

" - Je ne compte pas rentrer à pied."

Super Lexa, ta répartie est toujours aussi surprenante. Clarke me fait toujours perdre mes moyens, à moi, Lexa Woods, grande séductrice au cœur de marbre. Il suffit seulement de ce regard bleuté pour tout remettre en question dans mon esprit qui me semblait plus ou moins clair. Elle me regarde réellement comme si j'avais fait une bêtise et qu'elle réfléchissait à la sanction qu'elle me donnerait.

" - Ne fais pas l'idiote, il est hors de question que je finisse ma soirée au commissariat quand on m'appellera pour me dire que mon amie s'est faite agresser, tu vas rester ici.

\- Mais je t'assure qu-

\- Ne discute pas Lexa, je vais te donner un pyjama et tu vas aller prendre ta douche. Après j'irai à mon tour et on se couchera. N'essaie même pas de négocier, finit-elle en me lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

Après réflexion, j'avais déjà un peu la flemme de rentrer donc autant rester ici. Oui bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix apparemment mais j'essaie de me convaincre que cette décision vient un peu en partie de moi, c'est plus facile à accepter. Tout se passe comme Clarke l'avait prédit, nous nous retrouvons dans son lit, je sens que ce soir Morphée ne va traîner pour m'accueillir dans son royaume.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Mes yeux commencent lourdement à papillonner, je me réveille doucement, mais où sont ces foutus rayons de soleil qui normalement rentrent dans ma chambre? J'ouvre les yeux et comprends immédiatement quand les souvenirs de la veille refont surface. Je suis encore chez Clarke. Je mets du temps à me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais je suis coupée dans ma réflexion quand je sens une masse me chatouiller le visage, il s'agit des cheveux de Clarke. Mais que fait-elle aussi prés de moi? Nos jambes sont emmêlées de façon incompréhensible, je ne m'en soucie pas, c'est souvent comme cela que ça se passe quand je dors avec Clarke.

J'essaie de me dégager de son étreinte en douceur, Clarke déteste quand on la réveille. Après de longues minutes d'acrobatie, j'arrive enfin à me lever sans déranger le sommeil de la princesse endormie. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'ai besoin de mon café. Une fois ce dernier prêt, je le saisis et prends la direction du balcon pour l'accompagner de mon habituelle clope matinale.

J'aurais sûrement dû me couvrir un peu plus, il fait un froid glacial et je me retrouve seulement habillée d'un tee-shirt long et d'un shorty que Clarke m'avait prêtée la veille. Bon maintenant que j'y suis, je ne vais rentrer de nouveau. Alors que j'observais la vue qui se dessinait devant moi, j'entends la baie vitrée s'ouvrir derrière moi, j'ai à peine de le temps de me retourner que je suis déjà emmitouflée dans une grande couverture chaude qui vient de se poser sur mes épaules, un vrai bonheur.

" - Déjà que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu fumes, il faut en plus que tu sortes quasiment nue en plein hiver ! "

Bien évidemment, il s'agissait de Clarke. Je la regarde un moment, elle a encore sa tête d'endormie mais elle pense tout de même à mon confort. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, elle est toujours au petit soin et ne manque pas de me réprimander avec une bienveillance évidente quand je fais quelque chose de stupide.

" - Désolée, c'est juste que j'avais oublié quel froid il faisait dehors et je trouvais ça inutile de retourner à l'intérieur puisque j'étais déjà bien installée, répondé-je dans un sourire.

\- Tu es folle Lexa... En plus tu vas régaler tous ceux qui auront la joie de te voir en petite tenue sur mon balcon !

\- Si jamais ça peut m'offrir une occasion de contaminer quelqu'un avec la Woods fever, affirmé-je en accompagnant mes dires d'un clin d'œil.

\- Tais-toi un peu tu veux et rentrons, j'ai super froid et je ne veux pas que tu séduises davantage mon voisinage, c'est déjà assez gênant de savoir que tu t'es tapée la voisine du dessus !

\- Elle avait besoin d'aide pour déballer ses cartons et moi je suis très gentille... "

Elle se contente de me pousser afin de me ramener à l'intérieur, toujours avec sa moue boudeuse de marmotte. Elle s'installe sur une chaise haute de sa cuisine et commence à boire le chocolat qu'elle avait dû se préparer avant de me gronder. Elle est si mignonne au réveil.

Elle me prête quelques unes de ses affaires pour que je ne remette pas mes vêtements de la veille. Pendant que je me prépare dans la salle de bain, je regarde mon téléphone que j'avais abandonné depuis hier soir. Quelques notifications inintéressantes décorent l'écran de verrouillage, au moment même où je commençais à le déposer, il se met à vibrer. Un appel entrant de la part d'Octavia, je décroche:

" - Ici Lexa Woods, pour vous servir, dis-je fièrement.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable à toute heure, répond-elle, mais effectivement j'ai besoin de tes services !

\- Je t'écoute, affirmé-je avec attention.

\- Il faut absolument que tu fasses en sorte de ramener Lincoln à la soirée de Raven mercredi soir ! "

Je soupire, Lincoln est mon cousin et Octavia en est raide dingue alors qu'elle n'a fait que l'apercevoir une seule et unique fois pendant que je lui faisais visiter le campus. J'ai toujours été proche de Lincoln mais nous n'avons jamais ressenti le besoin d'en faire des caisses pour se le prouver, je sais qu'il sera là quand j'en aurai besoin et vice versa. Nous ne sommes pas de grands sentimentaux dans la famille Woods. Je me reprends vite pour répondre à Octavia:

" - Octavia... Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un grand fan de soirée, surtout si c'est Raven qui l'organise.

\- Oh Lexa je t'en supplie, je m'en voudrais horriblement de laisser passer une si belle occasion de faire connaissance avec cet Apollon. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te pl-

\- Ok, ok ! J'essaierai de faire en sorte qu'il se ramène, marmonné-je."

Un cri de joie accueille ma réponse avant qu'elle ne se mette à me remercier une centaine de fois jusqu'à ce que je lui raccroche au nez. Elle m'en voudra sûrement un peu mais j'ai de quoi la faire chanter jusqu'à mercredi soir maintenant. Encore étourdie par l'appel, je sursaute quand je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches.

" - Pousse-toi un peu Lex', tu es au milieu, dit gentiment Clarke en me souriant à travers le miroir. "

Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger, ses mains sont toujours posées sur mes hanches, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très tactile contrairement à mes autres meilleures amies. Octavia et Raven l'ont très bien compris et essaient de réduire les contacts physiques pour respecter mon espace vital. Quant à Clarke, elle n'a jamais instauré une quelconque distance entre nous et bizarrement, je l'accepte plutôt bien même si il m'arrive parfois d'être surprise par ses approches. C'est sa voix qui me ramène à la réalité:

" - Je vais commencer à croire que tu apprécies le contact si tu continues à ne pas bouger, dit-elle en rigolant. "

Ouh Clarke, tu entres dans un terrain miné là, je suis bien plus forte que toi à ce jeu. J'aurais pu la déstabiliser et lui retirer ce sourire qui règne sur ses lèvres en moins de deux mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je me suis tout simplement décalée en lui rendant son sourire pour lui laisser un peu de place.

Une fois prêtes, nous rejoignons la voiture de Clarke pour aller à la fac. Elle commence une heure après moi normalement mais a insisté pour m'accompagner en me disant qu'elle s'occuperait bien en dessinant. Je m'en veux un peu de savoir qu'elle va rester une heure toute seule mais je me console vite en sachant très bien que dès lors que Clarke sort son carnet à dessin, le temps ne compte plus.

Nous arrivons et nous nous quittons devant ma salle de cours en ayant bien conscience que nous nous retrouverons à l'heure de manger avec Octavia. Raven ne venait qu'en début d'après midi vue qu'elle commençait à 14h, je l'envie énormément actuellement mais au moins je finirai plus tôt qu'elle.

La matinée de cours se passe normalement, les chaises qui me détruisent le dos sans aucune pitié et la voix monotone de mon professeur qui me berce pendant que j'essaie de lutter contre une sieste imminente. Quand midi sonne, je me dépêche de rejoindre le Grounder, lorsque j'y arrive, ni Octavia, ni Clarke n'y est. Je décide tout de même de m'installer au chaud en les attendant. Je lisais tranquillement la fiche des menus que je ne connais déjà que trop bien quand la gérante vient m'aborder:

" - Alors tu es toute seule aujourd'hui? Me questionne-t-elle.

\- Normalement non, Octavia et Clarke devraient me rejoindre, répondé-je en lui souriant. "

Il est vrai que la gérante est très jolie quand on prend le temps de détailler son visage et son corps parfaitement sculpté, je me comprends mieux quand je m'imagine la raccompagner chez elle. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut être la relancer, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir après tout.

" - Dis-moi, dis-je en m'adressant à la gérante qui me regardait toujours, qu'est-ce qu-

\- Ce froid est affreux ! Je suis sûre que mes orteils se détacheront de mes pieds quand j'enlèverai mes chaussures ! "

Merci Octavia pour cette magnifique interruption, je regarde la gérante d'un air désolé, elle comprend vite et se contente de prendre nos commandes avant de retourner à son comptoir. Une prochaine fois peut être me dis-je à moi-même. Je trouverai bien ailleurs en sortant ce soir. Octavia, qui n'a rien remarqué, commence à me parler de Lincoln et de sa comptabilité amoureuse avec ce dernier. Je connais déjà le discours donc je lui réponds sans grand intérêt. Je me demande seulement où est-ce que Clarke peut bien traîner, elle n'est jamais en retard quand il s'agit de manger.

C'est lorsque je dirige mon regard dehors que j'aperçois Clarke en compagnie d'une autre personne. Un garçon assez grand et plutôt sportif quand on voit la largeur de ses épaules, ils rigolent ensemble. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais cette vision me retourne l'estomac, je n'aime pas quand un prédateur s'approche trop près de ma blonde. J'imagine toujours le pire et me vois déjà en train de lui arracher les yeux si jamais il ose faire du mal à ma meilleure amie.

" - Garde ton regard assassin pour toi Lexa, ce n'est que Nathan et il est très heureux avec son copain, me dit Octavia dans un rire.

\- Je n'avais pas un regard assassin, j'observais juste... Tenté-je de me défendre.

\- Oui et moi je tente seulement de devenir l'amie de Lincoln, balance-t-elle sur un léger ton plein de défi. "

Cette fois-ci, c'est vers elle que mon regard assassin se dirige. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis aussi protectrice, ou peut être un tant soit peu possessive, enfin dans tous les cas je n'y peux rien.

Clarke nous rejoint finalement, je suis rassurée de voir que tout va bien. Je m'inquiète toujours trop vite quand il est question d'une certaine blonde. Elle s'installe en face de moi, donc à côté d'Octavia.

" - Désolée pour le léger retard, je discutais avec Nathan, nous dit-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh pas de soucis mais si tu étais restée ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus avec lui, je pense que Lexa lui aurait sauté à la gorge ! "

Je vais la tuer. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de la faire taire. Je me sens honteuse d'un coup, je n'ose même pas regarder Clarke. Elle connaît très bien mon caractère et sait que je montre très vite les crocs quand on s'approche trop près de l'une de mes meilleures amies mais je sens tout de même le rouge me monter aux joues.

" - Arrête de l'embêter O', je trouve ça adorable."

Je relève lentement mon regard vers elle et ne vois que son grand et rayonnant sourire. Elle a réellement l'air attendrie par mon attitude, j'avoue que je trouve ça un peu étrange quand je sais qu'elle ne rate jamais une occasion de me charrier mais je ne vais pas râler, ça me va très bien comme ça. Nous avons déjà bien entamé nos assiettes avec Octavia mais Clarke rattrape vite son retard, sa capacité à ingurgiter de la nourriture aussi vite m'a toujours impressionnée.

Comme d'habitude, nous parlons de choses futiles et n'arrêtons pas de nous taquiner pour un oui ou pour un non. J'adore ces moments passés avec elles, c'est toujours requinquant dans une journée pleine de cours. Nous finissons enfin notre repas et retournons en cours, comme toujours, j'ai hâte que cette journée se termine pour que je puisse enfin souffler. Je me suis décidée à sortir ce soir, j'ai besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un le temps d'un moment.

Quand la fin des cours arrive enfin, je rejoins le parking de la fac où je dois attendre Clarke. Elle ne veut toujours pas que je prenne le métro donc elle m'a proposée, ou forcée, je ne sais pas trop, de me ramener à mon appartement. Après un petit quart d'heure d'attente, je vois sa silhouette se dessiner au loin. Une fois à ma hauteur, nous rentrons vite nous réfugier à l'intérieur de la voiture.

" - Alors? Pas trop fatiguée? Me demande-t-elle en démarrant la voiture.

\- Un petit peu mais j'ai bien repris par rapport à hier, puis je suis de sortie ce soir donc j'ai intérêt à tenir le coup !

\- Tu sors? Avec qui? Et où ça? Tu sais qu'on a cours demain matin? Elle parlait beaucoup trop vite.

\- Oh là ! Calme toi Clarke, dis-je en rigolant. Je vais juste sortir au bar qui se trouve dans ma rue, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

\- C'est les termes que tu emploies pour dire que tu pars à la recherche d'une fille qui se laissera bêtement tomber dans tes bras? Dit-elle beaucoup trop sérieusement.

\- Hum oui sûrement... "

J'avoue que j'ai perdu l'envie de rire après le ton qu'elle a utilisé. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle n'aime pas quand je traîne dans les bars mais je ne m'arrêterai pas pour autant. Le trajet se termine dans le silence, c'est à peine si elle me dit au revoir en me déposant devant mon immeuble. Je suis un peu agacée de savoir qu'on me reproche constamment ce que je fais. Je suis assez grande pour connaître ce qui est bon pour moi ou non et ce soir je sortirai, je raccompagnerai une fille devant chez elle et je l'aiderai à déballer ses cartons ! Et tant pis si cela dérange quelqu'un !


	4. CHAPITRE 4

Je regarde longuement le reflet que me renvoie le miroir en face de moi. Cela fait déjà quelques minutes que je m'observe, je détaille le maquillage que je me suis appliquée juste avant de me lancer dans cette contemplation. Le noir fait ressortir à la perfection mes yeux, si je n'étais pas aussi rationnelle, je pense que j'aurais pu croire en le fait que mon regard puisse briser ce miroir. Je suis habillée d'un débardeur au décolleté plongeant, ce dernier est soigneusement rentré dans ma paire de jeans noire. Je m'applique un soupçon de parfum au creux du cou avant de me décider à partir.

Je m'attarde un peu en grattouillant mon chat entre les oreilles puis j'enfile mon manteau et je descends les escaliers qui me mènent à la sortie. Le froid hivernal m'accueille comme à son habitude, avec seulement un débardeur sous mon manteau, j'avoue souffrir un peu de ces gifles glaciales que me donnent ce froid. Je me dépêche de rejoindre le bar au bout de la rue. La faible lumière du néon devant celui-ci éclaire la nuit, créant une atmosphère rassurante dans cette pénombre.

C'est toujours le même vacarme qui m'attend à l'intérieur, les gens ont l'air d'être déjà dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé. Je prends place au bar et commande une vodka. D'habitude je suis bien plus motivée pour trouver une fille qui pourrait me plaire et je n'hésite jamais à me mélanger à la foule pour les aborder mais ce soir, je ne bouge pas. Je suis en profonde réflexion. J'avoue ne jamais avoir été atteinte par les réflexions de Clarke ou d'Octavia sur ma façon de faire mais actuellement je me sens soudainement triste en me disant que je n'ai jamais eu de vraies relations.

Les verres de ce bar ont dû rétrécir vue la vitesse à laquelle je viens de finir le mien. Je me décide à en commander un autre. C'est une voix féminine qui me sort des profondeurs de ma soudaine philosophie.

" - Alors Lexa Woods a trouvé le temps de se sortir de tout son travail? "

Costia... Il fallait bien évidemment que je tombe sur elle. Je me suis grillée toute seule sur ce coup là.

" - Hey... J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu ce soir... Lui répondé-je un peu coupable.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Lexa, me dit-elle dans un sourire. Je comprends tout à fait et je sais que je peux me montrer un peu trop insistante parfois... "

Voilà que je me sens encore plus coupable qu'elle ait remarqué mes esquives qui manquaient cruellement de subtilité. Je ne me sens même pas la force de la rejeter, je me sens un peu déprimée ce soir. Elle semble le remarquer:

" - Tu n'as pas ton allure de séductrice ce soir.

\- Non effectivement, dis-je dans un rire qui sonnait faux.

\- Allez je te paye le prochain, affirme-t-elle en désignant mon verre de son doigt.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Costia, je pe-

\- Arrête de toujours discuter, je te l'offre alors sois polie et accepte."

Je n'essaie pas de riposter à nouveau et accepte comme elle m'a demandé de le faire. Je continue la soirée en sa compagnie, qui pour une fois, je trouve agréable. Je ne prends jamais le temps de bien connaître les filles qui me permettent de calmer mes envies alors c'est une première et bizarrement, je ne trouve pas ça horriblement chiant. Costia a l'air d'être une fille cultivée et intelligente, je prends même plaisir à détailler sa façon de s'exprimer, de ses expressions faciales à sa manière d'agiter les mains quand elle me raconte un de ses souvenirs. Elle arrive même à me faire rire de temps en temps.

Le temps passe sans que je m'en rende compte alors quand je réalise qu'il est déjà minuit passé, je commence à intégrer l'idée qu'il faut que je regagne mon appartement si je ne veux pas mourir de fatigue pendant les cours. Je remarque que Costia est légèrement déçue quand je lui annonce que je vais rentrer, je dois avouer que je le suis un peu moi aussi. Tout cela me semble étrange, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'apprécier le temps passé avec des personnes autres que mes meilleures amies. Elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie et trouve même le courage de pénétrer dans le froid extérieur pour me dire au revoir, nous nous retrouvons plongées dans le calme de la nuit.

" - C'était très sympa Lexa, je te remercie de m'avoir donné de ton temps, dit-elle pour me taquiner.

\- Oh arrête avec ça, je t'ai dit que j'en étais désolée, répondé-je en rigolant. Mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, je n'avais pas trop le moral donc ce n'était pas évident, merci à toi. "

Elle continue de me sourire tandis que nous nous analysons mutuellement, se demandant sûrement ce qu'on pouvait se dire de plus. Ce moment semble durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que Costia empiète clairement dans ma zone vitale pour déposer ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes. Le contact me donnent des frissons, ses lèvres chaudes contrastent follement avec la température extérieure. Puis elle se retourne dans un léger rire pour aller se remettre au chaud au cœur du bar.

Je réalise que je souris aussi comme une idiote de mon côté, je secoue la tête avec l'espoir de remettre mes idées en place et prends la direction de mon immeuble pour terminer cette longue journée. Sur le chemin, je me remémore cette soirée, très étrange. Je n'ai pas tenté de la séduire ou de jouer la fille inatteignable, j'ai juste été moi-même et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Je me suis laissée aller, oubliant totalement le rôle que j'ai l'habitude de tenir. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, la vodka qui coule dans mon sang ne m'aidera pas à trouver des réponses.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je m'empresse d'aller prendre une douche pour, au plus vite, aller me coucher. Mon rythme de sommeil prône l'anarchie et ma tête risque de bientôt exploser si je continue comme ça. Il me reste seulement quelques heures pour me reposer avant d'aller en cours, heureusement que je ne travaille pas l'après-midi, j'en profiterai pour dormir un peu avant d'aller à la soirée que Raven ne manque pas de nous rappeler chaque jour.

C'est bien avec les rayons de soleil que je me réveille ce matin. Café, clope, et préparation, efficace et rapide. Je suis dans les temps alors je ne me presse pas quand je me dirige vers ma voiture. J'ai une petite pensée pour Costia quand je revois le bar au bout de la rue. J'espère la croiser aujourd'hui tout comme j'espère ne pas la croiser, je suis mitigée et un peu embrouillée. Normalement on se croise assez rarement à la fac, elle est dans une autre unité mais il lui arrive de passer devant le bâtiment où la majorité de mes cours se passent. Est-ce que je vais la croiser?

Perdue dans le fil de mes pensées, je remarque que ma conduite a été machinale et que je me suis à peine rendue compte que j'étais déjà pratiquement garée. Une fois fait, je sors de la voiture en attrapant mon sac au passage et me rends jusqu'à l'entrée de la fac où mes trois meilleures amies sont en train de discuter:

" - Et imagine si tu les entends copuler ! "

Ok ces mots ne m'étonnent pas étant donné qu'ils viennent de sortir de par la bouche de Raven mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'on re-contextualise la chose parce que je suis complètement larguée, surtout quand je vois une grimace d'horreur prendre place sur le joli minois de Clarke alors qu'Octavia explose de rire.

" - De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Les questionné-je en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Les parents de Clarke veulent s'envoyer en l'air dans son appartement, me dit très sérieusement Raven. "

Je dois tirer une mine effroyable quand je les vois toutes exploser de rire en me fixant, je me fais déjà lyncher de bon matin. C'est finalement Clarke qui reprend la parole pour sûrement me donner des explications plus claires que celles de Raven:

" - Ma mère va avoir un séminaire dans le coin et elle veut venir squatter mon appartement avec mon père pendant une semaine, lâche-t-elle comme si la fin du monde nous avait été annoncée ce matin. La semaine des vacances en plus !

\- Outch... Répondé-je avec ma plus belle répartie.

\- Et ouais, ça va être mortel ! Je vais devoir me taper le canapé en plus ! "

Elle gardait toujours cette moue boudeuse sur le visage, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air emballée par l'idée. Elle adore ses parents, ils sont extrêmement sympathiques et généreux mais ils se montrent parfois un peu oppressants. Sa mère s'intéresse toujours de trop à ses études, elle ne lui reproche pas de s'être dirigée dans une voie artistique mais elle aurait préféré que sa fille aille en médecine comme elle l'avait fait. Tandis que son père se penche de trop près sur sa vie sentimentale, depuis Finn, il s'inquiète beaucoup sur l'état du cœur de sa petite fille chérie, même quand cette dernière lui promet que tout va bien.

Alors que Clarke garde sa grimace comme un second visage, Octavia et Raven continuent de se moquer d'elle et du séjour qu'elle s'apprête à passer en compagnie de ses parents. Comme un soudain éclair, une idée fuse dans mon esprit. Je la partage immédiatement:

" - Tu n'as qu'à venir dormir chez moi quand ils seront là, enfin tu pourrais passer tout le temps que tu veux avec eux mais ma porte t'est toujours ouverte si jamais tu ne veux pas te massacrer le dos dans ton canapé ridicule, lui proposé-je.

\- Hey ! Mon canapé n'est pas ridicule ! Dit-elle en gardant toujours sa tête de renfrognée jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne en considération ma proposition et soudainement se jette à mon cou. T'es sérieuse?!

\- Tout à fait, il faut seulement que j'en parle avec le chat mais à mon avis il sera d'accord, dis-je en acceptant finalement son étreinte.

\- Trouve un prénom pour ce chat enfin ! S'exclame Octavia en explosant la légère bulle qui s'était créée autour de Clarke et moi.

\- J'y réfléchis encore ! Me défendé-je alors que Clarke s'éloigne de mon corps pour retrouver sa place initiale.

\- Ça fait 2 ans Lexa, me répond-elle. "

Je réponds en lui faisant une grimace, oui ce n'est pas très mature mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je manque d'inspiration quand il faut nommer ce chat. Puis l'appeler "le chat" a un certain charme je trouve, non?

Les discussions reprennent normalement, Raven nous rappelle une énième fois que sa soirée se déroule ce soir et qu'on a intérêt, Clarke et moi, de se présenter avant l'heure pour l'aider à se préparer. Comme si elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule... Nous nous séparons afin de pouvoir assister à nos cours respectifs, je ne les retrouverai que ce soir pour ma part vue que je rentrerai directement chez moi après mes cours de la matinée, pas de Grounder aujourd'hui.

Je suis enfin chez moi et compte bien me reposer, c'est réellement ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message venant de la part de Costia. J'avais complètement omis le fait que je lui avais donné mon numéro hier soir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Elle me propose de l'accompagner boire une bière au bar où nous étions, l'ambiance sera beaucoup plus posée à cette heure-ci. Je pèse le pour et le contre, si je ne traîne pas trop, je pourrai toujours faire une micro-sieste avant de rejoindre l'appartement de Raven et Octavia.

Je me retrouve donc à me préparer un peu mieux que ce matin pour aller la rejoindre, elle n'a pas non plus énormément de temps comme elle me l'a indiqué dans son message puisqu'elle doit retourner en cours après.

Après avoir revisité mon maquillage et changé le vieux pull que je portais, je pars de chez moi pour retrouver Costia au bar au bout de la rue. Comme je m'en doutais, les gens sont bien plus sobres en pleine journée et la musique est réglée au minimum, j'aperçois Costia installée à une table et qui me fait signe de la main.

" - Salut, désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps, lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue."

Elle rougit après ce contact qui m'a moi-même surprise, c'est bien la première fois que je me montre aussi tactile avec une personne que je ne connais pas depuis des années.

" - Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis arrivée il y a à peine 5 minutes, d'ailleurs j'ai pris la liberté de te commander une bière, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, me dit-elle alors que je m'installe sur la chaise en face d'elle.

\- Au contraire, je te remercie, répondé-je avec le sourire."

Elle semble hésiter avant de commencer une nouvelle phrase:

" - Je n'étais pas sûre que tu accepterais de me voir à vrai dire... Elle baisse la tête après m'avoir dit cela.

\- Ah oui? Pourquoi ça? On a pourtant passé une bonne soirée hier, ça me fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau aujourd'hui.

\- C'est tellement bizarre... Tu me donnais l'impression de me fuir comme la peste après que nous ayons passé quelques moments... Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle, alors que tu acceptes de me voir maintenant, c'est nouveau, dit-elle de façon hésitante alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois là, avec moi ! S'empresse-t-elle de dire. Enfin tu com-

\- Costia, dis-je doucement sans lui laisser de temps de s'enfoncer dans ses explications qui n'ont aucun sens. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là et c'est tout ce qui compte, affirmé-je dans un sourire.

\- Tu as raison, répond-elle en me rendant mon sourire et en agrippant sa main à la mienne."

Encore une fois, ce contact me surprend mais ne me dérange pas. Je ne dirais pas que c'est agréable, c'est encore trop inhabituel pour moi mais je pense que je pourrais m'y faire à la longue. Attends, à la longue? Est-ce que je me vois entamer une sorte de relation avec Costia? Est-ce qu'elle est à la recherche de cela? Et moi? Le suis-je? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser. C'est le serveur amenant nos bières qui brise le lien que sa main formait avec la mienne, nous le remercions et commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Encore une fois, ce moment est surprenant. Surprenant mais confortable.

Après une heure et quelques de conversation sans fin, Costia m'apprend qu'elle ne doit pas tarder puisqu'elle doit retourner à la fac pour ses cours. Comme la veille, je suis déçue de devoir lui dire au revoir, cette sensation est toujours aussi étrange. Alors que nous nous avançons jusqu'au bar pour payer l'addition, je lui propose sans réellement réfléchir:

" - Hum... Si ce soir tu n'as rien de prévu, une amie à moi organise une petite soirée et j'ai le droit d'y venir accompagnée, alors... Euh... Enfin...

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Lexa, tu pourras m'envoyer l'adresse et l'heure par message, j'y serai, répond-elle amusée. "

Je lui souris avec l'espoir de camoufler cette soudaine gêne qui m'a envahie. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, je ne ramène jamais de filles avec moi, je les trouve sur place. Costia me regarde avec intérêt jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la sortie, elle s'arrête alors pour, cette fois-ci, directement ancrer son regard noisette dans le mien. Cet échange visuel me déstabilise un peu, il semble intense et lourd de sens. Elle se rapproche de moi, brisant encore les limites de mon espace vital. Sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la mienne mais elle change de direction au dernier moment pour venir chuchoter à mon oreille:

" - Alors à ce soir Lexa, j'ai hâte de te retrouver, me lance-t-elle avant de faire quelques pas à reculons pour enfin se retourner et partir sous mes yeux complètement ahuris."

Je ne sais pas réellement identifier ou mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens en sa présence mais il est clair que je n'y suis pas indifférente comme je devrais l'être à mon habitude. Je la regarde s'éloigner un moment avant de me décider à rebrousser chemin pour retrouver mon chez moi et faire une sieste avec le chat.


	5. CHAPITRE 5

Je me sens bien, abritée et protégée par la chaleur que m'offre mon lit. Je suis encore dans les vapes quand je sens quelque chose venir s'asseoir sur mon visage, je me réveille en sursaut ne comprenant pas immédiatement l'origine de ce désagrément soudain. Je réalise que ce n'est seulement le chat qui vient de s'installer confortablement sur moi, comme si il n'y avait pas assez de place dans ce grand lit. Déjà qu'il est le seul à y avoir accès, il pourrait se montrer un peu plus reconnaissant. Je le repousse gentiment pour me lever.

Une fois debout, je me sens encore engourdie par cette sieste réparatrice. C'est en regardant l'heure que je m'affole d'avantage. Je suis censée partir dans une toute petite heure pour arriver chez Raven et Octavia si je ne veux pas me prendre les foudres de ces tornades brunes en pleine face. Je commence à m'activer et me rends compte que je n'ai même pas encore prévenu Costia des modalités de cette soirée à venir, je m'empresse de le faire. C'est en ouvrant mes messages que je comprends aussi que j'ai totalement oublié de prévenir Lincoln, il a intérêt à ne rien avoir prévu pour ce soir parce que sinon Octavia ne manquera pas de me faire la peau.

Voilà, j'ai envoyé tous les messages que je devais délivrer. J'essaie de commencer à me préparer en sautant dans ma douche, je n'aurai jamais le temps. Je prends finalement la décision d'emporter mes affaires pour rejoindre directement mes amies, je me préparerai sur place en attendant les premiers venus qui devraient se présenter un peu plus tard.

Je me retrouve au volant de ma voiture, je réalise que j'arriverai un peu en avance finalement mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je me gare sur le parking en face de l'immeuble où habitent Octavia et Raven. Une fois fait, je descends et commence à prendre le chemin qui me mènera à leur appartement.

C'est Octavia qui m'ouvre la porte, elle non plus n'est pas encore prête, ça me rassure un peu.

" - Ne me dis pas que tu comptes passer la soirée dans cette horrible tenue? Me dit-elle indignée.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir O' ! Et non je ne compte pas passer le soirée dans cette horrible tenue, dis-je en ponctuant bien mes mots, j'ai juste préféré partir un peu en avance pour me préparer ici.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as stressé par manque de temps et que tu n'as pas vu d'autres solutions possibles pour être à l'heure ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Oui bon peut être, avoué-je, je peux quand même rentrer ou on tape soirée dans le couloir?

\- Rentre, je commence alors à m'avancer avant qu'elle me stoppe, mais avant dis-moi que Lincoln va venir?

\- Sinon quoi? Tu me laisserais ici en plan? Au vue de son regard, c'est bien ce qu'elle projette de faire. Bon ok, oui il va venir, il sera peut être un peu en retard parce qu'il a vu mon message tardivement. "

Il faut que j'arrête de raconter des bobards pour me sortir de situations aussi ridicules que celle-ci mais ma réponse semble lui convenir puisqu'elle m'invite enfin à rentrer. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mon sac où reposent mes affaires pour la soirée que j'entends les pas précipités de Raven qui prend son élan pour me sauter dessus. Nous tombons à la renverse, pourquoi vient-elle de faire cela?

" - Lexa ! J'ai un énorme problème ! Il faut que tu me suives immédiatement ! "

Je ne discute pas et la laisse se relever pour en faire de même avant de la suivre. Elle me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre qui ressemble plus à un dépôt vente quand je vois toutes ses affaires sur le sol. Une vraie scène de crime.

" - Wow, les médias n'ont pas été informés qu'une bombe nucléaire a encore frappé, dis-je complètement subjuguée par cet énorme foutoir.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lexa, ça fait bientôt deux heures que je fous tout en l'air pour trouver LA tenue ! Octavia m'a abandonnée après seulement 30 minutes de recherche. J'ai eu le temps de penser plusieurs fois à me jeter par la fenêtre, ce serait beaucoup plus simple ! Tu ne trouves pas? Parce que moi j'ai déjà réfléchi à tout et je crois que c'est une bonne façon de clôturer ces recherches. Déblatère-t-elle à la vitesse lumière avant de continuer, si jamais je co-

\- Wow, wow, wow ! M'exlamé-je. Calme-toi Raven ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu es normalement la mieux placée d'entre nous pour trouver les meilleures tenues !

\- Je sais bien... Dit-elle à s'asseyant de façon dramatique sur son lit qui avait presque disparu sous cette montagne de vêtement. Mais je veux faire bonne impression devant Finn... Quand il est parti, j'étais affreuse, je ressemblais à un gremlins passé sous les roues d'un camion avant d'avoir été jeté dans une décharge abandonnée et puante...

\- Je crois que tu exagères un peu, et puis Finn est ton ami et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis 3 ans, il ne portera pas d'attention à ce que tu portes ! "

Me voilà en train de défendre les intentions de cet abruti de Finn ! Bon j'avoue ne jamais réellement avoir su pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste un peu lourd de temps à autre. Je continue d'essayer de calmer Raven qui commence à se détendre et à reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle se décide enfin sur une tenue après une longue discussion avec elle-même, basée sur des " Oui, non, enfin si, ah non pas du tout, c'est pas si mal en fait...", tout en tournant sur elle-même.

Après avoir été témoin de cet épisode dramatique de la vie mouvementée de Raven Reyes, je rejoins le salon où Octavia, qui est maintenant habillée d'une somptueuse robe noire, est en train de ranger tout ce qui pourrait être détruit cette nuit. Je m'installe un moment dans le canapé pour souffler un peu, Raven a un don pour épuiser ses semblables.

" - T'as bien du courage ! Dit Octavia en rigolant.

\- Oh oui je sais ! Mais elle a enfin trouvé une tenue et est en train de peaufiner le reste, dis-je d'un ton las.

\- Tu pourras emprunter ma chambre quand Clarke aura fini de se préparer si tu veux, c'est un peu moins l'anarchie que dans celle de Raven !

\- Oh Clarke est arrivée? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu, prononcé-je un peu déçue.

\- En même temps tu avais les meilleures boules quies qui puissent exister, autrement appelés Raven en pleine démence ! Me répond-elle amusée de la situation.

\- Tu as raison... Ah et tant que j'y suis... Hum... J'ai... Enfin, comment dire...

\- Lexa ! Lance-t-elle excédée. Essaie de faire plus simple s'il te plaît, mon cerveau a déjà trop travaillé pour déchiffrer les discours insensés de Raven.

\- Euh oui désolée, c'est juste que j'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre que Lincoln à venir ce soir... Une fille... "

Octavia semble tenter de décoder ce que je viens lui dire comme si je m'étais mise à parler une autre langue. C'est une troisième voix qui brise notre échange:

" - Tu ramènes une fille?"

Dans un même mouvement, Octavia et moi retournons nos têtes vers l'origine de cette voix qui n'est autre que celle de Clarke. Elle avait posé cette question dans un chuchotement, comme si c'était le plus grand secret que le monde ait abrité.

" - Oui je ramène une fille ce soir, je me suis dit qu'une personne de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose, lui répondé-je sans quitter son regard.

\- Mais qui? Cette fois-ci, la question avait été posée au même moment et sur la même intonation par Clarke et Octavia.

\- Hum... Costia, dis-je doucement. On a passé un peu de temps ensemble et je lui ai finalement proposé de venir. "

Octavia se jette à mon cou en me félicitant, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fière de moi depuis que j'avais escaladé un arbre pour sauver son ballon alors que nous n'avions seulement que 8 ans. Bon il est vrai que c'est bien la première fois que je lui annonce une telle chose et depuis le temps qu'elle me le suggérait, ce doit être une explosion de sentiments non identifiables à l'intérieur de son être.

Clarke, elle, est restée silencieuse. Semblant encore analyser la nouvelle, je pensais que la connexion se ferait plus vite dans son esprit.

" - Mais c'est génial ! Lexa qui invite une fille ! C'est juste incroyable !

\- Calme toi O', il n'y a rien d'officiel là dedans, c'est juste qu'on s'entend bien toutes les deux... Affirmé-je pour calmer sa soudaine euphorie.

\- C'est la première fois que tu nous dis ça et tu voudrais que je me calme? Dit-elle toujours aussi enjouée. Clarke, dis-lui que c'est exceptionnel ! "

Clarke sort enfin de sa léthargie momentanée pour diriger ses beaux yeux bleus vers Octavia. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle peut bien penser de tout ça alors j'attends sa réponse avec attention. Son avis comptera toujours énormément pour moi, elle est celle qui me remet sur le droit chemin quand je commence à trop m'en éloigner.

" - Euh oui bien sûr ! C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi, prononce-t-elle en me regardant à nouveau. Enfin bref, je vais aller voir Raven, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue depuis que je suis arrivée."

Et sur ce, elle se détourne de nous pour rejoindre Raven qui se prépare encore dans la salle de bain. J'avoue ne pas savoir comment interpréter ce qu'elle vient de me dire, son sourire avait l'air vrai mais je m'attendais plutôt à une réaction comme celle d'Octavia. C'est sûrement les retrouvailles, qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, avec Finn qui altèrent son comportement. Je ne m'attarde pas plus là dessus et vais me changer dans la chambre d'Octavia.

C'est un chemisier blanc à rayure et un pantalon noir taille haute qui m'habilleront ce soir. Je me maquille légèrement, juste pour souligner mon regard et donner un peu plus de couleur à mes lèvres. Entre temps, j'ai reçu un message de Costia qui me dit qu'elle part de chez elle, donc elle ne devrait pas tarder. Plusieurs invités sont déjà arrivés, notamment Lincoln avec qui je n'ai eu le temps d'échanger que quelques mots avant qu'Octavia s'incruste et accapare toute son attention. Le soirée commence doucement et l'ambiance est déjà bien installée. Finn n'est pas encore arrivé, Raven s'impatiente tandis que Clarke essaie d'occuper son esprit.

Finalement le moment tant redouté arrive quand on voit Raven bondir du canapé pour se précipiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que Finn vient de passer. Elle se jette dans ses bras alors que je me mets immédiatement à chercher Clarke du regard, elle est installée sur une chaise haute au bar qui sépare le salon de la cuisine. Son teint est pâle et son regard blême.

Mauvais timing, Costia arrive au même moment, je suis partagée entre l'envie de l'accueillir comme il se doit et l'envie d'accourir vers Clarke pour lui porter soutien. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prendre une décision, Costia arrive déjà à ma hauteur et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis crispée et pas vraiment à l'aise, je ne sais plus comment réagir. J'accepte tout de même son étreinte de façon maladroite.

" - Hey, dit-elle en se détachant de moi mais en gardant une proximité réduite entre nos deux corps, je suis contente de te voir."

Je me perds dans son regard, il me rassure d'une manière inexpliquée. Après tout, Clarke m'avais bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule et que je m'inquiétais toujours de trop. Je souris sincèrement à Costia, elle est habillée d'une élégante robe bleue nuit qui s'arrête au dessus de ses genoux, son maquillage est soigné mais c'est son sourire qui la rend belle ce soir.

" - Hey, répondé-je, tu es magnifique.

\- J'essaie d'être à la hauteur, c'est Lexa Woods qui m'a invitée tout de même, murmure-t-elle dans un léger rire.

\- Et je ne le regrette pas du tout, lui dis-je sans la quitter des yeux, allez suis-moi, on va prendre un verre, ordonné-je dans un sourire tout en lui tendant la main."

On se rapproche alors de la cuisine où les rations d'alcool reposent, en passant je remarque que Clarke est toujours assise à la même place mais son attention est toute portée vers le verre qu'elle tient entre ses mains, cette vision me brise le cœur. Je déteste la voir comme ça, elle qui est si rayonnante d'habitude, alors je profite de ma présence dans la cuisine pour lui demander comment elle se sent. Costia en profite pour observer chaque bouteille qui décore la table.

" - Ça va bien, je suis juste un peu déstabilisée par tout ça mais je gère, me sourit-elle.

\- Si jamais ça ne va pas, viens me voir. On trouvera bien un moyen d'arranger les choses, essayé-je de la rassurer.

\- T'en fais pas Lex', profite plutôt de la soirée avec Costia, elle a vraiment l'air heureuse d'être ici avec toi, dit-elle en rapportant son regard sur le verre qu'elle tient. "

J'aventure une de mes mains sous mon menton pour capter à nouveau son regard, je lui caresse la joue dans un sourire qui se veut réconfortant avant de rejoindre Costia qui semble toujours hésiter sur ce qu'elle va se servir.

" - Besoin d'aide? Lui demandé-je une fois postée à ses côtés.

\- Je pense que tu t'y connais bien mieux que moi en alcool, répond-elle en rigolant."

Je rigole doucement à sa remarque, elle a sûrement raison. Je nous sers finalement deux bières, c'est plus raisonnable pour commencer une soirée. Ce qui n'a pas été le choix de tout le monde quand on voit le niveau déjà bien bas de certaines bouteilles d'alcool fort.

La petite fête bat son plein, les gens ont l'air de s'amuser. Octavia est toujours collée à Lincoln, ce dernier semble apprécier sa compagnie, c'est un peu étrange pour moi, je n'ai jamais vu Lincoln avec une fille donc avec ma meilleure amie, c'est vraiment spécial mais je suis contente de le voir heureux d'être ici. Raven, elle, lance plein de jeux d'alcool bidons avec la fidèle coopération de Finn. D'ailleurs Clarke ne s'est toujours pas confrontée à celui-ci, elle est en compagnie de Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia. Ils ont toujours été proches tous les deux alors je suis rassurée de la voir avec lui, Bellamy est une personne bien.

De mon côté, je suis installée à la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette, l'alcool me donne toujours l'envie d'en griller une. Costia est avec moi, nous ne nous sommes pas lâchées de la soirée, bon sauf pour les pauses toilettes évidemment. J'apprécie réellement de passer du temps avec elle, je suis contente de l'avoir conviée ce soir.

Tout semble bien se passer, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à qu'un grand fracas me fasse sursauter. Clarke venait de partir en furie, la scène s'est déroulée si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la comprendre. Elle semble s'être enfermée dans la chambre d'Octavia, je ne me sens pas bien tout d'un coup. L'idée que quelque chose ait pu amener Clarke a réagir de la sorte me fait mal au cœur.

" - Va la voir si tu veux, me dit Costia quand elle remarque je ne lui réponds plus, bien trop accaparée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule entourée de toutes ces personnes bourrées Costia, lui fais-je remarquer.

\- Je suis majeure et débrouillarde, t'en fais pas pour moi, sourit-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour t'échapper? La questionné-je pour la taquiner.

\- J'y ai pensé, me répond-elle mais elle se rattrape vite en voyant ma mine déçue, je rigole Lexa ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi, dit-elle pour me rassurer. "

J'accepte alors l'idée de l'abandonner un moment pour rejoindre Clarke, je m'avance jusqu'à la porte qui renferme la chambre d'Octavia. J'ai peur de voir dans quel état Clarke se trouve. Après quelques secondes, je trouve enfin la force de taper trois petits coups contre le bois de la porte pour entrer.


	6. CHAPITRE 6

J'entre dans la chambre, le silence approximatif qui s'y trouve contraste avec le bruit qui habite le salon de l'appartement. Je referme la porte derrière moi et trouve Clarke assise au pied du lit, la tête entre ses deux bras qui reposent sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Je m'installe doucement à côté d'elle et pose prudemment ma main sur son épaule. Elle ne relève toujours pas la tête, cette situation me stresse intensément.

" - Hey... Murmuré-je tout doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe princesse? "

C'est après mes mots qu'elle se redresse pour tomber dans mes bras, je la réceptionne sans mal. Elle se met à sangloter et j'entends mon cœur imploser à ce son déchirant. Je pourrais même me mettre à pleurer, juste de la voir comme ça, j'en ai mal partout.

" - Clarke... Je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose..."

Ma voix était suppliante et emplie de douleur, je ne supportais pas de ne pas connaître l'origine de ses sanglots, enfin je ne supportais surtout pas l'impuissance dont je faisais preuve face à cette situation. Elle trouve enfin la force de me regarder pour parler:

" - Je suis désolée Lex', je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle comme ça... Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Personne ne t'en voudra, puis la majorité des personnes présentes a déjà bien trop bu pour remarquer quoique ce soit, tu n'as pas à en être désolée, répondé-je en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main alors que je la tenais encore fermement dans mes bras.

\- Je pensais pouvoir gérer... Et je gérais d'ailleurs très bien même si c'était un peu étrange de le revoir au début... Seulement... "

Elle n'a pas su terminer sa phrase, ses derniers mots se sont noyés dans une nouvelle vague de chagrin. Je la sers encore plus fort en espérant l'apaiser, même un tout petit peu.

" - Respire Clarke, tout va bien, il faut juste que tu te calmes, chuchoté-je.

\- J'étais avec Bellamy et tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller me chercher un autre verre...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Bellamy a fait quelque chose?

\- Non, non ! Absolument pas... Quand j'en suis ressortie, j'ai vu Finn... Il tenait Raven dans ses bras et l'a embrassée, avoue-t-elle, je sais que c'est bête mais la vision m'a horrifiée."

Raven et Finn, la belle affaire ! Reste à savoir si ce baiser était réellement réciproque ou même conscient mais je comprends mieux l'état de Clarke. Je suis en quelque sorte rassurée de savoir qu'il s'agit de ça, je me voyais déjà en train d'enterrer le cadavre de celui qui aurait pu la blesser à ce point. Clarke est très émotive de nature, alors avec l'alcool en plus, sa réaction prend peu à peu du sens dans mon esprit. Mais une question me taraude l'esprit.

" - Tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Finn? Demandé-je avec prudence.

\- Honnêtement, je pensais que de le revoir raviverait mes anciens sentiments mais il n'en est rien. Cette rencontre m'a bien trop travaillée alors que ce n'était pas si terrible. C'est juste l'ensemble de cette soirée qui m'a amenée à être dans cet état...

\- La soirée ne te plaît pas? Je peux te ramener si tu veux, je n'ai bu que deux bières, lui proposé-je.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Lex', je ne vais pas te gâcher la soirée et puis ça va déjà mieux, me dit-elle dans un sourire en desserrant son emprise sur moi, ce qui me chagrine un peu.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas Clarke, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé.

\- Ça va aller, il faut juste que je me reprenne un petit peu... Le fait de toutes vous voir avec quelqu'un, Octavia avec Lincoln, Raven avec Finn et toi avec... Costia, m'a faite me sentir un peu seule et j'ai sur-réagi mais tout va bien. "

Voilà que maintenant je me sens coupable, j'aurais dû m'écouter quand je voulais aller m'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle au lieu de rester avec Costia. J'aurais dû le remarquer, j'aurais dû le savoir.

" - Lex'... Je sais ce que tu te dis et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien et je suis réellement heureuse si tu te sens bien avec Costia. Ne te sens pas coupable de ça, me supplie-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, lui dis-je dans un léger sourire. Je te ramènerai chez toi plus tard, tu ne prendras pas le volant dans cet état et tu ne peux pas rester ici, je ne veux pas que l'ambiance de cette soirée t'achève.

\- Non Lex', je pe-

\- Ne discute pas, la coupé-je en rigolant, d'habitude c'est elle qui tient ces mots là. On finit tranquillement cette soirée et on rentrera ensemble.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix? Demande-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux encore rougis par ses précédents pleurs.

\- Absolument pas princesse ! "

Elle rigole légèrement et je me sens beaucoup mieux à l'entente de ce rire. Je me lève et l'aide à son tour en lui tendant ma main. Je la regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux pour m'assurer que tout va véritablement mieux alors elle me sourit.

" - Tu te sens prête à te mélanger de nouveau à cette foule de gens guidés par l'alcool?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste passer par la salle de bain avant mais va rejoindre Costia, j'irai retrouver Bellamy en sortant puis j'attendrai ton signal pour partir, me répond-elle dans un petit sourire. "

Je la conduis jusqu'à la salle de bain où je lui offre un sourire avant de repartir dans le salon. Sur mon chemin je vois Raven installée sur les genoux de Finn, elle n'a pas dû remarquer l'état de Clarke, en même temps elle a l'air d'avoir plus d'un coup dans le nez. On tirera cette situation au clair quand tout le monde aura pris le temps de décuver.

Je me mets à chercher Costia du regard, je la retrouve au même endroit où je l'ai laissée. Elle observe la vue que nous offre la petite fenêtre du salon par laquelle je fumais ma clope avant le grand tourment qui a animé cette soirée. Je m'avance doucement, elle n'a pas encore remarqué que j'étais de retour alors je pose délicatement une de mes mains dans le bas de son dos. Elle se retourne et me sourit tendrement.

" - Tout va bien? Me demande-t-elle."

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop obnubilée par la beauté qui émane d'elle ce soir. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant? Nous avons été plus qu'intimes mais je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles choses à son égard, c'est agréable mais effrayant à la fois.

" - Lexa? "

Elle attend toujours une réponse alors que je me noie dans son regard. Sans trop y réfléchir, je me rapproche de son corps de façon à ce que nos poitrines se rencontrent. Elle est vraiment jolie. Je ne réalise même pas vraiment quand je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, le contact m'électrise, ces lèvres que j'ai déjà goûtées ont maintenant une toute autre saveur. Elle me rend mon baiser en passant ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que je la maintiens toujours avec ma main dans le bas de son dos. Nous nous séparons, légèrement essoufflées par cette soudaine tension qui vient de naître entre nous.

" - Tout va très bien, chuchoté-je alors que mes lèvres sont encore près des siennes. Il va juste falloir que je file, j'ai dit à Clarke que je la raccompagnais, je suis désolée... J'aurais adoré passer encore du temps à tes côtés, avoué-je.

\- Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas Lexa, ça ne fait que me confirmer que tu es quelqu'un de bien et de dévouée pour tes proches, répond-elle sans briser la proximité qui nous unit.

\- Je me rattraperai, promis, lui dis-je avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres."

Après avoir signalé notre départ et raccompagné Costia jusqu'à sa voiture, je me retrouve au volant de la mienne avec Clarke à mes côtés. Je me sens bien, c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi mais je suis heureuse. Costia a réellement quelque chose qui me fait tourner la tête, je n'aurais jamais pu m'imaginer avoir un tel comportement avec quiconque. Je souris bêtement et Clarke semble le remarquer:

" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi niaisement Lexa Woods?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, dis-je pour garder le mystère.

\- Hum... Répond-elle un peu sceptique."

Ça peut sembler bête mais je veux encore garder ce sentiment de bien-être pour moi. Du moment qu'il est dans mon esprit, rien ne vient le remettre en question. Je revis encore la sensation des lèvres de Costia sur les miennes et je n'ai qu'une hâte, recommencer.

Nous arrivons enfin devant chez Clarke, je me stationne et me tourne légèrement vers elle pour la regarder. Clarke, elle, a toujours son regard fixé droit devant elle, comme si elle s'était figée en chemin.

" - Tout va bien? Lui demandé-je.

\- Oui c'est juste que... Non laisse tomber, tu en as déjà trop fait pour moi ce soir, dit-elle en commençant à ouvrir la portière mais je la rattrape par le bras.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, tu te trompes Clarke. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. "

Elle semble hésiter, ses sourcils se froncent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se met à réfléchir de trop. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi pour me regarder.

" - Je voulais te demander de rester avec moi ce soir... Mais ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter, je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule, me dit-elle dans un faux sourire.

\- Si tu pouvais réellement t'en sortir toute seule, tu ne m'aurais pas demandée ça Clarke, lui fais-je remarquer en rigolant de cette légère contradiction.

\- C'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression de jouer la fille capricieuse et chiante ce soir, ça m'énerve, marmonne-t-elle."

Cette fois-ci je rigole franchement, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort mais elle restera toujours ma Clarke à moi et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Je l'invite alors à sortir de la voiture et je la suis jusqu'à son appartement où je m'installe dans le canapé, je dois avouer que tous ces sentiments m'ont fatiguée. Clarke me rejoint en poussant un long et profond soupir.

" - Je suis vraiment désolée Lex', j'ai été insupportable ce soir.

\- Mais non ! Ne sois pas désolée, je ne t'en veux absolument pas et je comprends que la situation t'ait échappée, affirmé-je en lui souriant sincèrement.

\- J'espère juste ne pas avoir trop gâché ta soirée, prononce-t-elle faiblement.

\- Même pas un peu, cette soirée était géniale, dis-je en repensant à Costia.

\- Bon dis moi ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ! C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir !

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente Clarke, va plutôt prendre une douche pour qu'on aille se coucher, je suis épuisée.

\- Je te déteste, tu sais que je suis curieuse et là tu me fais mariner ! "

Son attitude m'amuse beaucoup et je ne pourrais pas nier le fait, qu'effectivement, j'en joue un peu. Je me lève afin de la pousser jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'elle y prenne sa douche. Je me ré-installe dans le canapé pour patienter et sors mon téléphone pour m'occuper. Je me perds un peu et arrive sur le profil Facebook de Costia, enfin je ne me suis pas réellement perdue puisque j'ai moi-même entré son prénom et nom pour la trouver. Le simple fait de la voir en photo me réchauffe le cœur, je me surprends même à ressentir une once de jalousie quand je la vois proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis perdue dans ma contemplation mais c'est Clarke qui me surprend en arrivant dans mon dos. Sa voix me ramène soudainement à la réalité.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette Costia? Tu as l'air complètement mordue et ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Il ne se passe rien, c'est juste que je m'entends bien avec elle, répondé-je de façon volontairement évasive. "

Je me lève une nouvelle fois pour aller prendre ma douche à mon tour, je passe d'abord dans sa chambre pour me trouver un pyjama pour la nuit.

" - Arrête de fuir cette discussion Woods ! Dit Clarke en me rattrapant."

Je ne réponds pas en continuant mes recherches dans son armoire. Une fois mon bonheur trouvé, je referme les portes de cette dernière et croise le regard énervé de Clarke. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle peut tenir comme ça mais je contiens un rire pour tenter de rester sérieuse en apparence. Je me dirige vers la salle et lui ferme quasiment la porte au nez.

" - Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je jure de te faire parler quand tu sortiras de cette pièce ! "

On dirait une folle, je pourrais presque en avoir peur si je n'avais pas conscience de la curiosité maladive de Clarke. Mais une chose est sûre, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu des réponses, d'ailleurs je ne tente pas de lui cacher la vérité mais seulement de la faire languir. Je prends alors le temps de me démaquiller et d'user toute son eau chaude pour mettre le plus de temps possible.

Je finis d'enfiler le pyjama emprunté et sors de la salle de bain, j'aperçois Clarke en train de bouder dans le canapé de son salon. Je rigole légèrement face à cette vision. C'est une vraie enfant quand elle le veut. Je la rejoins et m'installe à ses côtés, elle semble faire la tête maintenant.

" - Tu boudes? Demandé-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, répond-elle sans même me regarder.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Certaine ! "

Je me jette alors sur elle pour l'attaquer à coup de chatouille, elle se débat et tente de résister mais malheureusement pour elle, elle se met à rire à gorge déployée. Elle tente de s'extirper de ma soudaine attaque mais je la retiens de force pour la torturer encore un peu. Je m'arrête finalement, je me retrouve complètement allongée sur elle alors que des larmes de rire soulignent encore ses deux yeux. Je l'admire un moment, j'adore la voir dans cet état, je pourrais en faire un film que je regarderais inlassablement. Ma relation avec Clarke a toujours été fusionnelle, celles que j'ai avec Octavia et Raven le sont aussi mais pas aussi intensément.

Je la libère enfin pour qu'on puisse se réinstaller plus confortablement, elle tente encore de me lancer des regards assassins mais sait pertinemment que sa crédibilité a été mise à mal.

" - J'ai embrassé Costia, lui avoué-je enfin.

\- Ça n'était pas déjà arrivé? Me demande-t-elle maintenant que j'ai toute son attention.

\- Si bien sûr mais cette fois-ci était... Différente, répondé-je après avoir mis quelques secondes à qualifier ce baiser.

\- Comment ça? Elle a l'air intriguée.

\- Je pense... Enfin je crois que je commence à réellement bien l'aimer... "


	7. CHAPITRE 7

Horrible, est le premier mot qui me vient en tête quand je me réveille. Un bruit insupportable fait vibrer la table de chevet à côté de moi, j'ouvre peu à peu les yeux. Je suis fatiguée, ma tête me donne l'impression de s'apprêter à exploser pour se libérer de cette lourdeur qu'elle porte. Je réalise que c'est mon téléphone qui est à l'origine de ce vacarme, je m'empresse donc de le récupérer avant de trouver la force insoupçonnable de me lever pour sortir de la chambre.

Je baisse les yeux sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je vois qu'il s'agit d'Octavia et qu'il est seulement 8h, c'est une heure inhabituelle qu'elle a choisi pour m'appeler, surtout en ayant connaissance de la soirée qu'on a passé hier. Je décroche tout de même, maintenant que je suis debout de toute façon.

" - Octavia, jure moi d'avoir une bonne raison pour m'appeler aussi tôt alors que je n'ai pas cours, dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors personne n'a cours aujourd'hui et excuse-moi mais je voulais juste savoir si Raven était avec vous, elle n'a pas passé la nuit ici.

\- Hum non, je suis seulement avec Clarke, tu ne l'as pas vue partir?

\- Et bien quand la fête s'est terminée et que tout le monde commençait à partir, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était déjà plus là, me répond-elle. "

Ce n'est pas étrange ou inquiétant comme situation, Raven a un don pour disparaître sans rien dire. En général, quand elle fait cela, c'est qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'enfuir bêtement. J'ai ma petite idée sur cette personne.

" - Je pense qu'elle a dû partir avec Finn, ils avaient l'air proche hier soir, avoué-je.

\- Oh elle n'a pas intérêt ! Il faut que tu essaies de l'appeler ! Moi elle ne me répond pas, je jure de la tuer ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Calme toi O', tu connais Raven... Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me répondrait si elle ne décroche pas son téléphone.

\- Parce qu'elle ignore toujours mes appels après ses disparations furtives, elle sait très bien que je suis en train d'élaborer un plan pour la massacrer à son retour ! Alors que toi, tu t'en fous toujours de tout !

\- Bon je vais faire semblant de comprendre ton raisonnement sans m'attarder sur les détails, marmonné-je.

\- Et d'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, comment ça s'est passé avec Costia? Me demande-t-elle bien trop enjouée.

\- Oui bonne journée à toi aussi O', je te tiens au courant si j'ai des nouvelles de Raven !

\- Lexa tu n'as pas inté- "

Maintenant je pense que je vais aussi être victime de l'élaboration de son plan pour massacrer Raven mais c'était bien trop tentant pour m'en empêcher. Après avoir raccroché, je constate que j'ai reçu un message de la part de Costia. Je me surprends à sourire niaisement devant cette attention, ce n'est pas beaucoup puisqu'elle me dit simplement qu'elle a apprécié cette soirée mais je ne peux retenir ce sentiment de bien être qui m'envahit.

" - Tu souris encore bêtement Lex'. "

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix, je relève mon regard et range rapidement mon téléphone. J'ai un peu honte de m'être faite surprendre dans un moment qui ne me ressemble absolument pas d'ordinaire. Je me racle la gorge avant de dire:

" - Octavia m'a appelée parce que Raven a encore une fois découché.

\- Et c'est ça qui te fait sourire? Me dit-elle en arquant un sourcil l'air taquin.

\- Hum il faut que j'appelle Raven, répondé-je en évitant volontairement sa question."

Je l'entends doucement rire alors que je prends la fuite pour regagner la chambre. Tout cela est vraiment étrange, Costia joue déjà un rôle dans l'état de mon humeur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. J'essaie simplement de ne pas trop me poser de question sinon je sais très bien que ma conscience va encore s'affoler.

J'appelle Raven qui me confirme qu'elle est bien avec Finn, j'espère que ça ne causera pas trop de problème. Cette fameuse histoire de baiser avait déjà perturbé Clarke alors je ne voudrais pas qu'en plus de ça, Raven ait fait une bêtise sans avoir pris le temps de lui en parler avant. J'envoie tout de même un message à Octavia pour la prévenir et réponds à Costia en lui disant que j'ai aussi apprécié sa compagnie.

Je rejoins Clarke dans la cuisine, elle est déjà en train de manger, cette scène m'amuse légèrement quand je constate qu'elle a du chocolat sur le bout de son nez. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être vorace le matin ! Pour ma part, j'attrape ma veste pour en sortir mon paquet de cigarette. Je commençais à ouvrir la petite baie vitrée mais me fait stopper par la voix de Clarke:

" - Je promets de te pousser dans le vide si tu sors encore une fois comme ça Lexa, me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. "

Je referme la baie vitrée avant de me retourner dans un sourire coupable. Elle a tout de même raison, il fait bien trop froid pour sortir aussi peu vêtue. Je retrouve vite la chambre pour enfiler mon pantalon et aller fumer cette satanée cigarette.

Après avoir reçu ma dose de nicotine, je rejoins Clarke dans la cuisine, je m'assoie nonchalamment en face d'elle. Elle est toujours en train de manger alors que je l'observe faire. Son regard vient alors rencontrer le mien entre deux bouchées.

" - Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux ne pas aimer manger le matin ! Me dit-elle.

\- C'est simplement que c'est trop tôt pour que je me sente prête à avaler quoique ce soit.

\- Par contre, fumer ne te pose aucun problème, me dit-elle d'un air réprobateur. "

Je rigole doucement face à sa mine sévère qui n'est absolument pas crédible quand sur son nez trône encore du chocolat. Je me penche en avant, par dessus la table, pour venir lui essuyer cette petite trace. Clarke ne semble pas comprendre mon initiative au premier abord vue les gros yeux qu'elle me fait.

" - Tu avais du chocolat sur le nez et c'était vraiment ridicule, constaté-je en me moquant légèrement.

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule à ne pas en manger, tu rates l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée ! S'exclame-t-elle offusquée.

\- Mais toi, tu es clairement dans l'excès, tu as vu tout le chocolat que tu manges ! Dis-je en continuant à la provoquer gentiment.

\- Mais ché trop bon, tiens goûte, me dit-elle en me tendant son doigt recouvert de chocolat.

\- Euh non merci, répondé-je un peu dégoûtée.

\- Je rêve ou l'idée de lécher mon doigt te répugne? Me demande-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Bah honnêtement, oui."

Je n'aurais pas dû répondre aussi sincèrement quand je réalise que dans un geste très lent pour accentuer son côté désinvolte, elle vient essuyer son doigt sur mon visage tout en me regardant avec un grand sourire, elle cherche clairement à me défier en ce moment. Je prends quelques secondes pour essayer de me contenir mais réponds à son attaque en me mettant à sa poursuite quand elle tente de prendre la fuite. Comme un rugbyman pro, je me jette sur elle et la plaque sur le canapé alors qu'elle passait devant celui-ci. Cette scène aurait dû être filmée.

" - Dis-moi que tu le regrettes, lui ordonné-je.

\- Oh ça non ! Jamais de la vie ! "

Je maintiens avec force ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et viens bloquer son corps avec le mien. Cette soudaine proximité me déstabilise un peu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Clarke profite de mon étourdissement pour me projeter sur le côté. Depuis quand a-t-elle cette force? Dans ma chute, ma cuisse vient taper sur le coin de la table basse. Je ne peux alors retenir le petit cri de douleur qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

" - Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! S'écrie Clarke soudainement affolée."

Le circuit dans mon cerveau est très rapide et je décide de me jouer légèrement de la situation en exagérant la petite douleur que je ne ressentais déjà plus. Je prends un plaisir sadique à ne pas répondre tout en maintenant ma jambe comme si celle-ci avait été brisée.

" - Tu vas bien? Je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis laissée emporter et je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi légère ! Enfin je ne veux pas dire que je te pensais grosse, tu es parfaite comme tu es mais j'ai été surprise. Est-ce que je dois appeler ma mère? Ou l'hôpital directement? Lex' réponds-moi ! "

Elle a déblatéré tout cela à la vitesse de la lumière, je me retiens de rire avant d'exploser. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, Clarke comprend vite que je me suis moquée d'elle et se met à tirer une moue boudeuse.

" - Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je pensais réellement que je t'avais fait mal !

\- Excuse-moi mais ça valait vraiment le coup de le faire pour t'entendre dire tout ça, dis-je à bout de souffle. Je suis parfaite comme je suis alors? "

Je continue à rire et elle vient me donner une tape dans l'épaule avant de partir retrouver son chocolat dans la cuisine. Je la suis en effaçant les dernières larmes de ce fou rire. Maintenant, il est certain qu'elle fait la tête mais c'était mérité, je suis plutôt fière de mon coup !

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi. Je sors tout juste des cours, cette journée a encore une fois été bien trop longue. Je commence à prendre la direction du parking de la fac, Clarke doit sûrement m'y attendre, on avait convenu de se retrouver là bas pour passer la soirée ensemble tranquillement.

En chemin et perdue dans mes pensées, je me fais arrêter par deux mains qui se posent sur mes yeux. Le parfum qui vient me chatouiller les narines est exquis, je commence à bien le reconnaître maintenant.

" - Lexa Woods serait-elle encore une fois pressée? "

Je souris à l'entente de sa voix, elle me donne presque des frissons.

" - J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi, répondé-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais au début, déclare-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Allez, arrête tes bêtises, laisse moi te voir... "

Elle lâche l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi, me redonnant la possibilité de voir. Je me retourne lentement. Elle est sublime, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'avance doucement vers elle, mes mains viennent se poser sur sa taille. Elle me sourit aussi, ce qui la rend encore plus belle.

" - Tu m'as presque manquée Woods, avoue-t-elle alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou.

\- Presque? Dis-je en reprenant ses mots. Je m'attendais à un peu plus. "

Elle ne me répond pas, elle se contente de m'observer. Ses yeux noisettes semblent me scanner, comme pour essayer de lire mes pensées. Je comprends vite son hésitation et viens la chasser en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette sensation est toujours aussi agréable, elle me donne quasiment l'impression de flotter. C'est sûrement la première fois que j'embrasse une fille publiquement mais rien ne pourrait déranger ce moment.

Nos front viennent se reposer l'un contre l'autre, nous sommes à bout de souffle. Depuis que je l'avais embrassée à la soirée, je ne rêvais que de ce moment, de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

" - Tu ne m'as pas oubliée alors... Murmure-t-elle.

\- Comment le pourrais-je?

\- J'avais peur que ce soit trop pour toi, que tu aies réfléchi entre temps et que finalement tout cela s'arrête, prononce-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu me plais Costia et j'apprécie ce qui se passe entre nous, tenté-je de la rassurer."

Je comprends ses doutes, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais donné dans les relations sérieuses mais étonnement, cette idée me tente de plus en plus à chaque fois que je suis avec elle. Alors que jamais je n'aurais pu envisager de prendre ce risque là, j'en oublie presque cette peur à ses côtés.

" - Tu viens chez moi? Propose-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- J'aurais adoré mais je suis censée passer la soirée avec Clarke, répondé-je.

\- Oh... "

Après ma réponse, elle s'était détachée de moi, ce qui m'a automatiquement chagrinée. Elle a l'air déçue maintenant et cette vision me pince le cœur.

" - Tu sais quoi? Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra si je lui dis que je passe la soirée avec toi, lui dis-je dans un sourire en venant relever son menton pour qu'elle me regarde à nouveau."

Le sourire qui vient illuminer son visage m'encourage à penser que je fais le bon choix et puis Clarke devrait se réjouir de cette nouvelle relation que j'entreprends, elle qui n'a pas arrêté de me conseiller de le faire. D'ailleurs je m'active soudainement en me rappelant qu'elle doit toujours m'attendre. Je saisis la main de Costia pour qu'elle me suive.

" - Il faut juste que je prévienne Clarke et que je passe chez moi récupérer quelques affaires, après ça, je te rejoins ! Tu es garée sur le parking?

\- Oui, je le suis, répond-elle en rigolant devant mon empressement soudain.

\- Super ! Comme ça on y va directement ! M'enjoué-je."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis subitement si heureuse alors qu'en sortant de cours, j'étais exténuée et que toute forme de vie avait quitté mon corps. L'effet Costia sûrement. Je continue de me dépêcher en tirant Costia qui peine à suivre le rythme derrière moi.

Nous arrivons enfin sur le parking après avoir traversé le campus, j'aperçois Clarke qui est adossée contre sa voiture et qui pianote sur son téléphone en patientant.

" Hey ! Dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur. "

Elle ne remarque ma présence que maintenant et m'offre son plus beau sourire mais ce dernier abandonne son magnifique visage pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil quand elle voit que je ne suis pas seule. Elle doit essayer de comprendre ce qui se trame. Costia la salue d'un petit mouvement de main et avec sa joie habituelle. Clarke lui répond à peine, je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction pour le moment.

" - Hum... Alors... Bon enfin, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on remettait notre petite soirée à plus tard? Je viens de croiser cette jolie personne en te rejoignant et j'aurais aimé lui donner un peu de mon temps, dis-je dans un sourire coupable. "

Clarke semble analyser la situation pour trouver une réaction appropriée, j'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop. Son regard passe de Costia à moi, elle nous dévisage légèrement.

" - Tu fais comme tu veux Lexa, répond-elle finalement dans un sourire crispé.

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas? Demandé-je peu sûre de ce qu'elle en pense réellement.

\- Non, non, absolument pas ! J'irai rejoindre les filles et ça ira, déclare-t-elle faussement enjouée. "

Je la regarde avec scepticisme, je connais ses expressions par cœur et celle qu'elle fait en ce moment est loin d'être sincère. Je m'en veux un peu maintenant de gâcher nos plans au dernier moment mais je me rattraperai vite.

" - Bon, profitez bien alors, on se voit plus tard Lex' !

\- De toute façon je te prépare la chambre d'ami, répondé-je dans un sourire pour tenter vainement de déclencher le sien. "

Elle n'a fait que me lancer un dernier regard avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir à toute vitesse. Je me retourne vers Costia qui a assisté à cette étrange scène sans s'en mêler. Elle me regarde de façon suspicieuse, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je ne comprends jamais le comportement de ceux qui m'entourent?

" - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? Demandé-je.

\- Allez, avoue ! C'est ton ex?

\- Mon ex? Qui? "

Je me mets à chercher aux alentours une quelconque présence ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question qui sortait de nulle part. Elle interrompt mes recherches en venant encadrer mon visage de ses mains pour fixer son regard dans le mien en rigolant.

" - Mais non, tu es bête. Je te parle de Clarke, pouffe-t-elle. "

Alors là pour une surprise, c'en est une belle. Clarke mon ex? Où est-elle allée chercher une pareille bêtise? Je me mets à rire avant de lui répondre:

" - Absolument pas ! Clarke est une de mes meilleures amies, et sûrement pas une ex !

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous alors? M'interroge-t-elle semblant être surprise.

\- Mais non jamais ! D'où te vient cette folle idée?

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer quand tu lui as annoncé que tu allais passer la soirée avec moi, c'est ce qui m'a amenée à penser que j'avais sûrement affaire à une énième personne qui était tombée sous ton charme, déclare-t-elle.

\- Je pense seulement qu'elle a dû passer une longue journée et qu'elle n'était pas trop d'humeur...

\- Et pourtant son sourire en disait long quand elle t'a vue arriver, c'est quand elle remarqué que j'étais là qu'elle a commencé à me lancer des regards assassins.

\- Tu ne la connais pas assez, c'est quelqu'un de formidable, la meilleure personne que tu puisses avoir à tes côtés. Elle est très rayonnante d'habitude, elle a une joie de vivre très surprenante, elle arrive même à faire sourire mon chat ! "

Costia se met à rire, ce son m'emplit de bonheur. Tous ces petits détails, qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est, sont une drogue que je me délecte de découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois que nous partageons ce genre de moment.

Nous prenons finalement la décision de se motiver pour quitter ce parking, Costia me donne son adresse avant que je ne parte. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer chez moi et filer la retrouver par la suite.

La réaction de Clarke me reste tout de même lourdement en mémoire, je déteste la voir déçue et j'ai l'impression que c'était le cas. J'ai hâte qu'elle vienne squatter mon appartement pour les vacances, j'aurai l'occasion de me racheter.


	8. CHAPITRE 8

Je me réveille vers 10 heures comme le petit réveil en face de moi l'indique. Je commence doucement à émerger, les bras autour de ma taille et le parfum qui domine cette pièce me rappellent la présence de Costia. Je me tourne légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder, elle dort encore, son visage est éclairé par la faible lumière qui transperce les volets. Cette vision me réchauffe le cœur.

J'ai passé une soirée formidable avec elle hier, nous avions un peu un bu et mangé devant un film. Bon le film avait un peu perdu de son intérêt quand nous avions commencé à nous dévorer du regard pour finir cette nuit de façon enflammée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille à ses côtés mais c'est la première fois que je reste pour la regarder.

J'aventure une de mes mains sur son visage, sa peau est douce et chaude, ces sensations sont nouvelles pour moi mais je les apprécie. Elle commence doucement à se réveiller mais je n'enlève pas pour autant ma main qui continue d'explorer cette douce parcelle de peau que m'offre sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et s'ancrent directement dans les miens. Le fait de savoir que la première chose qu'elle voit n'est autre que mon regard, me procure une étrange sensation de chaleur qui se propage dans tout mon corps.

" - Hey, murmure-t-elle de sa voix encore endormie.

\- Bonjour, répondé-je en souriant. "

Elle vient se lover contre moi en soupirant d'aise, je la serre contre moi. La sensation de son corps contre le mien est divine. Je pense que je pourrais vite m'habituer à ce genre de réveil.

Après que nous nous soyons câlinées un long moment pour prendre le temps de bien se réveiller, nous nous levons pour aller déjeuner, enfin pour ma part ce sera toujours mon café et ma fidèle clope matinale.

Costia, elle, finit de manger le peu de chose qu'elle avait préparé. Je l'aide à ranger le léger bordel que notre petite soirée avait laissé la veille. Une petite bataille commence quand je lui lance le chiffon que j'avais en main en pleine tête. Notre bonne humeur remplit cet appartement, cette ambiance est vraiment agréable. Alors que nous nous calmions doucement, Costia vient chuchoter à mon oreille d'une façon des plus sensuelles:

" - Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi?

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondé-je sans aucune hésitation. "

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers sa salle de bain avec des idées crapuleuses en tête, la sonnerie de mon téléphone vient soudainement résonner dans la pièce, je vais le récupérer mollement. Il faut toujours qu'il vienne gâcher les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

" - C'est Clarke qui m'appelle, signalé-je à Costia.

\- Oh ne réponds pas, s'il te plaît, me supplie-t-elle."

Je suis complètement partagée entre l'envie de décrocher à cet appel et l'envie de prendre cette fameuse douche avec Costia. Je repose finalement mon téléphone avec l'intention de suivre Costia mais ce dernier se remet à sonner. Cette fois-ci je réponds sous le regard inquisiteur de Costia.

" - Allô?

\- Oh Lex' ! Dieu soit loué ! J'ai besoin de toi ! S'exclame-t-elle à travers le combiné.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demandé-je intriguée.

\- Alors hier soir j'étais avec Raven et Octavia, on a pas mal bu mais ça n'a pas de réels rapports avec ce que je voulais te demander... Enfin bref, ce matin j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi mais ma voiture vient cruellement de me lâcher ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! J'ai essayé d'appeler les filles mais vu tout ce qu'elles ont bu hier soir, elles ne sont pas prêtes de me répondre, alors... Enfin je comprends si tu refuses... C'est complètement idiot que je t'appelle en fait, je vai-

\- Clarke ! M'écrié-je pour stopper son discours sans fin. Je vais venir te chercher, tu es où?"

Elle me donne alors sa position en me remerciant une centaine de fois, elle avait presque commencé à me vénérer quand j'ai décidé de raccrocher. Il faudrait peut être que je pense à arrêter de raccrocher au nez des gens.

Costia me regarde toujours, enfin il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle me fusille du regard maintenant. J'essaie de lui adresser un sourire désolé pour atténuer sa colère mais ça ne semble pas marcher.

" - Donc tu me laisses en plan? Me demande-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... C'est juste que Clarke a un problème avec sa voiture alors je vais aller la chercher. Elle est toute seule et complètement affolée...

\- Ouais évidemment... Prononce-t-elle doucement. "

Je tente alors de m'avancer vers elle pour calmer la situation mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'esquisser un premier pas qu'elle s'enferme déjà dans la salle de bain. Bon je suppose que le message est clair, je m'en veux terriblement de gâcher cette matinée qui commençait si bien mais je ne peux pas laisser Clarke seule.

Je récupère donc vite mes affaires et m'en vais. Je tenterai de repasser plus tard quand la tension sera redescendue. Je rejoins ma voiture et programme mon GPS pour retrouver Clarke. Je soupire longuement avant de démarrer, je me sens mal de laisser Costia comme ça. Elle méritait que je reste avec elle, surtout après la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble.

Après 15 minutes de route, j'aperçois enfin la voiture de Clarke. Elle est stationnée sur le bas-côté de la route, je viens me garer derrière. Clarke sort en vitesse de sa voiture quand elle me voit, je commence moi aussi à sortir et manque de tomber à la renverse quand Clarke vient se jeter dans mes bras.

" - Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cru mourir, merci d'être venue, merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

\- Clarke... Tu es seulement tombée en panne, lui fais-je remarquer.

\- Mais ça a vraiment été une expérience traumatisante, je te le jure !

\- Ce qui a été traumatisant, c'est que je n'ai pas pu profiter de ma matinée convenablement mais je suppose que ça n'a pas réellement d'importance puisque je suis venue te chercher, dis-je amèrement."

Je ne lui en veux pas personnellement, je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais je suis tout de même énervée de savoir que Costia m'en veut déjà. Clarke se détache de moi et me regarde de façon confuse, elle a sincèrement l'air désolée.

" - Excuse-moi... C'est juste que Costia s'est un peu énervée quand je lui ai annoncé que je devais venir te chercher, avoué-je.

\- Oh Lex'... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais complètement oublié... Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler, je le savais.

\- Et puis quoi? Tu serais restée toute seule sur le bas côté de cette route? Il n'en était pas question Clarke, tu as eu raison de m'appeler, c'est juste que ça m'énerve un peu de savoir que Costia l'a aussi mal pris... Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclaré-je.

\- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que si, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

\- Hey... Je t'en aurais voulue si tu ne m'avais pas appelée et si tu étais restée ici toute seule mais là ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère te savoir en sécurité, c'est mieux pour mon moral, répondé-je en souriant. "

Elle semble accepter mes arguments et vient de nouveau se serrer contre moi. Je lui rends son étreinte, j'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus tactile ces derniers temps, enfin avec seulement deux personnes en vérité mais cela me paraît déjà être énorme.

Nous arrivons enfin chez Clarke après avoir attendu une éternité cette foutue dépanneuse qui avait mis plus de deux heures à arriver sur les lieux. Je m'écroule dans son canapé, cette attente m'a vidée de toute force. Je regarde mon téléphone dans l'espoir que Costia m'ait envoyée un message mais il n'y a toujours rien.

" - T'en fais pas, elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. On ne peut jamais te résister indéfiniment, me dit Clarke dans un sourire rassurant.

Je soupire profondément, cette situation m'ennuie beaucoup mais les mots de Clarke savent tout de même me rassurer un peu. Pas que je sois d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas me résister mais un peu tout de même.

" - Je devrais peut être essayer de l'appeler, je ne sais pas comment font les gens normaux dans ce genre de situation...

\- Bon déjà, tu es tout à fait normale, peut être un peu handicapée des sentiments mais tout s'apprend, me confie-t-elle. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre si tu veux essayer de l'appeler."

Je la remercie et me dirige vers sa chambre, je m'enferme dans celle-ci. Je suis subitement prise d'un grand sentiment d'hésitation, va-t-elle me répondre? Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut toujours? Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone qui affiche la liste de mes contacts, je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer une dernière fois sur ce dernier pour lancer l'appel mais je cherche encore le courage de le faire.

Je mets fin à mes réflexions stupides qui ne sont là que pour me freiner et lance l'appel. Chaque sonnerie ne fait qu'amplifier cette angoisse qui ne cesse de grandir en moi. Je m'étais quasiment résignée à mettre fin à l'appel en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas de réponse quand sa voix vient enfin cogner dans mon oreille:

" - Je t'écoute, me dit-elle. "

Ok, c'est encore plus stressant de commencer cette discussion de cette façon, elle attend clairement que je lui explique la situation. Je n'avais pas du tout préparé cela comme ça tant j'étais aveuglée par ma peur de lui parler.

" - Hum... Premièrement je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Oui je m'en doute mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attends de toi, ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me plantes pour aller sauver Clarke alors qu'on se fréquente depuis seulement quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser?

\- Je pensais que ça ne t'avait pas dérangée la première fois, je suis vraiment désolée si ça a été le cas.

\- Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas jusqu'à ce que tu partes encore ce matin pour aller la rejoindre, combien de fois cela va encore se produire?

\- Costia... Du moment que Clarke aura besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour elle, elle est ma meilleure amie.

\- Et moi? Je suis quoi? "

Cette question me déstabilise complètement, je ne me la suis jamais posée alors je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. J'ai peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait la vexer mais je pense que le silence que j'ai laissé s'installer a parlé à ma place.

" - Je vois, dit-elle dans un rire jaune. Quand tu seras prête à t'engager Lexa, tu me feras signe mais ce sera sûrement trop tard. Passe une bonne fin de journée avec ta meilleure amie, je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de votre relation.

\- Non attends Costia, je peu- "

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends déjà le bruit strident et répétitif qui me signale que l'appel est terminé. Je reste bête pendant quelques minutes, est-ce que je viens déjà de tout gâcher? Est-ce que cet appel vient de signer la fin de cette relation qui avait à peine commencé?

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction, la situation ne me semble pas être aussi dramatique. Clarke avait besoin de moi et je suis allée l'aider, elle m'avait pourtant dit que c'était une belle qualité chez moi alors pourquoi a-t-elle changé d'avis en si peu de temps?

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser que tout cela est terminé, je ne peux pas laisser m'échapper la seule personne qui m'a donnée envie de construire quelque chose de sérieux. Je m'empresse de sortir de la chambre avec la ferme volonté d'aller retrouver Costia pour lui prouver que c'est bien elle que je veux.

" - Il faut que j'aille la voir, signalé-je à Clarke.

\- Ça s'est arrangé? Me demande-t-elle alors que je suis déjà prête à sortir.

\- Je t'explique tout ça après ! "

Je sors en vitesse sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible ma voiture qui m'attend sagement. Je suis clairement guider par l'adrénaline qui a pris place dans tout mon être.

Après avoir roulé sans vraiment respecter les limitations de vitesse, j'arrive devant chez Costia. Je vois de la lumière à travers la fenêtre de son appartement, je me demande maintenant si c'est une bonne idée que je débarque à l'improviste chez elle. Je me raisonne en me disant que je ne vais pas faire demi tour alors que je suis venue jusqu'ici.

Je reprends confiance et commence à rejoindre l'entrée de son immeuble, je remercie le ciel quand je vois que la porte est ouverte. Si j'avais dû sonner, je ne suis pas sûre que Costia aurait accepté de m'ouvrir. Je monte les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et me retrouve devant sa porte. J'inspire un grand coup pour tenter de faire revenir mon assurance qui s'est un peu perdue en chemin avant de venir doucement toquer contre sa porte.

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher, le son de la clef tournant dans la serrure m'angoisse énormément. Elle ouvre enfin la porte, ce n'est évidemment pas de la joie que je vois sur son visage.

" - Lexa... Je t'ai déjà tout dit, prononce-t-elle en commençant à fermer la porte que je viens immédiatement bloquer avec mon pied.

\- Peut être mais moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que je pense. "

J'essaie de lui lancer un regard qui pourrait éventuellement susciter sa pitié pour qu'elle me laisse entrer. Ce n'est pas très fair-play et indigne de moi-même de venir quémander à la porte d'une fille mais je n'accepte pas que ma relation avec Costia se finisse aussi bêtement.

Elle semble tiraillée entre l'idée de me laisser entrer ou de broyer mon pied qui l'empêche toujours de me claquer la porte au nez. Elle ouvre finalement sa porte en grand, me donnant l'autorisation de rentrer. Je commence à faire les cents pas pour tenter de rassembler mes idées.

" - Ecoute, je sais que je suis vraiment nulle des fois, surtout dans mes relations, je ne sais pas toujours gérer ces choses là... Mais j'essaie d'apprendre à le faire en restant juste avec tout le monde et avec moi-même. Et je suis une idiote de ne pas t'avoir répondu quand tu m'as demandée qui tu étais pour moi...

\- Te fatigue pas Lexa, j'ai compris le message et j'accepte tes excuses alors tu peux partir avec la conscience légère maintenant, m'interrompt-elle.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la première personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, la première pour qui je ressens toutes ces choses nouvelles. "

Je stoppe mes pas qui ne s'arrêtaient pas jusqu'à maintenant après lui avoir dit cela, je me rapproche doucement d'elle. Elle me paraît être moins en colère alors je saisis ses deux mains dans les miennes pour capter toute son attention.

" - Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité, j'ai terriblement peur de m'engager, c'est quelque chose que je ne connais absolument pas et sûrement que je ferai encore des erreurs mais je veux quand même le faire... Je veux pouvoir dire à tout le monde que ma copine s'appelle Costia et qu'elle arrive à supporter la calamité que je peux être parfois. Laisse-moi te montrer que j'en suis capable, s'il te plaît... "

Je continue de la regarder, j'attends une réponse de sa part, n'importe quoi mais juste une réponse. Je vois l'hésitation qui prend place dans son esprit, je vivrais très mal le fait qu'elle me rejette. Je ne me suis jamais autant dévoilée face à quelqu'un et ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

Je la vois baisser la tête, ce qui ne semble pas être un bon signe. Je sens déjà une vague de douleur et de déception traverser l'entièreté de mon corps. Je lâche délicatement ses mains que je tenais toujours entre les miennes.

" - Au moins j'aurais essayé, murmuré-je. "

Je me retourne faiblement et complètement dépitée pour sortir de son appartement. Je pose ma main sur la clenche de la porte que je m'apprête à actionner pour la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, je sens une de ses mains venir se poser sur mon épaule, je pivote lentement sur moi-même pour à nouveau lui faire face.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'analyser l'expression que me communique son visage que déjà je sens ses lèvres venir s'écraser sur les miennes. Instinctivement, je viens m'accrocher à ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi et accentuer ce baiser.

" - Tu es une vraie idiote Lexa Woods, chuchote-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- Oh ça je le sais, dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau."


	9. CHAPITRE 9

Nous sommes dans notre semaine de vacances et cela fait maintenant quelques jours que Clarke s'est installée chez moi pour fuir la présence de ses parents qui, eux, sont venus s'installer chez elle. Ils étaient un peu déçus apparemment mais Clarke a trouvé les bons arguments pour les consoler.

J'ai beaucoup vu Costia ces derniers temps même si elle n'avait pas très bien pris le fait que Clarke vienne s'installer dans mon appartement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a peur que quelque chose se passe entre Clarke et moi. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce ne serait pas la cas mais c'est une tête de mule, ce que je trouve très drôle parfois.

Raven et Octavia ne m'ont tout d'abord pas cru quand je leur ai annoncé que Costia était à présent ma petite amie puis elles ont sauté de joie en me demandant une centaine de fois si j'étais sérieuse. Clarke, elle, a cruellement manqué de réaction, comme si elle était dans un déni complet, j'avoue que c'est aussi étrange pour moi de me dire que je suis en couple mais tout se passe bien.

J'apprends doucement à l'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour, même si je découvre par la même occasion son côté un peu trop jaloux. J'ai enfin eu le courage de l'inviter officiellement à sortir avec moi sous les conseils d'Octavia, experte en la matière. J'avais donc prévu de l'emmener le soir même au restaurant, j'avoue que ça m'angoisse légèrement. C'est la toute première fois que je fais cela, enfin je suis déjà allée au restaurant mais je n'ai jamais invité une fille à venir avec moi.

J'étais donc en train de me préparer en attendant le retour de Clarke pour lui annoncer que je ne serai pas là ce soir. J'opte pour quelque chose de simple, je ne vais pas me la jouer romantique, ça ne me ressemblerait pas et gâcherait l'authenticité de cette soirée.

C'est quand je sors de la douche que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, je m'enroule dans une serviette avant de sortir. Clarke est en train d'accrocher sa veste sur le porte manteau. Quand elle se retourne, elle semble surprise de me voir, j'habite ici tout de même. Je lui souris mais son regard n'est pas en train d'étudier mon visage, je rigole doucement, il faut vraiment qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour la vider de ses pulsions.

" - Bonsoir, lui dis-je pour ramener son regard vers le mien.

\- Euh oui, enfin bonsoir, répond-elle gênée de s'être faite prendre en flagrant délit.

\- Je voulais te dire, je ne serai pas là ce soir, j'emmène Costia au restaurant donc... Enfin voilà, lui annoncé-je.

\- Tu l'emmènes au restaurant? Un vrai restaurant? Me demande-t-elle vraisemblablement surprise.

\- Et bien j'en ai cherché un faux mais ça n'existe plus apparemment, répondé-je en rigolant. "

Elle me fusille du regard avant d'acquiescer, je la trouve un peu étrange ces derniers temps. D'habitude elle n'aurait pas manqué une occasion pareille pour me charrier mais elle ne le fait plus depuis que je suis avec Costia. Je ne sais pas si ça a un réel rapport mais ça me manque un peu, notre complicité me manque.

" - Clarke? L'appelé-je doucement.

\- Hum?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler?

\- Euh oui, on peut mais si tu pouvais t'habiller avant, ce serait encore mieux !

\- Je ne vais pas me vexer mais je le pourrais, dis-je en rigolant."

Je retourne donc vite m'habiller en enfilant le simple pantalon et le chemisier que j'avais préparés pour la soirée. Après cela, je rejoins Clarke dans mon salon, elle s'est installée confortablement dans mon canapé avec le chat. Je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés et me positionne de façon à lui faire face. Ses yeux viennent alors rencontrer les miens.

" - Est-ce que tout va bien? Lui demandé-je.

\- Oui très bien, pourquoi? M'interroge-t-elle confusément.

\- Je me trompe peut être mais j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu distante ces derniers temps... Et j'ai peur que ce soit un peu à cause de Costia, depuis que tu as appris que j'étais avec elle, je trouve que tu as changé d'attitude avec moi... "

Elle soupire longuement comme si la conversation l'ennuyait déjà. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Elle a toujours été ouverte à la conversation et c'est de cette façon que j'ai pu lui parler de tout sans jamais aucune crainte mais actuellement je ne ressens plus les choses comme cela.

" - Bon, je vois bien que je t'embête, ce que je ne comprends pas du tout Clarke. Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal et j'essaie bêtement de savoir ce qui aurait pu m'aider à comprendre ton comportement mais laisse tomber ! Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment si tu ne veux pas me le dire, déclaré-je froidement."

Je rejoins à nouveau la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête alors que je m'apprête à passer une bonne soirée. Elle viendra me parler quand elle le voudra mais moi je ne ferai plus d'effort.

Je finis ma préparation dans les temps, je récupère donc mon sac et ma veste pour aller chercher Costia. En passant dans le salon, je remarque que Clarke est toujours au même endroit mais je n'y fais pas plus attention. J'espère que cette soirée lui remettra un peu les idées en place, je ne vais pas me battre éternellement pour savoir ce qui se trame dans sa tête.

Je me retrouve au restaurant avec Costia, elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir. Elle porte une jolie robe noire que je rêve déjà de lui arracher. Nous discutons de tout et de rien comme à notre habitude, j'aime la facilité que nous avons à pouvoir parler de tout.

Ce rendez-vous m'avait beaucoup stressée mais je réalise que du moment que je suis avec Costia, tout se passe bien. Elle sait me mettre à l'aise dans notre relation, elle a conscience que tout cela est nouveau pour moi et que par conséquent, je ne sais pas toujours comment faire les choses de la bonne façon mais elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur.

Notre soirée se passe merveilleusement bien, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Je commence à m'habituer à toutes les petites attentions qu'un couple peut échanger, ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver certaines choses un peu étranges mais je m'adapte. Je veux que Costia soit heureuse avec moi alors je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela marche.

" - Alors ta collocation avec blondie fonctionne toujours? Me demande Costia.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, dis-je en rigolant. Et oui ça se passe bien même si ces derniers temps elle a un comportement légèrement inhabituel, avoué-je.

\- Comment ça? Me demande-t-elle curieusement.

\- Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se montre distante avec moi alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal, enfin je ne pense pas... Mais quand j'ai essayé de lui en parler, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que la discussion la faisait déjà chier avant même que je ne la commence...

\- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, on a tous des baisses d'humeur et sans réelles raisons parfois, laisse-lui le temps de venir vers toi, me rassure-t-elle en caressant ma main qui se trouve dans la sienne.

\- Hum... Tu as sûrement raison mais ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre, confessé-je.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours tout savoir, dit-elle en rigolant. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça et profite de notre soirée.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'adore cette soirée, et tous les moment qu'on passe ensemble d'ailleurs, répondé-je dans un sourire. Par contre, excuse-moi mais je vais aller aux toilettes, je fais vite ! "

Je me relève et viens l'embrasser furtivement avant de me diriger vers les toilettes. Je m'y enferme et respire un grand coup, cette soirée commence légèrement à m'oppresser, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose et même si j'apprécie la compagnie de Costia, le contexte ne me met pas vraiment à l'aise.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors pour en connaître la cause. C'est Clarke qui m'appelle, elle sait pourtant que je passe la soirée avec Costia. Elle me fera des excuses plus tard, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche cette soirée que j'ai déjà du mal à gérer. Cependant, elle se remet à essayer de m'appeler, je décroche finalement en étant agacée d'avance.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke? Tu sais très bien que ce soir je suis occupée.

\- Lex'... "

Sa voix est tremblante, elle semble pleurer. Ma colère s'évapore instantanément et mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'elle puisse se sentir mal, je m'en veux maintenant d'avoir été aussi dure.

" - Hey Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demandé-je totalement inquiétée.

\- Je suis désolée de t'appeler ce soir, renifle-t-elle. Mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix, c'est tout...

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Clarke, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler en pleurs et ne pas m'en dire plus.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, vraiment... Profite de ta soirée, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher. "

J'essaie de la rappeler directement mais elle ne me répond pas. Je relève la tête pour regarder le reflet que le miroir me renvoie, je suis complètement perdue. Cet appel était vraiment étrange et je ne peux pas empêcher l'inquiétude de commencer à prendre place dans chacune de mes cellules. J'ai mal partout juste en imaginant que Clarke puisse être triste.

Je m'apprête sûrement à faire une grosse bêtise mais je compte tout de même annoncer à Costia que je ne pourrai pas continuer cette soirée à ses côtés. Je ne pourrai même pas faire semblant que tout va bien, je suis bien trop rongée par la peur. Il faut que je retrouve Clarke pour me débarrasser de cette horrible sensation.

Je reviens vers la table où Costia m'attend, elle me sourit en me voyant de retour. Cette vision me fait encore plus mal au cœur, je suis complètement partagée entre l'envie de rester avec elle et le besoin de rejoindre Clarke mais je sais très bien que je ne tiendrai pas en place sans nouvelles de Clarke.

" - Tout va bien? Tu fais une drôle de tête, me dit-elle alors que je m'assois.

\- Hum... Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai à te dire... Avoué-je.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je vais devoir partir, je suis vraiment désolée mais je te jure que cette soirée est formidable et je me rattraperai mais là il fau-

\- Pourquoi tu dois partir? Me demande-t-elle froidement en me coupant la parole.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer mon excuse mais je peux te promettre que cette fois-ci c'est vraiment quelque cho-

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, dit-elle en me coupant la parole à nouveau. Lexa, je te jure que si tu me dis que c'est encore à cause de blondie, ça va très mal se finir. "

Je baisse la tête honteusement, je sais que ce que je fais actuellement est moche. Costia était vraiment heureuse que je l'invite et elle s'est faite toute belle uniquement pour moi ce soir. Je réalise à quel point c'est horrible de la laisser en plan maintenant mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image de Clarke triste et seule chez moi. Elle semble avoir compris le sens de mon silence.

" - J'y crois pas... Tu vas encore m'abandonner pour aller la retrouver? Tu te fous de ma gueule? Non, tu sais quoi, vas-y ! J'en ai marre de m'efforcer à essayer de croire que Lexa Woods a un cœur ! S'énerve-t-elle.

\- Costia, je t'en prie...

\- Non, c'est fini, j'aurais dû te claquer ma porte au nez quand tu revenue avec tes belles paroles ! "

Après ses derniers mots, elle prend soin de me balancer son verre d'eau en pleine face avant de partir en quatrième vitesse. Toute l'attention de la clientèle de ce restaurant est fixée sur moi à présent. Je m'empresse d'aller payer pour fuir cet endroit au plus vite.

Un fois dehors, je me sens complètement stupide. J'ai presque envie de remonter le temps pour recommencer à apprécier la présence de Costia dans ma vie, maintenant je sais que je suis allée trop loin et que je n'aurai plus le droit à une autre chance. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur mais me retiens de le faire pour rejoindre Clarke. Il faut au moins que cette séparation serve à quelque chose.

Alors que je suis en route pour retourner à mon appartement, je ne peux retenir la soudaine tristesse que je me mets à éprouver. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé en si peu de temps, j'ai du mal à me dire que jamais plus je ne pourrai dire que Costia est ma copine. Je me sens ridicule, ridicule d'avoir tout gâché en seulement quelques minutes.

Je me gare sur le parking de mon immeuble, je prends le temps de retrouver mes esprits avant de sortir de ma voiture. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids pèse dans mon cœur et c'est très lourd à porter, j'aimerais l'arracher et le jeter très loin pour me débarrasser de cette sensation.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de mon appartement pour pouvoir y rentrer discrètement. Je n'ai pas encore connaissance de l'état de Clarke et toute cette confusion qui habite en moi commence réellement à devenir étouffante.

" - Lex'? "

La voix de Clarke vient perturber mes pensées alors que je lui tourne encore le dos pour refermer la porte. Je me retourne lentement et la vois debout dans le salon. Elle a dû se lever quand elle m'a attendue arriver. Son visage est rongé par des larmes et mon cœur commence à peser de plus en plus devant cette vision.

Je comble rapidement la distance qui nous séparait pour la prendre dans mes bras, je pense avoir besoin tout autant qu'elle de ce câlin. Sa présence me rassure et allège peu à peu ma conscience, je me sens affreuse mais je suis tout de même contente de voir qu'elle est là. Mon esprit malsain avait pris un malin plaisir à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios atroces, alors de la voir ici, me rassure plus que de raison.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Clarke? Dis-je en essayant de contenir ma propre tristesse.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée être avec Costia? Me demande-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de moi pour que nos regards se rencontrent.

\- Si, je l'étais mais je suis partie quand j'ai reçu ton appel, lui confié-je en venant chasser avec mes doigts les quelques larmes qui continuaient de creuser ses joues.

\- Non Lex'... Tu n'aurais pas dû, elle va t'en vouloir à cause de moi maintenant, dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Clarke... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout va bien, elle l'a très bien compris, répondé-je dans un mensonge."

Je ne voulais pas empirer son cas en lui révélant que Costia m'avait balancée son verre d'eau en plein visage après m'avoir affirmée que je n'avais pas de cœur. Ce n'est pas le moment pour lui avouer ce genre de chose, je veux simplement soulager cette inquiétude qui me ronge littéralement de l'intérieur depuis que j'ai entendu ses pleurs.

Je l'invite en lui prenant la main à venir s'asseoir dans la canapé, je me saisis de la boîte de mouchoir qui traînait sur la table basse pour lui en tendre un, elle le saisit en me remerciant. Je viens remettre quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux qui venaient cacher son visage.

" - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui demandé-je doucement.

\- C'est vraiment ridicule... Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Rien n'est ridicule si cela te fait pleurer Clarke, murmuré-je en encadrant son visage de mes mains.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas là ce soir, j'ai décidé de passer voir O' et Raven à leur appartement, seulement... C'est Finn qui m'a ouvert la porte, me confie-t-elle faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que Finn faisait à leur appartement? Demandé-je surprise.

\- Apparemment, Raven avait profité de l'absence d'Octavia pour l'inviter, ils se faisaient une sorte de soirée romantique à deux, tu vois le genre... Et j'ai pété un câble, je sais que c'est bête mais ça m'a énervée de savoir que Raven avait fait ça dans mon dos...

\- Oh Raven... Elle en rate pas une ! Laisse-moi l'appeler, elle va comprendre un peu ce que c'est d'avoir le courage de dire les choses honnêtement ! "

Je commençais déjà à me lever, j'étais furieuse de savoir que Raven avait pu faire cela mais Clarke me rattrape en chemin en se saisissant de mon bras. Je me mets alors à la regarder un peu confuse.

" - S'il te plaît Lex'... J'ai eu mon quota d'embrouille pour ce soir, je ne veux pas en créer une nouvelle, prononce-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. "

Je continue de la regarder un moment, j'hésite encore un peu avant d'abdiquer en acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle a raison, je pense aussi m'être attirée assez de foudre comme ça pour la soirée.

" - On réglera tout ça demain alors... On va aller se coucher et on pourra repenser à tout ça avec un peu plus de lucidité, lui dis-je. "

Elle confirme mes dires et nous commençons à nous préparer pour aller nous coucher, je lui souhaite tout de même une bonne nuit avant d'aller dans ma chambre, j'entends la porte de la chambre d'ami se refermer, Clarke a dû aller se coucher aussi.

J'essaie de trouver le sommeil mais mon cerveau semble en avoir décidé autrement. Je me revois encore embrasser Costia, je la revois me sourire, je la revois m'expliquer ses histoires farfelues accompagnées de ses rires, je me revois tombée petit à petit sous son charme. Tout cela s'est déroulé si vite et la seule fille qui avait réussi à capter mon attention m'a quittée. Que suis-je censée faire ou penser maintenant? Je rumine, je ne fais que bouger en réveillant la douleur que mon corps ressent.

Après de longues heures à la recherche du sommeil, je remarque qu'il est bientôt 4 heures du matin et que je n'ai toujours pas fermé l'œil, ma gorge est asséchée et je sens les courbatures qui commencent doucement à prendre place dans chacun de mes membres. Je décide de me lever pour aller dans la cuisine me ressourcer. J'ouvre le frigo pour y récupérer une bouteille d'eau. En refermant la porte du frigo, je sursaute dans un cri en voyant une silhouette dans la pénombre de mon appartement.

" - Oups désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre."

Cette voix me rassure et me permet d'identifier la personne qui m'observe. Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité et je devine les cheveux encore désordonnés et le visage de Clarke.

" - Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, lui dis-je.

\- Hum à vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Me répond-elle.

\- Alors on est deux, prononcé-je dans un sourire."

J'ouvre la bouteille que je tenais toujours entre mes mains pour boire, je la tends alors à Clarke pour lui proposer de se rafraîchir. Elle se saisit de la bouteille et boit à son tour, le silence qui nous entoure est agréable. Elle pose la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me tend sa main. Je ne comprends pas trop son intention mais m'en saisis tout de même. Elle nous conduit à la chambre d'ami où elle se recouche en m'invitant à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Je ne me fais pas prier et me réfugie sous la grosse couette qui habille le lit.

Entendre sa respiration et sentir sa présence me fait me sentir mieux. J'arrive enfin à me séparer de mes idées noires et à me détendre. Clarke vient se coller à mon dos pour m'enlacer, cette nouvelle proximité entre nous ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, elle me permet d'aller mieux et me rassure. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras et me laisse aller dans un sommeil que tout mon être réclamait.


	10. CHAPITRE 10

_"J'en ai marre de m'efforcer à essayer de croire que Lexa Woods a un cœur ! "_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent instantanément, je mets un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je réalise que c'est encore mon cerveau et son imagination débordante qui s'amusent à me torturer, et ce, même dans mes rêves.

L'image d'une Costia énervée et déçue me hante, je n'arrête pas de revivre cette horrible scène. Pour un premier rendez-vous, on peut dire que j'ai fait fort. J'imagine déjà la tête de Raven et Octavia quand je leur annoncerai que la première relation de couple que j'avais entamée s'est arrêtée après seulement une semaine. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elles ne risquent pas d'être étonnées, Lexa Woods qui fout en l'air son couple? Rien de surprenant.

Tout cela me ramène en mémoire qu'il faut aussi régler ce léger problème avec Raven, qui encore une fois, n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je me doute qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Clarke, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle a préféré cacher sa relation avec cet abruti de Finn mais sa stratégie a eu l'effet inverse quand Clarke les a surpris ensemble hier soir.

Tous ces problèmes m'annoncent d'avance que cette journée risque d'être compliquée. Je démoralisais silencieusement quand soudainement je sens une présence dans mon dos qui se met faiblement à remuer. Je me rappelle alors que je suis encore dans les bras de Clarke, c'est vraiment étrange, c'est la première fois que cette situation se produit de façon consciente.

Je tente discrètement de m'échapper de son étreinte pour sortir du lit, j'ai peur que ce réveil soit légèrement gênant. Ce n'est pas habituel pour moi de me réveiller dans les bras d'une de mes meilleures amies alors je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Dans ma manœuvre très maladroite, je manque de tomber du lit et réveille Clarke. Je ne suis vraiment douée pour rien on dirait.

Je me retourne finalement pour lui faire face, je rencontre alors deux perles d'un bleu hypnotisant en train de m'observer. Cette vision chasse toutes mes appréhensions, il ne s'agit que de Clarke dans le fond, je n'ai pas à me sentir gênée de quoique ce soit. Un sourire prend doucement place sur son visage.

" - Bonjour- murmure-t-elle de sa voix encore endormie."

Ce son me donne des frissons, elle est tellement belle, même au réveil. Je souris malgré moi, je m'en veux un peu de me sentir si bien à ses côtés alors je devrais encore me sentir mal pour Costia. C'est en sa compagnie que j'aurais dû continuer à vivre ce genre de réveil.

" - Tu as réussi à dormir? Lui demandé-je.

\- Très bien, je pense que c'est en partie grâce à toi, merci, chuchote-t-elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai pu trouver le sommeil à tes côtés aussi, déclaré-je. "

Elle continue de me sourire, j'aimerais profiter de ce moment éternellement mais c'est le ventre de Clarke qui nous ramène dans le monde réel, il produit un bruit presque inhumain qui m'oblige à rigoler.

" - Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon ventre crie famine ! S'exclame-t-elle faussement vexée avant de ricaner à son tour. "

\- Ton rire m'avait terriblement manquée Clarke, prononcé-je après avoir calmé le mien.

\- Tu le réanimes doucement, dit-elle d'une voix basse."

Elle me sourit tendrement et sincèrement. Après cet épisode plus qu'appréciable, nous nous décidons à nous lever pour que Clarke puisse venir en aide à son estomac. Dans la cuisine, nous commençons à chercher quelque chose de comestible mais mes placards et mon frigo sont complètement vides.

" - Je crois qu'on va devoir sortir faire quelques courses, me confie Clarke."

Je rouspète dans ma barbe, je n'ai absolument pas l'envie de bouger. J'aimerais simplement regarder le temps passer en observant les oiseaux voler devant ma fenêtre mais je sais que si Clarke ne se nourrit pas, elle risque de se métamorphoser en un monstre carnassier et sans pitié. Je prends donc une douche avant de me préparer, Clarke en fait de même et nous partons.

" - Moi je préfère le basique jus d'orange, oh et tu sais quoi? On va prendre les deux, on ne va pas se ruiner avec ça ! "

Je ne sais même pas à qui Clarke peut bien s'adresser puisqu'elle parle toute seule depuis 5 bonnes minutes devant le rayon des jus de fruits pour savoir si elle en prend un plutôt exotique ou plutôt classique. Cette scène m'amuse, Clarke devient un vrai sketch à elle seule quand il s'agit de nourriture. Elle a même hésité à appeler Octavia pour connaître son avis sur ce grand dilemme.

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à contacter Raven, même pour ce problème insignifiant, me chagrine un peu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des tensions dans notre quatuor indestructible, c'est grâce à lui si je tiens encore debout aujourd'hui.

" - Clarke? L'appelé-je.

\- Hum? Répond-elle alors qu'elle est toujours concentrée à savoir quelle marque choisir maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait inviter Raven et Octavia à venir chez moi? Enfin je sais que la situation est un peu tendue entre Raven et toi mais ce serait une bonne occasion pour essayer d'arrondir les angles... Proposé-je prudemment.

\- Oui on peut... Répond-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Je réponds d'un léger hochement de tête, je ne veux pas non plus l'embêter avec ça. Après que nous ayons passé un temps interminable à sélectionner nos futurs achats, nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse avant de tout embarquer dans la voiture de Clarke et de repartir à mon appartement. J'ai profité du voyage pour envoyer un message à Raven et Octavia pour leur proposer de nous rejoindre manger, elles ne devraient donc pas tarder.

Je ne me suis pas trompée, nous avons à peine eu le temps de monter nos courses que Raven et Octavia rentrent déjà dans mon appartement sans prévenir, une vieille habitude qui s'est mise en place quand elles ont décrété que je mettais trop de temps à venir leur ouvrir.

La tension qui s'est créée entre Raven et Clarke se fait directement ressentir, nous devinons clairement la gêne qui émane de ces dernières. Octavia et moi, nous nous regardons avec la même intention en tête, rétablir la bonne entente entre ces deux là.

" - Hum... Je vais faire des pancakes ! Octavia tu viens avec moi? Demandé-je très subtilement.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir ! Ah tiens, Raven, Clarke, ça vous dérangerait de faire un peu de place dans le salon en attendant? "

Elles nous regardent lourdement, pour nous faire comprendre que notre tactique est vraiment mauvaise mais nous ne leur laissons pas le temps de discuter et allons vite rejoindre ma cuisine en croisant les doigts pour que nos deux meilleures amies se réconcilient. Je commence alors à sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour nous lancer dans la préparation de nos pancakes, question de crédibiliser un minimum notre excuse. Quand je me retourne, je surprends Octavia l'oreille collée au mur.

" - O' tu pourrais m'aider au lieu d'essayer de les écouter en douce, lui demandé-je sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Hein? Quoi? Oh non mais pas du tout, je suis simplement heureuse de retrouver le mur de ta cuisine, il m'a tellement manquée ! Dit-elle en imitant une étreinte avec celui-ci. "

Je souffle de désespoir avant de rire, ses excuses sont encore plus minables que les miennes. Elle abandonne finalement son rôle d'espionne ratée pour venir m'aider. Elle en profite alors pour me raconter qu'apparemment elle s'est bien rapprochée de Lincoln entre temps, j'en suis ravie. Je trouve toujours cela un peu étrange de l'imaginer avec mon cousin mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils s'entendent bien. Lincoln est quelqu'un de formidable, tout comme Octavia, alors deux personnes formidables ensemble, ça ne peut être que bien, non?

" - Et toi alors? Avec Costia? "

Voilà la question que je redoutais tant, je ne peux plus continuer à vivre dans le déni maintenant, ce qui est regrettable car c'était beaucoup plus simple.

" - Hum... Commencé-je.

\- Aïe, ça part mal! Il y a déjà de l'orage au paradis? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Et bien on peut imaginer les choses comme ça mais je dirais plutôt que c'était une tornade qui a tout emporté sur son passage.

\- On peut arrêter les messages codés? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, me dit-elle en me regardant.

\- On est plus ensemble, enfin elle m'a quittée, avoué-je. "

Je vois la mâchoire d'Octavia tomber, elle a vraiment l'air surprise. Moi qui pensais que ce ne serait pas étonnant quand on connaît le spécimen que je suis.

"- Mais... Comment? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je l'ai plantée quelques fois pour aller retrouver Clarke et ce fut la fois de trop pendant notre rendez-vous au restaurant apparemment...

\- Tu l'as abandonnée au beau milieu de votre premier rendez-vous? Me demande-t-elle offusquée.

\- Euh... Oui, c'est un peu ça qui s'est passé mais Clarke avait vraiment besoin de moi, elle venait de se disputer avec Raven et elle se sentait mal, il fallait que je sois là pour elle, me défendé-je.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre? "

Si, évidemment que si ça pouvait attendre, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas continuer mon repas avec Costia comme si de rien n'était alors que Clarke ne se sentait pas bien de son côté. Je ne pouvais simplement pas et si j'avais à nouveau le choix, je recommencerais les choses exactement de la même manière.

Octavia semble comprendre mon silence face à sa question et n'en rajoute pas plus, elle doit se douter que je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça pour en plus me faire la morale. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez Octavia, elle est très compréhensive et calme, elle ne force jamais rien.

Nous finissons enfin nos pancakes que j'installe soigneusement sur un petit plateau dans lequel Octavia s'occupe de mettre les différents accompagnements. Je récupère donc le plateau et nous nous avançons prudemment dans le salon. Quand nous arrivons, nous surprenons Clarke et Raven dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je suis soudainement soulagée de voir que tout va bien.

Octavia se précipite vers elles pour rejoindre le câlin, je rigole doucement devant cette scène. Pour ma part, je m'occupe simplement de poser les pancakes sur la table basse, je n'aime pas trop les câlins collectifs, enfin je n'aime pas les câlins tout simplement, sauf ceux de Clarke que j'accepte avec de plus en plus de facilité.

"- Mais t'es vraiment une chochotte toi! S'exclame Raven avec son tact habituel alors que quelques larmes décorent le visage d'Octavia. Ça sent le chocolat ici ou je me trompe?"

Elle n'a vraiment aucune suite dans les idées, nous nous mettons doucement à rire devant son comportement.

Maintenant que toute tension a disparu, nous mangeons comme des affamées. Cette ambiance est vraiment reposante malgré les cris de mes amies qui se battent pour savoir à qui appartiendra le dernier pancake. Nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Octavia déclare:

"- Bon Raven! Il va falloir qu'on y aille, j'ai mon rencard avec Lincoln et il faut que je sois parfaite!

\- Oh mais tu sais bien que tu l'es de nature! Il ne résistera pas devant ton corps de déesse, tu seras bien servie, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond-elle dans un clin d'œil. "

Octavia roule des yeux avant de soupirer devant la bêtise de la latina. Elles m'aident finalement à finir de ranger avant de partir. Leur présence m'a fait beaucoup de bien, ces filles sont extraordinairement exceptionnelles, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elles. J'observe Clarke qui est toujours installée dans le salon, elle joue avec le chat qui est heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui visiblement. Je suis heureuse de voir Clarke rester chez moi, je m'y suis habituée de façon totalement naturelle.

C'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui nous sort de ce petit cocon qui s'était confortablement installé chez moi. Il s'agit du téléphone de Clarke. Elle se lève pour aller dans la chambre d'ami afin de répondre. Je l'entends parler mais pas de manière assez claire pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit, ma curiosité en prend un coup mais je la contiens. Je me contente de nourrir le chat pour calmer ses miaulements et pour m'empêcher d'aller coller mon oreille à la porte comme Octavia aurait pu le faire. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Clarke sort de la chambre pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

" - Ma mère veut que je la rejoigne demain midi pour aller manger avec elle, elle veut me présenter quelqu'un apparemment... Déclare-t-elle sans motivation.

\- Quelqu'un? Demandé-je confuse.

\- Wells, le fils de Jaha, qui est ,semble-t-il, le meilleur interne qu'elle ait pu avoir tout au long de sa carrière. Je sens encore qu'elle tente de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va encore essayer de te convaincre que la médecine est un milieu parfait pour toi?

\- Il y a des chances mais à mon avis, elle va surtout essayer de me caser avec ce fameux Wells, elle n'a pas arrêté de le flatter en me répétant que j'allais l'adorer ! "

Cette idée me dérange mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est peut être un peu égoïste mais je veux garder Clarke pour moi seule en ce moment et un possible petit ami serait un réel obstacle. Je garde tout de même contenance, elle a déjà l'air assez démoralisée par l'idée pour qu'en plus je me mette à jouer la fille capricieuse. Je viens alors m'asseoir à ses côtés.

" - Allez courage ! Ça va aller ! Essayé-je de l'enthousiasmer un peu.

\- Heureusement que tu ne travailles pas dans l'armée, tu serais vraiment nulle pour motiver les troupes, me dit-elle dans un sourire provocateur.

\- Hé ! M'exclamé-je indignée. Je ne te permets pas !

\- Je n'attendais pas ton accord d'ailleurs ! "

Notre complicité retrouvée me fait un bien fou, elle m'avait terriblement manquée et me permet de constater à quel point elle est importante pour mon équilibre mental. Je feigne tout de même de bouder en lui tournant le dos et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, puisque le niveau est tombé aussi bas que celui dans une cours de récréation, je peux me permettre d'avoir cette attitude. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ma réaction qui a été la plus surprenante mais bien celle de Clarke par la suite. J'ai d'abord senti sa poitrine venir se calquer à mon dos, comme durant la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble précédemment, puis ses mains qui vinrent se poser sur mes épaules mais c'est sa voix qui m'a le plus déstabilisée. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, son souffle me donnait de légères décharges qui parcouraient mon échine.

" Ne boude pas, s'il te plaît, murmure-t-elle."

Comment puis-je continuer de le faire après cela? Toute cette situation est surréaliste, je déteste quand on pénètre mon espace personnel et pourtant quand Clarke le fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi stupide qu'en ce moment, stupide mais heureuse. J'ai l'impression d'être bien plus émotive qu'avant.


	11. CHAPITRE 11

Cette nuit, j'ai dormi seule. La différence entre ma nuit passée avec Clarke et celle que je viens de vivre en solitaire est tout simplement énorme. Je l'ai même cherchée dans mon lit en me réveillant mais n'ai trouvé que le chat qui s'étirait en me montrant son postérieur. Ne parlons même pas de mon esprit qui s'est fait agresser par des centaines de questions avant de s'épuiser.

Je décide de me lever en quittant le confort de mon lit, il n'a pas grand intérêt quand Clarke n'est pas à mes côtés. Cette dernière semble encore dormir, il n'est que 9 heures alors j'en profite pour me faire couler un café et fumer ma cigarette tranquillement avant d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me permet d'émerger pleinement tout en m'offrant le loisir de me détendre un peu après cette dure nuit.

En sortant de la douche, je réalise qu'un gigantesque nuage de buée stagne dans la pièce, je m'enroule dans une serviette avant de légèrement entrouvrir la porte pour renouveler l'air.

Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, je sors de la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller et tombe sur Clarke qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir sa porte, elle n'est vêtue que d'un tee-shirt long qui me laisse voir ses jambes. Cette vision m'émoustille légèrement en m'imaginant me réveiller à ses côtés avec le même accoutrement, je chasse vite cette pensée de ma tête avant de réaliser que cela fait plusieurs secondes que je dévore des yeux la vue que ses jambes m'offrent. Je suis sûre que le rouge me monte aux joues, je relève rapidement mon regard pour rencontrer ses yeux qui m'observent.

" - Bonjour, dis-je piteusement en essayant de garder contenance. "

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, a-t-elle remarqué l'attention douteuse que je lui portais? Elle ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux, elle semble analyser la scène. Si elle n'ouvre pas la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je sens que je vais me noyer dans la honte.

" - Euh bonjour... Tu- Enfin... Je vais aller dans la cuisine pour... Manger quelque chose ! "

Elle a l'air gênée, ce devrait être moi dans cette posture. Je viens clairement de la reluquer, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois habillée de cette façon. Je secoue la tête, comme si ce geste pouvait supprimer le moment que je viens de vivre.

Une fois apprêtée et avec les idées plus ou moins en place, je rejoins mon salon où Clarke est penchée sur le chat pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas partager son chocolat avec lui. Je passe outre cette scène, elle aurait tout de même pu mettre un pantalon entre temps. Je suis même tentée par l'idée d'aller prendre à nouveau une douche qui serait, cette fois-ci, froide pour calmer ces pulsions qui m'habitent depuis ce matin. Je m'installe sur le canapé et observe la vue extérieure, le ciel n'a pas d'autres choix que de m'aider à divertir mes idées salaces.

" - Tu dois rejoindre ta mère à quelle heure? Demandé-je à Clarke alors qu'elle buvait dans sa tasse.

\- Hum dans une petite heure mais je vais prendre mon temps, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils."

J'aurais pu me moquer de son attitude mais elle est déjà assez ennuyée par ce repas, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche. Moi qui ai toujours peur d'être en retard, je me demande vraiment comment Clarke fait pour être aussi détendue en sachant qu'elle doit bientôt partir et qu'elle n'est pas même pas encore habillée. Elle prend enfin la décision de se diriger vers la salle de bain, cependant, au moment où elle allait y rentrer, elle se retourne vers moi.

" - Dis Lex', m'interpelle-t-elle toute mielleuse. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est terrible mais je ne me vois pas supporter ma mère toute seule... Alors je me suis di-

\- Non. Répondé-je fermement.

\- Oh par pitié ! Je ne pourrai pas rester calme sans quelqu'un pour me contenir... S'il te plaît Lex', s'il te plaît ! "

En disant ces derniers mots, elle s'est approchée à toute vitesse pour se poster juste devant moi. Super, maintenant j'ai une vue imprenable sur ses jambes qui sont à ma hauteur. Pourquoi je me suis assise dans ce canapé? C'est une vraie torture, peut être que si je me montre plus dure, elle renoncera et ira enfermer ses deux magnifiques jambes dans la salle de bain.

" - Non, c'est non Clarke. Maintenant va te préparer, déclaré-je sévèrement.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu n'accepteras pas, je t'en prie ! Après tu t'en voudras quand je me retrouverai en prison pour avoir assassiné ma mère. "

Elle commence à se pencher pour tenter de capter mon regard qui tente à tout prix de fuir cette vision. Quand je réalise que la position dans laquelle elle compte se mettre va m'achever, je réponds en vitesse:

" - Oui ! Oui, c'est d'accord ! "

Elle se redresse et est tout d'abord étonnée par le changement d'avis soudain que je viens de réaliser sous ses yeux. Mais je vois que mon choix commence à prendre du sens dans son cerveau et comprends vite qu'elle compte m'enlacer quand elle commence à esquisser les prémices d'une étreinte. Je me lève subitement en déclarant rapidement:

" - Bon va te préparer maintenant, je déteste arriver en retard."

Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle. Elle parait surprise par mes changements d'humeur brutaux mais ne s'y attarde pas plus et fonce dans la salle de bain en me remerciant une dizaine de fois. Je pousse un profond soupir saccadé par la frustration que je ressens. Je ne pensais pas que mon appétit charnel serait tant accrue après quelques temps d'abstinence mais je ne me vois pas non plus recommencer ce que je faisais avant pour le calmer. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Costia a totalement changé ma perception des relations.

J'observais la vue qui se dessinait à travers la grande fenêtre de mon salon quand j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je n'ose pas me retourner, je m'en veux de ressentir ce désir ardent dont Clarke fait les frais. J'ai hâte que tout cela me passe.

" - On y va? Me demande Clarke alors que je lui tourne toujours le dos.

\- Tu es habillée? "

Je me rends compte que ma question est vraiment étrange au même moment où je la pose.

" - Euh oui, répond-elle un peu confuse. Je ne compte pas me balader complètement nue pour aller voir ma mère, me fait-elle constater en rigolant."

Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Je regrette immédiatement d'avoir pensé cela, j'essaie d'inviter un sourire à venir cacher mon état avant de me retourner lentement, trop lentement. Elle est habillée, j'ai presque envie de remercier le ciel.

" - Alors on peut y aller, déclaré-je en ignorant volontairement ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. "

Nous sommes installées dans le salon de Clarke où sa mère et son père séjournent depuis quelques jours. Cependant, son père n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il est allé voir un vieil ami du lycée qui habite la ville apparemment. Abby, la mère de Clarke, est actuellement dans la cuisine en train de nous préparer nos boissons.

" - Clarke, tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de cet appartement, il est si joli, dit Abby en s'adressant à Clarke et en revenant s'installer à nos côtés.

\- Mais j'en prends soin maman ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu n'avais même pas rangé tes affaires.

\- C'est chez moi, je ne vais pas tout réorganiser parce que vous venez une semaine."

Sa mère ne répond pas et se contente d'acquiescer sans réellement dire ce qu'elle en pense. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici, pas dans cet appartement mais en compagnie d'Abby. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place, comme si j'étais de trop. Clarke a dû le remarquer puisqu'elle vient poser une de ses mains, ce qui me paralyse un bref instant, sur ma cuisse pour capter mon regard afin de m'offrir un sourire rassurant que je lui rends.

" - Alors les filles ! Que se passe-t-il dans vos vies en ce moment? Nous demande Abby dans un sourire sincère.

\- Pas grand chose maman, la routine de tous les jours, répond évasivement Clarke.

\- Les études? Tout se passe bien?

\- À merveille ! On a nos examens à la rentrée mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

\- Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, je pourrais toujours essayer de te trou-

\- Non merci maman, la coupe Clarke avec un grand sourire quelque peu désinvolte.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Et toi Lexa? Tout se passe comme tu veux?"

J'ai presque sursauté de la voir s'adresser à moi, je ne m'y attendais pas même si ça paraît tout à fait normal qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne va pas oublier mon existence alors que je suis en face d'elle.

" - Oui, oui, tout se passe très bien, merci, répondé-je poliment. "

Nous plongeons dans un silence assez gênant. Seuls les bruits de nos verres se posant sur la table basse se font entendre. Clarke a pourtant l'air très détendue, bon en même temps il s'agit de sa mère donc elle n'a pas de raison d'être mal à l'aise actuellement. Je connais tout de même assez bien Abby, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps chez elle avec Raven et Octavia quand nous étions encore au lycée.

" - Bon ! S'exclame soudainement Abby. Racontez-moi des choses croustillantes en attendant Wells ! Des petits copains? "

Abby n'a jamais été au courant au sujet de mon orientation sexuelle, je ne connais absolument pas son avis là dessus alors je lui laisse croire ce qu'elle pense toute seule. Ce n'est pas non plus une information très importante.

" - Maman... La réprimande légèrement Clarke.

\- Quoi? C'est un sujet tabou?

\- Non mais c'est un peu gênant de parler de ce genre de chose avec toi, avoue-t-elle à sa mère.

\- Mais non enfin ! Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été jeune et avant ton père, j'ai co-

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avant de connaître papa, s'empresse de dire Clarke en l'interrompant.

\- Soit, répond-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Mais tout ça pour dire que je peux très bien entendre ce que vous avez à me dire ! Je suis une maman cool tu sais, affirme-t-elle sérieusement. Toi Lexa, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment? "

J'aurais pu... J'espérais que cette discussion ne se retournerait pas contre moi mais mes prières intérieures n'ont pas été suffisantes apparemment. Je commence doucement à stresser, ce sentiment de mal être continue de grandir en moi tandis qu'Abby attend patiemment que je lui réponde en continuant de me fixer. Si seulement elle savait que ce matin je fantasmais sur sa fille à la simple vue de ses jambes, elle ne me regarderait pas aussi sereinement.

" - Hum... Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie actuellement, répondé-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation sur que j'allais dire. "

Clarke n'est toujours pas au courant de ma séparation avec Costia, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable de quoique ce soit. C'est de ma faute si ça s'est terminé comme ça, Clarke ne m'avait pas demandée de la rejoindre, je l'ai fait de mon propre chef. J'essaie de garder le faux sourire qui s'accroche difficilement à mon visage.

Abby continue son blabla sur la vie, les études, les amours, etc. Clarke et moi n'écoutons que d'une oreille en acquiesçant par moment pour lui donner l'impression d'être écoutée. Elle décide finalement de débarrasser nos verres que nous avions terminés. Clarke en profite pour lâcher un long soupire avant de me regarder.

" - Tu sais, tu pourrais dire à ma mère que tu as une copine, elle ne va pas mal le prendre. Bon elle sera peut être un peu surprise mais rien de plus, me confie-t-elle doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre.

\- Oui peut être mais... Costia n'est plus vraiment ma copine, lui avoué-je sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé. "

Elle me fait les gros yeux, bon en même temps je peux le comprendre puisque c'est moi-même qui lui ai dit que tout se passait bien et que Costia était très compréhensive donc la nouvelle doit vraiment la surprendre.

" - Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? "

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, cependant, je suis sauvée par le gong quand la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit et qu'Abby sort précipitamment de la cuisine.

" - Ah ça doit être Wells ! S'exclame Abby un peu trop gaiement. Lui aussi est célibataire, nous confie-t-elle en adressant un regard à Clarke."

Après qu'Abby ait fait rentrer Wells, nous nous sommes tous installés à table. Ce moment devient de plus en plus gênant et oppressant, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Si seulement Clarke avait mis un pantalon ce matin... Je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter. En plus, ce Wells n'arrange en rien la situation, il a l'air très gentil mais semble aussi perdu que nous ne le sommes. Pendant que la mère de Clarke est dans la cuisine en train de finaliser son plat pour nous l'apporter, nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans un lourd silence jusqu'à ce que Wells se décide à le briser:

" - C'est juste moi ou cette situation est vraiment étrange? Nous dit-il dans un murmure en se penchant légèrement vers nous.

\- Oh totalement ! Répondé-je soulagée de ne pas être la seule à ressentir cela.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez à supporter la frénésie passagère dont ma mère est parfois victime, déclare Clarke de façon désabusée. "

Wells semble vouloir lui répondre mais nous nous redressons tous les trois comme des piques quand Abby revient avec son plat. Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse de ce repas qu'elle nous a préparé, il y en a au moins une qui y prend du plaisir.

" - Ce sont des endives au jambon ! Vous allez vous régaler, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Annonce-t-elle fièrement. "

C'est vraiment ma journée, je tente de continuer à sourire pour ne pas la décevoir en lui apprenant que je déteste les endives. Rien que de les voir me donne des frissons de dégoût, j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de m'assommer toute seule actuellement. Je me sens coupable de penser cela alors qu'Abby a l'air sincèrement enjouée de nous servir cette chose.

" - Ça a vraiment l'air bon Madame Griffin, dit Wells en affichant ses dents blanches dans un sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que ça l'est, les endives au jambon n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi ! "

Peut-on être allergique aux endives? J'aimerais que ce soit mon cas pour avoir une meilleure excuse que " j'ai horreur de ça" afin d'esquiver le moment où je devrais faire semblant d'en raffoler. Mon sourire est sûrement crispé depuis quelques minutes maintenant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va m'arriver.

" - Lexa? Tu me passes ton assiette pour que je puisse te servir? Demande Abby en me sortant de ma léthargie "

Non surtout pas. Je saisis mon assiette très lentement avant de lui tendre poliment. Quand elle essaie de la prendre, je ne lâche pas prise de façon presque inconsciente jusqu'à ce que Abby me le fasse remarquer et que je fonde en excuse. Clarke me lance de petits regards en souriant par moment, a-t-elle oublié ma phobie des endives? Vais-je devoir réellement les manger?

Je me retrouve maintenant face à mon assiette, j'analyse la chose en la triturant avec ma fourchette. Sans aucune issue de secours possible, je m'avoue vaincue et commence à en approcher un morceau près de mes lèvres avant que mon hésitation ne devienne trop louche. Comme si j'allais ingurgiter un poison, une pause se fait avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. Je vais peut être apprécier en fin de compte.

Infâme, j'essaie par tous les moyens de ne pas tirer une grimace, l'effort est titanesque. Je suis presque impressionnée de les voir manger avec appétit. Je bénis la vie quand je me fais couper dans mon élan alors que je commençais à en prendre une deuxième bouchée.

" - Tiens Lexa, j'ai croisé ta mère au marché avant de partir pour mon séminaire, elle avait l'air en forme ! Me dit Abby. "

Je manque de rigoler quand je l'entends dire cela, ma mère au marché? Ce n'est absolument pas son genre. Elle s'en sort mieux pour payer des larbins qui iront le faire à sa place. Ma mère fait partie de ces femmes qui se font entièrement entretenir par leur mari mais qui garde tout de même une haute estime d'elles-mêmes car elles ont de l'argent. Je me suis détachée de ce milieu dès que j'ai pu le faire, mes parents m'en veulent toujours énormément mais j'essaie de ne plus y faire attention.

" - Ah et bien j'en suis ravie, répondé-je toujours très poliment.

\- Tu sais, nous avons un peu parlé et tu manques beaucoup à tes parents... "

Cette fois-ci, je ne retiens pas le rire qui me démangeait depuis quelques instants. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que ma mère ait pu dire ce genre de chose.

" - Sauf votre respect Abby, ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui.

\- C'est parfois dur d'être parent et ça nous arrive aussi de faire des erreurs mais il faut savoir pardonner pour aller de l'avant, me répond-elle.

Je sens une pointe de colère monter en moi, elle ne connaît pas les détails de ma situation actuelle avec mes parents donc elle ne peut pas se douter de l'énormité que cela peut représenter. J'essaie de garder contenance mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le faire.

\- Bon maman, s'il te plaît, n'embête pas Lexa avec ça, intervient Clarke. "

Je la remercie silencieusement, je ne me voyais vraiment pas répondre à ça. Entre les endives et mes parents, ça fait beaucoup. Je m'excuse poliment avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me calmer un peu. Je déteste parler de mes parents, je n'arrive jamais à garder le contrôle de moi-même quand on en vient à ce sujet.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits. Il ne faut pas que je craque, pas ici, pas maintenant. J'entends à peine les faibles coups qui retentissent contre la porte de la pièce où je me trouve.

" - Lex'... C'est moi, laisse moi entrer s'il te plait... "

Je reconnais sans aucune difficulté la voix de Clarke qui sonne comme un supplice. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle me voit dans cet état actuellement. Je réfléchis encore quelques secondes avant d'admettre que, de toute façon, je ne pourrai pas rester enfermée ici éternellement et puis j'ai terriblement besoin d'elle, elle est la seule qui sait me canaliser. Je déverrouille alors la porte sans un mot. Clarke rentre à pas de chat en refermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer prudemment vers moi.

" - Je suis désolée Lex'...

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'attendais à ce genre de remarque venant de ta mère, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler d'eux...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour que tu viennes, tu n'en avais pas envie et maintenant ce repas devient catastrophique... Déclare-t-elle de façon coupable."

Je ne lui réponds pas, tout ceci n'est pas de sa faute. Je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Clarke me regarde attentivement, comme pour essayer de jauger à quel point je me sens mal. Je tiens son regard, il m'apaise de manière totalement irrationnelle. Elle s'approche doucement de moi avant de me prendre délicatement dans ses bras, les miens viennent immédiatement s'enrouler autour de son corps et je laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule, l'odeur exquise de ses cheveux me permet de ne pas perdre pied.

" - Je vais inventer une excuse pour qu'on puisse rentrer, chuchote-t-elle tout en continuant de me serrer.

\- Non Clarke, tu n'es pas obligée, je ne veux pas gâcher ce repas.

\- Oh il était déjà voué à l'échec avant même qu'on y soit, me confie-t-elle dans un petit rire qui nous fait vibrer toutes les deux. Et depuis que je suis ici, je ne rêve que de partir... Je préfère largement être avec toi seule que de supporter cette ambiance.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, prononcé-je dans un murmure.

\- Ne le sois pas, me dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de moi pour se saisir de mon regard. Tu n'as pas être désolée, c'est ma mère, déclare-t-elle dans un sourire triste."

Je continue d'analyser son doux visage jusqu'à en arriver à ses lèvres, une folle tentation prend naissance dans mon esprit. Je pensais pourtant m'être débarrassée de ces idées complètement déplacées. Je détourne vite mon regard, je m'en veux tellement de ressentir cela en ce moment même. Je n'arrive désormais plus à me comprendre moi-même. J'aimerais retrouver cette époque où je ne me souciais de rien.

Nous nous retrouvons dans la voiture de Clarke alors que sa mère est penchée par la fenêtre de celle-ci.

" - Oui maman, j'en prends note ! Affirme Clarke d'un ton ennuyé.

\- N'oublie pas qu'à ton âge, on doit vite trouver quelqu'un si on ne veut pas finir seul et Wells est vraiment très gentil, affirme la mère de Clarke en ayant l'air convaincue de ce qu'elle dit.

\- Oui je sais... Tu veux bien sortir ta tête de ma voiture pour qu'on puisse partir maintenant?

\- Clarke ! Serais-tu en train de chasser ta propre mère alors qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi? Demande-t-elle offusquée.

\- Maman, ça fait 15 minutes que tu nous retiens sur ce parking...

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Faites bien attention les filles alors, et toi ma chérie, on se revoit vite, déclare-t-elle en embrassant le front de Clarke et en se redressant pour nous laisser partir.

Abby avait tenu à nous raccompagner jusqu'à la voiture de Clarke quand celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'on devait partir en prétextant que Raven était tombée en panne quelque part et que nous devions aller la chercher. Nous voilà donc en route, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'être un poids pour Clarke en ce moment.

" - Oh j'ai bien cru qu'on allait repartir avec ma mère ! S'exclame-t-elle fatiguée. Je suis contente d'être enfin partie. Elle essaie vraiment me caser avec ce Wells, c'est insupportable !

\- Il ne t'intéresse pas? Demandé-je alors."

Elle tourne sa tête dans un geste vif pour me regarder comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie qu'on puisse inventer.

" - Quoi? Il pourrait t'intéresser et peut être qu'une nouvelle relation pourrait te faire du bien."

Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur la route, elle paraît déçue que je lui dise cela. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas si insensé et Clarke mérite tout le bonheur que le monde puisse offrir. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait égaler l'impressionnante personne que Clarke est devenue avec le temps, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Elle n'a toujours pas répondu, j'aurais peut être dû me taire, sa mère l'avait déjà assez embêtée avec ça.

" - Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te barber avec ça... Ta mère s'en charge très bien toute seule, confessé-je doucement.

\- Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que... Enfin je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partager ma vie avec quelqu'un comme Wells, avoue-t-elle.

\- Comme Wells? Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui ne va pas? Demandé-je curieusement.

\- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Costia et pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ! S'exclame-t-elle indignée.

\- Ah... Et bien... Elle n'a pas réellement apprécié le fait que j'interrompe notre premier rendez-vous donc elle m'a quittée, dis-je honteusement.

Clarke semble réfléchir un moment, comme pour rassembler les souvenirs qu'elle a en mémoire pour se rappeler de cet événement. Encore une fois, elle tourne sa tête soudainement pour me regarder, l'air outré avant de dire:

" - Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es venue me rejoindre qu'elle t'a quittée? Me demande-t-elle alors que je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête positif. Oh non... Je suis tellement désolée Lex'... Je suis vraiment une abrutie !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi... Si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que je me dois d'être là pour mes meilleures amies, alors notre relation était d'avance vouée à l'échec, répondé-je dans un sourire pour la rassurer. "

Nous tombons dans un silence chargé de nos réflexions, je suis évidemment triste que ma relation avec Costia se soit terminée aussi brutalement mais je sais que je m'en remettrai assez vite. J'ai eu mes torts comme elle a eu les siens, la vie ne s'arrête pas. Je décide de briser ce silence pour demander à Clarke:

" - Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce Wells? "

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me réponde instantanément mais, sans prévenir, elle arrête soudainement la voiture après s'être garée sur le petit parking qui dessert un point de vue imprenable. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous avions pris une toute autre direction que celle de mon appartement. Devant nous se trouve une merveilleuse vue qui donne sur le reste de la ville. Clarke semble réfléchir intensément, ses mains sont encore posées sur le volant. Son regard est fixé au loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux me déstabilisent, elle ne m'avait jamais regardée comme ça auparavant.

\- Tout va bien chez lui, c'est juste moi. J'ai seulement besoin d'une personne qui me fera ressentir un tourment extrême, je veux sentir la chaleur couler dans mes veines, je veux trembler en tenant la main de la personne que j'aime. Je veux pleurer, rire, espérer et craindre à chaque instant de la perdre. Je veux sentir la passion me dévorer de l'intérieur, tu comprends? "

Je suis bouche bée. Ses mots font douloureusement écho en moi, j'aimerais être cette personne. J'aimerais sentir et faire ressentir cette tornade de sentiments. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

" - Parfois je me dis que je suis folle d'espérer vivre tout ça, je me demande souvent si je ne baigne pas dans l'illusion... Mais pourtant, je ne peux me résigner à quelque chose d'ordinaire, j'essaie de me convaincre qu'un jour quelqu'un renversera tous mes doutes en un simple regard. Que ce quelqu'un saura me faire me sentir belle comme me faire me sentir rien quand son absence viendra... Je veux y croire Lex', je sais que ça arrivera... "

Je bois ses paroles avec fascination, j'ai toujours considéré Clarke comme quelqu'un de très sensible mais je réalise que je me trompe. Ce n'est pas simplement de la sensibilité mais une réelle force qui émane de ses dires. Nos regards se croisent, se questionnent et se perdent inéluctablement. Ce moment est fort, il est riche de contradiction et de certitude, il marque le temps de manière indélébile.

" - Je comprends, Clarke... Je pense que j'aurais pu trouver ça complètement utopique et irréalisable mais aujourd'hui... Tout a changé, ce n'était pas prévu, comment peut-on prévoir ce genre de chose? Mais je veux aimer, aimer sans réfléchir, je veux sentir ce frisson presque imperceptible, celui que l'on ressent comme un mal ignoré et qui nous rend vulnérable... Je suis à des années lumières d'être la mieux placée pour parler d'amour, je sais à peine ce que c'est, mon cœur est totalement étranger à ces choses mais je le sens quelque part en moi."

Mon cœur et mes pensées sont à nu, je devrais me sentir gênée de me confier autant de cette manière, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pourtant, je me sens libre, libre d'avoir pu découvrir cette part en moi, libre d'avoir pu y mettre des mots, mais surtout, libre d'être avec Clarke en ce moment même.


	12. CHAPITRE 12

Le chemin du retour se fait dans un silence rempli par nos pensées et bercé par les douces vibrations du moteur de la voiture. Cette brève discussion sur notre conception de l'amour m'a amenée à ressentir tout un assortiment de sensations différentes et mitigées. Je n'ai jamais été partisane des contes de fées ou même des grandes histoires d'amour mais bizarrement, je me mets à envisager les choses de façon différente. Je me mets moi aussi à espérer qu'un jour je rencontrerai une personne qui chamboulera toutes mes idées, toutes mes peurs, toutes mes appréhensions dans un grand tourbillon de sentiments indescriptible. Quelque chose de plus fort que moi, un lien, une équipe, une connexion indestructible. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette spontanéité qui bouleverse toutes mes convictions, quelle est son origine? Cela est peut être dû à l'ambiance mélancolique qui a pris place dans l'habitacle qui nous entourait.

Clarke parait aussi perdue que moi dans son esprit, cette soudaine affinité sentimentale qui s'est créée entre nous est plus que déstabilisante. Je mettais ça sur le fait que j'étais encore blessée par ma séparation avec Costia mais je réalise que tout cela est bien plus complexe. J'ai été touchée au plus profond de mon âme, je n'ai fait que tout remettre en question ces derniers temps.

Quand Clarke stationne la voiture sur le parking de mon immeuble, je reviens brutalement à la réalité. Nous descendons pour rejoindre mon appartement. Arrivées dans ce dernier, Clarke rejoint immédiatement le canapé. Je la suis de près.

" - Ce repas m'a exténuée, déclare Clarke dans un soupir.

\- Ta mère ne nous en voudra pas trop d'être partie aussi rapidement? Demandé-je.

\- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas! On a fait bien pire quand on était encore qu'au lycée ! Comme cette fois où tu as escaladé le mur de ma maison pour venir me voir puis que tu es tombée dans ses rosiers, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- J'en ai encore des cicatrices, dis-je dans une grimace en me remémorant ce souvenir.

\- Estime toi déjà heureuse d'y avoir survécu ! C'était stupide ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je voulais simplement te voir et ta mère ne voulait plus de moi chez toi ! M'offusqué-je.

\- Lex'... Elle ne voulait plus de toi parce que ça faisait déjà deux semaines que tu squattais ma chambre, me dit-elle dans un léger rire.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider !

\- Tu rigoles? C'est moi qui ai désinfecté toutes tes blessures pendant près d'une semaine ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amitié ça !

\- Ouais c'est ça... Bon tu m'excuses mais je meurs de faim, il faut que je trouve un truc à grignoter ! Déclaré-je en me relevant dans le but de lancer mes recherches.

\- Quoi? Tu comptes encore manger?! Me demande-t-elle choquée. Et après on dit que c'est moi l'estomac sur patte !

\- Ta mère nous a servi des endives...

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais là donc je le sais bien, répond-elle sans comprendre.

\- Des endives Clarke, dis-je en accentuant bien mes mots."

Elle fronce les sourcils l'air de ne toujours pas comprendre. Soudainement un éclair traverse ses yeux et elle explose de rire. Un vrai rire, le genre qui vous tord le ventre et qui vous noue la gorge.

" - C'est- c'est pour ça que- que tu tirais cette sale tête ! S'écrie-t-elle coupée par les spasmes de son fou rire.

\- Et après tu parles d'amitié... Je ne voulais simplement pas paraître impolie, dis-je légèrement vexée en quittant le salon pour retrouver la cuisine."

Ce repas était vraiment désagréable, autant pour sa nourriture que pour ses conversations. J'aime beaucoup Abby mais comme le dit souvent Clarke, elle a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Le fait d'avoir évoqué mes parents, m'a complètement chamboulée. J'essaie de garder la tête froide dans cette histoire mais il est dur de se dire que nous n'avons pas le soutien de nos parents dans tout ce qu'on entreprend.

Mon père aurait aimé que je fasse une école de commerce ou une école de management pour ensuite reprendre le flambeau de son entreprise mais je ne voulais absolument pas me retrouver à baigner dans ce monde. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, remonte à quelques années maintenant, je ne pourrai pas dire qu'ils me me manquent mais ils restent tout de même mes parents et j'aurais aimé qu'ils me voient telle que je suis et non pas comme ils auraient aimé que je sois. Je gardais toujours espoir en pensant qu'un jour cela changerait, qu'ils chercheraient à me contacter pour me dire à quel point ils sont désolés et à quel point ils tiennent à moi mais plus le temps passe et moins j'y crois. Alors parler de mes parents aujourd'hui, me lancine toujours le cœur.

C'est incroyable, mes placards sont remplis de tout un tas de cochonnerie que Clarke a pris soin de sélectionner pendant nos courses mais il ne traîne même pas un paquet de biscuit ou quelque chose d'autre dans le genre. Je reviens dans le salon où Clarke se trouve encore.

" - Je vais sortir pour aller m'acheter quelque chose d'autre que tous ces trucs immangeables, dis-je pour avertir Clarke.

\- Mais ce n'est pas des trucs immangeables, ça s'appelle manger sainement Lexa, me répond-elle.

\- Peut être mais j'ai envie de cookie et de soda ! "

Je commence à remettre le manteau que j'avais accroché il y a peu pour lutter contre le froid qui m'attend dehors. Je commence à sortir de l'appartement mais Clarke me rattrape par le bras avant de me regarder inquiète.

" - Tout va bien, hein? Je sais que ce repas a été encore plus nul pour toi, ma mère a du mal à se fixer des limites... Prononce-t-elle doucement. "

Je réunis mes dernières forces pour esquisser un sourire, je l'ai trop fait aujourd'hui. Sourire faussement pendant plus de deux heures est très fatigant. Je réponds positivement à Clarke sans m'étaler sur le sujet, j'ai juste envie de prendre l'air. Marcher m'a toujours aidée à calmer mes sentiments négatifs.

Je sors donc de l'appartement, je ne prendrai pas ma voiture, je vais simplement marcher jusqu'à ce que je trouve une épicerie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour une fois, je trouve cette température glaciale presque agréable, elle me permet de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Cette journée a été éprouvante et prendre un peu de distance avec Clarke me fait du bien. Ma libido s'acharne sur elle depuis ce matin, je ne voudrais pas que ça se ressente de trop et empirer la situation.

Sur mon chemin, je tombe enfin sur une petite boutique dans laquelle je rentre me réfugier un moment. Je vagabonde entre les différents rayons dans l'espoir de trouver mes cookies, j'ai failli pousser un cri de joie quand finalement je les trouve. Je les embarque directement et me dirige vers le rayon des boissons. Je commence à chercher quelque chose de bien calorique mais rencontre une bouteille de whisky qui trône fièrement tout en haut d'une étagère. Elle me fait clairement de l'œil, je résiste un moment en tentant de me raisonner mais finis par l'embarquer pour aller ensuite payer le tout. Je m'énerve intérieurement quand on me demande ma carte d'identité, je n'ai tout de même pas l'allure d'une fille de 12 ans ! Je reste polie et me mets à sourire en continuant d'user mes zygomatiques.

Je reprends la direction de mon immeuble, arrivée devant celui-ci, je rentre et commence à grimper les marches. J'arrive à mon palier mais ne m'arrête pas, je compte bien rejoindre le toit pour continuer à chasser mes idées néfastes. Normalement, l'accès est interdit, la porte est même verrouillée par un code mais il se peut qu'un jour la gentille concierge me l'ait donnée après que je l'ai aidée à changer une ampoule dans un couloir.

Je m'installe plus ou moins confortablement et commence à sortir mes achats de cet horrible sachet. Je me dépêche de manger mes cookies, mon ventre commençait à se dévorer lui-même. La bouteille de whisky continue à me faire de l'œil, je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement une bonne idée de boire sur un toit. Bon, une petite gorgée ne me fera pas me jeter dans le vide. La sensation de cette douce brûlure qui dévale lentement mon œsophage est réellement appréciable.

Je pense finalement avoir bu un peu plus qu'une seule petite gorgée mais j'ai encore ma lucidité qui m'empêche d'avoir l'idée folle de me rapprocher du vide. Je sors mon téléphone et vois que Clarke m'a envoyée un message mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je commence à faire défiler la liste de mes contacts, le prénom de Costia me fait bloquer un petit moment mais je ne m'y attarde pas trop. J'arrive enfin là où je voulais, je lance l'appel. L'avantage de l'alcool, c'est qu'il me fait oublier mes réticences.

" - Bureau de la direction de Woods Corporation, je vous écoute."

Cette voix me glace le sang, je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. J'ai l'impression que ma bouche s'est complètement asséchée et que ma capacité à parler n'est plus de ce monde.

" - Allô? "

Je raccroche immédiatement après avoir entendu une fois de plus sa voix, elle est aussi froide que son personnage et me rappelle toutes ces fois où je me retrouvais obligée de l'affronter. Dans un élan de rage, je cogne la bouteille de verre contre le sol cimenté, sous le choc, elle m'explose dans la main. Une douleur commence à me tenailler l'intérieur de la paume, l'alcool qui s'est rependu un peu partout empire cette sensation en me donnant l'impression que ma main est littéralement en train de brûler. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça.

La colère que j'éprouve me donne le courage de me relever et de rejoindre la porte de l'immeuble pour rentrer me mettre au chaud. Je descends difficilement les escaliers pour retrouver mon appartement. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps je suis restée dehors, ça ne m'importe pas tellement.

Je maintiens ma main contre mon tee-shirt qui est maintenant immaculé de mon propre sang. Cette scène pourrait effrayer n'importe qui. J'arrive enfin devant ma porte, je l'ouvre doucement pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Quand je vois que le salon est vide, j'essaie de me faire discrète pour rejoindre la salle de bain sans me faire repérer.

Malheureusement, mon équilibre approximatif me fait renverser un carnet qui traînait sur l'étagère de mon salon. Quand celui-ci tombe, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit du carnet à dessin de Clarke, je m'empresse de m'accroupir pour le ramasser avec ma main valide. Plusieurs feuilles volantes s'en sont échappées, je commence à me poser des questions sur mon état quand je vois plus d'une dizaine de dessin de moi. Ai-je bu au point d'en devenir narcissique et de me deviner sur des dessins qui ne me représentent absolument pas?

Le vacarme que j'ai causé a sûrement alerté Clarke quand je la vois sortir de la chambre d'ami, nos yeux se croisent un moment jusqu'à ce que les siens tombent sur ce que j'étais en train de ramasser. Elle devient blême quand elle semble comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, elle se dépêche de venir tout ramasser sous mon regard confus.

" - C'est pour un projet à l'école... Ils nous demandent de... "

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, ce n'est plus de la gêne qui l'habite maintenant. Elle semble affolée, je ne comprends pas trop.

" - Mon dieu mais Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'exclame-t-elle en se saisissant de ma main. "

Ah oui, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle semblait si inquiète tout à coup. J'avais quasiment oublié la douleur qui siégeait dans ma main, ces dessins m'ont bien trop perturbée sur le moment.

" - Euh... Je me suis coupée mais ce n'est rien de méchant, ne t'inquiète pas, répondé-je dans un sourire bête.

\- Tu as bu? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu as disparu pendant près de 3 heures ! Non attends, tu m'expliqueras ça après, maintenant tu vas me suivre et je vais regarder ta main, affirme-t-elle.

\- Non Clarke, ça va, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux très bien m'en occuper.

\- Avec une seule main? Arrête de discuter et suis-moi, dit-elle sévèrement en se redressant.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! M'écrié-je en me levant à mon tour. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'un moment? Faut toujours que tu sois sur mon dos ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler tout ce que je fais putain, alors laisse-moi respirer pour cette fois ! "

La vague d'affliction qui traverse son regard me fait instantanément regretter ce que j'ai dit, je ne voulais pas être aussi méchante mais je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille.

" - Excuse-moi, dis-je doucement. Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec toi mais laisse-moi m'en occuper. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment... "

Elle est encore sous le choc de cette soudaine colère dont j'ai fait preuve mais acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'écarter pour me laisser rejoindre la salle de bain. Je m'enferme dans celle-ci, je souffle un grand coup dans l'espoir de chasser un peu de cette rage en moi. La culpabilité la remplace vite, je n'ai jamais crié sur Clarke avant ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais j'ai du mal à garder un certain contrôle sur mes émotions, pourtant je suis très douée pour cela d'habitude.

Je prends une douche pour me débarrasser de toutes ces mauvaises ondes que cette journée m'a communiquée. Après avoir fini, je commence à bricoler un bandage pour ma main meurtrie, Clarke l'aurait assurément bien mieux fait. Ça ne rassemble pas à grand chose mais je suis bien trop fatiguée pour m'entêter à faire quelque chose de convenable, ça ira très bien pour cette nuit.

Je sors de de la salle de bain, Clarke semble s'être enfermée dans la chambre d'ami. J'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas mon humeur massacrante comme une affaire personnelle, je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'elle m'en veuille. Je vais, moi aussi, retrouver ma chambre. Je m'effondre dans mon lit. Mon corps commence à payer le prix de mon manque de sommeil, je ne prends même pas la peine de me mettre sous la couette et m'endors en quelques minutes.

Le réveil est insupportable, les quelques rayons de soleil que j'ai appris à apprécier m'aveuglent totalement. Je n'ai pas fermé les volets hier soir apparemment. En plus de ça, je suis prise de tremblements, je suis frigorifiée. Et maintenant, comme pour me confirmer que ce réveil est atroce, la douleur qui sommeillait dans ma main commence doucement à émerger.

Je trouve tout de même le courage de me lever, je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir qui repose au dessus de mon bureau, je suis affreuse. Les cernes qui soulignent mes yeux, le bordel qui a remplacé mes cheveux et le teint pâle de mon visage, pourraient faire peur à un zombie. Je me dirige lentement vers la cuisine, chacun de mes pas semblent être une épreuve, ils résonnent tous dans mon crâne. Je m'assois péniblement sur une chaise de ma cuisine avant de laisser ma tête reposer dans mes mains, j'ai un sursaut quand ce geste vient me rappeler l'existence de ma main invalide. Je tire une grimace de douleur.

" - Tiens, ça t'aidera à faire passer le mal de tête. "

Je sursaute à nouveau à l'entente de cette voix, mon regard vient chercher son origine même si je la connais déjà. Clarke est debout, en face de moi. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle s'était déjà levée, je comprends vite pourquoi quand je constate qu'il est bientôt midi. Je devais vraiment manquer de sommeil.

" - Merci, chuchoté-je."

Je suis encore honteuse de mon comportement de la veille et encore plus maintenant quand je me rends compte que, malgré tout, Clarke continue de s'occuper de moi. J'avale le petit comprimé et le verre d'eau qu'elle m'avait gentiment amenés avant de dire:

" - Je suis tellement désolée Clarke... "

Ma voix est tremblante, je pense même être à la limite des pleurs. Je me déteste de savoir que j'ai pu la blesser. Sans elle, je ne serais rien et je m'en veux horriblement d'avoir été aussi cruelle.

" - Ce n'est pas grave Lex', hier a été une journée compliquée, je sais que tu as eu du mal à gérer, murmure-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour te hurler dessus alors que tu voulais simplement m'aider... Je suis vraiment affreuse, déclaré-je complètement dépitée en laissant mon front rencontrer la surface dure de la table. "

Je me sens réellement mal en ce moment, j'ai tout d'abord blessé Costia qui avait été plus que patiente à mes côtés et voilà que maintenant je m'en prends à la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Ma stabilité morale est vraiment mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus comment gérer cette afflux sentimental qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour.

J'entends Clarke faire le tour de la table pour venir s'accroupir à mes côtés. Je ne relève toujours pas la tête, premièrement parce que je ne ressemble à rien en ce moment et deuxièmement parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir soutenir son regard. Clarke ne me laisse plus le choix quand elle vient poser une de ses mains sur ma joue pour tourner mon visage vers le sien. Aucune once de colère ou de rancœur n'habite son regard, elle a juste l'air de se soucier de mon état. Son attention et sa patience m'étonneront toujours.

" - Lex'... Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, certes, ta réaction m'a légèrement prise au dépourvu mais j'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'avais plus aucune maîtrise sur ce que tu ressentais et c'est tout à fait normal, tu ne peux pas continuellement tout contrôler...

\- Je ne supporte pas ça... Je déteste perdre le contrôle...

\- Oh ça je le sais bien, dit-elle dans un petit rire. Mais tu vois bien que de tout retenir dans ton cœur ne marche pas. Lui aussi a besoin de s'exprimer, il faut que tu lui laisses un peu plus de place dans ta vie, affirme-t-elle en continuant à infliger de douces caresses sur ma joue.

\- Tu crois que j'ai un cœur?

\- Mais bien sûr que oui ! S'exclame-t-elle. Il est sûrement un peu timide et se fait trop souvent étouffer par ta raison mais il est là, prononce-t-elle doucement en posant son autre main sur mon cœur. "

Ce contact m'électrise, ses deux mains posées sur moi, me rassurent petit à petit et m'apaisent grandement. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, je me perds à nouveau dans son regard bleuté. Je réalise à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir son affection. Dans un mouvement incertain, je viens à mon tour poser ma main valide sur ce visage parfait. Sa peau est douce, ce rapprochement me coupe quasiment le souffle. La proximité qui nous sépare réduit peu à peu. Cependant, Clarke la brise en se relevant soudainement.

" - Hum... Enfin, tu... Tu devrais aller te préparer ! Je nous ai organisées une petite sortie pour te changer les idées un peu !

\- Juste toi et moi? Demandé-je.

\- Euh... Oui, mais je peux demander à Raven et Octavia de nous rejoindre si tu veux, je suis sûre que si je les appe-

\- Non, non ! Lui coupé-je la parole en me relevant. Ne les dérange pas, et puis je trouve qu'on fait une belle équipe à nous deux ! "

Elle a l'air gênée, je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer, pour la prendre délicatement dans mes bras. Elle me rend mon étreinte dans un soupir que je n'arrive pas vraiment à interpréter. Je me sépare légèrement de ses bras pour pouvoir la regarder.

" - Merci Clarke, merci pour tout. "


	13. CHAPITRE 13

Nous avons embarqué dans la voiture de Clarke après nous être préparées. Elle ne veut toujours pas me dire où nous allons bien que j'ai insisté lourdement, cela me stresse un peu mais j'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que je lui fais entièrement confiance. Je ne suis pas une grande adepte des surprises.

" - On arrive bientôt? Demandé-je.

\- Tu m'as déjà posée cette question i peine 5 minutes Lexa...

\- Mais je ne sais toujours pas où tu nous emmènes !

\- Tu le verras quand on y sera, ce n'est pas grand chose. "

Je boude légèrement, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'impatient en temps normal mais aller à un endroit sans savoir ce qui m'y attend est quelque peu frustrant. Clarke pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour capter mon regard et m'offrir un sourire rassurant. Ce contact me surprend mais je le trouve agréable. Cette intimité qui a pris place entre nous ces derniers temps était vraiment inattendue pour ma part, je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter une telle proximité avec qui que ce soit. Même quand j'étais encore en couple avec Costia, j'avais du ma à m'habituer à ce genre de chose.

Comparer le couple que j'ai formé avec Costia et ma relation avec Clarke est un peu étrange quand j'y pense. Ce n'est clairement pas le même lien qui nous unit, c'est pour cela que je trouve d'autant plus bizarre que ces rapprochements physiques soient moins étouffants quand ils viennent de Clarke. C'est sûrement dû au fait que je la connais depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Pourtant je ne me vois pas partager cette proximité avec Raven ou même Octavia.

Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions quand le moteur de la voiture s'arrête, je n'avais même pas vu que nous étions en train de nous garer tant j'étais absorbée par mes pensées.

Je comprends maintenant où nous nous trouvons quand je commence à voir l'horizon que dessine la mer dans le ciel au loin, je me sens apaisée par cette vision. Une immense plage désertique se présente juste devant nous, le soleil se reflète sur celle-ci rendant sûrement le sable chaud. Je sors doucement de la voiture, comme si tout mes mouvements se faisaient au ralenti.

Arrivée dans le sable, j'enlève mes chaussures et sens la chaleur de ce dernier s'infiltrer entre mes orteils. La sensation est agréable et presque reposante. Je continue de marcher jusqu'à là où les vagues viennent s'échouer dans une musique répétitive. Je m'assois, la danse frénétique de la mer me fascine, je l'observe bouger et remuer au rythme de la légère brise que nous offre le vent.

Clarke vient me rejoindre, elle s'installe à mes côtés sans ne rien dire. Je suis contente qu'elle ait gardé cette surprise finalement, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'ai toujours adoré observer la mer, m'y baigner est une toute autre question mais la regarder est un vrai spectacle pour mes yeux. J'avais l'habitude d'y venir étant plus jeune, cela me donnait l'impression de n'être rien face à l'immensité de cet océan, alors tous mes problèmes devenaient insignifiants. Comme si ils se perdaient dans cette gigantesque étendue d'eau.

" - Il y a longtemps, tu m'avais confiée que tu adorais venir te réfugier au bord de la mer. Que cet endroit te permettait de te sentir libre, qu'il te donnait la sensation de ne plus devoir tenir le rôle de la fille du grand directeur de Woods Corporation. Je ne comprenais pas trop comment cela pouvait être possible mais quand mon grand-père nous a quittés, je suis venue ici et j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais face à tout ça, j'ai compris à quel point le chant de la mer pouvait être libérateur... Je m'en suis souvenue quand je t'ai vue aussi mal hier soir, je me suis demandée ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider à te libérer de toi-même... "

Mes yeux quittent le magnifique panorama que nous offrait ce paysage pour se poser sur Clarke. Elle regarde avec attention le spectacle qui se déroule calmement devant nous, cette vision est encore plus fascinante que tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait retenu cette information que j'avais sûrement balancée entre deux conversations. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser à quel point Clarke est exceptionnelle, à quel point elle est la seule à avoir ce pouvoir sur moi.

" - Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de tout ça... Confessé-je doucement par peur de briser le calme de ce moment.

\- Je me souviens de tout, bon sauf pour les endives, là j'avoue que ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête, dit-elle en rigolant. "

J'accompagne son rire avec le mien, il est vrai que j'avais grandement compté sur elle à ce moment là.

" - Je te l'ai pardonné même si ça a été une sacrée épreuve !

\- Tu m'as aussi pardonnée pour ce repas? Je m'en veux encore de t'avoir obligée à m'y accompagner...

\- Clarke... Tu ne m'as pas obligée, j'étais d'accord. Et puis ce n'était pas de ta faute si ce repas a mal tourné, lui dis-je. "

Elle soupire longuement avant de détourner son regard vers le mien, je me sens soudainement honteuse d'avoir continué à l'observer aussi longtemps. Le silence qui nous entoure est agréable, je détaille encore son visage. Je la trouve de plus en plus belle, surtout en ce moment. Ses yeux bleus sont intenses avec l'océan qui nous entoure, ses cheveux dansent librement dans le vent, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, le petit grain de beauté qui décore le dessus de sa lèvre est un détail que j'ai toujours aimé.

" - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main? Me demande-t-elle prudemment."

Je soupire en fuyant son regard, j'aurais préféré ne pas évoquer les circonstances de cette blessure, elles sont ridicules.

" - Hum... J'avais acheté une bouteille, je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je l'ai fait. Après ça, je suis montée sur le toit de l'immeuble où j'ai un peu bu, ensuite j'ai appelé mon père, ça m'a énervée alors j'ai explosé cette bouteille. Voilà tout, essayé-je de résumer la situation sans trop m'étaler.

\- Tu as appelé ton père? Me demande-t-elle étonnée.

\- Oui... Enfin, je n'ai fait qu'entendre sa voix, je n'ai même pas été capable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un foutu mot, dis-je en colère contre moi-même.

\- C'est compréhensible...

\- Non ça ne l'est pas, j'aimerais lui balancer en pleine face tous mes ressentiments mais je n'y arrive même pas... Je sais d'avance que je perdrai mon temps, qu'il restera toujours aussi stoïque que d'habitude et que moi je m'énerverai...

\- Lex'... Il faut que tu apprennes à extérioriser tout cela, dit-elle en venant se saisir de mon regard. Tu ne peux pas garder toute cette colère en toi, surtout si c'est pour te retrouver ivre sur un toit, je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose...

\- Je n'avais pas assez bu pour tomber dans le vide si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Et si un jour ça arrive?

\- Et bien ce sera dommage pour moi, déclaré-je. "

J'avais répondu cela sans réellement réfléchir. Elle me regarde complètement éberluée, je devine même une soudaine once de tristesse traverser son regard. Voilà que je me déteste à nouveau, j'aurais aimé être seule pour en finir avec tout ça. Je continue à me battre uniquement pour mes meilleures amies, sans elles, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais abandonné.

Clarke vient encadrer mon visage de ses deux mains, même si mon attention était déjà pleinement à elle, je suis maintenant hypnotisée par son regard.

" - Je t'interdis de dire ça Lexa, tu n'as pas le droit... Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en péril et de le prendre à la légère, je ne m'en remettrai jamais s'il t'arrivait malheur, tu comprends? Je ne suis rien sans toi, dit-elle faiblement. "

Quelques larmes commencent à perler sous ses yeux, je viens immédiatement les effacer et rapproche le corps de Clarke contre le mien. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse lui faire du mal. Je la serre fortement, comme pour lui prouver que je serai toujours à ses côtés et c'est le cas, je ne la laisserai jamais. J'ai besoin d'elle tout comme elle a besoin de moi, je ne veux même pas imaginer ma vie sans elle.

" - Excuse-moi Clarke... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne te laisserai jamais, c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore là et je t'en serai reconnaissante éternellement, murmuré-je. "

Après avoir bien profité de la vue et de la tranquillité de la plage, nous sommes de nouveau sur la route pour rejoindre mon appartement, cette petite sortie a été effectivement très libératrice. Le fait d'avoir pu me confier à Clarke m'a grandement aidée à évacuer cette colère qui s'évertuer à me faire craquer. Je me sens beaucoup plus sereine à présent, Clarke a réellement su quoi faire pour m'aider à me libérer de ce tumulte sentimental.

Clarke se précipite pour aller rejoindre mon canapé quand nous arrivons, je la regarde en souriant. Cela sera vraiment bizarre quand elle partira de chez moi, je me suis habituée à sa présence et il est maintenant dur pour moi de m'imaginer seule dans cet appartement. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours tenu à garder une part d'intimité en habitant seule, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas comment Octavia et Raven faisaient pour se supporter dans le même appartement. C'est en pensant à elles que me vient une idée pour clôturer cette journée de la meilleure des façons.

" - Clarke? L'appelé-je doucement.

-Oui? Soupire-t-elle toujours affalée dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce tu penses de si on organisait une petite soirée avec Raven et Octavia? Comme au bon vieux temps?

\- Ah ouais ! Ce serait super ! S'exclame-t-elle en se redressant subitement. Je vais les appeler ! Déclare-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans la chambre d'ami."

Je souris en la voyant aussi emballée, une Clarke heureuse pourrait faire sourire n'importe qui. Sa joie est communicative tant elle est sincère, Clarke est un rayon de soleil dans la nuit. Elle revient quelques instants après dans le salon en s'esclaffant sans que je ne comprenne, je la regarde avec confusion en attendant des explications.

" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça? Lui demandé-je finalement.

\- Non, non, rien du tout, me répond-elle en continuant à rire. "

Sa réponse me frustre énormément, il y a bien raison pour qu'elle se mette à rire comme cela. Son rire s'amplifie de plus en plus, je dirais même qu'elle est à la limite de s'étouffer.

" - Mais dis-moi, insisté-je.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, c'est Raven et ses conneries, dit-elle en reprenant doucement contenance. "

J'avoue ressentir une petite once de jalousie, je préfère quand c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ses rires. Je sais que Raven est tout aussi légitime que moi mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce sentiment de grandir en moi. Je ne peux pas nier le fait que je fais un peu la tête, je n'aime pas quand Clarke me met à part.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé et attrape la télécommande pour allumer la télé, feignant une totale ignorance envers Clarke qui est restée debout, les bras croisés, à l'entrée du salon.

" - Tu ne vas pas faire l'enfant tout de même? Me demande-t-elle sérieusement. "

Je ne lui réponds pas mais me contente de la fusiller du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran en face de moi. Clarke vient se poster devant moi et me prend la télécommande des mains pour éteindre la télé. Je continue d'éviter son regard en portant mon attention sur le chat.

" - Lex', sil te plaît... M'implore-t-elle.

\- Quoi? Demandé-je sèchement.

\- Tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça?

\- Je ne boude pas.

Elle souffle, je comprends que mon comportement soit totalement enfantin et immature mais je tiens tout de même à lui faire remarquer mon mécontentement. Du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçois s'accroupir devant moi, elle saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains pour me forcer à croiser son regard, son air est sérieux.

" - Ne me fais pas la tête, je n'aime pas ça... "

Je me perds entièrement dans la lueur que ses yeux dégagent. L'ambiance a maintenant complètement changé. Elle scrute mes yeux, passant de l'un à l'autre, comme pour tenter d'y desceller quoique ce soit mais mis à part la fascination que me provoque cette proximité, elle ne doit rien voir d'autre.

Le moment dure de longues secondes, ou de longues minutes, je ne sais plus. La même tentation qui m'avait prise dans la salle de bain durant le repas me revient en pleine face quand mon regard tombe inévitablement sur ses lèvres qui m'attirent plus que de raison. Mon corps ne me répond désormais plus du tout, je n'arrive plus à penser rationnellement. Son visage se rapproche du mien dans une lente torture, je n'esquisse aucun geste de recul, je ne pourrais même pas si je le voulais. Cette fois-ci, c'est son regard qui tombe sur mes lèvres, cette tentation pourrait-elle être réciproque? Une douce décharge parcourt mon corps entier quand je sens son souffle se mélanger au mien alors que la distance qui nous sépare diminue de plus en plus.

Ma respiration se coupe par moment, comme celle de Clarke. Nos yeux se ferment naturellement et je pense même suffoquer quand je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. J'étais prête à assouvir cette brûlante envie, qui maintenant me donnait l'impression de mourir quand soudainement une sonnerie vient brutalement nous sortir de notre état de transe. Nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre en quatrième vitesse. Que vient-il de se passer? Clarke a l'air aussi perdue que moi mais trouve la force de se relever pour aller récupérer son téléphone qui venait cruellement de nous séparer.

" - Hum c'est... C'est Octavia, elle devait me rappeler pour ce soir, dit-elle faiblement essoufflée avant d'aller d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre d'ami."

Que vient-il de se passer? C'est la seule question qui habite mon esprit. Il s'agissait bien de Clarke que j'avais en face de moi, et on a failli franchir une limite qui n'avait jamais été remise en question avant cela. La première fois que j'avais vu Clarke, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la trouver très attirante mais cette attraction avait été vite remplacée par l'amitié que je lui porte. J'ai l'impression de rencontrer Clarke pour la première fois.

" - Tequila à souhait ! S'écrie Raven en ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas."

Depuis mon épisode plus qu'ambiguë avec Clarke, cette dernière avait pris soin de m'éviter en s'enfermant dans la chambre d'ami. Je suis donc heureuse de voir Raven rentrer dans mon appartement avec tant d'énergie. Elle est suivie de près par Octavia, qui elle aussi, semble de bonne humeur au vu de son sourire.

" - Et j'ai des pizzas ! S'exclame Octavia en rentrant à son tour.

\- J'apprécie votre enthousiasme, rigolé-je.

\- Ce n'est que le début Woods ! Me répond Raven en scrutant la pièce des yeux. Où est Clarke?"

Je me sens soudainement gênée en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Clarke et moi un peu plus tôt. Je pourrais croire qu'elle m'en veut mais c'est elle qui a provoqué cette situation, bon j'avoue n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher mais elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir, enfin j'espère... Je me ressaisis assez vite pour ne pas que Raven et Octavia trouvent cela louche.

" - Oh, elle est dans la chambre d'ami, je crois qu'elle voulait un peu se reposer avant de commencer cette soirée, répondé-je dans un faux sourire

\- Elle est toujours en train de dormir, c'est pas possible ! Je suis sûre que les couettes sont de dangereuses tortionnaires qui s'amusent à séquestrer Clarke dès qu'elle s'en approche mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller la sauver, déclare Raven avant de partir en vitesse dans la chambre. "

Octavia et moi en profitons pour aller s'installer dans le canapé.

" - Alors comment ça se passe avec Lincoln? Lui demandé-je tout en m'asseyant.

\- C'est génial, Lincoln est génial ! Il est attentionné, sensible, à l'écoute et qui plus est, très compréhensif, seulement... Il ne m'a toujours pas embrassée alors je me dis que peut être je ne lui plais pas dans ce sens là.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir par sa timidité, il a beaucoup de mal à faire le premier pas. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait eu le courage de t'inviter à un rendez-vous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps O', la rassuré-je dans un sourire.

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison... Mais tu sais comme je suis impatiente ! Et il me plaît vraiment !

\- T'es encore en train de pleurer parce que ton prince charmant ne t'a pas encore embrassée? Nous surprend Raven en signant son retour dans le salon. "

Octavia lui répond quelque chose que je suis incapable d'entendre quand je vois Clarke sortir du couloir pour nous rejoindre. Elle salue Octavia dans un câlin avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le petit fauteuil, non loin de cette dernière. Pendant ce temps là, Raven fait le tour pour prendre place dans le pouf qui se trouve de mon côté. Clarke ne m'a même pas adressée un regard, cela a eu le don de briser silencieusement mon cœur. Maintenant je me sens coupable.

Nous commençons à manger les pizzas dans une bonne humeur évidente même si cette petite tension demeure entre Clarke et moi, mais nos deux meilleures amies ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte.

Nous étions en train de parler de la rentrée des cours qui approche quand Raven annonce le début des festivités:

" - Je me fais l'honneur d'ouvrir cette somptueuse bouteille qui nous servira à toutes ce soir, nous pouvons d'avance la remercier pour la liberté qu'elle va nous offrir et tou-

\- Bon ouvre la et fais tourner Raven ! L'interrompt Octavia.

\- Avec plaisir ma belle, lui répond-elle dans un clin d'œil."

C'est comme cela que nous nous retrouvons soudainement à parler de choses insensées, telles que pourquoi le ciel est bleu où ce genre de réflexions qui nous semblent absurdes quand on est sobre. Clarke paraît plus détendue à présent, elle me lance de petits regards de temps à autre mais notre complicité habituelle est un peu effacée ce soir.

" - Wick me faisait cette chose avec la langue aussi ! "

Octavia et Raven sont apparemment en pleine comparaison de leurs expériences sexuelles. Elles en viennent toujours à ce sujet après avoir bu comme elles l'ont fait. Clarke et moi sommes plus modérées mais faisant semblant de suivre la conversation pour ne pas avoir à se parler. La situation me chagrine mais l'alcool me permet de ne pas trop y penser.

" - Ouhou Lexa ! Prononce Octavia en remuant sa main devant mon visage.

\- Quoi? Demandé-je un peu perdue.

\- On se demandait si les filles s'en sortaient mieux au lit ou non, me dit Raven en remuant ses sourcils de bas en haut.

\- Et bien étant donné que je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul homme et il y a très longtemps, je n'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison.

\- Ça ne te tenterait pas de coucher avec un mec à nouveau? Pour justement comparer? M'interroge Octavia de façon hasardeuse.

\- Absolument pas ! Ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Mais si tu devais te faire un mec, n'importe qui, tu choisirais qui?

\- Personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais coucher avec un mec, déclaré-je sérieusement.

\- Oh mais tu n'es pas drôle ! S'écrie Octavia. Imagine la situation, tu fais partie des derniers survivants après une monstrueuse apocalypse, ton rôle est donc de repeupler la terre pour sauver l'humanité, qui est-ce que tu choisirais?

\- O', ce que tu dis n'a vraiment aucun sens et même si cela arriverait, je ne coucherais pas avec un mec et l'humanité disparaîtrait.

\- Tu es si dramatique Lexa ! S'exclame Raven. Bon et si tu pouvais choisir n'importe quelle fille, laquelle choisirais-tu? À part moi évidemment, dit-elle en ricanant."

La question me déstabilise instantanément car le visage qui se dessine dans mon esprit n'est autre que celui d'une jolie blonde au sourire ravageur. Je suis bien contente que personne ne puisse lire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête actuellement. Je fais semblant de réfléchir pour chasser mes pensées. Je jette un regard furtif en direction de Clarke qui semble attendre ma réponse avec intérêt.

" - Hum je ne sais pas... Je n'ai personne qui me vient en tête."

Bon ok, j'aurais pu mieux m'en sortir mais ma capacité à dissimuler la vérité a préféré rester avec l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité plutôt que de m'aider. Raven et Octavia sont réellement déçues de ma réponse et tentent encore de me faire parler avant de repartir dans un autre débat comme si de rien n'était. Moi, je reste bloquée sur la trahison que mon corps et mon esprit viennent cruellement de me faire. Clarke est ma meilleure amie bon sang ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre d'attirance pour elle, bien qu'elle soit incroyablement sexy et envoûtante... Il faudrait peut être que j'arrête de boire, ça n'arrange pas mon cas visiblement.

Notre petite soirée continue de se dérouler et Clarke se libère un peu plus, elle s'est même permise de me taquiner à plusieurs reprises. Je suis contente de retrouver ce semblant de complicité, je détesterais savoir que Clarke est mal à l'aise en ma présence. Le niveau de la bouteille de tequila est maintenant bien bas et nous commençons toutes à fatiguer, il faut dire que minuit est passé déjà depuis un long moment.

" - Bon désolée de vous l'apprendre mais je suis exténuée et complètement bourrée alors je vais aller roupiller, déclare Raven sur un ton très peu assuré en manquant de tomber avant de se lever pour ensuite rire comme une débile.

\- Je vais aussi aller me coucher je pense, nous confie Octavia. Tu crois qu'on peut emprunter la chambre d'ami? Demande-t-elle en rigolant sans raison apparente.

\- Euh et bien c'est Clarke qui y est insta-

\- Oui, oui ! Allez-y avant que l'une de vous ne s'effondre ! Dit Clarke en me coupant la parole."

Octavia et Raven n'attendent pas plus longtemps et se mettent à vaciller jusqu'à la chambre d'ami en se soutenant l'une l'autre, elles vont vraiment regretter d'avoir autant bu à leur réveil. Je réalise soudainement que si Octavia dort avec Raven dans la chambre d'ami, cela signifie que Clarke n'a plus son lit.

" - Je te laisse ma chambre si tu veux aller te coucher... Moi je me contenterai de ce bon vieux canapé, déclaré-je doucement en allongeant mes jambes dans ce dernier.

\- Lex' ne sois pas idiote... On a déjà dormi ensemble des milliers de fois et puis tu vas te détruire le dos dans ce canapé !

\- Je ne veux pas que ma présence te dérange ou quoique ce soit... Et ça ne me gêne pas tu sais, j'ai passé plus d'une nuit dans ce canapé alors mon dos s'est habitué, tenté-je dans un petit rire. "

Je pensais que Clarke s'était résignée à me laisser ici quand je l'ai vue se lever mais je réalise que non quand elle me tend la main. Cela me rappelle la fois où elle m'avait surprise debout en pleine nuit et que je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras le lendemain, le meilleur réveil que j'ai pu avoir. Je me laisse alors tentée et attrape sa main. Nous rejoignons ma chambre dans laquelle nous nous stoppons subitement. Clarke se retourne vers moi, j'ai cru perdre pied un instant face à ces deux prunelles bleus qui me regardent avec toujours autant d'intensité.

" - Qui aurais-tu choisi Lex'? Me demande-t-elle après de longues secondes.

\- Comment ça? Répondé-je ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

\- Si tu pouvais avoir n'importe quelle fille, qui aurais-tu choisis? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi alors que ma main est toujours dans la sienne."

Encore une fois, la proximité qui nous sépare est presque inexistante. Pourquoi veut-elle savoir cela? Faut-il que je sois honnête? Mon cerveau est en ébullition et il est dur de gérer cette situation avec l'alcool qui coule encore dans mes veines. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre que Clarke se rapproche encore plus de moi, effaçant les derniers centimètres qui séparaient nos deux corps. Son souffle revient encore tortueusement rencontrer le mien.

" - Qui aurais-tu choisis? Murmure-t-elle au bord de mes lèvres.

\- Toi. "


	14. CHAPITRE 14

Je ne sais plus comment les choses se sont enchaînées. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être dans la réalité. La seule chose dont j'ai conscience, ce sont les lèvres de Clarke qui continuent de frôler les miennes. Son nez vient effleurer le mien, le relevant dans un geste délicat qui contraste terriblement avec l'anarchie de sentiments que me provoque cette situation.

" - Clarke... Tenté-je de dire le souffle court.

Je ne reconnais même plus ma voix. Je n'ai en tête que les lèvres de Clarke qui n'ont cessé de m'obséder ces derniers temps, ou si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, cela durait sûrement depuis plusieurs années. Je tente tant bien que mal de me résonner, de trouver la force de m'éloigner de cette folle tentation qui commence à habiter chacune de mes cellules mais je n'y arrive pas.

Soudainement, je sens qu'elle commence à se séparer lentement de mon corps, son souffle sur mes lèvres se met à disparaître douloureusement. Mes yeux, qui s'étaient fermés, s'ouvrent à nouveau pour la regarder, je déglutis difficilement sous son regard ardent qui s'acharne sur mes lèvres.

" - Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne- "

Sa phrase meurt sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux plus résister, nous sommes déjà allées trop loin pour revenir en arrière. Elle est tout d'abord surprise par mon geste et semble vouloir me repousser quand je sens ses mains venir se poser sur le haut de ma poitrine.

Mais rapidement, son corps se rapproche du mien tandis que ses mains remontent doucement jusqu'à mon cou. Je m'agrippe à ses hanches pour tuer la proximité qui m'empêchait encore de sentir son corps fusionner avec le mien. La douleur qui occupait ma main n'existe plus en ce moment même. Je me laisse entièrement submerger par la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aucun de mes fantasmes n'auraient pu rendre justice à cette explosion de chaleur qui se propage dans mon être tout entier.

Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir ce baiser et commence à prendre possession de mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'exploser intérieurement, un sentiment de pure exaltation m'envahit de toute part, comme s'il était la seule chose que je pouvais ressentir présentement.

Nos deux poitrines sont soudées l'une à l'autre, me donnant la meilleure des sensations que j'ai pu connaître. J'emprisonne délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, un léger gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche, faisant éclater mon bas ventre en un millier de feu d'artifice.

Sa langue vient curieusement caresser mes lèvres. Je suis devenue vorace, je m'accapare sa bouche comme si elle était ma proie. Ses mains redescendent vers mon bassin pour s'y agripper avec une ferveur extatique. Nos souffles se rencontrent avec force et de façon incontrôlable quand nos lèvres s'offrent quelques secondes de répit avant de se dévorer à nouveau. Nos dents viennent parfois s'entrechoquer dans une danse quasi animale. Le baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage, son bassin vient délicieusement cogner contre le mien tandis que ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt.

Mon cœur me donne l'impression de vouloir exploser tant il bat la chamade. Je suis dans un état de transe complet, je suis devenue avide de tout ce qu'elle m'offre. Je profite d'un moment où nos lèvres se séparent pour attaquer son cou avec de chauds baisers. C'est une totale frénésie incendiaire que tout mon corps ressent.

Clarke me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je heurte le mur qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Le choc me fait grogner d'excitation, je suis coincée entre son corps et cette surface dure, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Elle me possède entièrement. Sa bouche vient à son tour dévorer mon cou, faisant monter le désir déjà bien avancé en moi.

Je tente de reprendre la position de force en la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit, mais elle inverse nos places dans un mouvement de bassin. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve assise sur le lit, Clarke est encore debout, face à moi. Nos gestes se sont immédiatement calmés, ses mains viennent caresser mes joues tandis que ses yeux ardents observent attentivement les miens.

Tout est devenu tendre et délicat à présent, son regard me fait douloureusement trembler tant il est intense. Elle s'avance pour trouver place entre mes jambes tout en gardant mon visage entre ses mains. Je relève la tête pour pouvoir l'admirer, elle est magnifique, ses lèvres sont encore teintées par mes précédents assauts.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire? Murmure-t-elle difficilement. "

Sa voix rauque me procure instantanément des frissons qui parcourent mon échine dans une délicieuse décharge. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard du sien. Le désir a laissé place à la tendresse, je caresse doucement ses magnifiques hanches si bien dessinées.

" - Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondé-je le souffle court. "

Clarke se contente de me sourire avant de se pencher pour à nouveau m'embrasser. Mon corps réagit bien avant que ma tête ne le fasse et lui rend son baiser. Je la serre fortement dans mes bras pour la faire basculer dans le lit. Elle rigole après ce geste et son rire provoque en moi un géant séisme d'émotions. Je perds totalement la raison quand mon corps se retrouve entièrement allongé sur le sien. Je dégage, de son magnifique visage, quelques mèches de cheveux qui m'empêchaient de pleinement l'admirer.

" - Tu es tellement belle, chuchoté-je d'une voix fragile tant sa beauté me coupait le souffle."

Elle attrape silencieusement ma nuque pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de ce contact que mon corps réclame déjà encore et encore. Mes mains viennent prendre appui sur ses hanches, je m'y accroche comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nos respirations commencent à s'accélérer de nouveau mais Clarke signe la fin de ce moment en venant poser sa main sur mon torse pour lentement me repousser. Je la regarde avec incompréhension, une terrible souffrance créée par ce subit manque de ses lèvres sur les miennes se réveille en moi. Regrette-t-elle ce qu'il s'est passé? Réalise-t-elle que nous sommes allées trop loin et tente-t-elle d'y échapper maintenant? Tout mon corps la réclame dans un cri silencieux et douloureux.

" - Lex'... Dit-elle doucement en dessinant ma mâchoire du bout de ses doigts. J'ai terriblement envie de toi actuellement mais on ne devrait pas... "

Je suis sûre d'entendre mon cœur se briser à ce moment là, une vive douleur prend place dans mon corps tout entier. Je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai l'impression de lentement tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Ses mains continuent de glisser sur mon visage dans un long supplice. Clarke semble remarquer l'affliction qu'abrite à présent mon regard puisqu'elle reprend la parole assez vite:

" - Pas comme ça... Pas après la tequila et pas pendant que nos deux meilleures amies dorment à côté... Je ne veux pas qu'on le regrette, me confie-t-elle.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais regretter un moment comme celui-ci avec toi Clarke, je ne peux pas regretter quelque chose qui me procure autant de plaisir.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de te donner encore plus de plaisir alors, affirme-t-elle dans un sourire enjôleur. Mais pas avec Raven et Octavia à moins de 5 mètres de nous, je t'avoue que les ronflements de Raven vont grandement me refroidir."

Je rigole malgré moi, il est vrai que l'alcool provoque chez Raven des ronflements bestiaux.

" - Je comprends, c'est seulement que... Argh ! J'ai tellement envie de t'arracher ces vêtements, dis-je en agrippant son chemisier. Mais je vais attendre, me résigné-je.

\- Désolée, répond-elle en rigolant.

\- Ne le sois pas... Quoique un peu tout de même, c'est de ta faute si on en est là ! Déclaré-je d'un ton accusateur.

\- De ma faute? S'offusque-t-elle. Tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir et si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'a embrassée la première, dit-elle fièrement.

\- Et je recommencerais sans hésiter, dis-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes."

Clarke répond très vite à mon geste en suçotant ma lèvre inférieure. Nos corps frémissent l'un contre l'autre, créant à nouveau cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre. J'invite à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche, elle l'accepte immédiatement. Mon corps est victime d'une fièvre endiablée qui se repend tortueusement dans son entièreté.

" - Il faut qu'on arrête ça maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je perde totalement le contrôle... Prononcé-je péniblement après avoir interrompu notre baiser. "

Nous nous mettons toutes les deux à rire de cette situation et de notre dure motivation pour la calmer. Je me décide finalement, et avec énormément de difficulté, à me relever pour libérer Clarke de mon poids. Elle grogne de frustration à cette subite séparation, j'avoue être dans le même état, si ce n'est pas pire.

" - Il faut que je change ce bandage, il ne sert plus à grand chose maintenant, dis-je en regardant ma main qui avait subi les pulsions de cet échange volcanique. "

Clarke se lève à son tour pour venir se saisir délicatement de ma main. Elle semble analyser les dégâts sur cette dernière. Le simple fait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, réveille à nouveau en moi cette envie de la basculer sur le lit pour lui communiquer ce désir grandissant en moi.

" - Tu as fait ça n'importe comment Lex'... Allez, viens avec moi, je vais voir comment arranger ça, déclare-t-elle."

Elle ne lâche pas main et me tire doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je la suis sans aucune résistance, elle pourrait me demander n'importe quoi actuellement, j'obéirais sans me poser de questions.

Pendant qu'elle s'affaire à essayer de trouver de quoi sauver ma main, mon regard dévore son dos et plus particulièrement ses fesses. Quand elle se retourne, je relève immédiatement les yeux mais au vu de son sourire, elle a très bien compris ce que je faisais. Je suis sûre de devenir rouge de honte après m'être faite surprendre mais Clarke ne dit rien et se contente de revenir vers moi pour désinfecter la plaie au creux de ma main.

" - Aïe !

\- Oh ne fais pas ta chochotte et puis si tu m'avais laissée m'en occuper plus tôt, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal, me réprimande-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée... Répondé-je en baissant honteusement la tête. "

Une de ses mains abandonne la mienne pour venir soulever mon menton du bout des doigts. Nos regards se rencontrent à nouveau, me procurant une multitude de frissons. Son visage se rapproche du mien et ses lèvres viennent doucement embrasser les miennes avant qu'elle ne chuchote:

" - Ce n'est pas grave. "

Même si j'avais déjà eu le bonheur d'avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres juste avant cela, ce léger baiser me donne l'impression de redécouvrir les sensations qu'elles peuvent produire en moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. Tout cela est unique et profond.

" Et voilà ! "

La voix de Clarke me ramène soudainement dans le moment présent, le contact exquis de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'a faite voyager très loin, trop loin. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais me résoudre à vivre sans tout cela.

" - Merci, murmuré-je encore étourdie. "

Nous regagnons alors ma chambre, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un va y dormir avec moi et de savoir qu'il s'agit de Clarke, me comble d'un bonheur inexplicable. Clarke va s'asseoir sur mon lit, cette vision me frustre énormément quand je sais que je ne pourrai pas assouvir cette envie bouillonnante de l'étouffer de plaisir.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demande-t-elle alors que cela fait un moment que je la dévore du regard.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, déclaré-je dans un souffle saccadé. "

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon désir. Je détourne vite mes yeux de cette tentation pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

" - Allez ! On va se changer et aller se coucher, ordonné-je pour calmer la situation en commençant à attraper les pans de mon tee-shirt pour le retirer.

\- Oh non je t'en prie Lex', ne te déshabille pas devant moi, je suis déjà assez frustrée comme ça, s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

\- Je te montre simplement ce que tu rates, la provoqué-je.

\- Tu es un monstre Lexa Woods. "

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à son expression de mécontentement mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant de continuer à enlever mon tee-shirt sous son regard brûlant. Je le retire entièrement avant de le laisser tomber par terre nonchalamment. Mon pantalon le suit de près après avoir pris soin de le faire descendre lentement sur mes jambes. Ce n'est évidemment pas la première fois que Clarke me voit dans cette tenue, vêtue uniquement de mes sous-vêtements, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde avec autant de désir sans s'en cacher.

" - Tu vas me tuer Lexa, déclare-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle de façon féline.

\- Non Lex' je te jure que si- "

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase en enlevant mon soutien gorge pour le laisser rejoindre le reste des vêtements que j'ai lâchement abandonnés précédemment.

" - Mon dieu... Prononce Clarke à bout de souffle. Je suis vraiment la pire des idiotes de ne pas te sauter dessus immédiatement... "

Son sérieux me fait doucement rire, je lui tourne le dos pour arrêter cette torture et vais chercher un pyjama dans mon armoire. J'en prends un deuxième pour Clarke puisque ses affaires sont restées dans la chambre d'ami où les ronflements de Raven commencent légèrement à se faire entendre. J'enfile un long tee-shirt avant de lui en lancer un en me retournant de nouveau vers elle.

" - Je vais me démaquiller et je reviens, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle afin de lui voler un simple baiser avant de quitter la pièce."

L'alcool qui j'ai bu ne se fait presque plus ressentir, je suis ivre d'une toute autre drogue en ce moment. En me regardant dans le miroir, je constate le suçon qui décore fièrement mon cou. Je le regarde avec un sourire en pensant à la bouche qui lui a donné naissance. Il va falloir que je ruse pour que Raven et Octavia ne le remarquent pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles fassent le raccourcis et comprennent trop vite son origine.

Une fois fini, je m'empresse de rejoindre Clarke qui s'est déjà mise en pyjama et qui s'est visiblement bien installée sous ma couette. Je ne perds pas de temps pour en faire de même, j'ai à peine le temps de bien replacer mon oreiller qu'une paire de bras vient s'agripper à mon corps. La tête de Clarke vient reposer sur ma poitrine et je lui inflige quelques caresses dans les cheveux. Sa respiration se fait régulière et commence doucement à ralentir et moi je souris bêtement.

" - Bonne nuit princesse, dis-je en éteignant la lumière."

Encore endormie, je sens un rayon de soleil tenter de passer à travers mes paupières. J'essaie de lutter encore un peu, je ne veux pas me réveiller tout de suite, je me sens trop bien pour ça et ne tiens pas à ce que la réalité ne soit trop brutale. Après un cuisant échec, j'ouvre doucement les yeux, je mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière. Les événements de la veille me reviennent subitement en mémoire, recréant en moi un semblant du bien-être que j'avais ressenti.

Je fais pivoter mon corps pour tenter de trouver Clarke mais sa place a été prise par le chat. Moi qui ne voulais pas me réveiller, je le suis entièrement maintenant. Ai-je rêvé? Non ce n'est pas possible, je peux encore sentir l'emprunte des lèvres de Clarke sur les miennes. Ou peut être que je suis devenue folle au point de m'inventer des scénarios que je pense réels? Voilà que je commence à stresser bêtement, ma peur est complètement irrationnelle, je le sais mais je ne peux pas la contrôler. Ou même pire, j'ai réellement embrassé Clarke et cette dernière a pris la fuite alors que je dormais? Le simple fait d'imaginer cette possibilité me retourne douloureusement l'estomac.

Des voix venant du salon me rappellent la présence de mes deux autres amies. Je me lève lourdement et sors de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, j'aperçois Raven et Octavia assises autour de la table de la cuisine. Elles n'ont vraiment pas l'air fraîches, la tête de Raven repose dans ses mains, tandis que de l'autre côté, se trouve une Octavia qui fixe le néant. Cette scène aurait pu m'amuser si je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence toujours aussi réelle de Clarke.

" - Hey, dis-je faiblement pour signaler ma présence à mes deux amies.

\- Hey, répondent-elles en cœur.

\- Vous avez bien dormi? Demandé-je.

\- Ouais, enfin tout se passait bien du moment qu'on dormait, c'est quand Raven est tombée du lit que tout est devenu compliqué... J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, se plaint Octavia.

\- Je suis tombée parce que tu m'as poussée ! S'exclame subitement Raven, semblant sortir de sa léthargie. "

Et c'est de cette façon qu'elles commencent à se disputer pour se prouver laquelle d'entre elles a le plus mal dormi à cause de l'autre. Je n'écoute pas leur querelle, je m'occupe plutôt de nourrir le chat qui n'arrête pas de miauler.

Après cela, je me tourne de nouveau vers mes amies qui sont toujours en train de se disputer. Je décide d'interrompre cette échange ridicule en leur demandant:

" - Vous savez où se trouve Clarke? Elle n'était déjà plus là quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Elle était en train de partir quand je me suis levée, elle avait quelque chose à faire apparemment, me répond Octavia.

\- Quelque chose à faire? Demandé-je étonnée.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus, elle est partie directement après ça, dit-elle d'un ton las. "

J'acquiesce doucement d'un mouvement de tête. Je sens mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus après cette nouvelle. Qu'avait-elle de plus important à faire que d'être à mes côtés après cette nuit? Je retourne dans ma chambre dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui m'aiderait à comprendre. Je retrouve rapidement mon téléphone que j'allume immédiatement. Aucun message. Cette confusion commence doucement à me lanciner entièrement, j'en ai presque la nausée. Où est-elle?


	15. CHAPITRE 15

Cela fait quasiment une heure que je n'ai toujours aucun signe de vie de la part de Clarke. Je me saisis de mon paquet de cigarettes et en sort une pour aller la fumer sur le minuscule balcon de ma chambre. J'essaie de consoler mon esprit qui souffre de toute part.

La vie dehors semble être tranquille, j'entends même quelques oiseaux chanter quand le brouhaha quotidien de la ville se calme. J'apporte la cigarette à mes lèvres pour l'allumer avant de m'accouder à la petite rambarde qui me protège du vide. Cette fumée que recrachent mes poumons est libératrice, elle semble emmener avec elle tout le mal que je ressens pour s'évaporer dans l'air. Je n'ai même plus la force de penser à quoique ce soit tant je suis fatiguée de passer par toutes sortes de sentiments ces derniers temps. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le petit cendrier prévu à cet effet après l'avoir terminée. Une ambulance qui passe dans la rue en bas vient couvrir tous les sons habituels qui s'y trouvent, ce son strident vient lanciner mon cerveau.

Je ne comprends pas cette douleur, je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à essuyer des échecs et des abandons. Comme si les gens prenaient un malin plaisir à me lâcher dès que je commençais à ouvrir mon cœur. Mais cette-fois ci est bien plus douloureuse. Je ne connais pas encore le motif du départ précipité de Clarke mais je me sens abandonnée. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de me laisser un mot ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait me rassurer, elle est juste partie en me laissant seule.

Peut être que je me suis emballée en imaginant que tout ce que j'ai ressenti était réciproque, peut être que je me suis moi-même aveuglée en pensant que Clarke pouvait espérer quelque chose avec une personne comme moi. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde de la voir me demander d'oublier tout cela, cette nuit est gravée dans mon cœur, elle le sera toujours. Mais s'il fallait que je fasse comme si de rien n'était pour la garder ma vie, je le ferai. Parce qu'autant imaginer que Clarke puisse me dire que tout ceci était une erreur me ferait le plus grand mal mais l'imaginer ne plus faire partie de ma vie m'anéantirait.

Je commence à me convaincre de fumer une deuxième cigarette quand je sens une présence dans mon dos, puis deux bras qui viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je serais capable de reconnaître ce parfum parmi une centaine d'autre. Je me sens soulagée d'un coup, comme si je redécouvrais le jour après être restée enfermée une décennie entière dans une cave sombre. Mon cœur se fait plus léger, je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette sensation, je ne sais pas trop si elle est réelle ou si elle est le fruit de mon imagination qui tente d'apaiser la douleur que ressent mon corps tout entier.

" - Bonjour ma belle. "

Ce murmure vient chatouiller mon oreille dans de tortueux frissons. J'ai l'impression de me consumer sur place. Est-ce vraiment la réalité? Ce bonheur qui commence à m'envahir est surréaliste, il ne peut pas exister. C'en est presque douloureux de se sentir aussi comblé. Je suis effrayée par l'idée d'un jour devoir y renoncer. Comment peut-elle me faire ressentir autant de sentiments et d'émotions en si peu de temps? Comment puis-je passer de la souffrance à l'extase si rapidement? Mes mains viennent doucement caresser ses avant bras qui me tiennent fermement, je veux être sûre que je suis bien en train de vivre cela, que je suis bien en train de ressentir cette explosion à la fois angoissante et rassurante.

" - Je croyais que tu t'étais enfuie, avoué-je tristement."

Elle me retourne délicatement pour que je puisse lui faire face, nos regards se croisent pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que la mort doit s'apparenter à ce que je ressens maintenant. Ses yeux, son visage, sa bouche, ses cheveux dorés, ce parfait petit grain de beauté. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un ange, sa beauté est presque irréelle. Je suis sans voix, complètement époustouflée. Une part de moi redoutait ce moment, par peur qu'il soit gênant mais de la voir comme ça, me fait oublier tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Elle est déjà habillée et revient de toute évidence de quelque part, elle est terriblement belle. Son nez et ses joues sont encore rougis par le froid hivernal qui sévit sans aucune pitié dehors. Nos deux corps sont toujours scellés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre sans le contact de l'autre, comme si le fait de les séparer les ferait dépérir lentement. Elle vient doucement caresser ma joue de sa main.

" - J'ai dû partir quand tu dormais encore, ma mère me demandait d'urgence... Je suis désolée, me dit-elle doucement. "

En réalité, peu m'importe les raisons de son absence à mon réveil, maintenant qu'elle ici, devant moi et que je suis dans ses bras, tout va bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie, l'embrasser pour à nouveau savourer le goût exquis de ses lèvres. J'en rêve depuis que je me suis réveillée sans elle mais je n'ose pas le faire. Cette situation me paraît des plus évidentes comme des plus insensées, tout s'est passé si vite. Clarke n'était encore que simplement ma meilleure amie hier matin et aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose, je ne pourrai plus jamais refouler mes propres sentiments. Elle a déclenché en moi, une force qu'on ne peut pas arrêter, une puissance qui m'oblige à ne respirer que pour elle, à ne vivre que pour ses baisers.

Complètement perdue dans l'infini bleu de ses deux yeux, je réalise à peine que son visage se rapproche du mien. Je devine facilement son intention, qui d'avance, me donne à nouveau ce sentiment d'élévation, comme si mon âme ne supportait pas cet excès de joie et avait besoin de s'en éloigner pour y survivre. Ses lèvres s'approchent dangereusement des miennes, cette impression de suffoquer refait surface quand cette envie naissante revient me brûler de l'intérieur.

" - Mais il n'y a vraiment rien à bouffer dans cet appartement ! S'exclame une voix qui se rapproche bien trop vite de mon instant de bonheur."

Clarke et moi prenons immédiatement nos distances, juste avant de voir la tête de Raven apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nous tentons de garder une attitude qui se veut naturelle, Raven ne semble rien remarquer.

" - Lexa, je vais bientôt mourir si je ne mange pas, me signale cette dernière.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as mal regardé Raven... Répondé-je légèrement ennuyée qu'elle ait cassé le moment que je partageais avec Clarke.

\- Alors viens me sauver ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais mourir ! S'exclame-t-elle d'un ton suppliant avant de repartir dans le couloir."

Je souffle de désespoir, j'adore Raven mais en ce moment même, je la déteste de plus profond de mon âme. Je me retourne vers Clarke avec un regard désolé.

" - Je crois que je vais devoir m'en occuper avant qu'elle ne détruise mon appartement, déclaré-je dépitée. "

Clarke se met à rire légèrement, ce son me donne l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Mon corps n'arrive pas à supporter cette explosion de sentiments que je ressens à ses côtés. Je me dépêche de sortir de la chambre pour retarder ma perte.

Raven est littéralement en train de vider tous mes placards, cette fois-ci, je désespère réellement. Au moins, ce sentiment me permet de retrouver un semblant du monde réel, j'ai l'impression de planer dans une autre dimension depuis cette nuit.

Je trouve rapidement quelque chose pour calmer la faim irrationnelle de Raven. Elle me remercie comme si je venais de sauver toute sa famille d'une maison en feu. Je rigole bêtement, je suis heureuse, cette journée se passe à merveille. Clarke et moi, nous nous installons autour de la table avec nos deux amies. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai faim.

" - Raven ! C'était ma biscotte ! S'exclame Octavia.

\- Tu le diras à mon estomac, moi je ne fais que répondre à ses envies, répond Raven très sereinement.

\- Tu devrais penser à autre chose que ton estomac ! C'était ma biscotte... Dit-elle tristement. "

Raven commence à recracher ce qu'elle était en train de manger dans sa main, nous faisant toutes crier d'effroi avant qu'elle ne le tende à Octavia en lui disant:

"- Tiens !

-Raven, je vais sérieusement te tuer un jour... Lui répond Octavia sur un ton menaçant.

\- Roh ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! "

Après cela, Raven ré-ingurgite ce qu'elle avait dans sa main, poussant Clarke à venir enfouir son visage dans mon cou dans un cri de dégoût. J'ai presque envie de remercier Raven d'avoir été aussi écœurante maintenant que Clarke est venue se réfugier contre moi. Le parfum de sa chevelure d'or vient m'enivrer entièrement. J'ai l'impression d'être un drogué qui prend son premier shoot après une longue cure de désintoxication.

" - Lexa ! "

Je reviens brutalement à la réalité, depuis combien de temps suis-je restée dans cet état? J'en avais presque oublié ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je regarde mes amies, complètement perdue. Clarke a repris sa position initiale, elle me sourit, je détourne vite le regard pour ne pas me perdre encore une fois. Je ne sais même pas qui a parlé mais quand je vois le regard que m'adresse en ce moment même Octavia, je comprends qu'elle doit sûrement attendre quelque chose de ma part. Je me racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant de dire:

" - Euh... Oui?

\- Wow... T'as vraiment l'air d'être dans la lune, me dit Octavia. Tu vas bien?

\- Quoi? Ah, euh... Oui, tout va bien !

\- Tu n'étais plus avec nous, constate-t-elle.

\- Si, si ! Je pensais juste à... Les examens de la rentrée !

\- Oh non... Ne parle pas de malheur, dit Raven dépitée. Changeons vite de sujet !

\- Ah oui, très bonne idée ! On pourrait parler de... Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que Clarke est allée faire ce matin? Et pourquoi tu ne manges rien? Demande Octavia en regardant de façon suspicieuse Clarke. "

Cette dernière devient blême, je ne comprends pas trop. Est-ce que sa mère l'a ennuyée? Je n'ai même pas demandé, je m'en veux un peu maintenant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que, effectivement, elle n'avait encore rien mangé, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Je la regarde avec attention, j'espère que tout va bien. Voilà que je m'inquiète de façon irraisonnée. Elle me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter, cela m'angoisse d'autant plus.

" - Hum... Je devais... Enfin, ma mère voulait... Du coup, je devais...

\- Clarke ! La coupe Raven dans un regard lourd. Ce mensonge commence très mal !

\- J'ai dû aller déjeuner... Avec Wells, avoue-t-elle en fermant les yeux. "

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, mon audition est-elle bonne? Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et très lentement. Son regard croise le mien, maintenant je comprends quand je devine la culpabilité au fond de ses iris bleus. Je suis soudainement prise de vertige, comme si mon corps se vidait peu à peu de tout ce qui le maintenait en vie.

" - Ouuuh petite cachottière ! S'exclame Octavia. Alors notre Clarke se remet sur le marché? "

Cette question m'achève. J'ai l'impression de tomber alors que je suis totalement figée. Elle était allée déjeuner avec Wells alors qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras? Pendant que je m'inquiétais, que j'angoissais, que je sentais mon cœur se déchirer, elle était tranquillement en train de manger avec Wells. Je ressens soudainement un pique de douleur traverser mon corps entièrement. C'est le goût amer de la trahison qui prend place dans ma bouche. Je suis sûre de devenir blanche en ce moment même, j'ai la sensation d'étouffer dans mon propre corps.

" - C'est juste ma mère qui m'y a obligée, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par lui... Se défend Clarke.

\- Ouais, ouais... Et je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt t'obliger à le rejoindre dans son lit, répond Raven en lui lançant un regard plus que suggestif. "

Maintenant j'ai envie de vomir, je me lève brusquement, ce geste surprend tout le monde. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain où je rejette l'entièreté de ce que je venais de manger. J'ai bien conscience que nous n'avons rien établi de concret avec Clarke mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de croire que cela pouvait être possible quand tout à l'heure encore, ses bras se trouvaient autour de ma taille.

Qu'est-ce que cela représente à ses yeux en fin de compte? Ce moment partagé m'a semblé si fort, qu'il était évident pour moi que c'était réciproque. Je ne pouvais pas être la seule à avoir ressenti cette effervescence de sentiments, cette explosion de chaleur qui s'est propagée dans la totalité de mon corps. Mais maintenant, je me mets à en douter et ce doute me ronge de l'intérieur. Il broie chacun de mes organes, un à un, avec un sadisme flagrant.

" - Les côtés sombres de la tequila, malheureusement... Dit une voix de façon dramatique. "

Je relève la tête, Raven m'observe avec inquiétude. Octavia et Clarke ne sont pas loin derrière. Cette situation me paraît invraisemblable, je suis sûre de devenir folle. Je n'arrive plus rien à contrôler. Tout ce que je m'évertuais à garder en moi pendant toutes ces années est en train de me trahir durement.

Je me relève faiblement, je ne suis même plus sûre de si je peux encore continuer à faire confiance à mon corps ou non. Le lavabo me sert d'appui pour ne pas que je m'effondre sous leurs yeux.

" - T'es sûre que ça va? Tu es toute blanche Lexa, me dit Raven en se rapprochant de moi pour poser sa main sur mon front.

\- Oui... Ce doit être l'alcool qui me la fait à l'envers, je vais juste aller me coucher et ça passera, déclaré-je en avant de me rincer la bouche.

\- On va te laisser tranquille... De toute façon, Octavia a promis à son prince charmant qu'ils mangeraient ensemble ce midi, dit-elle blasée. Mais si jamais ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas, d'accord?

\- Merci Raven, répondé-je dans un faible sourire. "

Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré qu'elles restent. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à me retrouver seule avec Clarke. Je ne veux pas l'entendre parler de Wells, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qui l'a motivée à le rejoindre et pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit. J'ai presque envie de vomir à nouveau en les imaginant ensemble. De l'imaginer quitter mon lit pour aller le rejoindre, de l'imaginer rire avec lui, de l'imaginer lui en train de rire devant la gourmandise de Clarke, des les imaginer se bouffer du regard, d'imaginer les gens qui devaient les regarder avec tendresse. D'imaginer tout cela quand moi je dormais encore, quand je me suis réveillée sans elle, quand je me suis inquiétée pour elle. Tout cela est insoutenable, je me sens salie et trahie, c'est encore plus douloureux quand je sais que c'est Clarke qui provoque ce sentiment en moi. Je me sens tellement stupide...

Octavia et Raven finissent par quitter l'appartement après m'avoir demandée une centaine de fois de promettre que je ne mourrai pas durant leur absence. Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé avant de me masser les tempes dans l'espoir de chasser les démons qui s'acharnent en moi. Mes yeux se ferment pour tenter d'oublier la réalité dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Clarke en ce moment, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas très loin quand j'entends ses pas.

" - Lex'... Me dit-elle dans une voix suppliante. Il ne faut pas que tu crois à ce que ce déjeuner avec Wells a l'air d'être... "

Cette fois-ci, c'est la colère qui prend la place de la déception dans mon esprit. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour la fusiller du regard, je la vois blêmir après cela.

" - Ah oui? Et à quoi il faut que je crois au juste? Demandé-je amèrement. "

Elle a rapidement perdu l'assurance qu'elle semblait avoir précédemment, elle me regarde sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je me lève du canapé dans un rire jaune.

" - Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber Clarke, je me fatigue pour rien, déclaré-je en prenant la direction de ma chambre. "

La vision de mon lit me tenaille le cœur, je me revois encore embrasser Clarke, ici même et pas plus tard qu'hier. Il faut que je sorte, il faut que je parte, j'ai besoin de partir. Je m'habille en vitesse, sans même faire attention à ce que je mets. Cet endroit m'étouffe. Je me dirige furieusement vers la porte d'entrée pour fuir cette ambiance qui m'oppresse la poitrine.

Clarke n'esquisse aucun geste pour me retenir, même si j'avoue être énervée, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me rattrape. Qu'elle me force à l'écouter, qu'elle me dise que tout ça n'est qu'un gros malentendu, que ce déjeuner avec Wells ne signifiait rien du tout, que notre nuit était tout aussi importante à ses yeux comme elle l'a été aux miens. Mais rien de tout ça ne se passe.


	16. CHAPITRE 16

La rentrée est passée depuis quelques jours maintenant, je me suis plongée dans des révisions intensives pour tenter d'occuper mon esprit. Clarke avait quitté mon appartement après que je sois partie en furie en apprenant qu'elle avait déjeuné avec Wells... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais elle a commencé à m'éviter comme la peste, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre nous.

Chaque jour qui passe est toujours un peu plus dur, je ne fais que ressasser inlassablement les derniers instants que j'ai passés avec elle. Ces derniers instants pendant lesquels ma vie a complètement changé, pendant lesquels mon cœur a connu un vrai ascenseur émotionnel.

J'essaie de me raisonner, de me dire que je sur-réagis, que tout ceci n'est que simplement un gros malentendu, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis hantée par les sensations, par les sentiments et les émotions que j'ai ressenti à ses côtés. Mon corps, ma tête, tout mon être, les réclament encore et encore, mais je n'arrive pas à les satisfaire. Un seul et même prénom ne cesse de résonner dans mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui, cela va faire une semaine que je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. Elle a pris soin de fuir tous les endroits que je serais susceptible de fréquenter. Une fois, je l'avais aperçue au loin, sur le parking de la fac. Dès l'instant où elle a vu que je m'y rendais, elle est partie en trombe. Cette situation commence doucement à me briser, de la pire des manières. Ne plus avoir Clarke dans ma vie, est la plus terrible des expériences que j'ai pu mener.

Elle me manque horriblement...

Et le plus affreux, c'est que je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi elle ne veut plus me voir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour qu'elle ne puisse même pas supporter ma présence? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal qu'en imaginant Clarke réfléchir à comment elle va faire pour ne pas me croiser.

Je passe mes journées entières à scruter l'écran de mon téléphone, dans l'espoir de voir un message de Clarke s'y afficher, mais rien ne vient... L'écran reste sombre et mon âme commence doucement à s'éteindre.

Je me sens vidée, plus rien n'a d'importance dans mon monde quand Clarke n'en fait pas partie. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout ceci est passager, qu'elle va forcément revenir. Une Lexa sans sa Clarke, c'est tout bonnement inimaginable. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que peut être ça ne changera pas, que peut être je vais devoir me résoudre à vivre avec son absence. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux juste pas penser un seul instant que je puisse continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne me sens plus entière, comme si elle était partie avec un morceau de moi, sans doute le plus important...

Tous mes gestes sont devenus mécaniques, sans aucune saveur, comme si mon corps était robotisé. J'ai l'impression d'essayer de survivre dans un monde qui n'a plus rien à m'offrir. Je ne supporte même plus de rester dans mon appartement, je la revois de partout. Dans ma cuisine en train de s'empiffrer, dans mon canapé à regarder les programmes inintéressants qui passent à la télé, dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer, dans mon salon en train de rire à gorge déployée, dans ma chambre en train de m'embrasser... Je revis sans cesse tous ces moments que nous avons partagés, tous ces moments pendant lesquels je me perdais dans son regard. Pourquoi n'y ai-je plus droit?

Parfois, j'ai envie de tout casser, de tout envoyer valser dans les airs mais rien ne me vient. Ni la tristesse, ni la colère n'a la force de m'accompagner. Je me sens terriblement seule, même quand je suis entourée de Raven et Octavia qui tentent de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment leur expliquer? Comment leur dire que Clarke est sortie de ma vie injustement? Je ne sais pas moi-même comment me l'expliquer, je ne trouve aucune logique là dedans.

Les seules fois où j'arrive à m'énerver, sont celles pendant lesquelles je commence à me blâmer. Peut être que si j'étais restée, que si j'avais écouté ce qu'elle avait à me dire, elle serait encore là. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qu'elle ressentait quand moi je partais sans même lui accorder la chance de me le dire?

Ce baiser partagé, celui que je pensais être le meilleur moment de ma vie, est devenu un poison. Il est celui qui m'a détruite, celui qui a réveillé en moi quelque chose que je ne saurai faire taire maintenant. Son silence est étouffant, oppressant. Je le ressens de partout, même quand le vacarme de la vie vient envahir mon quotidien.

Le sursaut que mon cœur subit à chaque chevelure blonde que je croise est de plus en plus douloureux, je dépéris lentement sans rien ne pouvoir y faire. Je me regarde sombrer, je me vois tomber lentement dans les abysses de mes pensées, je m'observe sauter du haut d'une falaise sans jamais ne m'écraser. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir ressentir cette chute, pouvoir ressentir cette souffrance comme elle est réellement, mais rien ne se passe.

Ce soir là, je rentre tard des cours, comme souvent ces derniers jours. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à mon appartement au ralenti. Je n'ai plus aucune force. Mes nuits sont de plus en plus courtes et manger est un supplice. Je commence doucement à sortir les clefs de ma porte d'entrée de ma poche, quand je relève les yeux, mon cœur arrête de battre le temps de quelques secondes.

Elle est là. Juste devant ma porte.

Elle n'a pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi, ses traits sont bien plus marqués qu'à leur habitude. Elle m'observe. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercée par ce regard bleu, il pourrait me tuer. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne suis même plus sûre de si je respire encore. Malgré tout, malgré ce vide qui creuse ma poitrine, je la trouve magnifique. Ses cheveux sont ramenés dans un chignon vulgairement arrangé, quelques cheveux ont apparemment décidé de garder leur indépendance. Elle flotte dans un sweat-shirt clairement trop grand, ce qui lui donne un style enfantin à craquer.

J'aimerais la détester, j'aimerais lui cracher toute la souffrance que son manque a provoqué chez moi en plein visage, mais je n'y arrive pas... Je ne peux pas maintenant qu'elle est devant moi, je ne peux pas alors que je ne rêvais que de ce moment depuis que j'avais découvert qu'elle avait quitté mon appartement sans ne rien dire.

Je me rapproche doucement de son corps pour venir caresser son visage qui n'a pas arrêté de me hanter. J'ai besoin d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle est bien là, que ce n'est pas simplement moi qui hallucine. Ressentir sa peau aux creux de ma main me fait trembler. Ma gorge est complètement nouée, mes yeux commencent doucement à me piquer, mon corps me donne l'impression que je vais m'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle est là.

On ne se dit rien, comme si le silence pouvait parler à notre place, comme si nos regards n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. J'attrape doucement sa main dans la mienne avant d'ouvrir ma porte.

J'ai l'impression de rêver quand je la vois debout dans mon salon en ce moment même. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant une semaine entière, une semaine qui m'a parue durer une éternité. Le temps est bien trop long sans elle. Je continue de la regarder, j'ai peur qu'elle puisse disparaître si jamais j'ai le malheur de de poser mon regard ailleurs.

Ce moment est intense, une lourde ambiance plane autour de nous. Soudainement, elle franchit en quelques pas l'espace qui nous séparait jusqu'à maintenant, elle vient se jeter dans mes bras.

Ça y est.

Je ressens à nouveau tout ce qui m'avait horriblement manquée. L'odeur vanillé de ses cheveux, le poids de son corps contre le mien, ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de ma nuque, sa poitrine qui pèse contre la mienne, sa respiration qui vient chatouiller le creux de mon cou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été privée d'air toute cette semaine, maintenant je peux enfin respirer à plein poumon.

Je continue de la serrer contre moi, je n'ai plus jamais envie d'expérimenter son absence à nouveau. J'ai bien compris que je ne peux absolument pas vivre sans elle. Physiquement et mentalement, c'est impossible.

Je viens délicatement caresser ses cheveux, leur douceur m'électrise le bout des doigts. Toutes les sensations que mon corps subit sont décuplées. Clarke se trouve dans mes bras alors que je commençais doucement à renoncer à un possible retour de sa part dans ma vie. Je pensais l'avoir perdue définitivement et maintenant elle est là.

" - Je suis tellement désolée Lexa... "

Sa voix fait bondir mon cœur dans une explosion de bien être. Je ne lui en veux plus du tout, je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai juste besoin qu'elle reste avec moi, qu'elle ne parte pas.

" - Ne me laisse plus... Chuchoté-je dans un sanglot."

Elle met un peu de distance entre nos deux corps pour pouvoir me regarder. Ses mains viennent effacer les larmes qui avaient creusé mon visage sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ce contact est divin. Ses yeux continuent de m'observer, ce bleu qui vient chasser toute la souffrance qui sommeillait dans mes entrailles.

" - Pardonne-moi Lex', je suis vraiment stupide... "

Je me détache péniblement de son étreinte et l'invite à me suivre d'un geste de la main pour que nous nous installons plus confortablement dans le canapé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est bien ici.

" - J'ai eu peur... Avoue-t-elle. J'ai eu peur de tout gâcher, je ne veux pas qu'on perde ce qu'on a et il faut avouer qu'on a complètement déraillé ces derniers temps...

\- Tu penses que c'était une erreur alors? Demandé-je incertaine de vouloir connaître sa réponse.

\- Je pense qu'on n'aurait pas dû se laisser emporter... On ne peut pas mettre en péril notre amitié pour une simple attirance... "

Une simple attirance. C'est ce qu'elle en pense alors, une simple attirance? Alors que mon corps semble brûler à chacun de ses touchers, que mon cœur semble exploser dès que je la vois, que mon être tout entier se consume à la moindre pensée que je lui accorde, elle me parle d'une simple attirance?

Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser penser ou dire une telle chose, pas quand moi je meurs lentement sous le poids de cette montagne de sentiments. Je me rapproche instantanément d'elle pour planter mon regard dans le sien, sa réaction est immédiate quand je la vois hoqueter.

" - Tu ne peux pas dire ça Clarke... "

Ma main commence tout doucement à effleurer son visage dans une caresse, sa respiration s'accélère durement. Ma cuisse vient se calquer à la sienne, provoquant une vague de chaleur qui inonde la pièce entière. Mon visage se rapproche lentement du sien, nous sommes en train de suffoquer sous cette tension qui émane de nos deux corps.

" - Ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance... Mon être tout entier te désire. "

J'avais chuchoté ces mots à son oreille, sa poitrine subit les à-coups de son souffle saccadé. Son corps parle à sa place, elle ne peut pas me dire que tout ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque, je le vois. Ses yeux se sont fermés alors que mes lèvres reviennent doucement pour se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes.

" - Retiens-moi, empêche-moi de le faire, Clarke... Murmuré-je sur ses lèvres. "

Elle n'esquisse aucun geste pour me repousser, seuls le bruit de nos respirations viennent animer l'espace qui nous entoure. Je sens sa main venir trembler dans ma nuque avant qu'elle ne s'y agrippe pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent enfin.

Je ne peux retenir le gémissement d'aise qui s'échappe de ma gorge, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... Notre baiser est tendre, presque curieux, comme si nous apprenons à apprivoiser cette nouvelle proximité. Nos deux corps viennent naturellement se rencontrer, vivre ce contact à nouveau est libérateur. Je retrouve enfin ce morceau de moi dont elle m'avait privé.

Nous nous détachons difficilement, mon front repose contre le sien alors que je continue de la maintenir contre moi. Nos souffles se mélangent dans une danse chaotique, nous tentons de retrouver nos esprits. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Je m'éloigne lentement d'elle pour pouvoir l'admirer avant de lui dire:

" - On va se coucher?"

Je la sens se crisper à ma question, je ne veux pas la brusquer.

" - Si tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi, il reste encore la chambre d'ami, ou je peux te ramener chez toi, lui proposé-je doucement."

J'avoue que cela me chagrinerait énormément si Clarke me laissait toute seule mais je ne veux pas non plus la forcer. Peut être qu'elle ne se sent pas encore à l'aise à l'idée de dormir avec moi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux le comprendre mais je dors bien mieux à ses côtés et je suis épuisée.

" - Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas... Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu m'inviterais dans ton lit après tout ce que j'ai fait, dit-elle en baissant honteusement la tête. "

La voir dans cet état me fait de la peine mais elle a de bonnes raisons de s'en vouloir. Je ne lui en veux plus pour ma part. J'aurais pu faire la même chose, ou peut être même pire me connaissant.

" - Je ne veux pas que nous soyons fâchées Clarke, je ne supporte pas ça, confessé-je.

\- Moi non plus, je ne le supporte pas et je m'en veux terriblement de savoir que nous en sommes arrivées là à cause de moi...

\- Je t'en ai voulue aussi, beaucoup même, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Par contre je jure de te tuer si j'apprends que tu es retournée voir ce Wells en douce, dis-je en tentant un léger sourire.

\- Oh ça n'arrivera plus ! J'enverrai balader ma mère si elle me propose encore ce genre de plan foireux ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- J'espère bien, soufflé-je soulagée de l'avoir enfin avec moi. "

Je viens me saisir de sa main que je caresse doucement entre les miennes. Tous ces petits contacts qui m'horripilaient me sont maintenant devenus vitaux quand il s'agit de Clarke. Je relève mon regard, qui était jusqu'à maintenant posé sur nos mains, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne me paraît plus aussi crispée, elle a plutôt l'air d'être détendue à présent. Je me sens soulagée de savoir que les choses s'arrangent doucement, cette semaine m'a fatiguée, je me suis battue contre mes propres pensées sans aucun répit.

Nous rejoignons ma chambre dans laquelle Clarke va s'asseoir sur le lit, je referme la porte derrière moi avant de la rejoindre à mon tour. Une certaine timidité se fait ressentir dans l'atmosphère, nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire. Tout cela est tellement... Différent.

\- Je suis tellement désolée... Tu es si merveilleuse Lex', tu ne fais que me le prouver un peu plus chaque jour et j'ai tout de même agi bêtement... T'embrasser a été la meilleure chose que j'ai pu expérimenter et depuis, je ne sais plus réfléchir avec lucidité à tes côtés... Tu me rends complètement folle mais j'adore ça. "

Je souris à ses derniers mots, c'est totalement réciproque. Embrasser Clarke, c'est une multitude de sentiments qui explosent tous au même moment, c'est des milliers de frissons qui parcourent tout mon corps, c'est la sensation de perdre pied, d'oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour, c'est le fait de n'avoir conscience que de ses lèvres et de son corps. De n'avoir conscience que de Clarke, seulement elle.

" - Embrasse-moi."

Les mots m'avaient échappée sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je m'apprêtais à m'excuser car le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas réellement mais je suis stoppée par la main de Clarke qui vient remonter dans ma nuque pour s'en saisir. Rien que cela déclenche cette douce chaleur en moi. Son visage se rapproche très lentement du mien, mes yeux se ferment et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer tant la tension entre nous est puissante. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur ma respiration quand je sens ses lèvres venir caresser les miennes, je pense que je vais bientôt exploser.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je viens saisir sa mâchoire de mes deux mains pour sceller nos lèvres. Maintenant j'en suis sûre, je suis en train d'exploser à l'intérieur de moi-même. J'ai beau essayer de me remémorer sans cesse la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je suis encore surprise de voir l'effet qu'elles me font quand j'y goûte réellement.

" - Je rêve de ça depuis une longue semaine... Chuchote Clarke sur mes lèvres.

\- Je crois que j'en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps, avoué-je. "

Je finis par briser le contact pour me lever sans ne rien dire, je m'éloigne du lit où Clarke se trouve encore avec sûrement une mine d'incompréhension.

" - Où est-ce que tu vas? Me demande Clarke légèrement apeurée.

\- Nulle part, je vais juste me changer, la rassuré-je dans un sourire.

\- Tu ne vas pas te changer devant moi hein ! M'avertit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ah, c'est vachement flatteur dit comme ça, rigolé-je. "

Je la vois se lever pour me rejoindre près de l'armoire, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle fait. Elle se poste en face de moi et ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches, cette soudaine proximité me coupe le souffle.

" - Laisse-moi faire alors, murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave qui me donne des frissons. "

Elle ramène délicatement ses mains sur les boutons de la chemise que je porte pour commencer à les défaire lentement. Parfois ses doigts viennent effleurer ma peau, me procurant de douces brûlures. Elle ouvre maintenant ma chemise qu'elle fait glisser sur mes bras tout en rapprochant son corps du mien, j'ai très chaud d'un coup.

Quand ma chemise s'écrase au sol, Clarke vient frôler mon abdomen du bout de ses doigts dans de succulentes caresses. Maintenant ses mains descendent progressivement le long de mon corps et dans une lenteur presque douloureuse, elle déboutonne mon pantalon. Elle le fait descendre le long de mes jambes sans aucune précipitation. Je pense mourir quand je sens sa bouche venir embrasser mes cuisses, mon ventre, le creux de ma poitrine, pour remonter tortueusement jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je suis incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, je suis totalement fascinée par la tendresse dont Clarke fait preuve. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle intimité avec qui que ce soit.

Quand nos regards se perdent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre, je peux clairement voir le désir qui siège au fond de ses yeux. Nous savons pertinemment que nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir mais ce moment ne perd pas pour autant de son intensité. Son corps se rapproche à nouveau du mien et je sens ses bras venir m'entourer pour finir par se poser sur l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement quand elle vient m'embrasser dans le cou tout en détachant ce dernier. Comme ma chemise précédemment, elle le fait glisser sur mes bras pour m'en débarrasser.

" - C'est beaucoup mieux quand c'est moi qui le fais, chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille."

Sa voix me fait pousser un grognement, elle cherche à me chauffer et ça marche, elle en a conscience. Sans trop s'éloigner de moi, elle attrape mon tee-shirt que je mets pour dormir afin de me l'enfiler. Elle profite de ce geste pour venir effleurer mes seins, dont la pointe se durcit immédiatement dans de douloureux frissons. Nos respirations saccadées se font entendre bruyamment, elle vient alors calmer ce son en emprisonnant mes lèvres entre les siennes. Ses mains viennent caresser mon dos tandis que je m'accroche à son cou.

" - Tu es prête pour dormir maintenant, déclare-t-elle tout doucement.

\- Tu vas me tuer Clarke."


	17. CHAPITRE 17

Je commence doucement à me réveiller quand je sens de délicates caresses dans mon dos. Je me suis manifestement endormie sur le ventre, j'ouvre lentement les yeux pour m'habituer aux quelques rayons de soleil qui ont pris l'habitude de rentrer dans ma chambre chaque matin. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas le chat que je vois installé à mes côtés et cette vision me fait directement sourire avant même que je ne parle. Clarke est là, elle est restée avec moi et me regarde tendrement alors que j'émerge paisiblement.

" - Hey, me dit-elle en continuant de me câliner."

Elle est légèrement redressée sur son coude et sa tête repose dans la paume de sa main. Son regard azur affectionne chacun de mes traits qui se réveillent peu à peu. Mon sourire est toujours scotché à mon visage.

" - Bonjour princesse, murmuré-je."

Je retourne délicatement mon corps pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Je viens alors caresser son visage de ma main, sa peau est douce et chaude. Toucher Clarke fait systématiquement naître en moi le sentiment d'être enfin à ma place, je suis heureuse d'avoir cette liberté avec elle.

Elle vient doucement se lover contre moi, son corps en contact avec le mien est la plus délicieuse de toutes les sensations que j'ai pu connaître. Ce genre de réveil ne pourra jamais être détrôné par quoique ce soit.

" - Comment tu te sens? Me demande-t-elle faiblement.

\- Incroyablement bien, répondé-je en caressant son dos. Et toi?

\- Mieux que jamais, dit-elle dans un sourire qui fait palpiter mon cœur. "

Clarke se libère de mon emprise pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur moi, instinctivement, mes mains viennent se poser sur ses cuisses, sur lesquelles j'exerce une douce pression. Nos corps ont complètement fusionné et elle vient s'emparer de mes lèvres, ce geste fait de façon totalement naturelle provoque en moi un tsunami de sentiments, j'en perds la tête.

Mes mains continuent de caresser ses jambes, je les fais lentement remonter jusqu'à ses fesses que je câline tortueusement. Clarke étouffe quelques gémissements dans ma bouche, je sens en moi une montée de désir soudaine. Mes bras viennent l'emprisonner fermement et j'inverse nos positions pour me trouver au dessus d'elle. Je continue de l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci, de façon beaucoup plus vorace. J'entends enfin sa respiration qui s'est rudement accélérée quand j'abandonne ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou. Je tire sur le col de son tee-shirt pour dévorer ses clavicules avec de chauds baisers.

" - Lex', gémit-elle. "

J'arrête immédiatement mes gestes pour remonter vers son visage que je caresse à nouveau tendrement. Sa beauté me surprend à chaque fois. Je devine le même désir que celui que je ressens dans ses yeux. J'effleure ses lèvres des miennes avant d'y murmurer:

" - J'ai envie de toi Clarke."

Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Elle me sert fortement pour à nouveau inverser nos positions, de cette manière, elle se retrouve à nouveau au dessus de moi.

Elle revient m'embrasser avec force, nos dents se rencontrent même par moment et nos langues se livrent un vrai duel. Mon bas ventre est en ébullition quand je sens une de ses jambes s'incruster entre les miennes. Sans quitter ma bouche, sa cuisse vient exercer une pression sur mon entre-jambe, ce contact provoque en moi une décharge qui parcoure mon corps entier et m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle quitte mes lèvres, cette perte me fait grogner mais est vite remplacée par les assauts qu'elle donne dans mon cou. Ses mouvements sont réfléchis et impérieux, je ne pourrais même pas résister si je le souhaitais. Mon corps commence à se cambrer de façon incontrôlable, j'ai l'impression de me consumer sur place. Sa bouche continue de descendre machiavéliquement sur mon corps, elle relève mon tee-shirt pour pouvoir embrasser mon ventre qui se tortille déjà dans tous les sens sous les coups de ma respiration discontinue.

Je me redresse brusquement pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. J'emprisonne ses lèvres entre les miennes tout en m'accrochant aux pans de son tee-shirt que je recommence à remonter doucement. Clarke me facilite la tâche en détachant ses bras de mon corps pour que je puisse la débarrasser définitivement de ce morceau de tissu. En dépit de nos gestes précipités, je marque un arrêt devant le magnifique spectacle qui se trouve sous mes yeux.

Elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge, son buste galbé m'offre la vision parfaite de ses formes gémellaires qui se lèvent au rythme de sa respiration mouvementée. J'aventure une de mes mains sur sa poitrine qui me tente diaboliquement. Sentir la pointe de son sein se durcir au creux de ma main est une sensation exaltante. Je me penche pour y déposer de doux baiser, je la sens frémir sous le toucher de mes lèvres.

Sa tête bascule en arrière dans un gémissement, cette vision enflamme mon corps tout entier.

Mon autre main vient se saisir de son jumeau qui attend d'être cajolé, je le malaxe doucement. Je prends soin d'éviter avec ma bouche, le bouton rosé de son sein qui ne demande qu'a être dévoré. Mes lèvres harcelantes vibrent quand je viens enfin emprisonner son téton entre mes dents, sa main vient instantanément s'accrocher dans mes cheveux.

Nous nous débarrassons de nos derniers sous-vêtements dans des gestes impétueux, elle me pousse ensuite en arrière avant que son corps ne vienne s'échouer sur le mien. Nos deux poitrines qui se rencontrent enfin sans aucun obstacle, me dérobent un gémissement. Mon désir est carnassier, j'aimerais la dévorer toute entière. Je sens une de ses mains descendre lentement le long de mon abdomen, cette caresse fait frissonner tout mon être qui peine à se contenir.

Sa main vient subtilement se poser sur mon pubis, je patiente difficilement qu'elle me libère de toute cette frustration que mon corps a de plus en plus de mal à supporter, je suis dans une totale euphorie. Ses doigts viennent finalement rencontrer mon éden, je pousse un long gémissement à ce contact. J'essaie de contrôler ce plaisir pour infliger la même torture à la somptueuse blonde qui active maintenant sa main sur mon intimité.

Je commence doucement à caresser son sexe déjà trempé. Son intérieur est chaud et humide, il accueille mes doigts sans aucune difficulté. Nos cris se mélangent dans des baisers entrecoupés par notre jouissance. Les mouvements de ma main s'accélèrent, je réceptionne ses hoquettements dans ma bouche.

Ses doigts viennent titiller mon entrée avant de s'y introduire et de commencer à dessiner de large cercle en moi. Je sens une vague de chaleur partir de mon bas-ventre, dans lequel Clarke est en train de cogner, pour immerger l'entièreté de mon corps. Nous atteignons le nirvana dans un ultime rugissement étouffé par nos lèvres.

Elle laisse tomber son corps sur le mien, nous sommes toutes les deux à bout de souffle et peinons à le retrouver. Je viens caresser ses cheveux alors que sa tête se trouve encore dans mon cou, sa respiration vient frapper dans mon oreille. Nos tremblements cessent de s'affoler au fur et à mesure que nous retrouvons nos esprits. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, mon corps est parfois encore victime de soubresaut. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux tant je suis comblée actuellement, cette femme est merveilleuse.

" - C'était parfait, articulé-je difficilement sous le coup de l'émotion. Tu es parfaite Clarke.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je viens de te faire jouir, dit-elle en rigolant tout et en se redressant légèrement.

\- Il y a des chances, répondé-je dans le même rire."

Elle me donne une gentille tape dans l'épaule avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement.

" - C'était parfait, dit-elle en employant mes mots. "

Je continue à rire doucement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en ce moment même. Le corps chaud de Clarke contre le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos jambes entremêlées, son sexe qui pèse contre le mien, nos regards qui se croisent et se dévorent, toutes ces sensations qui me donnent l'impression d'avoir enfin donné un sens à ma vie. Je veux ressentir ces choses là tous les jours.

Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi liée à une personne que présentement. Le sexe, pour moi, a toujours été quelque chose qui n'était là que pour assouvir mes pulsions passagères, je réalise maintenant que c'est bien plus que cela. Je n'ai pas seulement pris du plaisir parce que je m'envoyais en l'air... J'ai joui parce que j'étais avec Clarke, j'ai joui parce son corps était pressé contre le mien, j'ai joui parce que nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, j'ai joui parce que nous étions ensemble tout simplement.

Alors que nous continuons à nous câliner affectueusement en tentant de reprendre contenance, nous entendons la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir dans mon appartement. Je grogne de mécontentement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me lever.

" - N'y va pas, chuchote Clarke avant de m'embrasser."

Je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais quitter ce lit. Je continue alors à réceptionner ses baiser tout en lui infligeant quelques caresses dans le dos. Elle commence doucement à se frotter contre ma cuisse qui se trouve entre les siennes, la température entre nous remonte en flèche.

Mais le bruit de la sonnette vient encore nous déranger. Maintenant elle est accompagnée de grands coups sur la porte qui viennent résonner dans mon appartement. Je souffle d'agacement avant de trouver le courage de sortir du lit, Clarke ronchonne. Je m'habille rapidement sous le regard désireux de Clarke avant de me diriger vers la source qui a brisé mon moment.

Je tourne les clefs dans la serrure pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, je me demande bien qui cela peut être. Ma réponse vient vite.

" - Abby? "

Je m'attendais sûrement à tomber sur n'importe qui mais pas sur la mère de la fille avec qui je venais tout juste de coucher pour la première fois. Je suis vraiment en état de choc et la tête que je dois tirer en ce moment doit le laisser deviner.

" - Bonjour Lexa, je suis vraiment désolée de venir à l'improviste comme ça mais Clarke ne me répond plus depuis un moment... Comme elle n'avait pas l'air très bien à notre départ, je suis passée voir si elle allait bien mais elle n'est pas à son appartement. Octavia m'a conseillée de passer par chez toi.

\- Ah... Euh oui... Bonjour, elle est- Enfin je vais la chercher, rentrez et installez-vous, essayé-je de dire de façon qui se voulait naturelle. "

Je m'en veux réellement de ne pas m'être habillée plus décemment. Je me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le salon, je vois Abby prendre place dans le canapé. Tout cela me paraît surréaliste, je pourrais même douter de mon état de réveil et ne serais pas étonnée de comprendre qu'en vérité, ce soit mon cerveau qui ait inventé l'entièreté de cette situation. J'ai la confirmation que je suis bien dans la réalité quand je rentre dans ma chambre et que je découvre Clarke, toujours complètement nue, allongée dans mon lit. Elle se redresse légèrement quand elle remarque que je suis de retour, je fais attention à bien refermer la porte derrière moi.

" - Qui c'était alors? Me demande-t-elle de sa voix fatiguée.

\- Hum... C'est- Enfin c'est... Comment dire... Me mis-je à bégayer.

\- Lex'? Tout va bien?

\- C'est ta mère, dis-je en chuchotant. "

Je vois sa tête se décomposer en moins de quelques secondes, elle se lève soudainement. J'avoue que je profite un peu de la vision qu'elle m'offre actuellement mais je suis vite refroidie par l'idée de savoir que sa mère est en ce moment même assise dans mon salon.

" - Merde, merde, merde ! J'ai complètement ignoré tous ses appels dernièrement ! Dit-elle affolée.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Elle continue de me harceler avec son Wells ! Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'elle m'énerve avec ça cette semaine ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle débarque chez toi un samedi matin sans prévenir ! Chuchote-t-elle en s'énervant.

\- Elle s'inquiète, je crois... "

Clarke me lance un regard lourd de sens avant de s'activer rapidement pour s'habiller, j'en profite aussi pour mettre un pantalon.

" - Et tu es allée lui ouvrir en petite culotte?! Me demande-t-elle offusquée.

\- Non j'avais un pantalon mais ta mère m'a demandée de l'enlever.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle Lexa ! "

Malgré tout, cela m'amuse légèrement. Clarke a vraiment l'air d'être dans un second état, ce qui contraste réellement avec notre réveil crapuleux. Une fois apprêtée, elle se regarde dans le miroir au dessus de mon bureau pour arranger le désordre qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Sa main se pose sur la clenche de la porte, elle semble essayer de trouver le courage nécessaire avant de l'ouvrir.

" - On va sortir toutes les deux de ta chambre, ce n'est pas trop louche? M'interroge-t-elle soudainement.

\- Hum... Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoué-je.

\- Super ! On a plus le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant, allez viens ! "

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et sort de la chambre. Très lentement, je me mets à la suivre. Abby n'a pas changé de place, elle est en train de lire un magazine qui devait traîner quelque part, depuis quand j'ai des magazines? Elle relève le regard quand elle nous voit arriver, peut être qu'elle ne nous a pas vu sortir de la même pièce, ce serait déjà une bonne chose. Je me sens très mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'être la méchante personne qui a souillé sa fille et qui tente de le cacher nerveusement.

" - Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps Clarke ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton téléphone? J'ai essayé de t'appeler une dizaine de fois rien que ce matin, la réprimande durement Abby en se relevant.

\- Bonjour maman, ravie de te voir aussi ! Et c'est seulement que... Je n'ai pas pensé à le charger et j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs."

J'essaie piteusement de contenir le rire qui me démange la gorge après l'excuse que Clarke vient de trouver, elle me lance un regard assassin quand je me mets à tousser pour tenter de le camoufler.

" - On va dire que je te crois mais je me suis vraiment inquiétée Clarke, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave !

\- Maman... Si quelque chose de grave m'était arrivée, Lexa t'aurait prévenue, répond-elle blasée.

\- Ah oui? Elle n'avait pas la tête ailleurs elle aussi? Dit-elle en me dévisageant."

Cette fois-ci, je ne rigole plus du tout. Le regard qu'elle vient de me jeter m'a quasiment donnée froid dans le dos. Je baisse honteusement le regard dans l'espoir de disparaître, ce qui ne doit sûrement pas marcher. Devant ma réaction, Clarke essaie de sauver les meubles en disant:

" - Je suis désolée, Lexa n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui ai totalement oublié... Mais maintenant, tu peux voir que tout va bien alors on peut se retrouver plus tard, affirme-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Oh tu ne penses tout de même pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi alors que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour m'assurer que ma fille était en vie ! "

Clarke soupire de façon désespérée avant d'aller rejoindre le canapé. Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression d'être entièrement paralysée. Je trouve enfin le courage de bouger pour leur proposer quelque chose à boire, je me retrouve donc dans ma cuisine à préparer du café. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour me calmer, ce n'est que la mère de Clarke, je la connais depuis longtemps maintenant, tout va bien. Oui mais avant je n'avais pas encore couché avec sa fille, j'ai l'impression que c'est écrit de manière indélébile sur mon front. Pour une fois, je trouve que la cafetière a été bien trop rapide. J'installe le tout sur un petit plateau pour le rapporter dans le salon. J'arrive en plein milieu d'une conversation entre la mère et la fille, j'ai encore ce sentiment d'être de trop.

" - ...Clarke, tu peux le dire à ta mère tout de même, de son côté, il a trouvé ça très plaisant, dit Abby dans un grand sourire.

Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi elles peuvent parler, je me contente de poser le plateau sur la table basse avant de leur tendre une tasse fumante chacune leur tour, elles me remercient et continuent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

" - Je t'ai déjà tout dit, on a mangé, c'était sympa et je suis rentrée, répond Clarke.

\- Alors tu vois ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil et très attentionné, je suis sûre que tu devrais t'intéresser d'autant plus à lui. Des hommes aussi gentils se font rares de nos jours ! "

Maintenant je comprends qu'elles parlent du fameux rendez-vous que Clarke a eu avec Wells. Une pointe de colère vient amèrement prendre place en moi, je me serais bien passée d'entendre les détails de ce rendez-vous après la fabuleuse matinée que j'ai partagée avec Clarke. Mes doigts se crispent autour de ma tasse, elle réceptionne la frustration de cette colère que je ne peux pas exprimer.

" - Wells est effectivement très gentil mais ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous... Avoue Clarke.

\- Tu es trop exigeante ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? S'exclame sa mère.

\- Tout va très bien maman, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste que je ne veux pas entamer quelque chose qui serait plus qu'amical avec lui.

\- Et pourquoi? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre? C'est ça? "

Je m'étouffe légèrement après la question qui vient d'être posée par Abby, je m'excuse poliment en prétextant avoir avalé de travers. Mon comportement est bien trop suspect actuellement et Clarke me le confirme en me fusillant à nouveau du regard, j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes réactions présentement.

" - Ah c'est ça ! Tu as quelqu'un d'autre et tu le caches à ton père et à moi ! Comment s'appelle-t-il? Il te rend heureuse? Dans quoi est-ce qu'il travaille? Ou fait-il encore des études peut être? Vous vous protégez au moins?

\- Maman ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! J'ai effectivement quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie en ce moment mais c'est tout récent et je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, confesse-t-elle."

Je lui fais de gros yeux, de qui parle-t-elle? Ce ne serait tout de même pas... De moi? Cette situation devient de plus en plus compliquée à gérer. Je n'ai jamais bu un café avec autant de concentration, comme si celui-ci était devenu le centre d'intérêt de toute ma vie.

" - Oh allez ! Donne-moi seulement son prénom, ce n'est rien son prénom ! La supplie Abby.

\- Je préfère attendre encore un peu maman...

\- Roh tu n'es pas gentille avec ta mère ! Si jamais cette relation devient sérieuse, tu penseras à nous le présenter ! Ton père a hâte que tu trouves enfin quelqu'un qui te traite bien ! C'est le cas au moins? "

Clarke se contente de lui répondre avec une grimace qui signale clairement son agacement face à la curiosité de sa mère.

" - D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrête les questions ! Bon et toi Lexa, toujours personne pour partager ce magnifique appartement avec toi? "

Encore une fois, je frôle l'étouffement. Clarke me regarde de façon amusée, elle ne compte pas me sauver de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Je la déteste, je la déteste véritablement en ce moment. Je fais semblant de terminer de déglutir pour trouver une réponse adaptée.

" - Et bien non, il faut croire que j'aime la vie en solitaire quand Clarke n'est pas là, répondé-je en souriant à Abby.

\- Vous êtres tristes les filles ! Aussi jolies que vous l'êtes, vous devriez vous amuser un peu plus ! On a qu'une jeunesse, vous le savez ! S'exclame Abby. "

Clarke et moi rigolons doucement face à l'ignorance d'Abby, si seulement elle savait que pas plus tard que ce matin, nous nous amusions très bien. Bon il vaut mieux qu'elle ne s'en doute pas, elle n'est même au courant de notre penchant mutuel pour les femmes, alors de savoir que sa fille s'envoie en l'air avec sa meilleure amie, serait un peu surprenant pour elle. Je passe ma main dans ma nuque dans un geste nerveux après ces pensées. Abby me regarde maintenant de façon étrange, presque suspicieuse je dirais.

" - Dis-moi Lexa, si personne ne partage cet appartement avec toi et que tu aimes la vie en solitaire, comme tu le dis... D'où vient cet énorme suçon qui trône fièrement dans ton cou? "

J'ai tout à coup un énorme coup de chaud, je regarde Clarke complètement paniquée. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir répondre à cela? Clarke, qui est à l'origine même de ce suçon, paraît déstabilisée de son côté aussi. Abby continue de me regarder, visiblement contente d'avoir su détecter cette légère marque que je tentais maintenant de couvrir.

" - Maman s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, dit enfin Clarke après avoir laissé passer un long moment de silence.

\- Je ne fais que demander Clarke, répond-elle toujours avec le même sourire. "

Clarke est en train de raccompagner sa mère à sa voiture. Je suis donc dans la cuisine à laver les tasses que nous avions utilisé plus tôt, je suis encore sous le choc de cette visite totalement inattendue. Abby a vraiment choisi le pire moment pour passer sans prévenir, bon je peux tout de même comprendre l'inquiétude d'une mère qui n'a plus de nouvelles de sa fille. J'aurais aimé que ma mère soit aussi inquiète à mon sujet même si cela parait légèrement étouffant de temps en temps.

Le bruit constant de l'eau qui dévale du robinet m'apaise légèrement. Je ne pensais pas un jour dire que faire la vaisselle me détendait mais c'est le cas actuellement. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer peu de temps après, Clarke doit être de retour vraisemblablement. J'en ai la confirmation quand je sens sa poitrine venir se coller à mon dos tandis que ses bras viennent encercler ma taille.

" - Je suis désolée... Vient-elle murmurer à mon oreille. "

Je soupire d'aise, Clarke a un bien meilleur effet sur moi que la vaisselle. Je coupe l'eau puis m'essuie les mains avant de me retourner pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Cette entrevue avec sa mère m'a éreintée, je suis encore une fois passée par trop d'émotion dans un laps de temps bien trop court.

" - Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et que ses questions m'ont grandement déstabilisée, déclaré-je doucement.

\- Tu connais ma mère, dit-elle en rigolant. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché notre moment en ne répondant pas à ma mère, me confesse-t-elle en caressant mon dos. "

Je me détache légèrement de ses bras pour pouvoir l'observer, je pourrais passer des heures entières juste à la regarder. Elle est tellement belle, même si elle tire cette moue grincheuse en ce moment.

" - Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment Clarke, dis-je en caressant son visage. Jamais rien ne pourra le gâcher. "

Elle sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement, je réponds immédiatement à son baiser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les choses aient évolué aussi vite entre nous mais nos gestes me semblent si naturels que je ne suis pas dérangée par cette nouvelle situation.

" - Tu crois qu'elle s'est doutée de quelque chose? Je veux dire, maintenant qu'elle sait que tu as quelqu'un et que de mon côté j'ai ce suçon, est-ce qu'elle aurait pu en tirer une conclusion?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est trop gros pour qu'elle puisse y croire. Elle n'est même pas au courant que je suis attirée par les femmes...

\- Hum... Et par combien de femmes es-tu attirée exactement? Demandé-je méfiante.

\- Tu veux connaître la vérité? M'interroge-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais plus trop maintenant que tu poses la question... Prononcé-je un peu déçue. "

Clarke se met à rire alors que je commence à bouder, insatisfaite de sa réponse. Ça m'énerve quand elle se joue de moi de cette façon et d'un autre côté, j'adore ça. Elle m'oblige à la regarder de nouveau en venant glisser sa main sous mon menton pour relever mon visage. Son air moqueur a été abandonné pour laisser place à un sourire plein de tendresse.

" - Il n'y en a qu'une seule et ça n'est pas prêt de changer, me dit-elle.

\- Alors un jour ça risque de changer? Demandé-je avec la volonté de la piéger pour me venger.

\- Tu aimerais que ça change? "

Ok, elle a bien retourné le jeu contre moi encore une fois mais sa question me fait réellement cogiter. Au fond, non, je n'ai pas envie que ça change mais je sens qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je commence à lui avouer des choses de ce genre. Je ne voudrais pas non plus l'effrayer, peut être que dans son esprit, elle interprète cette situation d'une toute autre façon. Peut être qu'elle sait déjà d'avance que ce ne sera qu'un passage de sa vie avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux.

Ces pensées me dépriment soudainement, peut être que le nuage sur lequel je me trouve en ce moment va bientôt s'évaporer dans l'air. Peut être même que je vais devoir supporter de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre quand tout cela sera fini entre nous, cette idée me fait terriblement mal. En même temps, tout s'est passé si vite, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas se terminer de la même manière? Clarke semble remarquer mon changement d'humeur.

" - Hey, ça ne va pas? M'interroge-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Si, si, tout va bien, c'est juste que... Non laisse tomber, ce n'est pas très important, dis-je en me détachant entièrement de ses bras pour aller retrouver ma chambre."

J'entends Clarke me suivre de près, je m'installe à mon bureau et sens la présence de la jolie blonde dans mon dos. Apparemment, elle ne compte pas arrêter cette discussion aussi simplement. Elle vient s'accroupir devant moi en faisant pivoter la chaise sur laquelle je me trouve de façon à ce que nos regards se croisent.

" - Lex'... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît...

\- Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une discussion."


	18. CHAPITRE 18

Clarke est partie retrouver son appartement pour y récupérer quelques affaires. Il est vrai que sa venue ici n'était pas du tout prévue à la base. Pendant ce temps-là, j'attends son retour, nous avions convenu un peu plus tôt que nous devions discuter de ce qu'il se passe entre nous en ce moment. Ne pas mettre cette situation au clair a le don de me rendre légèrement parano en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

J'essaie d'occuper mon esprit pour ne pas trop angoisser, j'ai peur des retombées que peuvent avoir cette discussion. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je dois en attendre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête de Clarke. Je crains qu'elle me dise que tout cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose à ses yeux mais que ça ne veut pas dire que ça continuera à durer. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je souhaite réellement, je ne veux simplement pas la perdre.

Je me suis répétée tout au long de ma vie que chaque chose est éphémère et cela m'a beaucoup aidée à tenir le coup quand rien n'allait, mais aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, je ne veux pas me dire que tout cela est éphémère. Je veux continuer à me sentir aussi bien avec Clarke, j'ai enfin la sensation d'avoir trouvé un certain équilibre dans ma vie bancale. Elle me fait oublier mes peurs, mes angoisses et mes blessures du passé, j'ai constamment l'impression de renaître à ses côtés. Elle me fait découvrir de nouvelles facettes de ma personnalité que moi-même j'ignorais, elle a su voir cette part de moi dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence et j'ai terriblement peur de tout perdre.

Je décide d'aller prendre un bain pour tenter de me détendre un peu. Je ne le fais que très rarement. D'ordinaire, je préfère les douches qui sont bien plus rapides et efficaces mais actuellement, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour calmer les idées qui me rongent la tête. Je laisse mon corps se faire immerger par l'eau chaude qui m'accueille gracieusement. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si mal, si j'aimais prendre mon temps, je pense que j'aurais pu le faire plus souvent.

J'enfile mes écouteurs pour lancer une chanson, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Entre les bulles et le jazz qui vient résonner dans mes oreilles, les muscles de mon corps, qui étaient crispés jusqu'à maintenant, commencent doucement à se détendre. Je ferme les yeux et laisse reposer ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire pour profiter pleinement de ce moment.

Je jure avoir manqué la crise cardiaque quand j'ai senti deux mains venir extirper les écouteurs qui me berçaient paisiblement. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux et en rencontre deux autres d'un bleu hypnotisant. Non, je ne pourrais clairement plus me passer de ces moments partagés avec Clarke. Elle me sourit toujours de cette façon qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

" - Je t'ai appelée mais tu ne répondais pas, je comprends mieux maintenant, me dit-elle en me regardant toujours aussi fixement.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu, je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps, avoué-je.

\- Je suis contente de savoir que tu m'attendais impatiemment, déclare-t-elle ironiquement avant de rigoler. "

Ce son est la plus belle des musiques que j'ai pu entendre, l'effet que Clarke peut avoir sur moi est effrayant. J'ai l'impression que mon être tout entier dépend d'elle et que je ne peux rien y faire, je me sens piégée et à la fois libre de pouvoir être la personne que je suis avec elle. Toutes ces contradictions me bouffent de l'intérieur, je souffre et je suis heureuse, je suis brisée mais je souris, je pleure et je ris, je suis littéralement ensorcelée.

" - J'ai tout de le même le droit de te rejoindre? "

Je la dévisage probablement de façon étrange en ce moment même, sa présence ne va pas du tout m'aider à me concentrer pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête mais la tentation est bien trop grande.

" - Bien sûr, répondé-je dans un sourire."

Mon cœur va bientôt me lâcher si je n'arrive pas à retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur mes émotions. Mais actuellement je ne peux rien y faire, je suis condamnée à me regarder lentement mourir de bonheur devant une Clarke qui se déshabille sous mes yeux. Je suis clairement minable de réagir de façon aussi exagérée à chaque fois que Clarke fait quelque chose d'anodin, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle respire me comble de bonheur.

Je me redresse légèrement en me reculant pour faire de la place à Clarke qui vient se positionner entre mes jambes. Ma poitrine vient alors se coller à son dos et je la sens se détendre instantanément. Sa peau est en train de devenir ma drogue, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de la toucher, de la goûter, de la chérir, de la caresser...

Je viens serrer Clarke fort contre moi en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de penser que ces moments sont peut être comptés, qu'un jour cela pourrait prendre fin. Mon cœur se broie lentement et douloureusement à cette idée, j'en ai mal de partout. Je n'ai vraiment plus aucun contrôle sur ce que je peux ressentir et je crois même que je me mets à pleurer silencieusement dans son dos sans aucune raison apparente. J'ai juste mal de me sentir aussi bien avec elle. Ce sont sûrement les légers tremblements de mon corps contre le sien qui m'ont trahie quand Clarke me demande:

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lex'? Me demande-t-elle inquiète sans pouvoir me voir.

\- C'est ridicule... Murmuré-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

\- Lex'... Parle-moi... "

Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais décrire avec des mots ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de cette tourmente de sentiment. Je me sens ridicule d'être victime de mes propres pensées et émotions, je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça et le devenir aux côtés de Clarke me déstabilise. Je ne me reconnais même plus, je ne sais plus si je suis heureuse de cette vulnérabilité ou complètement effrayée à l'idée de savoir que Clarke pourrait me détruire en un claquement de doigts.

" - J'ai peur... J'ai peur de tout ce que je ressens ces derniers temps, j'adore toutes ces nouvelles sensations mais le fait de ne plus être capable de les contrôler m'effraie...

\- Tu réfléchis trop, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler Lex'. Tu vas te fatiguer si tu continues à essayer de le faire, laisse-toi aller pour une fois...

\- Et si jamais je me laissais aller et que je me mettais à la regretter?

\- Pourquoi tu le regretterais?

\- Parce que si je me laisse aller, je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à cause de tout ça Clarke. "

Je suis bien contente que Clarke ne puisse pas voir mon visage en ce moment, parce qu'en plus d'être sûrement pitoyable, je n'aurais pas eu le force de lui dire cela sous son regard qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Je sens ses mains venir doucement caresser mes avant-bras qui continuent de s'accrocher à elle.

" - Tu ne me perdras pas... J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, me confie-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Mais pour combien de temps auras-tu encore besoin de moi? "

Clarke pivote légèrement sur elle-même après que j'ai posé cette question. De cette façon, nos visages se retrouvent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une de ses mains abandonne mon avant-bras pour venir se poser sur ma joue.

" Lex'... Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, dit-elle dans un sourire. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en ce moment même, dans tes bras. Je ne veux pas que ça change, tu te souviens de cette tornade de sentiments que je cherchais dans une relation? Me demande-t-elle alors que je réponds positivement d'un léger hochement de tête. Et bien je l'ai trouvée et je ne compte pas te laisser m'échapper, même si cela te semble énorme et que tu as du mal à le gérer. "

Je souris malgré moi, ses paroles me débarrassent d'un poids que mon cœur avait de plus en plus de mal à porter. Je ne deviens peut être pas folle en espérant conserver cette nouvelle proximité entre nous. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être en couple, j'ai même plutôt fui ce statut pendant très longtemps mais l'idée d'avoir Clarke rien que pour moi me tente de plus en plus.

" - Tu veux bien devenir ma petite amie alors? "

J'avais demandé cela sans réellement y réfléchir mais je n'avais plus envie de réfléchir, je voulais me laisser aller comme Clarke me l'avait conseillée. J'accepte de le faire à ses côtés, j'ai confiance en elle plus qu'en n'importe qui.

Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi grand sourire sur le visage de Clarke, tout ce que je ressens récemment à son sujet est sûrement réciproque et c'est ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour me débarrasser de toutes ces interrogations qui viennent me hanter sans arrêt. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma nuque et elle vient m'embrasser, je sens encore son sourire contre mes lèvres.

" - Je serais ravie d'être la petite amie de Lexa Woods, répond-elle fièrement."

Sa réponse me fait rire, je suis heureuse de savoir que je peux maintenant chasser mes doutes. Ce nouveau statut me ravit, c'est concret et je suis sûre de notre relation à présent. Ce n'est plus qu'un passage dans nos vies mais un réel engagement. Cela aurait pu m'effrayer, comme lorsque j'étais avec Costia, mais avec Clarke tout est simple et naturel malgré mes nombreuses angoisses qui se font vite chassées par ses mots.

" - Alors cela veut dire que j'ai maintenant le droit de faire ça... Dis-je en descendant ma main le long de son abdomen."

J'entends la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer immédiatement. Je continue de faire descendre ma main très lentement jusqu'à arriver à son pubis où je m'arrête. Mon autre main vient caresser ses seins tour à tour pendant que je couvre son cou, qui m'est pleinement offert, de baisers. Je l'entends gémir doucement au fur et à mesure que l'excitation commence à monter en elle, je ne veux pas la torturer de trop, je veux seulement la faire jouir comme pour me confirmer que je suis la seule à avoir ce droit à présent.

Quand je sens que Clarke ne peut plus attendre, je viens délicatement caresser son intimité, je la sens se contracter à ce contact. Elle commence à se cambrer, je la maintiens fortement contre mon corps pour continuer à lui infliger mes caresses. Ses gémissements m'encouragent à faire descendre ma main un peu plus en bas pour la pénétrer doucement, je commence un lent va-et-vient en elle. Elle vient se saisir fermement de ma nuque avant de ramener son visage contre le mien pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, je réceptionne les bruits de sa jouissance.

J'accélère mes gestes et la sens se contracter autour de mes doigts tandis que sa respiration se coupe avant de lâcher un dernier cri libérateur. Sa tête a chuté sur mon épaule alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, je la laisse reprendre contenance en continuant à embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire.

" - Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies ce droit, t'es franchement douée, dit-elle à bout de souffle. "

Je rigole à sa remarque tout en continuant de la maintenir contre moi sans arrêter mes baisers.

" - Il faut croire que tu m'inspires, murmuré-je à son oreille entre deux baisers."

Après l'épisode du bain, Clarke et moi avons décidé de commander des pizzas avant de lancer un film et de nous installer confortablement dans le canapé. Je me retrouve donc dans ses bras, ma tête repose sur sa poitrine et son bras entoure mes épaules. J'ai l'impression d'être inatteignable en ce moment, cette vulnérabilité que je ressentais plus tôt s'est transformée en une force qu'on ne peut pas arrêter. Si je devais défier le monde entier, je le ferais sans hésiter tant que Clarke est à mes côtés.

La sonnerie retentit, ce doit être les pizzas. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir après m'être saisie de l'argent que j'avais préalablement préparé. Je récupère les pizzas en remerciant le livreur d'un sourire totalement niais, l'effet Clarke encore une fois. Après avoir payé, je rejoins ma blonde et pose les deux pizzas sur la table basse.

" - Tu as commandé quoi? Me demande Clarke.

\- Margherita et 4 fromages, répondé-je en reprenant place à ses côtés.

\- Heureusement que Raven n'est pas là, elle aurait sûrement déjà tout mangé ! Déclare-t-elle en rigolant. "

Je rigole à mon tour, il est vrai que Clarke a une réelle passion pour la bonne bouffe mais Raven a tout de même une capacité de déglutition assez incroyable. C'est en pensant à elle que je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas du tout au courant, tout comme Octavia, du nouveau statut de ma relation avec Clarke. Je ne sais absolument pas comment elles pourraient le prendre, elles ont toujours su que notre relation était particulière mais sûrement pas au point d'en arriver là.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Octavia et Raven? Demandé-je soudainement à Clarke qui commençait déjà à se servir.

\- Que les pizzas étaient vraiment trop petites pour être partagées. "

Je ne peux contenir le rire qui s'échappe de moi après sa réponse, j'aurais dû lui poser la question avant d'avoir ramené les pizzas. Elle n'a que ça en tête maintenant, la preuve est qu'elle ne remarque même pas que je rigole tant elle est concentrée à engloutir la part qu'elle vient de prendre. Je me reprends vite pour lui demander plus clairement:

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire à propos de... Enfin de nous, dis-je hésitante sur les termes que je dois employer.

\- Sur le fait que toi et moi sommes en couple? "

La liberté dont font preuve ses paroles me donne des frissons, entendre Clarke dire que nous sommes désormais un couple est très satisfaisant. Je souris bêtement en continuant à la regarder manger.

" - Oui à ce propos là, répondé-je.

\- Et bien je pense que le plus important se passe entre nous pour le moment, on verra bien comment évoluent les choses. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en faire immédiatement une annonce officielle, à part si tu y tiens évidemment, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- J'aimerais bien garder ce petit secret encore un peu, je trouve ça très excitant.

\- Hum je suis d'accord et si je n'avais pas ces pizzas sous les yeux, je te prouverais à quel point tout cela est excitant, me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Ah donc la pizza a plus d'importance que ta petite amie, dis-je offusquée.

\- J'ai besoin de force pour pouvoir la satisfaire pleinement ! "

Pouvoir parler sans aucune gêne de ce que nous sommes maintenant me satisfait déjà pleinement, je ne pensais être aussi à l'aise à l'idée d'être en couple mais il s'agit de Clarke donc cela me paraît évident. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter que nous en arriverons là un jour et à présent cela me semble couler de source. Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même depuis le début, je me serais sûrement rendue compte de cette attirance que j'ai pour elle. C'est peut être même pour ça que je n'ai jamais été en couple aussi longtemps ou que je détestais tout ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de ma blonde.

Je me sers une part de pizza avant que Clarke ne mange tout, elle a beau se moquer de Raven, elle n'est pas non plus mauvaise dans son genre.

Après avoir tout dévorer, je me lève pour aller jeter les cartons maintenant vides. Je reviens dans le salon où Clarke semble digérer difficilement tout ce qu'elle vient d'ingurgiter, malgré sa position qui n'est pas spécialement sexy, je le trouve adorable. Je retourne m'asseoir à ses côtés, elle vient directement s'allonger sur moi en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

" - Tu rentres demain? Lui demandé-je. "

Elle me regarde l'air de ne pas comprendre, a-t-elle oublié que nous devions retourner en cours un jour?

" - Clarke, tu sais qu'on a cours lundi?

\- Oh... Souffle-t-elle l'air dépité.

\- Alors tu veux que je te raccompagne demain? On peut prendre ta voiture et je reviendrai en métro.

\- Jamais de la vie Lex', je ne veux pas que tu te déplaces inutilement et surtout si tu comptes prendre le métro après !

\- Tu sais qu'avant d'avoir une voiture, je le prenais tous les jours, lui signalé-je en rigolant.

\- Arrête de toujours discuter ce que je te dis... Sinon tu n'as qu'à- Non c'est idiot, se coupe-t-elle toute seule la parole.

\- Dis-moi, prononcé-je en caressant ses cheveux et en étudiant les expressions de son visage.

\- Peut être que tu pourrais me raccompagner et rester avec moi... Propose-t-elle en évitant mon regard.

\- Serait-ce raisonnable? Demandé-je légèrement amusée de ses réactions.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, dit-elle d'une moue boudeuse."

Je ris doucement à sa réponse, ce n'est clairement pas raisonnable mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de me séparer d'elle. Je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'y murmurer:

" - Je resterai avec toi."

Elle se relève subitement, manquant de me cogner, pour se jeter dans mes bras. Sa réaction est largement exagérée mais elle me fait rire. Je ne pourrai jamais lui refuser quelque chose quand elle tire sa moue de petite fille déçue.

Je me retire de ses bras quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner, le prénom d'Octavia s'y affiche. Je réponds et mes oreilles se font tout de suite agressées par le bruit qui vient sûrement de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

" - Que puis-je pour toi O'?

\- Hey Lexou ! Je suis en ce moment même et avec Raven dans le petit bar de ta rue ! Embarque Clarke, on vous attend ! "

Je n'ai même pas le temps de riposter que j'entends le bruit strident qui vient signaler la fin de l'appel. Je dépose mon téléphone sur la table avant de regarder Clarke qui attend que je lui dise ce qu'il se passe.

" - Apparemment O' et Raven nous attendent au bar, dis-je tout simplement.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, elle a raccroché après m'avoir dit ça."

Nous soufflons toutes les deux de désespoir, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de bouger. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée dans les bras de Clarke et non pas dans un endroit où l'alcool et la transpiration en sont le parfum. Nous décidons tout de même de nous préparer pour les rejoindre, après tout le bar n'est pas si loin, on se sauvera en douce quand elles ne seront plus capables de le remarquer.

Clarke et moi marchons dans la pénombre de la nuit, l'air frais vient doucement caresser nos visages. Clarke est accrochée à mon bras, nous profitons de nos derniers moments à deux avant de retrouver nos meilleures amies qui ne sont pas censées savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Le vieux néon grésillant du petit bar, qui a accueilli nombreuses de mes folies et parties de beuverie, éclaire toujours aussi faiblement la petite ruelle. Je me revois encore passer des soirées entières à flirter avec toutes les filles qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de moi.

Je réalise soudainement que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, Costia était à mes côtés. Cette pensée me pince le cœur, je me demande où en serait notre relation aujourd'hui si nous ne nous étions pas séparées. Est-ce que j'aurais quand même réalisé ce que Clarke me fait ressentir? En quelques sortes, Costia a été la première fille qui a réussi à atteindre mon cœur et sans elle, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu me penser capable de ressentir de telles choses. Elle m'a aidée à ouvrir les yeux et c'est grâce à elle si je suis en couple avec la plus belle des femmes en ce moment même. Je ne pourrai sûrement pas la remercier pour ça mais elle aura toujours une place dans mon coeur.

" - Tout va bien? "

La voix de Clarke m'arrache brutalement de mes pensées, j'ai sûrement dû marquer un arrêt dans notre avancée en me remplissant la tête de tous ces souvenirs. Bizarrement, le fait de penser à Costia ne me rend pas si triste, je suis même heureuse d'avoir eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître, à l'apprécier et à la laisser dompter mon âme de vampire assoiffé. Ce qui m'effraie le plus actuellement, c'est ce lieu.

" - Oui, tout va très bien, répondé-je dans un sourire. On y va? "

Nous rentrons donc dans cette petite bâtisse où la musique fait déjà vibrer les murs et l'alcool coule à foison. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue, comme si je découvrais à nouveau les lieux que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Des toilettes où j'ai emmené de nombreuses filles à la table du fond qui offre une large intimité pour se laisser aller à ses pulsions, j'analyse chaque petit détail qui me rattachait à cet endroit.

C'est en ce moment même que je réalise à quel point ma perception de la vie a changé en si peu de temps. Il y a peut être deux semaines, j'étais assise à ce bar en train de me demander si j'allais un jour réussir à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse, puis Costia est arrivée. Elle a souri et a tout bousculé dans mon esprit. Aujourd'hui, je comprends que cette relation n'était pas vaine, elle m'a offert l'opportunité de faire confiance en l'amour, de lui donner une chance.

Clarke repère Octavia et Raven avant de se saisir de mon bras pour nous faire avancer jusqu'à ces dernières, qui ont déjà bien commencé leur soirée. Je suis surprise de voir qu'elles sont accompagnées de Licnoln, il a toujours détesté ce genre d'endroit, Octavia a dû lui retourner la tête je suppose. Je constate, à mon plus grand désarroi, que Finn est aussi de la partie ce soir, sa présence ne semble pas perturber Clarke alors je préfère ne faire aucune remarque. Nous nous asseyons à leur table sur laquelle se dresse déjà quelques verres et bouteilles.

Après qu'ils aient percuté que nous étions là et après avoir salué tout le monde, je propose à Clarke si elle souhaite que je lui prenne quelque chose à boire avant d'aller au bar. Une fois sa commande en tête, je me fraye un chemin dans la foule, question d'habitude sûrement. J'arrive au bar où de nombreuses personnes sont déjà en train de hurler pour tenter de se faire entendre par les barmaids complètement surmenés. Génial, il va falloir patienter.

" - Lexa Woods, j'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir ! "

Je sursaute à l'entente de ces paroles qui sont quasiment dites à mon oreille, je me retourne pour identifier la personne qui en est à l'origine. Aucun doute sur son identité, je reconnais très vite cette grande tignasse flamboyante, il s'agit de Luna. Grande séductrice dans l'âme, nous avons souvent pris plaisir à partager notre passion nocturne pour les filles en se refilant les bons plans et ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter.

" - Luna ! Disons que j'ai un peu abandonné les lieux dernièrement, dis-je en me penchant légèrement vers elle pour me faire entendre.

\- Ouais j'avais remarqué, dit-elle dans un rire. Mais heureuse de te voir de nouveau d'attaque ! "

Je me contente de lui sourire, je ne vais pas non plus rentrer dans les détails et encore moins lui dire que je suis à présent en couple. Luna était une très bonne accompagnatrice quand je cherchais à oublier bêtement mon quotidien sans réfléchir ou quand j'avais besoin d'assouvir les envies de mon bas-ventre mais je n'ai jamais cherché plus avec elle.

" - On se retrouve plus tard alors ! J'en ai déjà repéré plus d'une qui pourrait te plaire, déclare-t-elle en rigolant avant de disparaître dans la foule."

C'est vraiment étrange de me retrouver ici, je ne sais plus si c'était une bonne idée de venir finalement. Cet endroit garde en secret mes pires démons, ceux que personne ne connaît, même pas Clarke. J'ai fait de mauvaises choses ici, bien au-delà du sexe et je comprends mieux pourquoi je m'efforçais à boire autant à chaque fois que je venais ici, l'alcool nous fait mieux accepter les enfers.

Après une attente qui m'a semblé interminable, je reviens à la table de mes amis qui semblent bien s'amuser. Raven leur fait sûrement part d'un élément complètement banal de sa vie mais le transforme en quelque chose d'épique, c'est son don à elle. Ils ont tous l'air heureux mais un seul sourire attire mon regard en particulier, il me réchauffe le cœur et me permet de me rassurer en ces lieux. Quand Clarke remarque mon retour, son sourire devient encore plus étincellement, ce qui irradie mon corps immédiatement. Je prends place à ses côtés et lui tends son verre.

" - Tu en as mis du temps, vient-elle chuchoter à mon oreille en me provoquant de doux frissons.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de monde et je suis tombée sur une vieille connaissance, lui dis-je en souriant. "

Elle me lance un regard suspicieux mais ne s'attarde pas plus sur cette information. Clarke a pleinement conscience de mon passé et elle sait que cet endroit était un de mes favoris pour rencontrer de nouvelles proies. Je ne me suis jamais épanchée sur ce que je faisais réellement ici mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que cela ne change pas. Je sais pertinemment que la vision déjà assez négative que porte Clarke sur mes aventures serait cette fois-ci bien plus sombre.


	19. CHAPITRE 19

La soirée avance doucement, les effets de l'alcool se font déjà ressentir. Clarke rit idiotement aux bêtises de Raven qui essaie de boire son mojito avec une dizaine de paille, Lincoln encercle Octavia de son bras musclé tandis que cette dernière encourage Raven à accomplir sa prouesse. Finn, lui, est plus en retrait et ça m'arrange très bien. Pendant ce temps là, je les observe sans manquer de sourire devant cette scène. Je profite de ce moment pour leur signaler que je vais sortir assouvir mon besoin de fumer une cigarette après avoir ingurgité tout cet alcool.

Je récupère ma veste avant de me diriger vers la sortie en tentant vainement d'éviter la foule qui se fait de plus en plus hasardeuse. Le calme de la nuit m'accueille une fois que je me retrouve dehors, quelques personnes sont aussi en train de combler leur manque de nicotine.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de sortir mon paquet de cigarettes que je sens déjà une main attraper durement mon bras pour me tirer. Je suis vite rassurée quand je vois que ce n'est que Clarke. Je ne comprends pas trop ses intentions actuellement, j'espère que tout va bien. Elle doit sûrement nous emmener dans un endroit plus isolé. Je reconnais à peine la sortie faite pour les employés du bar que je suis déjà plaquée contre un mur, je sens ses lèvres venir précipitamment rencontrer les miennes.

Je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à m'agripper à son corps pour lui rendre son baiser, ses lèvres ont un léger goût d'alcool, ce que je trouve très excitant. Son souffle vient violemment percuter le mien.

" - Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, murmure-t-elle contre ma bouche.

\- Pour une fois, j'apprécie ton impatience, dis-je en rigolant. "

Je prends le temps de l'admirer comme j'aime tant le faire. Elle est splendide, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux bleus semblent transpercer l'obscurité de la nuit, l'alcool les a rendu légèrement plus brillants, ce qui la rend très sexy. Une de mes mains remonte doucement vers son visage pour enrouler autour de mon index une mèche qui s'est échappé de sa chevelure. Son regard ardent fait monter en moi l'habituel désir que je ressens à ses côtés dernièrement.

Elle revient prendre en assaut mes lèvres entre les siennes, son corps s'écrase délicieusement contre le mien. Je m'apprête à accentuer ce baiser déjà bien enflammé mais elle s'écarte de moi dans un sourire taquin. Que veut-elle?

" - J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux. "

Après ces quelques mots qui éveillent en moi une terrible frustration, elle me laisse en plan en prenant soin de me lancer un dernier regard qui en dit long. Je la regarde s'éloigner et reste un moment figée sur place, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais vraiment finir par perdre la tête si elle continue à me torturer de cette manière. L'effet Clarke est la plus puissante de toutes les drogues. Je souris niasement puis tente de retrouver mes esprits pour rejoindre l'entrée du bar et fumer cette fameuse clope.

Je dois avouer que mon état d'ébriété est déjà bien avancé et que ce baiser m'a totalement retournée le cerveau quand je tente à plusieurs reprises d'embraser la cigarette que je viens de sortir.

" - Besoin d'aide peut être? "

Je relève mon regard qui se focalisait sur l'incapacité de mes mains à faire fonctionner ce satané briquet. C'est encore Luna que je rencontre, l'alcool me rend presque joyeuse de la voir. Je lui tends mon briquet dans un geste incertain, elle arrive à l'actionner du premier coup. J'en suis donc vraiment là? Je la remercie avant de tirer une taffe libératrice sur ma cigarette.

" - Tu en veux une? Proposé-je à la rousse qui m'observait maintenant.

\- Oh j'ai de quoi faire, me signale-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. "

Sa réponse me donne soudainement la nausée, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. C'est un vrai fantôme de mon passé qui vient tenter de me ramener à ce que j'étais avant, mais je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je suis persuadée d'avoir changé, je suis persuadée que je deviendrai une meilleure personne avec Clarke. Il faut juste que je résiste encore un peu, le temps que cette soirée se finisse et je m'occuperai du reste quand il pointera son nez.

" - Je ne marche plus vraiment avec ça Luna, j'ai trouvé autre chose...

\- Et tu ne partages même pas? S'exclame-t-elle faussement vexée.

\- Hum, non, pas vraiment...

\- Quel est ton secret Woods? Demande-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- Je suis en couple, avoué-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Quoi?! Lexa Woods en couple? Oh j'aurais tout vu dans ce bas monde, déclare-t-elle dépitée et dans un faux rire.

\- C'est si surprenant?

\- Surprenant? C'est une bombe, oui ! Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas faites pour ce genre de choses et tu le sais très bien.

\- J'ai envie de croire le contraire, c'est différent cette fois-ci.

\- Comme tu voudras chérie, tu t'en rendras compte toute seule et bien plus vite que tu ne le penses ! On se fait toujours rattraper par cet endroit... Mais sinon, disons que d'ici 15 ou 20 minutes, je serai dans les toilettes, répond-elle avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bar. "

Vieux réflexe, je regarde ma montre pour calculer l'heure à laquelle elle y sera. Je sais que je ne le rejoindrai pas, ce n'est plus moi, je n'ai plus besoin de ça. J'aurais aimé que Luna ne soit pas là ce soir, elle est sûrement la personne qui m'a vue dans le pire état que j'ai pu connaître. Sa présence me replonge douloureusement dans le passé, j'aurais aimé faire les choses différemment mais je suis sûre que si on me donnait une chance de recommencer, je referais exactement ce que j'ai déjà fait.

Cette part de noirceur qui m'habite a une bien trop grande place pour que je puisse l'oublier, j'espère simplement ne pas la rencontrer une nouvelle fois mais je sais que Clarke m'aidera à l'éviter sans même le savoir. Il faut juste que je la rejoigne, je sais que le simple fait de voir son visage me permet de m'évader plus sainement. J'écrase ma cigarette avant de retourner à l'intérieur, il faut juste que je la vois.

Quand j'arrive à quelques mètres de la table, je la vois enfin mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais voir. Finn a profité de mon absence pour me voler ma place à ses côtés apparemment, il est penché à son oreille tandis qu'elle rit. Cette scène n'évoque rien d'ambiguë mais elle me foudroie tout de même. J'ai l'impression de les revoir ensemble quand ils étaient encore au lycée, ils avaient cette même complicité.

Clarke a sûrement trop bu pour se rendre compte de la proximité qui les sépare à peine. J'ai une confiance aveugle en elle et je sais qu'elle ne se laissera jamais séduire par Finn ou qui que ce soit d'autre, mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas empêcher les flash-backs qui me reviennent tortueusement en mémoire. Combien de fois ai-je dû supporter de les voir ensemble?

Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions quand je repère une tignasse rousse prendre la direction des toilettes. Je suis maintenant en train de lutter contre moi-même pour combattre l'envie qui me prend de la suivre. Cette tentation me démange, je sais que je ne dois pas le faire mais Clarke ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de renoncer à ce changement dont j'étais si fière en retombant bêtement dans ce piège. Mon regard ne cesse de ricocher entre l'entrée des toilettes et la table où Clarke continue de rire à ce que Finn doit lui raconter, ça ne signifie absolument rien. C'est irrationnel de ressentir ce qu'il se passe dans mes entrailles en ce moment.

Avant que mon corps ne prenne une décision à ma place, je tourne vite les talons pour sortir de cet endroit à toute vitesse. Je suis essoufflée quand je retrouve l'extérieur, comme si j'avais couru plusieurs heures sans m'arrêter. Je m'éloigne un peu de l'entrée pour tenter de calmer la tempête qui s'est déclenchée en moi.

Je ne peux pas retourner à l'intérieur, je ne dois pas. L'image de Luna qui rejoint les toilettes tourbillonne avec la vision de Clarke qui rigole librement aux histoires de Finn. J'en ai le tournis, je me laisse glisser contre un mur de cette ruelle pour retrouver un peu d'équilibre. Il faut que je reprenne le dessus , je sais que je peux le faire, il faut juste que je respire.

Je me relève après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche pour avertir mes amis que je vais rentrer, même si je pense qu'ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte au vu de leur état. Je commence doucement à déambuler pour remonter la rue qui me mènera à mon appartement. Mon esprit alcoolisé contraste encore avec les douloureux souvenirs qui défilent sadiquement dans mon crâne.

" - Alors, tu comptais partir sans moi? "

Je manque de tomber sous le sursaut que me provoque cette voix. Elle a coupé court à toutes mes réflexions. Je me retourne lentement pour pouvoir la regarder, je suis tout de suite apaisée par cette vision.

" - Je n'aime pas trop ce bar, dis-je faiblement dans un sourire.

\- Tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse, répond-elle en rigolant.

\- C'est la simple vérité... Il y a trop de choses qui... Enfin, je préfère rentrer, mais si tu veux rester encore un peu, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

\- Non sans façon, l'idée de rentrer avec toi est bien plus tentante ! "

Je souris à sa phrase avant de m'avancer vers elle pour lui tendre la main. Elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde et vient s'accrocher à mon bras, de la même manière que nous sommes arrivées ici. La sentir près de moi, chasse peu à peu les démons de mon passé.

" - Tout va bien, hum? Me demande-t-elle alors que nous avons commencé à marcher.

\- Oui, tout va très bien maintenant, répondé-je en la regardant. "

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, dès lors que mon regard avait croisé le sien, tout allait bien. Du moment que Clarke sera à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

Les semaines passent très vite maintenant que je suis avec Clarke, nous essayons de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble mais avec les examens de fin d'année qui approchent, cela devient de plus en plus compliqué. Octavia, Raven et le reste du monde ne savent toujours rien à propos de notre relation, nous continuons de vivre notre idylle en cachette et tout se passe à merveille.

Par contre, il faut absolument que je trouve un stage pour les vacances d'été et les recherches sont très compromises quand on porte le nom Woods. Tous les cabinets d'avocats que j'ai réussi à contacter, connaissent mon père. Des fois, juste de nom, mais cela est suffisant pour que j'y renonce. Je refuse que mon père soit au courant de l'avancée de ma carrière professionnelle, il ne manquerait pas une occasion de venir y mettre son nez. Clarke essaie parfois de me raisonner quand on m'offre une place qui ferait rêver tout étudiant en droit comme moi mais je ne veux vraiment pas que mes parents soient en contact avec des personnes qui peuvent compromettre mon avenir.

Ce matin encore, je suis derrière mon ordinateur à passer en revue toutes les possibles places que je pourrais avoir. Clarke est encore endormie, je n'ai pas osé la réveiller en sachant que de son côté aussi elle se surmène. Elle aimerait trouver un stage à faire dans une galerie de la ville, elle aurait pu s'en passer mais refuse de me laisser seule durant les vacances d'été. J'ai lourdement insisté en lui disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle pouvait très bien aller retrouver ses parents sans se soucier de moi mais elle est toujours aussi têtue.

D'habitude, Octavia, Raven et Clarke retournent dans l'ancienne petite ville qui a abrité notre enfance et adolescence pour y passer les vacances. J'aurais aimé les accompagner à de maintes reprises mais si mon père avait pris connaissance de ma présence là bas, il aurait tout fait pour me retrouver et me bourrer le crâne avec tous ces discours sur la vie et les mauvais choix que j'ai faits. Il y a d'ailleurs très longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds maintenant.

Je souffle de désespoir en continuant à faire défiler les petites annonces et la liste entière des cabinets de la région. Je commence à me dire que jamais je n'en trouverai un où mon nom n'aura pas d'importance, un endroit dans lequel on me traitera comme une étudiante médiocre à qui on demande de préparer le café. Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme la fille privilégiée du grand directeur de Woods Corporation à qui on offrirait des fleurs pour garder les parts de son père.

Alors que je me masse les tempes pour tenter de garder l'esprit lucide, je sens une présence dans mon dos, puis deux bras qui viennent s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

" - Tu es toujours en train de chercher? Me demande-t-elle en embrassant ma joue. "

Je me retourne lentement et complètement dépitée. Heureusement que le sourire de Clarke est là pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Mes mains se posent délicatement sur ses hanches auxquelles je m'agrippe pour la faire avancer entre mes jambes. Je viens la serrer contre moi alors qu'elle m'inflige de douces caresses dans les cheveux.

" - Je crois que je ne trouverai jamais... Je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir mon référant à la fac pour lui dire que ma carrière est foutue d'avance... Déclaré-je de façon légèrement excessive.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver ! Et ils vont tous se battre pour t'avoir quand ils découvriront que ma copine n'est pas seulement la fille d'un grand PDG !

\- Ton enthousiasme est très plaisant mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais me débarrasser de ce statut un jour, dis-je en m'accrochant davantage à son corps. "

Clarke se détache de mon emprise, créant un grognement de frustration de ma part. Elle ne s'éloigne pas beaucoup et s'accroupit devant moi pour directement planter son regard dans le mien. Même après quelques semaines de relation, ce genre d'échange avec elle me procure toujours des sensations aussi vives. Elle vient doucement caresser ma joue dans laquelle je laisse ma tête se reposer un instant, ce simple geste me permet de maîtriser l'agacement que toute cette situation provoque en moi.

" - Tu vas y arriver et tu te feras ta propre réputation quand tu seras la plus grande avocate de ce pays. Ce sera à ton père de récupérer les éloges qu'on fera de sa fille, n'en doute pas. "

Ma main vient doucement se mouler à la sienne qui est encore contre mon visage. Je lui souris tendrement, elle est vraiment la meilleure personne que ce monde n'ait jamais porté. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je ferais sans elle, ses mots ont le don de m'apaiser et de canaliser ma haine habituelle.

" - Merci, murmuré-je.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est quand mê- "

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. J'en avais terriblement besoin, surtout après avoir encore perdu des heures entières à chercher quelque chose que je ne trouve pas.

" - Merci d'être là, avec moi, et de me supporter... Je sais que je ne suis pas très amusante ces derniers temps, avoué-je un peu coupable.

\- Tu te rattrapes plutôt bien au lit alors je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, répond-elle en rigolant. "

Mon dieu. Je suis sûre que Clarke causera ma perte, son rire cristallin est la plus belle des mélodies pour commencer une journée. Je m'en veux presque d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rendre compte de tout cela, j'aurais pu être aussi heureuse bien plus tôt.

Son rire, ses yeux, son petit nez, sa bouche et ses lèvres rosées, ce grain de beauté, chaque rondeur de son corps comme chaque creux, ses gestuelles et sa façon de parler, son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre, tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est me rend folle. Je pourrais passer le restant de mes jours à expliquer ô combien Clarke est une personne exceptionnelle.

Le petit son que provoque la notification qui vient d'arriver sur mon ordinateur me sort de ma contemplation. Je souris à Clarke avant de rediriger mon regard vers l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre réellement ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

" - J'y crois pas... Soufflé-je encore ahurie.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'affole Clarke en se relevant soudainement.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message du cabinet de Vindra Harris, c'est une avocate des plus respectées mais surtout... "

Je marque un arrêt dans ma phrase en ouvrant le message que je commence à survoler.

" - Surtout quoi? S'impatiente Clarke.

\- C'est l'une des plus grandes ennemies de mon père ! Elle avait défendu la partie adverse dans une affaire de fraude, ce qui avait fait perdre beaucoup de crédibilité à mon père à l'époque !

\- Alors ça veut dire...

\- Alors ça veut dire que j'ai trouvé mon stage ! M'exclamé-je en arrivant à la fin du message qui m'invitait à passer un entretien. "

Une immense joie vient habiter tout mon corps entier, je me relève subitement pour attraper Clarke dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Faire mon stage là bas me donne l'assurance que mon père ne pourra pas s'en mêler. Je relâche Clarke toujours aussi heureuse mais ne retrouve pas la même euphorie sur son visage. Je fronce les sourcils avant de lui demander:

" - Tu n'es pas contente pour moi?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si Lex', je suis sincèrement contente pour toi, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre.

\- Tu le caches bien alors, dis-je en reprenant place sur ma chaise légèrement déçue.

\- Lex'... C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu t'embarques dans quelque chose d'émotionnellement trop dur... Et travailler avec la rivale de ton père me semble être assez lourd pour commencer... Confesse-t-elle en venant s'installer sur mes genoux.

\- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement? Il faut obligatoirement que je trouve un stage et je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup de temps... Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, c'est une vieille histoire donc je ne pense pas qu'elle impacte encore mon père. Mais au moins, je peux être sûre qu'il n'essaiera pas de se mêler de ça... Vindra Harris reste un mauvais souvenir à ses yeux, dis-je en rigolant.

\- J'espère bien, sinon je m'occuperai de lui en personne, affirme-t-elle sur un ton menaçant. "

Je rigole légèrement devant sa mine de renfrognée, elle est adorable quand elle est comme ça. Je continue de caresser ses hanches pour tenter de la rassurer. Son inquiétude me touche mais elle n'a pas de raison d'être, tout va très bien se passer, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux que cette opportunité.

" - Bon il faut juste que je réussisse l'entretien, ce n'est pas encore gagné, déclaré-je.

\- Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, personne ne te résiste !

\- Hum... C'est intéressant à savoir.

\- Comment ça? S'offusque-t-elle.

\- Et bien, il y a une jolie blonde que j'aimerais beaucoup ramener dans mon lit, avoué-je dans un sourire taquin.

\- Lex' ! S'exclame-t-elle dans un rire. Je trouve que tu as déjà bien profité de cette blonde la nuit dernière, elle a besoin de manger maintenant ! "

Après cela, elle quitte l'assise qu'elle avait sur mes genoux, créant un froid glacial sur les zones de mon corps qu'elle couvrait. Je ronchonne encore une fois, elle dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. J'aurais été un bien meilleur déjeuner. Je jette ma frustration au loin pour m'empresser de répondre positivement à l'entretien que Vindra Harris me proposait, enfin je ne pense pas que ce soit elle personnellement qui me l'ait demandée mais peu importe. Je suis bien trop contente à l'idée de faire mon stage là bas.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes Jeudi, un dernier week-end de révisions m'attend pour clôturer cette année. La semaine prochaine risque d'être éprouvante, mes plus gros examens se réunissent sur deux jours, je suis fatiguée d'avance.

J'ai mon entretien dans peu de temps, je m'empresse de sortir de la salle de mon dernier cours de la journée pour commencer à me dépêcher de rejoindre le parking de la fac. Clarke finit plus tard donc elle ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, elle n'a pas manqué de s'excuser une centaine de fois alors que ce n'est même pas de sa faute mais j'ai tout de même trouver cela adorable.

C'est donc Octavia qui s'est proposée pour m'accompagner, je n'avais pas réellement besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour passer cet entretien mais j'avoue que sa présence me rassure tout de même un peu maintenant que je suis dans sa voiture.

" - Alors stressée? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Légèrement mais je pense que ça va bien se passer.

\- Et comment que ça va bien se passer ! Tu vas les impressionner c'est sûr, t'as été plus d'une fois major de ta promo !

\- Oui peut être mais ça ne fait pas tout...

\- Ne sois pas si modeste Lexa, on sait déjà tous que tu vas réussir ! Sérieux, t'es sûrement la fille avec le plus gros cerveau que je connaisse ! S'exclame-t-elle. "

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire après ce qu'elle vient de dire. Finalement, je suis contente qu'elle soit venue avec moi, ça me permet de penser à autre chose et de me détendre un peu plus.

Octavia n'arrête pas de chanter toutes les chansons populaires qui passent à la radio, ses chorégraphies improvisées ont manqué de nous tuer plusieurs fois mais nous arrivons finalement saines et sauves.

" - Merci de m'avoir accompagnée O', tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre, ça pourrait être long.

\- Clarke m'a faite jurer de ne pas te laisser, elle a été incroyablement lourde d'ailleurs ! Donc je vais t'attendre, et ne discute pas les ordres de Clarke ! "

Je rigole doucement avant de sortir et de me diriger vers l'énorme cabinet qui décore cette avenue. C'est très impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi grand. Je m'avance timidement à l'intérieur après avoir regardé une dernière fois Octavia pour me donner un peu de courage.

Je repère vite l'énorme bureau de la secrétaire qui n'a même pas remarqué ma présence, elle a l'air captivée par son écran, comme si son regard ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Je fais quelques pas pour me poster devant elle, elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais elle me coupe la parole avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche:

" - Le couloir à droite et porte du fond, d'autres étudiants sont déjà en train d'attendre. "

Très bien, on passera sur la politesse alors. Je la remercie tout de même et suis les directives qu'elle m'a données. Plus je m'avance dans cette énorme bâtisse et plus je me rends compte de son ampleur, tout est gigantesque. Le style d'architecture y est un peu romanesque, pour renforcer ce sentiment de grand luxe. Je suis surprise par l'installation de la "salle d'attente", seulement quelques chaises sont installées négligemment dans le couloir. Ils aurait pu faire un effort. Je m'installe sur une chaise, deux étudiants sont déjà là en train de patienter.

Quand la porte s'ouvre après de longues minutes, je vois enfin de mes propres yeux la grande Vindra Harris. Elle est habillée d'un tailleur qui, je suis sûre, vaut le prix de mon appartement entier. Elle est plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé, j'avais pris soin de faire quelques recherches à son sujet avant de la rencontrer. Sa chevelure ténébreuse est fidèle à celle que l'on peut voir sur internet. Sans même un mot, on peut sentir son charisme et son professionnalisme. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait elle qui s'occuperait des entretiens, cela ne fait qu'accentuer le stress naissant en moi. Elle invite un étudiant à la suivre avant de refermer la porte, elle n'a pas l'air très amicale.

Le temps semble passer très lentement maintenant, je ne cesse de lire et relire mon dossier que je trouve de plus en plus pitoyable. Mon assurance s'est clairement évaporée depuis que j'ai commencé à patienter. Quand le dernier étudiant avant moi passe, je commence réellement à angoisser. Ce sera moi la prochaine et au vu de la tête dépitée des élèves qui sortent de son bureau, je ne suis pas du tout rassurée.

" - Alexandria Woods? "

Je sors de mes rêveries, qu'il serait plus juste de qualifier de cauchemars, pour relever la tête. Je la vois debout en train de m'attendre, sa main est encore posée sur la poignée de la porte, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me la refermer en pleine face. Je me lève fébrilement et m'avance lentement vers elle. Je la salue poliment.

" - Entrez et installez-vous, répond-elle froidement."

Bon, on peut dire que sa technique d'intimidation fonctionne à merveille. Je m'installe sagement comme elle m'a demandé de le faire. Ses talons cognent sur le parquet en bois alors qu'elle fait le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir dans cet énorme fauteuil, il aurait pu décorer un manoir sans aucun complexe.

" - Alors Alexandria Woods, vous êtes vraisemblablement le prodige de votre promotion d'après vos professeurs.

\- Oh je n'irais pas jusque là, dis-je dans un sourire qui se voulait courtois.

\- Et vous avez bien raison ! De bonnes notes et de belles appréciations ne feront pas votre carrière dans le milieu. J'attends de vous une réelle implication et une force de caractère suffisante. Mais connaissant vos origines, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde... "

Mes origines? De quoi parle-t-elle exactement? Elle a sûrement dû voir mon air d'incompréhension quand elle reprend la parole:

" - Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ce procès que j'ai mené contre votre père, Madame Woods. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier un homme comme votre père. C'est donc pour cela que je me demande comment sa fille peut-elle prétendre à un stage dans mon cabinet. "

Après ses dires, elle s'était redressée dans son énorme fauteuil pour venir poser sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Elle semble réellement intéressée par la réponse que je vais lui donner. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment tourner la chose sans passer pour la fille un peu rebelle qui essaie de se détacher de son milieu pour attirer l'attention.

" - Et bien... J'ai eu quelques différents avec mon père et aujourd'hui, je ne compte absolument pas sur son influence pour faire valoir mon dossier plus qu'un autre. C'est pour cela que je suis venue ici, j'avais conscience de votre passé avec mon père donc je savais que je pourrais éventuellement m'en sortir de par moi-même. "

Bon, je n'ai peut être pas souligner l'aspect le plus important, c'est à dire d'éloigner mon père le plus loin de mes affaires mais il ne me semble pas nécessaire de le préciser pour le moment. Elle continue de me fixer avec son regard turquoise, cette profondeur et le côté glacial de ses yeux sont vraiment déstabilisants. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait me faire disparaître instantanément.

" - Hum... C'est intéressant. Bon nous allons commencer l'entretien si vous le voulez bien maintenant. "

J'acquiesce, les questions barbantes et prévisibles commencent à être posées. Je contrôle parfaitement le sentiment d'inquiétude qui avait pris place en moi quelques instants plus tôt. Je dirais même que je suis assez confiante. Le sujet qu'elle me donne à étudier est d'une facilité accablante, je pourrais même croire que cela a été fait exprès. Elle semble satisfaite de mes réponses, ce qui est étonnant au vu de l'antipathie qu'a exprimé son caractère auparavant.

L'entretien continue encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare:

" - Bon, je pense avoir vu ce qu'il était nécessaire de voir... Votre dossier m'intéresse beaucoup, il faudra encore que je délibère avec mes confrères mais il se peut que je m'arrange pour vous obtenir la place de mon assistante personnelle, l'actuelle va bientôt partir en congé maternité ! Enfin un vrai problème ! J'espère que vous en serez à la hauteur, aucune erreur et aucun retard ne seront tolérés. "

Je jubile intérieurement, cette offre serait vraiment splendide dans mon futur CV. J'essaie tout de même de garder une allure professionnelle en me contentant d'acquiescer poliment. Nous commençons à nous lever pour quitter son bureau mais elle m'arrête une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte.

" - Par contre, je ne l'ai peut être pas encore précisé, mais vous ne serez pas la seule étudiante à effectuer un stage ici. Une autre élève a été sélectionnée la semaine dernière donc j'espère que le travail de groupe ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, absolument pas, répondé-je dans un sourire.

\- Parfait ! Je vous libère alors, ça a été un réel plaisir Alexandria. Vous avez un avenir prometteur et j'espère que votre père s'en rendra compte. Dans tous les cas et en attendant, vous aurez une réponse d'ici ce week-end."

Je me contente de sourire en la remerciant. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon père réalise quoique ce soit un jour mais je ne vais pas commencer à rentrer dans les détails.

Je sors fièrement de son bureau, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. Travailler pour la rivale de mon père serait vraiment un exploit admirable, j'ai presque envie de l'appeler pour lui annoncer mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Maintenant, je vais continuer de croiser les doigts jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse.

Je me dépêche de sortir de ce gigantesque bâtiment pour retrouver Octavia. La pauvre, cela fait déjà une heure et quelques qu'elle doit attendre. Dans la précipitation, je rentre dans une personne qui rentrait au même moment où je sortais. Je fonds en excuse en commençant à ramasser mon dossier qui s'était étalé par terre. La personne en face de moi se baisse pour m'aider, c'est quand je vois ses mains que je relève enfin la tête pour l'identifier. Nos regards se croisent enfin.

" - Lexa? "

Oh non.


	20. CHAPITRE 20

" - Lexa? "

Oh non. Cette journée se passait pourtant si bien jusqu'à maintenant. Combien y-avait-il de possibilités que je la croise ici? Son regard noisette se perd dans le mien pendant quelques instants. Je pense qu'elle est aussi surprise que moi au vu de sa tête. L'ambiance qui plane maintenant autour de nous est vraiment pesante, je me doutais que le jour où je la croiserais, ce serait difficile. Nous nous relevons après avoir ramassé mon dossier.

" - Hum... Merci, dis-je sans trop vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu as des problèmes?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je fais des études de droit? Demandé-je dans un sourire. Je viens de passer un entretien pour travailler avec Vindra Harris. "

Je vois son visage se déformer de stupeur, je ne pensais pas que cette information était aussi choquante. Je continue de la regarder sans réellement comprendre, elle a vraiment l'air affolée.

" - Costia? Tout va bien? Demandé-je toujours aussi confuse.

\- Tu vas travailler avec Vindra?

\- Et bien, j'ose espérer... Je le saurai ce week-end normalement.

\- J'y crois pas... Quelle vieille mégère, murmure-t-elle entre ses dents. "

Je comprends de moins en moins ses réactions. J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle est en train de parler. Elle a dû deviner mon incompréhension quand elle porte à nouveau son regard sur moi.

" - Vindra est ma tante... Et elle doit encore magouiller quelque chose, avoue-t-elle finalement.

Maintenant je ne comprends plus rien, quel est le rapport dans tout cela? Pourquoi Vindra magouillerait-elle quelque chose? Cette situation devient de plus en plus compliquée à suivre. Le simple fait de croiser mon ex est déjà assez difficile mais alors là, tout commence à devenir flou dans mon esprit.

" - Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre là, Costia.

\- Elle a été au courant pour notre... Relation, dit-elle incertaine. Alors je suppose qu'elle essaie encore de mettre son nez là où elle ne devrait pas...

\- Oh... "

Ce fut la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire après ces révélations. C'est sûrement pour cela que cet entretien était aussi facile, ce n'était pas parce que je suis douée qu'elle me proposait une place, c'était pour sa nièce. Le ciel semble s'abattre sur moi, tout cela a été orchestré. Je me sens utilisée et ce sentiment est de plus en plus désagréable. Quand ce n'est pas mon nom qui m'empêche d'avancer, ce sont mes relations passées qui s'en mêlent. J'avoue commencer à perdre tout espoir possible.

" - Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa, me dit-elle en venant poser sa main sur mon bras.

\- Non, ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je vais essayer de trouver autre chose, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais... Ma tante reste une très bonne avocate, tu apprendrais beaucoup de chose à ses côtés, je pense. Je suis censée l'aider durant les vacances mais je pourrais faire en sorte qu'on ne se croise pas, c'est très grand ici. "

Je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant, pour quelles raisons devrais-je accepter de travailler avec une femme qui ne m'a proposée cette place uniquement dans l'intérêt de sa nièce? Et que va en penser Clarke si jamais je lui annonce que je vais travailler aux côtés de la tante de mon ex? Et que cette même ex, sera elle aussi à proximité?

Mon cerveau est en train de bouillir alors que la main de Costia se met maintenant doucement à caresser mon bras. J'observe le geste répétitif de sa main sur mon biceps avant de m'en séparer en faisant un pas en arrière. Tout cela commence sérieusement à devenir opprimant. Entre ce stage que je recherche depuis des semaines entières et maintenant Costia qui débarque alors que je trouve enfin quelque chose qui me semblait correct, je n'arrive plus vraiment à réfléchir.

" - Euh... Je vais essayer de repenser à tout ça à tête reposée, ça fait un peu beaucoup là, lui avoué-je.

\- Oui, je comprends... Mais ne te prive pas d'une aussi belle opportunité à cause de moi, s'il te plaît... Dit-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, déclaré-je rapidement avant de commencer à esquisser quelques pas vers la sortie. Contente de t'avoir revue ! "

Je n'attends pas de réponse en retour et prends vite la fuite. Contente de t'avoir revue? Sérieusement? J'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux, ou du moins, quelque chose de plus sincère.

Je me dépêche de revenir à l'endroit où Octavia s'était garée précédemment mais ne la vois pas. Je repère sa voiture de l'autre côté de la route, elle a sûrement dû aller se balader en attendant. Je traverse la chaussée à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa voiture, plus je m'avance et plus je commence à remarquer qu'elle semble parler seule. Elle est sûrement encore en train de chanter sur une de ces chansons débiles qui passent à la radio.

Elle se stoppe immédiatement quand elle me voit au dernier moment, juste quand je commence à ouvrir la porte passagère pour monter. Je m'installe rapidement, encore une fois, je suis essoufflée comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

" - Wow ! Tu sais soigner tes entrées toi ! Me fait remarquer Octavia. "

Je la fusille du regard un moment mais constate que nous ne sommes pas seules dans la voiture. Du coin de l'œil, je devine la tête blonde qui m'observe derrière. Je suis étonnée de la voir ici.

" - Ah oui ! Comme ça prenait du temps, j'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher Clarke, enfin tu le vois bien... Me dit Octavia. "

Je me retourne maintenant pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, sa présence apaise mon affolement d'il y a quelques instants. Retrouver ces deux yeux bleus que je chéris tant, gonfle mon cœur de joie. Je lui souris sans même m'en rendre compte mais au vu de la tête qu'elle fait, elle n'a pas l'air aussi contente de me voir. Mon sourire commence alors à doucement disparaître, je fronce les sourcils devant sa mine. Elle semble contrariée, je n'ai pas le temps d'en demander plus, la voix d'Octavia vient couper court à mes interrogations.

" - Alors ! Raconte ! Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Hum... L'entretien s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble, Vindra Harris a même suggéré l'idée que je puisse remplacer son assistante personnelle...

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'écrit Octavia. Enfin... Est-ce que c'est génial? Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée, dit-elle après avoir constaté mon manque de réaction face à son euphorie.

\- C'est super, c'est une opportunité que je ne pourrai pas avoir deux fois mais... "

Je n'arrive pas à continuer cette phrase. Comment dois-je expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant alors que Clarke est juste derrière? Elle ne pourra pas me dire ce qu'elle en pense réellement et quand bien même, je ne pourrais même pas tenter de la rassurer puisque notre amie n'est pas au courant de la nature de notre relation. Encore une fois, mon cerveau s'ébouillante, je ne sais pas comment expliquer la situation sans créer de questionnements suspicieux.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Octavia pour me relancer.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, dis-je en regardant Clarke à l'arrière avant de revenir à Octavia. Vindra Harris est apparemment la tante de... Enfin de... Costia.

\- Non?! Tu vois Clarke ! J'avais raison ! "

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je ne comprends jamais rien? Je regarde tout d'abord Octavia qui a l'air d'être très fière d'elle-même puis mon regard se tourne vers Clarke. Elle semble être beaucoup moins enjouée que ne l'est Octavia en ce moment. Sur quoi a-t-elle bien pu avoir raison pour que cela provoque cette réaction chez Clarke?

" - Oh, elle boude ! Elle boude parce que j'avais raison ! Ce n'est pas grave Clarke, je suis juste plus physionomiste que toi il semblerait ! S'exclame Octavia.

\- Vous m'expliquez? Demandé-je.

\- Quand on t'a vue parler avec elle, j'ai tout de suite reconnu Costia mais Clarke était persuadée que non !

\- Je n'en étais pas persuadée ! Répond Clarke en élevant la voix. J'espérais simplement que ce ne soit pas elle, dit-elle ensuite plus doucement de façon à ce que je sois la seule à comprendre. "

Je la regarde d'un air désolé, j'aimerais beaucoup la rejoindre à l'arrière pour la prendre dans mes bras et me débarrasser du dernier contact que j'ai eu avec Costia. Mais je ne peux pas, pas encore et c'est très frustrant. Plus je mettrai de temps à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, plus son imagination va le faire à ma place, et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose.

Octavia finit par démarrer la voiture pour nous ramener au parking de la fac où la voiture de Clarke se trouve encore. La radio et la voix d'Octavia accompagnent encore le trajet jusqu'au moment où elle s'arrête soudainement de chanter pour me regarder alors que nous sommes arrêtées à un stop. Je ne comprends pas ce regard qu'elle me lance et je n'aime pas trop ça.

" - Dis Lexa, tu ne serais pas amoureuse? "

Ma bouche est devenue horriblement sèche maintenant, comme si jamais plus je ne pourrais parler. Pourquoi demande-t-elle ça? J'ai l'impression que les gens prennent un malin plaisir à torturer mes émotions aujourd'hui. Je lance un regard effrayé à Clarke qui, elle aussi, semble paralysée. J'essaie de reprendre vite contenance avant que cela ne devienne trop suspect.

" - Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- Hum, peut être parce que cela fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas raconté une de tes folles aventures à Raven, ou peut être parce que tu as constamment l'air d'être shootée. "

Je reste interloquée, il est vrai que je n'ai pas réellement fait attention aux suspicions que mon changement a pu provoquer. Pourtant, je suis toujours restée discrète, tout comme Clarke qui pâlit à vue d'œil derrière. Et j'en veux beaucoup à Raven d'être allée partager mes histoires avec Octavia, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée en temps normal, mais actuellement, cela devient très compromettant.

" - Je ne suis pas obligée de toujours tout raconter à Raven... Essayé-je de me défendre.

\- Evidemment que non, mais maintenant que je prends du recul sur tout cela... C'est vraiment louche.

\- Comment ça?

\- Et bien, tu passes un entretien qui se passe merveilleusement bien, et dans un endroit où ton père ne pourra pas venir t'embêter. Tu devrais être aux anges, mais tu as croisé Costia, votre échange était plus qu'ambiguë d'ailleurs ! Et maintenant tu sembles complètement paumée... Donc, je réitère ma question, serais-tu amoureuse? "

Maintenant je vois Clarke fulminer derrière. Octavia ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte mais elle est en train de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette histoire. Je n'en peux vraiment plus de devoir constamment passer pour la méchante alors que je m'efforce à faire les choses de la meilleure des façons. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que l'entretien que j'allais passer se déroulerait avec la tante de mon ex? Et encore, Clarke ne connait pas l'entièreté de l'histoire. Quand je devrai lui annoncer ce que Costia m'a dit, elle va probablement voir rouge.

" - O'... Je trouve que tes conclusions sont légèrement hâtives, répondé-je.

\- Peut être mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Costia.

\- Hum, hum... On verra bien de toute façon ! "

Clarke est toujours aussi silencieuse et ça ne fait que renforcer mon inquiétude. Quand nous arrivons à la fac, je remercie tout de même Octavia, elle a été d'une patience que je n'aurais pas eu. Clarke monte directement dans sa voiture dès le moment où Octavia quitte le parking. Je souffle nerveusement avant de la rejoindre. J'ai à peine le temps de monter qu'elle démarre déjà, ça va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.

" - Clarke... Murmuré-je pour tenter de capter son attention. "

Elle ne répond toujours pas, elle se contente de rester concentrée sur la route sans même me regarder une seule fois. D'habitude, quand nous sommes toutes les deux en voiture, j'ai le droit à de légères caresses venant de sa main sur ma cuisse quand elle change de vitesse, et là, elle ne m'adresse même pas un regard.

" - Clarke, s'il te plaît... "

Cette fois-ci, ma voix était plus suppliante. Je n'en peux plus de porter ce lourd silence qui nous écrase petit à petit dans cette voiture. Je tente d'approcher une de mes mains pour la poser sur son épaule mais elle me stoppe immédiatement.

" - Arrête ça Lexa, je suis en train de conduire, dit-elle froidement. "

Sa réaction me laisse bête, jamais elle ne m'avait repoussée auparavant alors ce nouveau sentiment que je découvre à l'instant est horriblement désagréable. J'en ai mal au ventre. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis censée faire maintenant, je n'ai jamais cherché à la contrarier alors pourquoi dois-je en payer les conséquences?

Nous arrivons finalement à mon appartement, je commence à me détacher mais remarque que Clarke n'en fait pas de même. Je la regarde un moment, complètement confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend? Elle n'a même pas encore éteint le moteur de la voiture.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandé-je doucement.

\- Mes fiches de travail sont chez moi, et j'en ai besoin, déclare-t-elle.

\- Hum... D'accord, tu veux que je commande quelque chose à manger en attendant que tu reviennes? "

Bon, ce n'est sûrement pas très fair-play de ma part de tenter de l'amadouer avec de la nourriture mais ça peut marcher. Peut être que de réfléchir avec le ventre plein calmera sa colère que je ressens dans chaque recoin de cette voiture. Clarke se met à souffler, comme si elle cherchait à chasser tout l'air que pouvaient contenir ses poumons. Je comprends vite son silence.

" - Tu ne comptes pas revenir, hein? Demandé-je. "

Elle tourne la tête et me regarde pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes dans cette voiture, je crois que finalement je préférais quand elle ne le faisait pas. La lueur que dégagent ses yeux me glace le sang, elle ne compte pas revenir ce soir. Je suis clairement déçue de savoir qu'elle ne compte même pas me parler, elle va me laisser ruminer seule alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

" - Ouais, ne prends pas la peine de répondre, j'ai bien compris ! Dis-je en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la porte. "

J'en ai vraiment marre de toujours me sentir coupable, j'ai sûrement mes torts, mais là, elle exagère. Je monte à mon appartement, énervée et déçue, le bon mélange pour passer une magnifique soirée. Je lance mes affaires de rage sur la table basse de mon salon avant de me débarrasser en vitesse de cette veste qui semble vouloir m'étouffer. Comment une journée qui commençait bien a pu se terminer de cette façon?

Le lendemain, ma routine reprend normalement. Je suis fatiguée, dormir sans Clarke à mes côtés est vraiment devenu compliqué maintenant. Ne pas me réveiller sous ses baisers et caresses est cruel. Seulement le chat est là pour accompagner mes rituels matinaux. Je ne suis clairement pas motivée pour commencer cette journée. Savoir que Clarke est énervée contre moi alors nous pourrons tout simplement profiter du temps ensemble, est déjà éreintant.

Les cours semblent passer très lentement, plus que d'habitude, les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de rabâcher que les examens approchent. Comment pourrait-t-on l'oublier quand on sait que c'est le moment déterminant de tout le travail qu'on a fourni ce semestre? J'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout ça mais en même temps j'aimerais que le temps se rallonge, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire pour ce stage. J'aurais aimé en parler avec Clarke mais apparemment, elle préfère garder le silence.

Je me dirige mollement vers le Grounder pour retrouver mes amies, je n'ai pas très envie de revivre l'interrogatoire d'Octavia, Raven ne manquera pas de s'y rajouter et cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Je reste un moment figée en face du petit restaurant, elles sont déjà installées, Clarke aussi. Elles sont toutes en train de rigoler, cette vision me réchauffe le cœur mais je me rappelle vite que dès l'instant où je passerai ces portes, l'ambiance va totalement changer.

Je sors alors mon téléphone pour les prévenir que je ne pourrai pas les rejoindre, je ne veux pas venir gâcher le moment agréable qu'elles semblent passer. Enfin, je ne veux surtout pas gâcher la bonne humeur de Clarke qui continue de rigoler en ce moment même. Je tourne lentement les talons pour aller trouver quelque chose d'autre à manger, ça me permettra au moins de pouvoir réviser encore un peu.

Cette journée est bien trop longue, ma tête est prête à exploser à tout moment tant j'ai réfléchi aujourd'hui. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire si je ne veux pas que Clarke m'en veuille encore plus, alors j'attends bêtement. J'attends un message, un appel, juste un signe qui me donnerait l'occasion de lui parler mais rien ne vient. Je rejoins ma voiture complètement dépitée, je vais encore passer la soirée seule on dirait.

Alors que j'arrivais presque chez moi, je change de direction. Je ne veux pas passer mon vendredi soir toute seule, je ne veux pas me noyer dans les révisions pour tenter d'oublier la colère de ma copine. Copine qui n'a toujours pas ressenti le besoin de me contacter, elle préfère continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était alors que de mon côté, je ne cesse de m'en vouloir. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis déçue ou énervée, sûrement un peu des deux.

Je continue de conduire de façon totalement robotique avant de me garer sur le parking de son immeuble. Je reste un moment dans ma voiture à observer la lumière qui traverse la fenêtre de son appartement. Je l'imagine en train d'étudier, un crayon coincé entre ses dents, ses cheveux attachés négligemment dans un chignon, portant le sweat-shirt que je lui avais prêté et qu'elle ne m'a jamais rendu. Est-ce une bonne idée d'aller la voir?

Je trouve finalement le courage de sortir de ma voiture et d'avancer lentement vers l'entrée du gros bâtiment. J'entre discrètement, comme si elle pouvait détecter ma présence à cette distance là. Arrivée devant sa porte, je perds l'entièreté de mes moyens. Je vais peut être empirer les choses, peut être qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir. Nous venons de passer près de deux semaines l'une sur l'autre, alors elle a sûrement besoin d'un peu d'espace même si j'avoue que cela me brise le cœur.

La main que j'avais amenée vers l'interrupteur de sa sonnette commence doucement à retomber le long de mon corps. Je ne pensais pas un jour hésiter à entrer chez elle, je le fais toujours sans trop me poser de question puisque je sais que la blonde qui m'attend derrière cette porte m'accueille à bras ouverts. Mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir...

Je rebrousse chemin. Je descends très lentement les escaliers qui me ramènent vers la sortie, je me tiens à la rampe comme si mon corps ne pouvait plus se mouvoir de lui-même. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur mourir tant cette situation me dépasse. Je m'assois sur une des marches pour tenter de retrouver contenance, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir supporter tout cela encore longtemps.

" - Lexa? "

Je sursaute légèrement à l'entente de mon prénom, me surprendre à l'air d'être un super jeu apparemment. Je me relève pour lui faire face. Cheveux attachés et mon sweat-shirt comme je l'avais imaginé. Elle tient un sac poubelle, elle devait sûrement descendre pour aller le jeter. Ce qui est très surprenant quand on connaît la flemmardise de Clarke. Je me sens maintenant un peu idiote d'être restée là sans ne rien faire.

" - Pardon, je voulais passer te voir mais... Je me suis dis que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, alors... Je... Je vais y aller, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise... Maintenant que tu es là, monte. J'en ai pour deux minutes. "

Je n'arrive pas trop à interpréter l'intonation de sa voix, elle n'a pas l'air en colère mais elle n'est pas non plus ravie de me voir. Maintenant, j'ai envie de partir en courant, j'ai envie de disparaître, de rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'on ne me voit plus. Malheureusement, je suis obligée d'affronter cette situation. J'ai attendu cette opportunité toute la journée, je ne vais pas me défiler alors qu'elle m'invite chez elle.

J'acquiesce alors d'un léger hochement de tête avant de remonter les escaliers que j'avais commencé à descendre plus tôt. Entre Costia que je croise par hasard en sortant du cabinet de Vindra Harris et Clarke qui me surprend assise dans ces escaliers tout juste après que je m'y sois installée, on peut vraiment dire que le timing me porte chance.

Quand j'arrive dans son appartement, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Dois-je enlever mes chaussures? Ma veste? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de les remettre rapidement quand Clarke me chassera? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de m'installer dans son canapé? Je ne sais vraiment plus quelle attitude adopter. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus y réfléchir puisque Clarke est de retour, je suis toujours raide comme un piquet au milieu de son entrée.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas... Murmuré-je. "

Ma réponse était bien plus équivoque qu'elle n'en a l'air, car je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais, en ce moment même et depuis cet entretien. Tenter de tenir une journée sans elle a vraiment été dur, je ne me voyais pas finir la soirée sans elle mais peut être que cela est égoïste.

Clarke continue de me fixer, son regard me foudroie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'interpréter, elle n'a esquissé aucun geste qui pourrait me faire comprendre que je suis pardonnée alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, lui affirmer que jamais Costia ne sera un danger. Qu'il n'y a qu'elle, comme depuis toujours, mais son comportement me refroidit grandement.

Je baisse la tête, ne supportant plus l'angoisse que son regard fait naître en moi. Je commence à sentir le manque de sommeil venir violemment cogner dans mon crâne. J'aimerais simplement retrouver le confort de son affection, de sa tendresse, de sa gentillesse...

" - Je suis fatiguée Clarke, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer d'arranger une situation que j'ai moi-même du mal à gérer et à comprendre... Alors, si tu es énervée et que tu as envie de m'égorger, fais-le... Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça... "

Je vois enfin quelque chose s'animer dans son regard quand je relève la tête. Elle semble être aussi touchée que moi par cette situation mais s'efforce apparemment de le cacher. Mon cœur se gonfle douloureusement quand je la vois s'approcher de moi. Elle comble la proximité qui nous séparait en venant se poster à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Son parfum vient alors torturer mes sens, j'ai l'impression de chuter.

" - Excuse-moi, Lex'... "

Je reste bouche bée, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à des excuses de sa part. Je pensais, au contraire, qu'elle attendait que j'en fasse, moi. Mes yeux continuent d'analyser son visage, à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait éclairer ma lanterne. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se trame. Tout cela est parti d'un simple entretien et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un creuse dans mes entrailles depuis que Clarke m'a laissée seule chez moi. Cette impression de déjà vu me laisse un goût amer en bouche.

" - Je ne comprends plus rien Clarke, rien du tout...

\- Viens, dit-elle en me tendant sa main. "

Cette invitation me surprend mais je ne me fais pas désirer et me saisis immédiatement de sa main. Elle nous conduit jusqu'au canapé dans lequel nous nous installons, j'aurais peut être pu enlever ma veste finalement. Clarke a gardé ma main dans les siennes et commence doucement à la caresser. Je soupire d'aise, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'avait terriblement manquée. C'est la première fois que je passe une journée entière sans l'embrasser ou même lui parler depuis que nous sommes en couple.

" - Je suis vraiment désolée... Murmure-t-elle en relevant son regard vers le mien.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi?

\- Lex'... Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, dit-elle en venant maintenant caresser ma joue. J'étais juste...

\- Tu étais juste? Demandé-je pour connaître la fin de sa phrase qu'elle n'avait pas terminée.

\- J'étais énervée de voir cette Costia te faire du gringue comme elle l'a fait sans ne pouvoir rien dire... J'étais énervée d'avoir été aussi pressée de te retrouver et de voir que tu étais avec elle quand je t'ai enfin aperçue... Et j'étais énervée d'entendre Octavia dire que tu étais amoureuse d'elle...

\- Je suis vraiment déso-

\- Non ! S'exclame Clarke en me coupant la parole. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît... J'étais surtout énervée de te décevoir, je m'en voulais tellement de réagir comme ça et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler... Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'excuses, c'est moi qui ai encore une fois agi bêtement, dit-elle en arrêtant ses caresses sur ma joue.

\- Alors... Tu étais simplement jalouse? Demandé-je en essayant de dissimuler le sourire qui me chatouillait le bout des lèvres.

\- Oh, ne commence pas ! J'essaie d'être sincère là !

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas d'habitude? La questionné-je dans l'unique but de la taquiner encore un peu.

\- Bien sûr que si Lex', je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère qu'avec toi. La preuve étant que je n'arrive même pas à contenir un minimum de ce que je ressens quand il s'agit de toi... C'est bien trop fort, finit-elle sa phrase dans un murmure. "

Je ne m'amuse plus du tout de la situation maintenant, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de bonheur. Entendre Clarke me dire tout cela est vraiment libérateur après la terrible journée que je viens de passer. Je me rapproche rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, je suis au bord de l'implosion. Je rêve de cela depuis que je me suis réveillée toute seule ce matin. Ses bras viennent vite s'enrouler autour de mon corps pour me serrer fortement.

" - La prochaine fois, je préférerais que tu hurles, que tu me tapes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais cette journée a été terrible sans toi, Clarke...

\- Je suis désolée, mon cœur, chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille. "

Ce nouveau surnom, tout juste prononcé, me transperce en un millier de frissons. Si elle ne me tenait pas aussi fermement, je pense que j'aurais pu m'évanouir sous l'intensité qu'a provoqué sa voix dans mon être tout entier. Je me libère doucement de son emprise pour pouvoir rencontrer ces deux cristaux bleus qui me bouleversent au quotidien.

Je la regarde pour mémoriser tous les petits détails de son visage que je connais déjà par cœur. Je ne perds pas plus de temps et emprisonne ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je sens mon corps trembler sous le coup de la vive émotion qui enflamme notre baiser.

" - Tu m'as manquée, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. "


	21. CHAPITRE 21

" - Tu m'as manquée, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. "

Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté quelques secondes après que Clarke ait prononcé ces mots. J'éloigne mon visage du sien pour pouvoir l'observer. Je ne vois que la sincérité et la vulnérabilité qu'a provoqué cette révélation dans ses yeux. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être dans un meilleur état que le sien actuellement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi complète qu'en ce moment même.

Je continue de la regarder aussi profondément dans l'espoir qu'elle descelle le même sentiment en moi. Je ne suis sûre de rien en ce moment, mon avenir commence doucement à se brouiller, mes parents m'ont abandonnée depuis longtemps, la vie s'acharne difficilement sur moi mais Clarke est là. C'est tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui. Je serai prête à relever n'importe quel défi, du moment que Clarke sera à mes côtés, je n'aurai plus peur de rien.

Mes mains n'arrêtent pas les caresses qu'elles exercent sur sa mâchoire. Je viens à nouveau goûter ses lèvres alors qu'elle m'attrape par la taille pour nous rapprocher. Le baiser, d'abord tendre, commence doucement à s'intensifier, faisant monter la température de cette pièce. Un léger cri de surprise m'échappe quand Clarke me bascule en arrière pour venir faire fusionner son corps avec le mien.

Tout est volcanique, prêt à exploser. La lave a remplacé mon sang, je sens ma tête chauffer sous les baisers de Clarke qui descendent peu à peu dans mon cou. Elle défait les boutons qui refermaient ma veste pour me l'enlever et l'envoyer valser derrière le canapé. Je m'accroche désespéramment à elle, fondant sous la chaleur de son attention, de son amour.

Je ramène son visage vers le mien pour retrouver sa bouche que je dévore, ma langue vient curieusement passer sur ses lèvres alors que sa respiration s'est alourdie. Elle empoigne avec force le pull que je portais pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Elle n'en perd pas une miette et s'attaque déjà à mon buste qui se présente maintenant à elle. Mes mains viennent serpenter à travers ses cheveux alors que quelques gémissements de plaisir franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je me redresse soudainement, sans prévenir, stoppant les baisers que Clarke infligeait à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je viens l'embrasser sauvagement tout en saisissant les pans de son sweat-shirt que je fais remonter doucement le long de son abdomen. Je prends le temps de frôler son ventre lisse qui se tend déjà à ce contact.

Mon souffle se coupe quand je comprends que Clarke ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Immédiatement, mes mains se mettent timidement à caresser ses seins. L'assurance me vient vite quand Clarke se met doucement à gémir, ces sons viennent résonner dans mon corps tout entier, réveillant encore plus mon désir. Je commence alors doucement à masser sa poitrine qui vibre entre mes mains tout en embrassant son cou déjà trempé de mes précédents baisers.

L'échange continue à prendre en intensité mais nos gestes se stoppent brusquement quand la clenche de la porte d'entrée s'actionne derrière nous. Ce léger bruit est le premier signal qui force Clarke à se redresser abruptement après m'avoir repoussée en arrière. Le dossier du canapé m'offre encore l'intimité nécessaire pour que je puisse attraper mon pull qui, dieu soit loué, était à portée de main.

" - Clarke? "

Je reconnais la voix de Raven, elle ne semble pas encore avoir remarqué ma présence. Je me contorsionne pour tenter d'enfiler mon pull sans me faire remarquer. Une fois fait, je me redresse à mon tour. Je rencontre alors le visage de Raven qui se met à grimacer, je crois que mon cœur et celui de Clarke se sont arrêtés au même moment.

" - Qu'est-ce que... "

Sa phrase meurt avant qu'elle ne soit finie. Raven tente de sûrement de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on redéfinisse les limites de notre intimité, rentrer sans prévenir est devenu un réel problème maintenant.

" - Raven? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tente de dire Clarke en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible.

\- Euh... Tu... Enfin, tu m'avais dit que je pouvais passer. "

Cette situation devient vraiment de plus en plus gênante. Je suis complètement figée dans le canapé, mon regard virevolte entre celui de Clarke et de Raven. Aucune de nous ne semble savoir quoi dire, ce qui rend ce moment encore plus pesant. A-t-elle compris quelque chose? Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas été très fines pour ce coup là.

" - Je peux repasser plus tard, si tu veux- Enfin, plus tard si vous... Euh... C'est comme tu veux, dit Raven complètement déstabilisée. "

Voir Raven dans cet état est vraiment inédit, elle a toujours eu une répartie imbattable mais actuellement, elle ne semble pas trouver des mots adaptés à cette scène qu'elle vient tout juste de surprendre.

" - Non, non, tu peux entrer. Il n'y a aucun soucis, pas vrai Lexa? Me demande Clarke.

\- Euh... Oui ! Bien sûr, aucun soucis, tenté-je de dire dans un sourire. "

Raven referme alors la porte derrière elle et commence doucement à s'avancer jusque dans le salon pour se poster à nos côtés. Elle paraît être entièrement crispée, je ne sais plus trop quelle attitude nous devons avoir maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu et compris exactement?

Raven reste debout, les bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine. On dirait qu'elle est en train d'analyser la totalité de la pièce, à la recherche d'un moindre indice. Soudainement, son regard se fige sur moi, ce qui me déstabilise instantanément. Elle s'avance alors doucement en ma direction sans dire un mot. Quand elle se trouve maintenant juste devant moi, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

" - Wow... Elle ne t'a pas ratée, murmure-t-elle. "

Je ne comprends absolument pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue? Je fronce les sourcils en faisant divaguer mon regard sur Clarke qui ne semble pas mieux comprendre que moi quand je la vois hausser les épaules. Pourquoi ne semble-t-elle pas aussi inquiète que moi?

" - De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demandé-je à Raven après avoir replongé mes yeux dans les siens.

\- De cette énorme marque, dit-elle en pointant du doigt mon cou. Ah et ton pull est à l'envers aussi, puis ta veste est par terre, Lexa Woods ne laisse jamais traîner ses affaires à même le sol si ce n'est pas pour s'envoyer en l'air. "

Je reste ahurie face à son analyse, que pourrais-je répondre pour ma défense? Je suis sûre que je suis actuellement en train de blêmir à vue d'œil. Raven continue de me fixer, un léger sourire vient se loger au coin de ses lèvres.

" - Alors? Qu'as-tu à me dire? Me demande-t-elle. "

Mon cerveau fonctionne à la vitesse de la lumière pour tenter de trouver une explication à tout cela mais plus je réfléchis et plus je commence à angoisser. Je sais d'avance qui'il vaut peut être mieux que je ne dise rien si je ne veux pas empirer les choses.

" - Allez... Arrête de l'embêter Raven, prononce Clarke après avoir laissé un léger silence s'installer.

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas drôle Griffin ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu perdre connaissance sous nos yeux ! S'exclame Raven alors que je ne comprends toujours rien.

\- C'est justement ça que j'essaie d'éviter, répond Clarke dans un sourire. "

Elle sourit? Elle a l'air bien trop détendue pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire surprendre sur le point de coucher avec sa meilleure amie par son autre meilleure amie. Le cheminement se fait vite dans mon esprit maintenant, Raven était au courant et Clarke en avait bien conscience. Mon regard se perd entre les deux femmes qui attendent une réaction de ma part.

" - Elle sait? Demandé-je à Clarke.

\- Et oui, elle sait, cocotte, on ne peut rien cacher à tata Raven ! T'as vraiment cru que j'allais penser que tu faisais une désintoxication de sexe? Bon j'avoue qu'au début, je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Costia mais ap-

\- Raven ! S'écrit Clarke.

\- Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais là. "

Commence alors une discussion insensée entre Clarke et Raven, je n'y fais pas attention. Un énorme brouillard vient envahir mes pensées. Depuis quand? Pourquoi Clarke ne me l'a pas dit? Pourquoi Raven a l'air de le prendre aussi bien? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir maintenant, mon angoisse a été entièrement remplacée par la confusion.

" - Comment? Réussis-je à demander en coupant leur conversation.

\- Et bien, ta princesse était totalement désorientée de t'avoir vue en compagnie de ton ex donc elle a fait appel à la meilleure écoute de tout ce pays, répond Raven dans un sourire fier. "

Je regarde Clarke qui se met légèrement à rougir, j'aurais pu trouver cela mignon si mon incompréhension n'était pas aussi grande. Je tourne à nouveau les yeux sur Raven pour lui demander:

" - Mais de quoi es-tu au courant exactement?

\- De tout ! De comment Clarke t'a chauffée après notre soirée tequila, de comment vous vous êtes envoyées en l'air la première fois, du moment où tu as lui demandé de devenir ta petite amie avant de lui faire prendre son pied encore une fois... Très bonne technique au passage. Ah ! Je sais aussi que jamais plus je ne mettrai un pied dans ta cuisine, c'est mal de faire ce genre de chose en des lieux sacrés Lexa, finit-elle sur dans ton réprobateur. "

Je suis hallucinée, je dois sûrement lui faire les gros yeux en ce moment. Plus elle avançait dans son récit et plus mon étonnement prenait de l'ampleur. Clarke lui a tout dit, et apparemment, elle a été généreuse pour donner tous les petits détails de notre relation. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censée ressentir maintenant. Je suis contente de voir que Raven a l'air de bien le prendre mais en même temps, j'en veux un peu à Clarke d'avoir pris cette décision toute seule, sans même m'en parler.

Ma blonde se rapproche alors doucement de moi en poussant légèrement Raven qui ronchonne. Elle prend sa place et vient saisir mon visage en coupe, mon regard qui s'était un peu perdu dans le vide jusqu'à maintenant retrouve enfin son point d'ancrage. Je me noie doucement dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux.

" - Lex'... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais je comptais le faire... Murmure-t-elle.

\- Je crois que mon cœur va exploser, Clarke... Répondé-je doucement. "

Elle se met légèrement à rire tout en caressant mon visage. Trop de chose se sont passées ces deux derniers jours, entre l'entretien, Costia, ma première prise de tête avec Clarke depuis que nous sommes ensemble, la révélation de ses sentiments à mon égard puis l'apparition de Raven... Tout cela commence vraiment à faire beaucoup, je ne sais plus sur quoi je dois me concentrer.

" - Je suis désolée, dit-elle faiblement. "

Mes yeux continuent d'explorer le bleu des siens, j'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Ma tête me donne l'impression de peser une tonne.

" - Et O'? Demandé-je soudainement.

\- Elle ne sait rien encore, je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir dit que tu étais amoureuse de Costia... C'est pour ça que je me suis tournée vers Raven.

\- Ah, je te remercie beaucoup ! Je n'étais qu'un choix fait par dépit? S'écrit Raven en nous rappelant sa présence.

\- Raven... Souffle Clarke en abandonnant mon visage de ses mains pour regarder cette dernière.

\- Ok ! Ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai saisi ! Mais sache que je suis profondément blessée d'apprendre que je n'étais pas ta première option ! Je peux donner de très bons conseils pour les problèmes de couple ! "

Un rire vient envahir le salon après que Raven ait dit cela, je réalise peu à peu que c'est moi qui me suis mise à rigoler à gorge déployée. En même temps, penser que Raven puisse donner de bons conseils de couple est une des choses les plus hilarantes que j'ai imaginées. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque la mine boudeuse de Raven, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon fou rire.

Clarke, elle, me regarde d'un air attendri en rigolant doucement devant ma réaction. Ce doit être la fatigue qui me rend aussi émotive, puis les bêtises de Raven aussi. Je calme mon rire et sèche les larmes qui étaient venues se loger au coin de mes yeux. Clarke se penche légèrement pour embrasser ma joue en me glissant à l'oreille un discret et petit " je t'aime ". Mon cœur tambourine violemment à l'entente de ces quelques mots, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai pu entendre.

" - Bon je vais vous laisser reprendre où vous en étiez, ça me dégoûte un peu de vous voir aussi proches... Enfin, c'est super ! Mais je suis pas encore prête à supporter toute cette guimauve, dit Raven dans une grimace. "

Elle commence donc à prendre la direction de la sortie, je n'y fais pas trop attention, je suis encore en train de flotter dans un monde lointain. Seuls les yeux de Clarke réussissent à me tenir encore un peu, juste le nécessaire pour que je ne chute pas sous le poids de tout ce bonheur qu'elle me donne.

" - Ouais, bonne soirée à vous aussi ! S'exclame Raven qui était prête à sortir.

\- Bonne soirée Raven... Et merci, lui répond Clarke dans un sourire. "

C'est après cela que nous nous retrouvons à nouveau toutes les deux seules. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant, même si encore beaucoup de choses ne sont pas claires dans mon esprit, Clarke est là, alors tout va bien.

Un mal de crâne vient soudainement me rappeler ma condition d'humaine, je viens doucement masser mes tempes sous l'air inquiet de Clarke.

" - Tu as mal à la tête? Me demande-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est rien... Juste un peu de fatigue, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer et ça ira mieux, répondé-je dans un sourire.

\- Oh... Souffle-t-elle déçue. Tu ne veux pas rester ici? Avec moi? J'ai un très bon lit !

\- Clarke... Si tu veux rester un peu seule ce soir, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je rester seule alors que j'ai la plus sexy des copines? Dit-elle dans un petit sourire. "

Je rigole doucement à sa remarque, je ne vais pas me faire prier si elle veut que je reste avec elle. Puis, je ne suis pas sûre de ma capacité à conduire en ce moment, ce mal de tête continue à me lanciner le crâne sans aucune pitié. Clarke m'oblige presque à aller me coucher immédiatement. Elle me rejoint vite et se blottit contre moi, cette nuit s'annonce déjà très reposante.

Un bruit désagréable vient me tirer de mon sommeil, je grogne d'agacement en commençant à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre son origine. Je reconnais la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui vient du salon, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever. C'est quand je sens Clarke commencer à bouger à côté de moi que je trouve la force de me lever, je ne voudrais pas que la sonnerie désagréable de cet objet de malheur vienne gâcher son sommeil.

Je m'extirpe lentement de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, c'est une véritable prouesse que je viens de réaliser. Je me dépêche de rejoindre le salon pour récupérer mon téléphone qui s'est remis à sonner. Un numéro que je ne connais pas s'y affiche, j'hésite un moment mais décroche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard encore une fois.

" - Allô? Dis-je incertaine.

\- Bonjour ! Alexandria Woods? "

Je mets un petit moment à identifier la voix de mon interlocutrice mais comprends très vite. Je suis prise d'une angoisse soudaine maintenant.

" - Oui, bonjour, c'est bien moi, répondé-je.

\- Ah, très bien ! Je suis Vindra Harris, vous avez récemment passé un entretien pour un stage dans mon cabinet. Excusez-moi de vous appeler aussi tôt et un samedi matin d'ailleurs mais je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de le faire plus tard...

\- Non, non, il n'y aucun soucis, je comprends tout à fait ! "

Tu parles... J'aurais nettement préféré rester au lit avec ma copine, sa voix est bien plus agréable à entendre.

" - Alors... Au sujet de votre candidature, j'ai été très impressionnée par votre dossier, mes confrères sont du même avis que moi et nous serons donc ravis de vous compter parmi nos stagiaire cet été. "

Quelle surprise ! La tante de mon ex qui accepte de m'embaucher pour me caser à nouveau avec sa nièce, j'ai presque envie de lui cracher mon dégoût en pleine face. Je déteste quand on se moque de moi, et c'est clairement ce qu'il est en train de se passer mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est la seule option possible que j'ai pour le moment...

" - Je vous remercie beaucoup, c'est une réelle chance de pouvoir travailler à vos côtés, répondé-je poliment.

\- Mon assistante s'occupera des modalités restantes en attendant que vous la remplaciez. Elle vous enverra les indications nécessaires avec vos horaires. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous madame Woods.

\- Moi de même. "

Après un bref au revoir, je raccroche. Je crois bien que je viens d'accepter cette place et je ne le réalise que maintenant. Dans quoi est-ce que je me lance exactement? Si ce stage se passe mal, il est certain que ce sera compromettant pour mon avenir dans le métier. Je n'ai donc plus le droit de me défiler et cela commence réellement à m'effrayer. Je me sens totalement prise au piège.

Je me dirige lentement vers ma veste qui a été accrochée sur le porte-manteau pour attraper mon paquet de cigarette. Il se trouve toujours dans une de mes poches et c'est une question de survie maintenant, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu. Mon mal de crâne est passé dans la nuit mais il va vite revenir à la charge si mon quotidien ne retrouve pas un peu de son équilibre.

Je sors sur le petit balcon du salon en embarquant le plaid qui traînait dans le canapé. Il faut croire que les réprimandes de Clarke ont suffi à ce que je prenne enfin la peine de me couvrir un peu plus quand je sors combler mon manque de nicotine. Je m'installe dans le petit transat qui fait face à la ville qui se réveille doucement sous mes yeux. Le soleil est déjà levé et vient chauffer mon visage. Ce moment me permet d'oublier un peu ce stage, ce qui est très libérateur.

" - Tu es déjà réveillée? "

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois je me suis faite surprendre par Clarke, elle semble adorer ça. Je me retourne légèrement pour lui faire face, j'observe d'abord ses magnifiques yeux qui essaient encore de s'habituer à la lumière déjà bien présente. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur ses deux jambes qui sont très peu cachées par le tee-shirt long qu'elle porte. Cette vision m'émoustille de bon matin, je pourrais tout abandonner pour rejoindre une Clarke aussi peu vêtue.

" - Lex'... Mon visage est ici si tu le cherches. "

Je ricane doucement avant d'admirer à nouveau son visage, le sourire qui s'y trouve fait chavirer mon cœur. Je lui tends la main pour qu'elle me rejoigne dans la chaleur que ce plaid m'offre, elle vient s'installer dans mon dos. Ses bras viennent entourer mon ventre alors que sa bouche se met à embrasser ma nuque, me soutirant un soupire de bien-être.

" - Bonjour, murmure-t-elle.

\- Bonjour princesse. "

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour pouvoir me saisir de ses lèvres. Alors même que je peine encore à complètement émerger de mon précédent sommeil, mon corps réagit déjà à l'effet que me procure sa présence. Je ne pourrai jamais me passer du goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est la meilleure des sensations.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout alors? "

Je reporte mon regard sur la vue que nous offre ce petit balcon, j'inspire profondément avant de libérer tout l'air que j'ai emprisonné dans mes poumons. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut qu'elle soit au courant de toutes les manigances autour de ce stage. J'ai terriblement peur qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle me trouve complètement stupide d'accepter une place dans ces conditions là.

" - Vindra Harris m'a appelée pour m'annoncer que je remplacerai son assistante durant cet été...

\- C'est génial Lex' ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! S'exclame-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ma taille.

\- Oui...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande-t-elle en remarquant mon manque enthousiasme.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'accepter cette place, avoué-je.

\- Pourquoi ça? Tu avais l'air super emballée par ce stage pourtant... Si c'est parce que Vindra est la tante de Costia que tu hésites, il ne faut pas. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais voir ton ex tous les jours, dit-elle en rigolant. "

Sa dernière remarque me donne froid dans le dos, je me crispe instantanément entre ses bras. On ne peut pas dire que je contrôle la situation à merveille. Il faut que je me lance, plus vite ce sera fait et mieux ce sera. Cette histoire a déjà trop longtemps duré.

" - En fait... Il y a de grandes chances pour que Costia soit là bas au même moment que moi... Elle doit aider sa tante cet été. Quand Octavia et toi m'avaient vue en train de lui parler, elle m'expliquait que sa tante tentait sûrement de jouer les cupidons...

\- Comment ça?

\- Vindra est au courant de mon passé avec sa nièce et d'après Costia, elle va essayer de faire en sorte de nous rabibocher.

\- Oh...

\- Je vais la rappeler, je vais lui dire que je ne peux pas, affirmé-je en commençant à me lever avant que Clarke ne me retienne.

\- Lex', tu vas faire ce stage et montrer une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'es pas simplement un pantin dont on peut se jouer. Cette Vindra Harris a l'air d'être une sacrée sorcière, et malheureusement, c'est la seule qui ne se soucie pas de ton nom... Mais tu ne vas pas abandonner pour autant, tu en es capable et tu mérites ce stage plus que n'importe qui. "

Son discours me surprend vraiment, alors qu'elle était prête à égorger quelqu'un parce que j'avais parlé avec mon ex, elle accepte maintenant que je travaille dans un endroit où je risquerais de la croiser assez souvent. Dans un endroit où Vindra Harris fera sûrement en sorte que je croise sa nièce.

" - Clarke... Je peux encore expliquer à mon référant que j'aurai besoin d'un plus de temps pour trouver un autre stage.

\- Tu vas faire ce stage, tu vas leur prouver à quel point tu es douée. J'ai confiance en toi, mon amour, dit-elle en venant enfouir son visage dans mon cou. "

Sa voix et ces nouveaux surnoms qu'elle me donne, me font toujours ressentir cette douce chaleur qui se propage délicieusement dans la totalité de mon corps. Comment peut-elle être aussi extraordinaire? Je ne mérite sûrement pas un tel bonheur mais je n'y renoncerai jamais, elle est la personne la plus importante de mon univers.

" - Tu es incroyable Clarke, dis-je après m'être légèrement retournée pour me perdre dans son regard. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Je t'aime tellement, murmuré-je en venant caresser une de ses joues. "

Elle a tout d'abord l'air surpris par ce que je viens de lui dire, j'avoue que je le suis moi aussi. Ces mots m'avaient échappée sans même que je ne me rende compte, ils avaient été d'un naturel flagrant. Ses yeux commencent à briller sous le coup de l'émotion, je lui souris tendrement. Je suis tout simplement heureuse. Je suis heureuse de lui avoir confié mon amour, ça a été la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie. Je l'aime plus que tout, je l'aimerai toujours.


	22. CHAPITRE 22

Cela doit déjà faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que je fixe le reflet que le miroir de ma salle de bain me renvoie. J'analyse en détail ma tenue du jour, je veux qu'elle soit parfaite. J'ai dû changer au moins six fois de coiffures et je n'en suis toujours pas convaincue. Je pense que c'est un moyen pour moi de ne pas penser à la journée, ou même le mois, qui est à venir. J'appréhende beaucoup ce qu'il va se passer, je croise les doigts pour ne pas à avoir à regretter ce choix.

Je continue de me faire des reproches silencieux tout en observant attentivement chaque petit élément que ce miroir reflète. Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions quand je vois une chevelure blonde venir prendre place dans mon dos. Ses yeux bleus semblent reprendre l'analyse que j'avais commencée. Ils scrutent sans aucune retenue l'ensemble de ce à quoi je ressemble aujourd'hui. Je me sens presque intimidée par cette contemplation admirative.

" - J'espère sincèrement que tu me réserveras cette tenue le temps d'une soirée, murmure-t-elle. "

Je rigole doucement à sa remarque, elle arrive à apaiser l'angoisse que je ressentais jusqu'à maintenant. Je me retourne lentement pour enfin lui faire face. Son regard est soudainement bien plus bouleversant que celui que me renvoyait le triste miroir accroché au mur. Je peux maintenant y desceller tout ce que j'aime tant admirer.

" - J'ai l'impression que je vais faire tâche au milieu de tous ces gens qui travaillent dans ce domaine depuis des années entières, avoué-je.

\- Tu rigoles? On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, je ne douterais pas une seule seconde de tes compétences si je te croisais au cabinet de Vindra Harris, rétorque-t-elle en venant arranger le col de mon blazer.

\- Tu n'es pas très objective, dis-je rigolant.

\- Non sûrement pas, mais j'arrive encore à desceller le charisme d'une personne. "

Je ne trouve pas la force de répondre face à son sourire si sincère. Elle vient de se réveiller apparemment, c'est l'un des moments que je préfère. Découvrir une Clarke à peine éveillée et qui sort tout juste de mon lit est vraiment une satisfaction que je ne saurais expliquer. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par la nuit passée, ses jambes encore nues qui me font de l'œil, sa mine de marmotte dérangée qui me sourit tendrement, chaque petit détail est un délice.

" - Je suis désolée que tu aies à passer cette journée seule... Chuchoté-je en continuant de l'admirer. "

Je m'en voulais vraiment de savoir que Clarke aller passer cette journée et celles à venir sans ma compagnie ou celle de Raven et Octavia. Ces dernières avaient déjà quitté la ville pour passer un peu des vacances avec leurs parents. Clarke ne commence son stage que la semaine prochaine, elle avait trouvé une place dans une galerie d'art de la ville. Elle a récemment été créée mais attire déjà de nombreux artistes de renommée. Ils étaient réellement contents d'accueillir une personne comme ma copine pour un stage d'été. Je suis vraiment fière d'elle.

" - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, répond-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère passer mes journées avec toi...

\- Allez, mon amour, on se retrouve ce soir, m'encourage-t-elle. "

Je tire une grimace grincheuse avant d'attraper ses hanches pour que nos deux bassins soient soudés l'un à l'autre. Mes lèvres viennent délicatement taquiner les siennes en les effleurant à de nombreuses reprises. Finalement, Clarke et son habituelle patience, finissent par se saisir de ma nuque pour obliger nos bouches à se rencontrer. Je me laisse submerger par l'exaltation totale que ses baisers me procurent.

" - Tu vas me manquer... Murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je crois en toi. "

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de me tourner à nouveau pour faire face au miroir qui observait notre échange. Je me regarde une dernière fois avant d'attraper mon téléphone qui reposait sur le lavabo pour connaître l'heure qu'il est, il faut déjà que j'y aille. Je pousse un long soupir en fermant les yeux pour essayer de me motiver.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille tandis que l'exquise odeur de ma copine vient enflammer mes sens. Je pense que mon stress se ressent à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, mais une seule personne est capable de l'atténuer. Sa tête s'enfouit dans mon cou alors qu'elle resserre son étreinte.

" - Tu es la plus extraordinaire des personnes Lexa, j'ai toujours été impressionnée par ton élégance et ta capacité à gérer certaines situations que je n'ose même pas imaginer. Tu vas être parfaite, comme à ton habitude, et tu vas épater tout le monde. "

Je souris malgré l'énorme nœud qui continue de tendre mon estomac. Je ne suis sûrement pas la plus extraordinaire des personnes comme elle peut le penser mais je ferai toujours tout pour continuer à l'être à ses yeux. Je me battrai chaque jour pour la rendre fière et si je dois affronter la terrible et manipulatrice Vindra Harris pour cela, je le ferai.

" - Je t'aime, Clarke... Et c'est grâce à toi que je trouve l'envie de devenir meilleure.

\- Personnellement, tu es déjà la meilleure pour moi, mais tu vas encore dire que je ne suis pas objective, répond-elle taquine.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas ! Mais j'aime tout de même t'entendre le dire, rétorqué-je.

\- Tu vas être servie, dit-elle dans un rire. Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu te dépêches un peu si tu ne veux pas être en retard. "

Je ronchonne silencieusement, j'ai l'impression de me faire chasser même si je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais aimé rester dans ses bras toute la journée, voire toute la vie en fait. Mais Clarke s'écarte doucement de moi, ses bras quittent lentement mon ventre qu'ils encerclaient avec force et délicatesse. Ce contact me manque déjà.

Je me dirige mollement vers la sortie, sans oublier d'envoyer un dernier regard pleurnicheur à ma copine qui se moque gentiment de mon attitude. Une fois dehors, je réalise que, ça y est, cette journée commence mais je suis beaucoup plus sereine grâce à Clarke.

Arrivée au cabinet, je n'ai même pas le temps de saluer la secrétaire que Vindra Harris me saute déjà dessus. Elle a l'air d'être déjà dans le feu de l'action alors nous n'avons même pas encore commencé.

" - Madame Woods ! Vous êtes enfin arrivée ! Il faut absolument que je vous montre ça, suivez-moi. "

Je ne pose pas de question et m'exécute. J'avoue être intriguée, je ne pensais pas du tout être accueillie de cette manière. Nous entrons dans son bureau, elle se dépêche alors d'en faire le tour pour se dresser devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Je ne sais pas toujours pas ce qu'elle attend de moi actuellement alors je continue de l'observer en silence.

" - Un grand scandale ! S'exclame-t-elle soudainement enjouée. Affaires de violence et harcèlement sexuel dans de nombreuses entreprises, on dirait que les victimes ont choisi le bon jour pour en parler ! "

J'admets que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle essaie de me dire, ou du moins, où elle veut en venir. Son regard bleu et glacial se fixe subitement sur moi, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

" - Vous allez vous régaler Alexandria ! Nous allons faire face à une grande polémique, beaucoup de personnes sont en train de se faire démasquer et vont bientôt venir pleurer à ma porte pour que je les défende ! "

Tout cela a vraiment l'air de la réjouir, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'essaie de joindre les deux bouts pour tenter de comprendre l'entièreté de la situation mais au vu du peu d'informations qu'elle me donne, cela risque d'être compliqué.

" - Regardez là ! Approchez ! "

Je n'ose pas hésiter et la rejoins derrière son bureau pour regarder l'écran qu'elle pointe fièrement du bout de son long doigt parfaitement manucuré. Je mets un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il en est mais remarque vite le titre accrocheur de l'article qui n'est là que nous informer que plusieurs grosses têtes d'entreprise, ou même certains politiciens, seraient impliqués dans un réseau bien macabre. Sûrement une aubaine pour Vindra Harris qui se fait déjà une joie de les voir débarquer en masse dans son cabinet.

" - C'est affreux, dis-je en continuant à lire l'article.

\- Et nous sommes là pour rétablir la vérité. Si ces enfoirés pensent s'en sortir aussi facilement parce qu'ils possèdent un statut dit avantageux, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas encore qui va s'en mêler ! "

Je ne peux qu'admirer son implication et la passion qu'elle met dans son travail en ce moment même. Cela se devine facilement, c'est une femme d'action, prête à tout pour intimider et obtenir ce qu'elle veut. C'est à la fois effrayant et... Fascinant.

" - Venez, votre bureau sera juste ici. Au moins, en cas de soucis, vous n'aurez pas besoin de me chercher longtemps. "

Effectivement, mon bureau, beaucoup moins impressionnant que le sien, se trouve dans un coin de la pièce. Si je m'y installe, je serais entièrement et quasiment tout le temps sous la surveillance de cette sorcière au yeux glacials. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en même temps, j'essaie de me remémorer les mots de Clarke, j'imagine sa voix me dire que je peux y arriver. Je m'y installe, sans grande motivation, sous le regard inquisiteur de Vindra Harris.

" - Génial, dit-elle doucement. Je vais simplement vous donner de la paperasse à faire pour commencer, toutes les indications à suivre sont écrites ici et comme ça je pourrai évaluer votre réel niveau, car de simples notes ne-

\- Ne suffisent pas à me faire une carrière dans le milieu, je m'en souviens, la coupé-je. "

Je relève soudainement mon regard après avoir dit cela, est-ce que je viens de couper la parole à la grande Vindra Harris? Je suis tout à coup prise de sueur froide. Elle reste immobile un moment, je commençais à préparer les excuses que j'allais lui faire mais elle me devance:

" - Je vais peut être vous apprécier en fin de compte, dit-elle dans un sourire. Gardez votre mordant pour la suite, vous en aurez besoin. Les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à venir. "

Je souffle de soulagement quand elle me tourne le dos pour rejoindre son bureau. C'est tout de même déstabilisant de la savoir aussi proche de moi en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle surveille chacun de mes gestes. Je tente de ne pas me laisser impressionner et commence à feuilleter la pile de papier qui avait été installée sur mon bureau.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je continue à éplucher tous ces papiers, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus pour un début mais je ne peux pas nier le fait que c'est très barbant.

" - Vous avez bien avancé apparemment, vous pouvez prendre votre pause pour aller déjeuner. Revenez dans un heure et ce sera parfait. "

Je sursaute légèrement quand j'entends cette voix. Vindra Harris est penchée au dessus de mon épaule et regarde mon avancée. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte, tant j'étais prise par la frénésie de terminer au plus vite, mais il est vrai que j'en suis déjà arrivée à plus de la moitié.

" - Je vous remercie, répondé-je poliment. "

Je commence alors à me lever afin de récupérer mon sac et pouvoir enfin respirer librement en dehors de ce bureau et tous ces papiers. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge qui trône au fond de la pièce, il est déjà midi passé, je n'avais pas réalisé que le temps était passé aussi vite.

Je sens le regard de Vindra Harris me transpercer le dos alors que je commence à prendre la direction pour quitter cette pièce. Je me retourne avant d'ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir lui faire face.

" - Je vous dis à dans une heure alors, déclaré-je dans un sourire pour tenter de rester polie face à ce regard froid.

\- À dans une heure, Alexandria, répond-elle dans un même sourire. "

Je suis quelque peu déstabilisée par sa capacité à passer d'une émotion à une autre en seulement quelques secondes. Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça moi aussi avant d'être avec Clarke? Cette idée m'effraie légèrement mais je tente de le dissimuler au maximum pour enfin sortir de ce bureau.

Je respire enfin, restée enfermée plusieurs heures dans un espace clos avec Vindra Harris, est vraiment éprouvant. Je me suis laissée submerger par la quantité de travail qu'elle m'avait donnée pour ne pas me laisser perturber par sa présence. Cela me fait étrange d'apprivoiser un nouveau milieu comme celui-ci alors que j'étais encore en train de passer mes examens à la fac il y a peu.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air en retrouvant la liberté extérieure. Au loin, je repère une petite boulangerie, ça fera l'affaire pour ce midi et elle est juste en face. Je manque de mourir au moins cinq fois en traversant la grande avenue pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face mais j'y arrive. Je commande un simple sandwich et m'installe à une table. Quand je finis, je réalise qu'il me reste encore un peu de temps avant d'y retourner, j'en profite pour sortir mon téléphone et appeler Clarke, sa voix m'aidera à tenir pour le reste de la journée.

" - Alors, je te manque déjà? Finis-je par entendre après quelques sonneries.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment, répondé-je dans un grand sourire.

\- Je pense avoir une petite idée de la chose, dit-elle en rigolant. Alors? Comment s'est passée ta matinée? "

Je réfléchis un moment pour trouver les mots qui pourraient décrire ce que je ressens, je ne pensais pas commencer avec une place aussi délicate que celle que Vindra Harris m'a confiée.

" - Et bien, je suis assez mitigée. Mon arrivée ne s'est pas trop faite remarquer puisque Vindra Harris m'a directement emmenée dans son bureau dès que j'ai mis un pied dans son cabinet. Un gros scandale vient tout juste d'exploser le jour où je commence apparemment...

\- L'affaire de harcèlement sexuel?

\- Tu es au courant? Demandé-je étonnée.

\- Oui, ça a explosé peu de temps après que tu sois partie. La télé n'arrête pas de passer en boucle l'affaire...

\- Vindra Harris compte bien s'en mêler et elle semble apparemment vouloir me traîner avec elle dans cette histoire... Elle teste mes aptitudes pour le moment mais m'a affirmée que les choses sérieuses ne sauraient tarder, déclaré-je déjà fatiguée d'avance.

\- C'est super ! Ton référant va être impressionné de voir que tu as suivi une aussi grosse affaire pendant ton stage ! Je t'avais dit que ça en valait la peine, elle va même peut être oublier sa nièce dans tout ça.

\- Oh j'espère bien, je n'aimerais pas avoir cela à gérer en plus de la tonne de travail qui m'attend... Quand je pense que Raven et Octavia doivent se la couler douce en ce moment même, soufflé-je agacée.

\- Allez, mon amour, c'est ce que tu voulais ! Tu es faite pour ça, je suis sûre que tout te viendra naturellement, affirme-t-elle.

\- Hum... Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Je compte sur toi pour aider ta copine à se détendre quand elle rentrera complètement exténuée par sa journée de travail !

\- Oh, je n'y manquerai pas ! Répond-elle dans un rire qui gonfle mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime, chaton, j'ai hâte de te retrouver, murmuré-je.

\- Je t'aime encore plus. "

Un sourire gigantesque habite mon visage maintenant. Entendre Clarke dire ces mots, est toujours aussi magique. Son amour est magique, je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir. J'essaie de quitter mon petit nuage pour retomber sur terre et rejoindre le cabinet. Je regroupe tout mon courage sur le chemin qui m'y mène.

Me voilà encore une fois en train de sortir de ce cabinet, mais cette fois-ci est bien plus satisfaisante puisqu'elle signe la fin de cette journée. Il est déjà assez tard, Vindra m'avait encore donné des papiers à remplir, à signer ou à simplement jeter. Je la soupçonne d'essayer de me surcharger de travail pour voir si je tiens le coup, mais je ne compte pas abandonner de si tôt.

Je retrouve ma voiture dans laquelle je monte vite pour fuir cet endroit et rejoindre ma copine qui doit m'attendre dans mon appartement. Elle y est quasiment installée maintenant quand on constate tout le bordel qui y traîne. Elle a même une place attitrée dans mon armoire où elle range ses affaires. Tout cela s'était fait naturellement quand on avait réalisé que ce serait beaucoup plus simple de cette manière puisqu'elle passe pratiquement tout son temps libre chez moi.

J'aimerais beaucoup lui demander d'emménager officiellement avec moi mais j'ai peur qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour cela. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps il est convenu d'attendre avant de demander à sa copine de venir habiter avec soi.

Je me dépêche de monter les escaliers de mon immeuble après m'être garée sur la première place que j'ai aperçue. Cette même lumière que je vois souvent passer sous ma porte me donne un drôle d'effet aujourd'hui, j'aimerais la voir tout le temps. Rentrer et se retrouver seule me semblait être la meilleure chose après une longue journée mais en ce moment même, je réalise à quel point je me trompais. Mon cœur tambourine déjà contre ma cage thoracique à l'idée de retrouver Clarke.

Je rentre doucement et me débarrasse de ma veste avant d'abandonner mon sac pas loin de l'entrée. Je n'entends aucun bruit mais arrive à sentir l'odeur exquise d'un repas chaud. Je me dirige naturellement vers la cuisine mais aucune trace de ma copine. Je profite de son absence momentanée pour m'approcher des casseroles encore sur le feu et regarde ce qui peut bien mijoter à l'intérieur.

" - Tu es en train de tricher, mon cœur. "

Encore une fois, je me fais bêtement surprendre. Je m'apprêtais à me retourner après avoir tenté d'examiner le contenu de ces casseroles mais j'en suis incapable quand deux bras viennent me serrer. Ses mains se rejoignent à présent sur mon ventre et sa tête vient se nicher dans le creux de mon épaule. J'adore quand elle m'étreint de cette manière.

" - Je suis désolée, l'odeur m'a attirée, dis-je coupable.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est une surprise mais je t'autorise à faire ta curieuse.

\- C'est autre chose que je serais curieuse de découvrir, chuchoté-je.

\- Ah oui? Et quoi donc? "

Je saisis ses deux bras pour me défaire de son étreinte. Je me retourne lentement pour pouvoir lui faire face, elle est habillée aussi simplement que d'habitude mais je la trouve toujours aussi bouleversante. Je suis constamment impressionnée par l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

" - Juste ça. "

Après cela, je viens emprisonner ses lèvres entre les miennes en agrippant ses hanches pour la ramener au plus près de moi. Son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres qui s'activent contre les miennes, sont la meilleure récompense que j'ai pu avoir après cette longue journée.

" - Bien que j'adore cela, tu ne le découvres plus tellement, murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- Tu te trompes... J'ai toujours l'impression de t'embrasser pour la première fois, répondé-je. "

Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche alors qu'elle revient prendre possession de mes lèvres. À mon plus grand désarroi, elle marque la fin de ce baiser pour en revenir à ses casseroles. Je râle un peu mais la laisse faire, je m'occupe, en attendant, de mettre la table. Cette petite routine et les plats que Clarke me prépare, sont déjà bien ancrés dans mon quotidien. Je ne me vois pas ailleurs ou avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment même. Nous commençons à construire notre vie à deux et j'adore ça mais il me manque toujours ce besoin d'avoir la certitude qu'elle se sente aussi chez elle ici.

Je m'installe tranquillement autour de la table. Clarke nous sert avant de me rejoindre à son tour. J'aimerais savourer ce moment à sa juste valeur mais une seule et même pensée ne cesse d'habiter mon esprit, je veux que Clarke emménage officiellement avec moi.

" - Tout va bien? Me demande Clarke au bout d'un moment. Je te trouve bien silencieuse pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer sa journée avec Vindra Harris.

\- Non, enfin si, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et... "

Je marque un temps d'arrêt dans ma phrase, je viens de retenir de justesse la proposition qui me démange depuis quelques temps. Mais Clarke ne semble pas avoir l'intention de laisser passer cela sans poser de questions.

" - Et?

\- Et... Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Enfin, je veux dire, ici et avec moi? Lui demandé-je incertaine.

\- Bien sûr que oui, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre. Du moment que je suis avec toi Lex', je ne peux que me porter bien, pourquoi tu en doutes?

\- Je n'en doute pas, je voulais juste... "

Je m'arrête une nouvelle fois au milieu de ma phrase, Clarke me regarde avec incompréhension. Il faut que je me lance, je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps sans lui demander de venir vivre avec moi. Je réunis les dernières forces qu'il me reste avant de me plonger dans son regard. Je saisis sa main qui était posée sur la table pour la caresser amoureusement.

" - Clarke... Je pensais que ce que je dirais, ou que le moment que j'aurais choisi, aurait une importance. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que la seule chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer être aussi heureuse un jour... "

Je prends un peu de temps avant de continuer, j'ai besoin de bien réaliser de ce que je m'apprête à lui demander.

" - Tout ce qu'on a là, est vraiment formidable, et je suis sûre que je ne pourrai jamais envisager ma vie sans que tu ne sois à mes côtés. Peut être que je m'y prends mal, je ne connais pas grand chose sur l'amour ou sur comment les gens font généralement, mais je suis sûre d'une chose... Je suis totalement et éperdument amoureuse de toi, Clarke. Alors... J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi. "


	23. CHAPITRE 23

" J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi. "

Ses yeux sont brillants et humides, mon cœur bat d'une façon que je n'ai jamais ressentie avant cette demande. Je n'ai pas quitté son regard une seule seconde depuis que je lui avais proposé de vivre avec moi, ce moment semble durer une éternité et elle n'a toujours pas répondu. Voilà que je commence à angoisser, mon cœur me donne l'impression de pouvoir lâcher à tout moment. Si elle ne répond pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je crois que je vais réellement succomber face au mal-être qui commence doucement à s'installer dans mon être tout entier.

" - Il faut que tu dises quelque chose... Murmuré-je d'une petite voix. "

Sa main qui se trouvait encore dans la mienne, se retire doucement. Ce subit manque déclenche en moi une alerte qui vient affoler tous mes sens et réflexions. Mon regard qui s'était détaché du sien pour observer sa main qui s'éloignait de moi, n'ose plus croiser ses deux yeux bleus.

" - Lex'... "

C'est après cela que je me mets à comprendre rapidement que la suite de cette conversation ne se fera pas comme je l'avais espéré. Je relève lentement et douloureusement mon regard pour à nouveau croiser le sien. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je n'osais pas le faire. Elle n'a effectivement pas besoin de parler, ses yeux et son attitude le font à sa place.

" - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Déclare-t-elle finalement. "

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour sentir mon âme se briser en de milliers de morceaux tranchants. Je ne sais pas à qui j'en veux le plus actuellement, à moi, qui ai précipité les choses, ou, à elle, qui pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

" - Pourquoi? Demandé-je simplement.

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'adore quand on se retrouve chez toi, je me sens bien ici et avec toi, plus que n'importe où, mais on ne peut pas faire ça...

\- Pourquoi? Demandé-je à nouveau alors qu'elle se met à souffler.

\- Nos parents ne sont même pas au courant... Et O' non plus, on ne peut pas faire les choses à l'envers Lex', répond-elle calmement. "

Je continue de la dévisager, je ne comprends vraiment pas ses arguments. Qu'est-ce qu'on se fiche de savoir si les autres sont au courant ou non? Si nous sommes heureuses ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte, non?

" - Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre là, tu refuses à cause de nos parents et Octavia? Demandé-je confuse. Et tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes parents en plus, Clarke.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît... Je pense juste que nous devrions d'abord annoncer officiellement notre relation avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux? Parce qu'on le fait maintenant si tu y tiens vraiment, déclaré-je en sortant mon téléphone.

\- Pas comme ça... Répond-elle doucement.

\- Comment? Tu veux qu'on l'écrive en gros sur une banderole? Qu'on organise une cérémonie? Qu'on attende encore 2 mois pour prendre la prochaine décision? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandé-je légèrement agacée.

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'on se force à faire les choses aussi vite... "

Je rigole amèrement après cette phrase. Je m'attendais à un éventuel refus, évidemment, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait cela son excuse.

" - Se forcer? Tu te sens forcée de faire les choses rapidement avec moi?

\- Et bien, au vu de ta réaction actuelle, j'ai la légère impression que oui, répond-elle sèchement. "

C'est maintenant le silence qui prend place pendant que nos regards s'assassinent mutuellement. C'était la phrase de trop, on le savait toutes les deux mais il était trop tard. Notre énervement a largement dépassé nos pensées et on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Je suis en colère, je suis en colère car la femme que j'aime est en train de me repousser, je suis en colère par ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je suis en colère parce que je lis le même agacement dans ses yeux.

" - Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, dis-je sans aucune émotion.

\- Tiens, c'est drôle, j'allais dire la même chose, répond-elle dans un faux sourire. "

Je souffle lourdement pour tenter de chasser un peu de ma colère, je sais que je dois continuer à garder le contrôle si je ne veux pas le regretter plus tard. Quelques minutes passent sans qu'aucune d'entre nous ne prenne la parole. Mes yeux se ferment pour m'aider à me concentrer sur autre chose que la haine que je ressens sous le regard de Clarke.

" - Clarke, prononcé-je dans un soupir en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour ça, je voulais simplement que ma copine vienne vivre avec moi, je voulais simplement concrétiser un peu plus tout ce qu'on a et si tu ne veux pas la même chose, je comprends, mais ne mêle pas nos parents ou Octavia à tout ça, ça n'a aucun rapport. "

J'avais été incroyablement calme en disant tout cela, ce qui est clairement surprenant au vu de mon état précédent. Notre colère se dissipe peu à peu et au fond de nous, nous savons très bien que nous ne voulions pas en arriver là. Je continue de la fixer en attendant à nouveau une réponse de sa part, je veux simplement comprendre. Elle est en train de réfléchir, elle semble s'être calmée de son côté aussi.

" - Je veux faire les choses comme il faut, murmure-t-elle.

\- On n'a jamais fait les choses comme il faut et pourtant on s'en sort très bien, rétorqué-je.

\- Je sais bien, Lex'... Mais je ne veux pas que tout cela gâche notre relation, j'y tiens trop.

\- Mais moi aussi j'y tiens, plus que tout même, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait gâcher quoique ce soit. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, tu habites déjà quasiment chez moi, tout se passe bien, alors... Pourquoi pas?

\- Tu sais comment je fonctionne... J'ai besoin de faire les choses dans le bon ordre, j'ai besoin que tout se passe en douceur pour me sentir bien. Je veux que mes parents te rencontrent enfin comme étant ma petite amie... Et je veux que tes parents soient aussi au courant de leur côté... "

Sa dernière phrase aurait pu m'achever, parler à mes parents? C'est sûrement la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce bas monde. Et surtout si c'est pour leur annoncer que je suis en couple avec Clarke, je sais très bien que c'est la pire des choses à faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle y tient, elle connaît pourtant bien mes parents et le semblant de relation que j'ai eu avec eux.

" - Clarke, il n'est pas question que je contacte mes parents, dis-je fermement.

\- Je sais que c'est énorme mais je ne veux pas que nous commençons à construire notre vie dans le dos de qui que ce soit.

\- Ils s'en foutent ! Ils se sont toujours foutus de ce que je faisais si ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je aujourd'hui leur parler de ce qu'on a?

\- Pour moi... Pour nous et notre vie à venir, dit-elle tout bas. "

Ces mots me touchent bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comprendre le réel intérêt qu'i avertir mes parents.

" - Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour nous? Demandé-je.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre eux et je sais ô combien ta colère est légitime, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, ça changera peut être. Et je ne veux pas que ce jour là, ils te reprochent de leur avoir caché un aussi gros changement dans ta vie. "

Maintenant, mon cerveau fonctionne à la vitesse de la lumière. Beaucoup de mes pensées et réflexions se croisent et se bousculent. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour je puisse me réconcilier avec mes parents. M'en voudrais-je de ne pas leur avoir annoncé ma relation avec Clarke si ce jour vient? Ils ne m'ont pas non plus tellement tenue au courant des derniers changements dans leur vie même si je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas être énormes.

Je sens la main de Clarke se saisir de la mienne, son regard cherche le mien. Elle doit bien voir que cette conversation commence à me dépasser, je voulais seulement qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi et maintenant il faut que je parle à mes parents.

" - Tu ne viendras pas vivre avec moi si je ne parle pas à mes parents? Lui demandé-je faiblement.

\- Bien sûr que si, Lexa, mais j'aimerais juste que tu te libères une bonne fois pour toutes de cette haine que tu ressens pour eux. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté quand nous commencerons cette nouvelle vie toutes les deux. "

Je comprends maintenant où elle veut en venir, elle a simplement peur qu'un jour ma relation avec mes parents vienne entacher mon quotidien tant je les déteste. Elle veut que tout soit véritablement stable dans nos vies pour commencer la nôtre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela mais je n'ai vraiment pas la force de m'imaginer contacter mes parents après tout ce temps.

" - Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arriverai pas, dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Je serai avec toi, mon cœur, je serai à tes côtés et si jamais ils réagissent comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire, alors on partira la tête haute, avec la certitude qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire partie de notre vie. "

Je relève doucement mon regard vers elle, elle me regarde avec tant de tendresse et d'amour que je ne peux que croire en ses paroles. Cependant, il reste compliqué pour moi d'envisager de parler à mes parents, mais si Clarke le désire et en ressent le besoin, alors je le ferai.

" - Et tu viendras vivre avec moi après?

\- De façon totalement officielle, oui, répond-elle. "

Je réfléchis encore à ce que cela représente réellement, aux conséquences qu'il pourrait en découler. C'est la chose que j'ai le plus redoutée ces dernières années, au point de me priver de vacances dans la ville qui m'a vue grandir pour ne pas prendre le risque de les croiser. Et il faudrait que je balance toutes ces règles en l'air pour pouvoir vivre avec Clarke? Je comprends totalement sa façon de penser actuelle mais je n'arrive pas encore à l'assimiler entièrement.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se lever de sa chaise pour venir s'accroupir en face de moi. Ses deux mains viennent se saisir de mon visage pour obliger mon regard à plonger dans le sien.

" - J'ai bien conscience de ce que je te demande, je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi... Mais je ne veux pas que ce problème nous tombe dessus quand nous n'aurons plus les moyens de le régler calmement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable, Clarke, avoué-je doucement.

\- À deux, nous en sommes capables. "

Ces simples mots sont d'une justesse évidente. Avec elle, je suis capable de tout. Il faut encore que mon cerveau enregistre bien l'idée mais ses paroles commencent doucement à avoir raison de moi. Ma vie serait bien plus simple si je mettais la situation au clair avec mes parents. Je pourrais enfin être fixée sur ce qu'il en est réellement, leur donner une autre chance ou tourner la page définitivement.

" - Alors, nous le ferons, déclaré-je. "

Le sourire qui prend place sur son visage me confirme que je fais le bon choix, je pourrais abandonner toutes mes convictions pour rendre Clarke heureuse.

" - Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligée, Lex', dit-elle en perdant un peu de son sourire.

\- Non, je vais le faire pour nous mais aussi pour moi... Je voulais simplement retarder ce moment le plus possible mais tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas commencer notre vie sur des bases aussi fragiles, répondé-je.

\- Tu es bien plus réfléchie que moi en fin de compte. "

Un rire avait accompagné sa phrase et je n'ai pas pu empêcher le mien de s'y rajouter. Nous avions été à la limite d'une terrible dispute mais, heureusement, nous avions réussi à calmer les choses avant que ça ne dégénère.

" - On dirait presque qu'on devient adulte, déclaré-je en souriant.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est affolant ! Répond-elle faussement choquée. D'ailleurs... Excuse-moi de m'être montrée odieuse...

\- Et excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi présomptueuse. "

Nous nous regardons encore un moment jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, je me penche légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser. J'aurai sûrement encore plein de doutes et de peurs dans ma vie mais une seule chose ne changera jamais, mon amour pour Clarke. Elle me rend réellement meilleure, jamais je n'aurais pris le temps de discuter avant cela. J'étais plutôt du genre à tout envoyer valser quand quelqu'un me refusait quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, mais avec Clarke, je ne veux plus être cette personne.

" - Je t'aime, Clarke, je t'aime tellement... C'est ma seule ambition, mon seul but, mon seul avenir et mon seul présent. Cet amour, je ne vis que pour lui, je ne pense que par lui et je ne sens que lui, confessé-je contre ses lèvres. "

Je sens son sourire naître contre ma bouche alors que sa respiration, maintenant légèrement saccadée, vient se mélanger à la mienne. Son front se pose tout d'abord contre le mien mais je m'écarte doucement quand je sens quelques larmes venir humidifier ce contact. De mes pouces, je viens chasser ces dernières. Ses yeux, eux, continuent de me dévorer.

" - Je crois que j'ai attrapé la Woods fever à vie, dit-elle entre deux sanglots mélangés à un rire.

\- Tu es bête, murmuré-je amusée.

\- Je t'aime. "

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, pas seulement parce que nous sommes Mardi mais aussi parce que ma vision des choses a encore bien évolué depuis ma discussion avec Clarke. Je sais d'avance que de parler à mes parents va être un moment affreux mais je sais aussi qu'il va m'offrir une nouvelle perspective d'avenir. Un avenir dans lequel je serais sereine, un avenir dans lequel je vivrai avec Clarke, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Assise derrière ce bureau et avec Vindra Harris à seulement quelques mètres de moi, je me sens confiante. Je ne devrais pas l'être mais de savoir que Clarke sera toujours à mes côtés quoiqu'il arrive, me donne l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter sans aucune once de frayeur.

Ce n'est plus des papiers dont je m'occupe aujourd'hui, Vindra m'a donnée la tâche de gérer ses rendez-vous à venir. C'est très ennuyant, je préférais encore lire la procédure barbante des affaires qu'elle gérait. De plus, j'avoue ne pas être très concentrée, une magnifique blonde ne fait que tourner encore et encore dans mon esprit. J'imagine son sourire et ses mots rassurants qu'elle sait toujours trouver pour me calmer. Je repense à la nuit que nous avons passé, à ses doigts et ses baisers qui ne cessent d'explorer mon corps, à sa tendresse et son impatience quand nous faisons l'amour, à ses gémissements quand je prends possession d'elle...

" - Alexandria? "

Cette voix me sort directement de ma torpeur, je me redresse soudainement dans ma chaise et revient instantanément sur terre quand je croise le regard froid et antipathique de Vindra Harris. Elle m'observe de par-dessus son ordinateur.

" - Oui? Répondé-je encore surprise.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Euh... Je m'occupe de vos rendez-vous comme vous me l'avez demandé, dis-je légèrement déstabilisée par sa question.

\- Ah, et c'est donc cela qui vous fait sourire de cette façon? "

Je suis sûre de devenir cramoisie maintenant, je viens clairement d'être prise en flagrant délit et complètement perdue dans mon imagination. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, surtout quand son regard continue à me fixer comme actuellement.

" - Euh... Je souriais simplement, enfin rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Hum... Tant que vous faites votre travail, le reste ne m'intéresse pas je suppose. "

Je ne réponds pas, qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre à cela en même temps? Je ne comprends pas trop son attitude avec moi. Des fois, elle me donne l'impression d'apprécier ce que je fais et puis à d'autres moments, comme celui-ci, j'ai l'impression que le simple fait de savoir que je respire, l'énerve. Je ne cherche plus vraiment à comprendre, cela fait à peine deux jours que je suis ci donc j'imagine qu'il me faudra plus de temps pour faire mes preuves.

Je finis dans quelques heures, j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer. Bien que j'adore ce métier et tout ce qu'il me promet, j'avoue que d'être réduite à ne faire que de simples papiers ou prendre des rendez-vous, est loin d'être passionnant. J'ai presque envie que ce scandale de harcèlement sexuel qui fait fureur dans toutes les grandes entreprises de la région prenne de l'ampleur pour que Vindra m'emmène explorer le côté sombre de la vérité.

Alors que je râlais silencieusement et une énième fois parce que mon logiciel venait de planter pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, le bruit de quelqu'un tapant contre la grande porte en bois du bureau me sort de la concentration dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

" - Entrez, déclare Vindra sur un ton las. "

Je suis impressionnée de voir que la personne derrière cette porte ait réussi à entendre la voix de Vindra qui n'était presque qu'un murmure. Je suis doublement surprise quand je constate que ce n'est personne d'autre que Costia qui rentre dans le bureau. Mon regard se porte de nouveau vers Vindra qui possède maintenant un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage. Il semble sincère, ce qui est surprenant.

" - Costia ! S'exclame-t-elle en se relevant. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

\- Tu viens tout juste de m'appeler, répond la concernée.

\- Oui ! J'ai un énorme problème ! Tu vois cette charmante étudiante qui se démène pour remplir les tâches que je lui donne? "

Après ces mots, Vindra m'avait pointée du doigt, faisant se retourner Costia qui semble remarquer ma présence que maintenant.

" - Oh... Salut Lexa, je ne savais pas que tu commencerais aussi tôt, dit-elle en me regardant. "

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, ou au moins à la saluer, mais Vindra s'empresse de prendre la parole:

" - Et bien elle est toute seule et elle ne devrait pas, nous étions censés accueillir un autre étudiant qui n'est jamais venu ! Je jure de pourrir sa carrière avant même qu'elle ne commence !

\- Wow, ok... Répond Costia. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider.

\- Il faut que tu me trouves quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas n'importe qui ! Il me faut quelqu'un qui saura mesurer la chance qu'il aura de travailler à mes côtés. Tu penses pouvoir le faire?

\- Et bien, je pense déjà avoir ma petite idée, je connais une étudiante qui a arrêté ses études le temps d'une année mais qui est très douée et qui compte reprendre dès la rentrée prochaine. "

J'assiste à cet échange comme une vraie spectatrice, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'imposerais de toute façon. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de constater, qu'effectivement, il n'y a pas un autre étudiant comme Vindra me l'avait précisé après mon entretien. J'ai du mal à retenir ce genre d'information quand un brouillard persiste à régner dans mon esprit.

" - Et pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté ses études si elle était aussi douée? Demande Vindra alors que je me posais la même question.

\- Oh, elle a eu quelques problèmes dont je ne connais pas vraiment pas la cause mais je te jure que tu vas l'adorer ! Elle a un caractère bien trempé, comme tu aimes, elle est vraiment faite pour ce stage.

\- Hum... Imaginons... Comment s'appelle-t-elle alors?

\- Luna Rivers, tu verras, elle est géniale ! "

Mon cœur loupe un battement à l'entente de ce prénom, je relève subitement la tête mais aucune des deux femmes ne semblent le remarquer, tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à expliquer comment je connais Luna. J'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas avec elle que je me retrouverai ici, ce stage est déjà assez cauchemardesque pour en plus y rajouter Luna.


	24. CHAPITRE 24

La recette pour bien commencer une journée de travail, c'est de partir à l'heure. Je déteste arriver en retard, et pourtant, me voilà en train d'insulter tous les feux rouges qui m'empêchent de rattraper mon retard sur le chemin. J'ai encore l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure, il faut juste que je trouve une place assez rapidement pour me garer et tout devrait bien aller. Mais tout le monde sait que tous les retardataires sont les plus malchanceux, je ne peux que le confirmer quand je vois une voiture me voler la dernière place sur le parking derrière le cabinet. Je fulmine intérieurement. Vindra pourrait me tuer pour un retard, et encore, ce serait la solution la moins douloureuse je pense.

Je trouve enfin une place au bout de l'avenue où le cabinet se trouve. Plus qu'un dernier sprint et j'y serai. J'arrive essoufflée mais pile à l'heure, je me félicite silencieusement pour cette prouesse digne d'un des plus grands films d'action. Je tente de récupérer mon souffle avant d'emprunter le couloir qui me mène au bureau de Vindra.

Cela fait presque une semaine que je suis ici maintenant, j'ai déjà hâte d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir profiter du week-end avec Clarke. De son côté, elle est moins emballée par l'idée du temps qui passe puisqu'elle doit commencer son stage dès lundi prochain. Elle est plutôt stressée mais je sais qu'à partir du moment où elle se retrouvera dans son élément, tout ira bien.

Je toque doucement contre la grande porte en bois et entends la voix de Vindra qui s'élève pour me signaler que je peux rentrer. Je pousse discrètement la porte après avoir enclenché la clenche. Je suis légèrement surprise d'entendre que Vindra n'est pas seule, les rendez-vous se passent, normalement, plus tardivement dans la journée. Je me retourne après avoir fermé la porte et manque l'arrêt cardiaque quand je reconnais cette tignasse rousse qui se tient fièrement aux côtés de Vindra.

" - Bonjour Alexandria ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que, désormais, vous ne serez plus seule pour gérer tous ces papiers ! Voici Luna Rivers, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. "

Sa phrase me semble presque ironique tant cette situation, enfin, ce stage entier est absurde. Je commence sérieusement à douter de ma décision quand j'ai accepeté cette place, j'ai l'impression que tout cela s'empire de jour en jour.

Je souris tout de même pour rester polie et rentre dans le jeu en serrant la main de Luna, comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Je ne sais pas si elle a été mise au courant que ce serait avec moi qu'elle travaillerait mais au vu de sa tête, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air étonné.

" - Et aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer les choses sérieuses ! S'exclame Vindra. J'ai passé la semaine à décortiquer chaque information utile et chaque dossier pouvant m'aider à comprendre ce scandale médiatique. Il nous reste encore quelques petites choses à voir mais dès la semaine prochaine, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! "

Enfin. C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Après avoir remué des centaines de papiers, je n'attendais que ça. La semaine qui arrive s'annonce être intéressante, du moins, je l'espère. Peut être que Luna n'a que de bonnes ambitions et intentions en faisant ce stage, ce qui me paraît être étrange mais je le souhaite réellement. Je compte donc sur cette affaire pour occuper les consciences qui m'entourent.

" - Alors, vous allez commencer par me classer toutes les recherches que j'ai effectuées. L'organisation est primordiale quand on veut un dossier solide et nous en avons besoin si nous voulons nous attaquer à cette affaire. "

Après cela, elle se tourne vers la grande commode qui repose au fond du bureau pour en sortir une grande pile de papier. Je vais finir par y devenir allergique. J'ai de plus en plus hâte que cette journée se termine.

" - Je vous laisse ça là, je reviendrai un peu avant votre pause déjeuner. Je compte sur vous pour bien faire avancer la chose ! "

C'est la première fois que je vois Vindra laisser son bureau sans surveillance. Du moment que j'étais seule, elle ne me lâchait pas la grappe, comme si j'allais profiter de son absence pour tout saccager.

Sans un mot de plus, Vindra quitte le bureau. Le bruit de ses talons cognant contre le parquet fut le dernier son qui habita la pièce. Je me retrouve maintenant seule avec Luna, c'est très étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel contexte, elle a abandonné ses tenues de soirées que je lui connaissais si bien pour enfiler un tailleur. Elle pourrait réellement paraître sérieuse si je ne savais pas ce qu'il en est véritablement.

" - Alors... Lexa Woods, future avocate, dit-elle en rigolant alors que je fronce les sourcils. C'est pour ça que tu as abandonné nos chasses nocturnes?

\- C'est surtout parce que je n'y voyais plus aucun intérêt, je te l'ai dit, je suis en couple maintenant.

\- Encore?! S'offusque-t-elle. C'est réellement sérieux finalement?

\- Ça l'a toujours été, Luna. Maintenant, si on pouvait se mettre au travail, je pense que ce serait bien. Tu ne veux pas voir une Vindra Harris énervée.

\- Hum... Elle doit être encore plus sexy quand elle est en rogne, elle t'aurait fait tourner la tête à une époque, c'était tes préférées, non?

\- Luna... S'il te plaît, restons professionnelles du moment que nous sommes là, répondé-je.

\- Oh, très bien ! On sait le faire ça, dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. "

Bon, Luna restera toujours Luna. J'ai l'impression qu'elle reste bloquée dans le passé, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me débarrasser de ce passé. Je secoue la tête pour éviter d'y repenser avant de me saisir de la pile de papier que je commence à analyser.

Cela fait déjà deux heures que nous nous sommes plongées dans toute la paperasse que Vindra nous a donnée. Étrangement et à mon plus grand étonnement, Luna travaille bien et est efficace dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle a su mettre son sale caractère et ses ressentiments de côté, peut être qu'elle tient réellement à ce stage en fin de compte.

Soudainement, alors que le silence régnait dans le bureau, la porte s'ouvre. Je m'attendais à voir Vindra de retour mais c'est Costia qui fait son entrée. Cette situation est vraiment étrange. Une question, que je ne m'étais même pas encore posée, me frappe subitement. Comment Costia pouvait-elle connaître Luna? C'est elle qui a donné son nom à Vindra, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant?

" - Salut ! Je viens en aide, dit-elle dans un sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle. "

Luna se lève instantanément pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Cette vision me met très mal à l'aise. Voir Luna et mon ex se prendre dans les bras, c'est très dérangeant. Je ne pensais pas que Costia pouvait fréquenter quelqu'un comme Luna, est-ce qu'elle la connaît réellement au moins? Je ne pense pas, tout comme elle ne m'a jamais réellement connue. Ou même Clarke, cette pensée me pince légèrement le cœur, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Luna ou de ce bar.

" - Comment vous vous connaissez? "

La question m'avait échappée sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, c'est ma curiosité qui avait parlé. Je ne suis pas réellement sûre de vouloir savoir comment elle se sont connues.

Luna relâche Costia de sa longue étreinte avant de se tourner vers moi dans un sourire que je n'aime pas spécialement.

" - Je l'ai trouvée au même endroit où je t'ai rencontrée la première fois Lexa, me dit Luna. Il faut croire que je tombe toujours au bon moment. "

Son explication me glace le sang, je ne connais que trop bien cette expression qui s'accroche à son visage. J'aimerais crier à Costia de ne plus s'approcher d'elle mais je ne tiens pas non plus à m'en mêler, je ne voudrais pas affoler qui que ce soit.

" - C'est intéressant, répondé-je suspicieuse.

\- Et ce n'est que le début ! Dit-elle avec toujours ce même sourire. "

Je n'aime pas trop savoir que Costia traîne avec Luna, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle peut être capable. Du moins, j'espère qu'elle ne le sait pas encore sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il est déjà trop tard. Je regarde Costia qui est habitée par son habituelle innocence qui décore son sourire. Non, elle ne se doute de rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais l'avertir ou non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de déranger les projets de Luna mais Costia restera toujours une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup.

" - Bon, donnez-moi quelque chose à faire et remettons-nous au travail ! Vindra est légèrement irritable en ce moment donc il ne faudrait pas la froisser, déclare Costia. "

Nous nous remettons donc au travail comme Costia l'avait si bien suggéré. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à m'intéresser à ce que je fais, la présence des deux autres filles dans ce bureau me dérange un peu.

Je souffle un grand coup quand je sors enfin du cabinet après avoir terminé cette journée. Finalement, Vindra n'était pas repassée de la journée, elle devait s'occuper d'autre chose apparemment. J'avais donc dû continuer à travailler avec Luna et Costia qui était gentiment restée avec nous pour continuer à nous aider.

Je suis alors plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter cette pièce, cette journée a sûrement été la plus longue et difficile de la semaine, même si nous avançons beaucoup plus rapidement ensemble. Je commence à sortir mon paquet de cigarette de la poche de ma veste, j'estime que c'est mérité après avoir survécu à cette journée.

" - Sacrée journée ! "

Cette voix me fait sursauter alors que j'allumais ma clope, je la reconnais sans aucun problème.

" - Luna... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste? Demandé-je.

\- Et bien, je viens tout juste de finir ma journée de travail donc je sors, tout comme toi.

\- Arrête, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi fais-tu un stage? Je croyais que tu ne comptais jamais reprendre les études.

\- Costia me l'a proposée alors j'ai accepté tout simplement... Puis je m'en sors plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne trouves pas? On a toujours formé une bonne équipe de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Costia? Demandé-je en ignorant volontairement ses dernières remarques.

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas trop encore, ça demande réflexion, non?

\- Luna... Contente toi de faire ce stage sérieusement, ce sera bien mieux pour tout le monde, répondé-je froidement.

\- Oh... Sinon quoi? "

Sa question me laisse sans réponse, premièrement parce que je ne veux absolument pas la menacer et deuxièmement, parce que cette question ne laisse plus trop de place à l'imagination quant à ses intentions.

Face à mon manque de répartie, Luna me sourit et fait quelques pas à reculons avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner. Je suis restée sans voix, j'espère vraiment qu'elle me charriait comme elle prend toujours plaisir à faire. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Costia, je pense lui avoir déjà assez fait de mal pour que Luna vienne y rajouter sa part.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, j'avoue démoraliser un peu. Moi qui me réjouissais de retrouver Clarke, suis un peu débordée par les émotions encore récentes de cette journée. Mais je sais que dès le moment où je croiserai les magnifiques yeux bleus de ma blonde, tout ira bien et mes problèmes resteront loin de nous.

Je retrouve l'habituel lumière flottant sous ma porte et la douce odeur du repas qui m'accueille quand je rentre. Toutes ces petites choses me font déjà me sentir mieux, je rêve de plus en plus de vivre avec Clarke pour m'assurer de retrouver ce sentiment tous les jours.

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je la vois sortir de ma chambre, qui deviendra la notre j'espère. Ses cheveux mouillés m'indiquent qu'elle a dû prendre une douche juste avant, ce spectacle est magnifique. Un sourire vient tout de suite animer son visage quand elle me voit alors que je suis encore dans l'entrée. Elle franchit rapidement la distance qui nous séparait pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte libératrice, tous mes problèmes s'effacent peu à peu comme je l'avais prédis. Ses cheveux encore humides me chatouillent agréablement. Sa peau, douce et chaude, chasse le froid extérieur qui s'était accroché à moi.

" - Je commence à m'habituer à ce charmant accueil après une longue journée de travail, chuchoté-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

\- Et bien, désolée de t'apprendre que dès la semaine prochaine, ce ne sera plus pareil ! Je n'aurai plus autant de temps pour m'occuper de toi, dit-elle alors que je sens son sourire dans mon cou.

\- Hum... Ça va me manquer, marmonné-je en me reculant légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Je trouverai de quoi me rattraper. "

Sa phrase avait été prononcée de sa chaude voix, ce qui déclenche instantanément en moi une explosion de frissons qui partent tous de mon bas ventre. Je la vois se mordiller la lèvre, je ne peux maintenant plus résister et fonce droit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser et la savourer. Ce contact précipité provoque un léger gémissement chez Clarke, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie de toujours avoir plus d'elle.

Cependant, je sens une de ses mains se poser sur le haut de ma poitrine, elle met fin à ce baiser en posant son front contre le mien. Nos souffles, encore excités, se rencontrent furieusement. Clarke s'accroche à ma nuque en tentant de reprendre contenance.

" - Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se calme maintenant si tu veux profiter du repas, murmure-t-elle difficilement.

\- Mais je profite pleinement de mon repas, répondé-je taquine.

\- Lex'... Me réprimande-t-elle.

\- Oh, t'es injuste ! M'exclamé-je. Tu me chauffes et après tu me le reproches, dis-je plaintivement. "

Elle rigole doucement avant de revenir m'embrasser plus tendrement cette fois-ci. C'est ce que j'aime avec Clarke, je peux passer d'une folle envie de lui arracher ses vêtements au simple besoin de la sentir près de moi. Elle sait vraiment me mettre dans tous mes états, c'est à la fois frustrant et excitant.

Elle m'invite finalement à prendre place dans la cuisine après m'avoir enlevée mon manteau. Je m'installe sans aucune opposition alors qu'elle commence à nous servir le dîner. J'avoue que depuis qu'elle est là, je mange beaucoup plus sainement et régulièrement. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire la cuisine, ça a toujours représenté une perte de temps à mes yeux mais je ne refuse absolument pas quand c'est Clarke qui s'y met. Ses plats sont délicieux, je ne sais même pas comment elle arrive à faire cela quand je me revois réussir à rater un simple steak haché.

" - Tu ferais une merveilleuse femme au foyer, mon ange, lui dis-je alors que je me délectais du contenu de mon assiette.

\- Ah oui? Répond-elle en rigolant. Tu serais là pour m'entretenir?

\- Evidemment ! Qui d'autre voudrait s'occuper de toi sinon, déclaré-je mine de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demande-t-elle offusquée.

\- Hum? Je n'ai rien dit, répondé-je en continuant à la provoquer.

\- Je suis sûre que je peux trouver plus d'une personne qui se battrait pour mes fesses ! Et pour ma cuisine, puis je suis un incroyable bon coup ! Si tu crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir sans toi mais alors là tu te trom- "

Elle se stoppe en plein milieu de sa phrase après que je lui ai jeté la fin de mon verre d'eau en pleine face. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, comme pour retenir la future rage que je n'arrête pas de provoquer depuis quelques minutes. Je retiens mon rire et la regarde ouvrir les yeux lentement, je pense qu'elle aurait pu me tuer avec ce regard tant il est foudroyant.

" - Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, Lexa, murmure-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- De quoi? "

Je savais que de continuer à jouer l'innocence allait l'énerver d'autant plus. Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette et recommence à manger, l'air de rien. Je sens le regard de Clarke me transperçait le crâne, je rigole intérieurement.

Soudainement et sans prévenir, elle se lève brusquement et me jette à son tour de l'eau dessus. Elle avait été beaucoup moins clémente que moi et avait carrément pris la bouteille entière pour me la vider dessus. J'avoue que j'ai légèrement été surprise mais ne perds pas de temps pour me lever rapidement et venir la prendre dans mes bras.

" - Non, non ! Arrête, t'es toute trempée ! Se met à crier Clarke.

\- Oh et à cause de qui? Répondé-je en la serrant plus fort.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! S'exclame-t-elle indignée en essayant toujours de me repousser.

\- Tu racontais n'importe quoi, prononcé-je dans un rire.

\- Parce qu'encore une fois, tu avais commencé !

\- J'ai simplement dit que tu ferais une bonne femme au foyer.

\- Oui et que personne ne voudrait de moi, arrête de jouer l'innocente, ça ne te va pas du tout, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Personne ne voudrait de toi parce que si quelqu'un a le malheur de prétendre le contraire, je le tuerai, affirmé-je très sérieusement.

\- Tu ne laisses pas beaucoup de chances aux autres de cette façon, effectivement, répond-elle en rigolant.

\- Ah, parce que toi tu aimerais leur laisser une chance? La questionné-je faussement vexée.

\- Hum... Pas du moment que j'ai de quoi m'occuper, chuchote-elle en agrippant mes fesses. "

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me mets à rire. Encore une fois, Clarke trouve les mots justes pour stopper mes bêtises. Je viens alors soulever ses deux cuisses tandis que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

" - Alors, il est de mon devoir de t'occuper encore très longtemps, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne demande que ça. "

Malgré mon envie de lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant, je décide de prendre mon temps et de l'emmener dans la chambre. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit et la regarde longuement, je n'arrive toujours pas à pleinement réaliser que la meilleure personne de cette planète soit actuellement avec moi.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de faire l'amour sauvagement, comme pour assouvir au plus vite notre besoin de sentir l'autre, notre envie de fusionner dans un moment de pure extase. Mais ce soir, je voulais profiter de son corps pendant de longues heures, je voulais aimer et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau et chaque partie de ce somptueux corps. Je voulais sentir et caresser chaque forme et chaque creux que je rencontrerai, je voulais l'aimer pleinement et le plus longtemps possible.

Nous nous débarrassons vite de nos vêtements qui s'échouent aux quatre coins de la pièce alors que nous nous glissons sous les draps qui nous accueillent chaudement. Je viens à califourchon sur elle et l'embrasse langoureusement, j'explore sa bouche de ma langue et caresse ses lèvres de mes pouces quand nous reprenons notre souffle. Je fais lentement descendre mes baisers dans son cou, dessinant une ligne entre ses seins qui se dressaient déjà sous mes mains.

Elle est bien loin la Clarke plutôt timide et réservée, limite coincée, que j'ai connue quand nous nous étions rencontrées il y a de ça très longtemps maintenant. Les années avaient laissé place à cette femme sensuelle, sauvage, brûlante, impudique, qui me fait découvrir une nouvelle forme de plaisir, plus intense. L'amour. Tous les jours j'en apprends, je comprends de mieux en mieux que jamais rien ne pourra stopper ce que je ressens pour Clarke, au contraire, mes sentiments s'intensifient de plus en plus.

J'arrive enfin à son bas ventre que je continue de couvrir de baiser, je la sens déjà se tendre de désir. Je n'arrête pas ma course et arrive entre ses jambes, j'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en la maintenant pour calmer les spasmes de plaisir qui viennent secouer son corps.

" - Lex', gémit-elle dans un presque supplice. "

La voir dans cet état est toujours déclencheur d'un sentiment qui me possède entièrement, comme si je perdais le contrôle de tout et que ma seule volonté était de satisfaire les siennes. Je plonge alors sur son intimité et commence doucement à la titiller du bout de la langue. J'intensifie mes mouvements, accompagnant ma langue de mes doigts qui viennent doucement s'introduire en elle.

La tête renversée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les mains enserrant fortement les coins du drap, les jambes repliées, elle ne peut contenir plus longtemps le flux de sensations qui déferlent en elle. Frissonnante, le corps tendu de désir, elle se contracte sous le plaisir des caresses que lui infligent ma langue et les va-et-vient de mon poignet. Haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tente de recouvrer ses esprits, vainement.

Je l'observe se faire submerger par l'orgasme inévitable qui la fait défaillir alors qu'un long râle dont l'écho semble pouvoir résonner à l'infini dans toute la pièce, s'échappe de sa gorge.

Je remonte progressivement depuis son bas-ventre jusqu'au creux de ses reins, glissant ma langue dans son nombril, mordillant et suçant un téton au passage pour finalement atteindre son visage. Ses yeux, encore fermés, s'ouvrent doucement et nos regards se croisent alors que nos lèvres se retrouvent. Nos langues se rencontrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionnel.

" - Que tu es belle, murmuré-je contre son souffle encore affolé. "

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour inverser nos positions précipitamment, provoquant en moi un rire que je ne peux pas retenir face à son impatience. Elle est maintenant sur moi, je suis prise au piège. Je n'ai plus de forces tellement je ris. Un immense sourire se dessine sur sa bouche, ce sourire que j'adore. Ce putain de sourire qui fait chavirer mon cœur.

Mon visage redevient soudainement sérieux, mon sourire s'estompe et je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle en fait de même. Une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser naît en moi. Je me redresse légèrement alors que ses mains retiennent toujours les miennes prisonnières. Je dépose un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Nos lèvres se soudent naturellement. Encore et encore, avec une tendresse infinie que seule Clarke sait m'offrir.

Notre baiser devient de plus en plus intense, plus profond et nos langues viennent à s'enlacer dans nos bouches. Ses mains lâchent enfin les miennes et viennent se poser délicatement sur mon visage tandis que les miennes commencent à parcourir son dos. Nos lèvres ne se quittent plus, ce baiser semble durer une éternité.

Peau contre peau, corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche. Tous mes sens sont éveillés. Ses mains se dégagent de leur étreinte et commencent à explorer mon corps. Elle quitte finalement ma bouche et descend lentement sur mon cou qu'elle couvre de milliers de baisers. Sa langue dessine sur ma peau des arabesques imaginaires. Elle descend encore, ses mains caressent ma taille. Elle descend toujours et s'arrête sur mes seins, dont elle embrasse les pointes. Mon souffle se coupe à plusieurs reprises alors que quelques gémissements m'échappent.

Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes seins quand sa bouche continue de tracer cette ligne de baiser sur mon corps. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier sa présence qui marque mon être entier. Pas une parcelle, pas un seul centimètre carré de mon corps n'échappera à ses étreintes. Je me délecte de ces sensations, de sa peau contre la mienne, de son odeur qui envahit l'espace, d'elle tout simplement.

Mes jambes s'élargissent davantage afin de laisser son corps fusionner avec le mien. Sa bouche est à présent sur mon ventre, ses mains sur mes seins qu'elles ne cessent d'aimer. Tout mon corps n'est que plaisir, tendresse, sensualité. Il commence fiévreusement à s'éveiller à l'appel de son désir. J'ai tellement envie de l'aimer que je ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit. J'attrape son visage pour le remonter vers le mien, un besoin viscéral de l'embrasser vient me brûler de l'intérieur. Je saisis ses lèvres entre les miennes alors que ses mains continuent de torturer mon corps. Je la sens de partout.

Une de ses mains suit le chemin trempé que ses baisers ont laissé pour venir se poser sur l'antre de mon plaisir. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mon souffle se saccader, j'entends monter du plus profond de mon être des petits cris de plaisir. Je sens mon désir croître sous ses caresses. Mes cris se transforment en râles alors que les mouvements de sa main accélèrent. Sa bouche tente de distraire la mienne qui n'arrive plus à contenir le plaisir que mon corps subit.

Ses doigts se crochètent et commencent leur excursion en moi. Ce qui m'arrache un nouveau cri de plaisir qui la motive à continuer, à aller au plus profond de moi. Ses caresses deviennent de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus intenses. Mes dents pincent ses lèvres et mes râles s'intensifient. Je me délecte de tout ce qu'elle m'offre, de son essence, de tout son être…. Mes mains se crispent sur sa peau, je sens la jouissance me gagner, un dernier cri vient me libérer de ce plaisir suprême. Mon corps se cambre alors qu'elle continue de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je savoure quelques instants encore ce moment merveilleux tandis que mon souffle tente de retrouver un rythme normal.

Elle se laisse tomber à mes côtés alors que ses mains continuent de caresser mon corps qui essaie de retrouver contenance. Faire l'amour avec Clarke est définitivement la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire. Je me tourne légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir lui faire face, ses yeux sont encore sombres de désir et son sourire n'a pas quitté son visage.

" - J'ai cru que tu allais exploser, murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- Mais j'ai explosé, répondé-je en rigolant. "

Elle se met à rire légèrement, je me penche doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mon corps revient se sceller au sien. Et à cet instant précis je me sens inexplicablement libérée, comblée, apaisée. Je sens mes jambes s'engourdir et mes paupières s'alourdir. Ma respiration avait enfin retrouvé un rythme normal. Détendue à l'extrême, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'invitation de Morphée qui me tendait ses bras.

Toute la frustration de cette journée, toutes ces personnes qui m'ont donnée l'impression d'étouffer, tout cela est bien loin maintenant que je suis auprès de la seule femme que je veux aimer. Ma tête vient se nicher dans son cou.

" - Je t'aime, mon ange. "


End file.
